Slayer
by Kaoz
Summary: No one ever said I had to save the world...5050Hits! Before Buffy there were others, here is the story of a 12yr old girl who didn't want to be Chosen. Read her Journal entries, hear her voice, live through her trials... Vala Rey. The Slayer...
1. Chapter 1

**_Slayer_**

No one ever said I was going to save the world.

I guess it's a good thing I never had to.

* * *

_Date: June, 1991_

_Today was too weird. This couple came to the house and weirder was both Mamí and Papí were home. They spent the entire after noon sitting in the living room drinking café. The weird thing is Papí and Mamí are never home at the same time, at least not this long. They both have to work to keep us fed and clothed and we have to do our best so we can have better jobs and not have to work so hard. That's what Mamí says and she cleans houses all day that's why my sisters and I have to clean ours, so when she comes home she can just relax, that doesn't happen often. _

_Papí works hard too. He used to work in a restaurant, I don't remember because I wasn't born yet. He tells me stories sometimes, about his other jobs in the restaurants. He was a bus-boy in this fancy one downtown but they wouldn't let him be a waiter. I don't know why that's such a big deal, he's really funny I think the customers would have liked him. The other place only let him wash dishes but Mamí won't let him do that at home. She always kicks him out of the kitchen until its time to eat. That's why today was weird; they're never home together unless it's for dinner. Papí doesn't miss those because Mamí will hang him, she said so. _

_Del kept telling us to be quiet; I don't know why she had to include me I wasn't even talking. She made Mar get off the phone. I wish I had my own room or less brothers and Mar. I like Del, she's bossy most of the time but she's not as bad as Mar. She thinks she's all grown up just because some stupid boy likes her. I think he's gross, Papí doesn't like him either, says he looks like he took a shit in his pants. I'm not supposed to say shit but that's what he said. Lu doesn't like him either that's why Mar only gets to talk to him on the phone. Lu told him not to show his pimply-puke face at our house anymore if he didn't want it permanently re-arranged. Mar had a **fit** when she found out, I heard her screeching all over the house and she still won't talk to Lu. She didn't even complain to Papí because he would just side with Lu. He's the oldest so it's his job to take care of us, especially the girls._

_Then…_they_ called me into the living room. I thought Del told on me so I stuck out my tongue at her. Useless, I know but what else could I do? She's bigger, older and we had company but later… she's not gonna like me later._

_I walked in slow cuz I wasn't sure if I was gonna get it in front of company but then the fancy lady smiled at me. I wish she hadn't because it made her look scary. I wanted to run to Papí but I made myself stand still and smile back- Mamí would definitely hang me if I didn't behave. They kept talking about some school an Academy for girls but I didn't pay much attention. They just looked so perfect. The lady with her blond hair all shiny and put in a fancy twist. She looked like a Barbie doll and her clothes… wow, I'd never seen a lady in such fancy clothes before. This wasn't even Sunday church clothes nice; it was way better and the man-._

_He was wearing a suit with a tie and not a bowtie like on TV, he looked real nice too like the men in the magazines but he wasn't as handsome as an actor._

_Aww, man! I missed it. I wonder what happened today? Eh it was probably just a re-run anyway…_

Wow, I can remember that day. I don't think any of us ever forgets when we're plucked out of the warm bosom of our families and dropped into the cold lap of the 'Academy'. They didn't lie about that, it is an all girls school with the best education money can buy and they do have girls from all over the world in attendance at any given time. The one thing they didn't tell my parents was that not every girl got in and some didn't survive past their teens.

Did you figure it out? Plenty of clues if you know where you're looking or reading in this case.

The one's who came for me, who… saved me I guess you could say, were two of their best;

Miss Liana Rayne and Mr. Jonathan Pierce. They came to my house and sat down looking as perfect as any couple I could ever imagine because that's what I thought. If anyone who looked as they did- well they had to be married didn't they? That was their first lesson, never take anything at face value or you might just end up dead.

They knew my parents couldn't afford to send me to private school, they barely managed to keep all of us clothed, fed and with a roof over our heads so me going halfway across the world for school was so not happening. I was heart broken just at the thought of the 'implied' freedom from my siblings being snatched away from my grasp before I could even fully appreciate how truly lonely that would be. Then they dropped the 'good news' as if my being accepted to a private school wasn't Mamá and Papa's full cup. My grades were good but I was still in grade school and I had been looking forward to a whole year all to myself in the big kids' school. An entire year before annoying little brothers came to spy and report on what I_ wasn't_ doing, the little liars…

The scholarship practically won Papí over. He was so proud I think he puffed up a size but Mamá wasn't having it. How could she let her little girl go so far and all alone?

Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic at the thought of leaving them all behind, my siblings, because I'd had enough of the sharing. One of my friends was an only child and she got a lot more attention from her parents than I saw in a month. Even at the age of twelve I knew it was difficult for my parents to take care of eight of us. Yes, big family but that's what they wanted and they never complained.

Rayne told them I had a full scholarship, I guess the Council really wanted their Potentials, especially the young ones, makes it easier to tell us what to do if they take the time to program us. Still, Mamá had her doubts and I was only twelve, the prospect of flying across the ocean to some unknown place was a wonderful adventure but terrifying none the less.

Pierce extolled the virtues of the school, how safe and secure the grounds were and Rayne went so far as to hand Mamá a pamphlet. A shiny little lie and it helped that it was all in Spanish, it made her feel…respected some how.

They were both so good. They knew what to say and how to say it so my parents would agree. Pierce told them we were under constant adult supervision; I'd have the best teachers and tutors. He was charming, articulate, pleasantly smiling as he drank his coffee… and such a fantastic liar. But in the end it was all me. I can't help but wonder if my life would have been different if I'd just kept my mouth shut.

I had Papí wrapped around my pinkie, I could do no wrong in his eyes and I was the baby of his girls. It's a wonder he ever let me go but I used his love against him and… well, I got what I wanted. No siblings to annoy me, not even a couple of friends and all the freedom the Council would allow.

Wonderful life huh?

* * *

_**AN: So just a thought. I'm not sure I'll continue this I don't have much of idea of where it would go...**_

**_I'm more than willing to keep writing so long as some one supplies ideas or points me in the right direction._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Date September, 1992_

_Mr. Pierce and Miss Rayne didn't pick me up. Papí almost didn't let me go but I begged and Mrs. Heuss told him it was her job to escort new students. Of course I told Papí it was like going with Abuelita and he never minded that. _

_It was sad, leaving my house today. Papí and Mamí were both home again and I know they can't afford to take days off but there was nothing I could say that could've changed their minds. Luis and Delia both hugged me goodbye, Lu told me all I had to do was call and they'd make sure I came home. I felt guilty, I didn't want to tell him I _wanted_ to leave them all behind. ZuliMar didn't look too sad to see me go but since she used to be the baby until I came along, it makes sense. I don't care if she likes me any way but little Roque and Lucas… even though they are soooo annoying I'm going to miss them. We had a lot of fun getting Lu and Del in trouble. I won't miss having Luc pulling my braid and pretending I'm his pony._

_The fatty almost broke my back! Ok, but he is heavy and I don't like getting my hair pulled. Besides, woa means stop!_

_Wow, I'm on a real plane! I can't believe this and Mrs. Heuss said I could watch the movie, cool! I didn't know they had movies on planes but I guess it's all new. I wonder why we never flew to Mexico instead of driving down in the summer. Sure makes things go faster… the clouds are so big up here, I can't even see the ground not that I'd be able to any way. Everything looks so big, so bright and new… maybe it's because I've never seen anything like this but I'll tell you its nothing like they show on TV. _

_Oh – My – God._

_I am so bored. I think I've been in the plane for a week already. I want to ask Mrs. Heuss if we're almost there but I don't want her to get mad at me. What if she leaves me all alone in the airport? What do I do? What if someone kidnaps me? _

_Diosito, por que me fui de mi casa?_

_I wish I'd stayed home. I don't want to get lost out here._

_Ok, stop panicking; no one is going to leave me because Papí would_ kill_ them if something happened to me. Lot of good that does me if I'm kidnapped or dead… see? No panicking, I'm not scared. I just have to remember this is what I wanted. I wanted to go to school away from my brothers and sisters. I want to have my own room and Mrs. Heuss says there's other girls already at the Academy. I can't wait to get there…_

Of course I couldn't wait; I had the promise of my own room… God what a stupid little girl, they bought me so cheaply too. I traded them all for so little it's amazing-. I find myself wishing I'd said 'No', that I hadn't pestered Papá for something he rightly would have said No to as well. They would never have let me go had I not insisted. If there was a way to change it, to change so many things…

Time machines don't exist so what's the point right? The thing is; I wouldn't hesitate to change my past. I'd welcome the opportunity, I'd take it with both hands and never let go of the life I threw aside so inconsiderately the first time. Problem is that if a time machine did exist then it's most likely under military guard in some underground, top secret lab. Too much of a risk not to mention the hassle of getting in even for me, though I have great motivation… Maty always said I had it in excess. I'm still not sure he considered it a good quality. I wish I'd asked him before…

Life is so much simpler when you're a kid, everything is clear. You have a family, parents who love and care for you, a roof over your head, clothes on your back, food in your stomach even though it never computes how it all gets to where its supposed to go. Regrets are only for adults. I got my wish sooner than I thought and though I didn't regret it then I did later, sometimes… I still do.

_Date September 1992 _

_The Academy_

_This place is HUGE. It's so big it's like a castle. Miss Rayne was at the door when we drove up, like she knew we were driving up. She didn't smile this time though she greeted Mrs. Heuss and me before walking inside. Mrs. Heuss smiled and told me to follow Miss Rayne so I did even though she hadn't told me to. I almost lost sight of Miss Rayne because I was looking around at all the paintings and furniture. It was like the movie, _The Sound of Music_ though we're not in the Alps but the house is super fancy. I saw a few girls, all of them older but they didn't seem to notice me. _

_Miss Rayne's office is a little scary because she has all these old books and ugly looking statues. Mr. Pierce was already there waiting for us, I guess. He smiled when I came in which was nice because I was feeling nervous. _

_The room got a little darker and that's when I noticed the sky got gray again. I asked them if it was always cloudy in England which made Mr. Pierce chuckle. He says it's always dreary in England, hardly any sun so I probably won't be able to keep my tan. I didn't think I had one but he said I have I healthy golden glow. I like that, 'golden glow', I don't think I look gold but it sounds pretty and that's always good isn't it?_

_They let me rest because of something called jet lag but tomorrow I have to get up early and meet them again so I can start my classes. I'm so excited I don't think I'll be able to sleep!_

_Date September 1992_

_They are seriously demented! _

_I- I don't even know where to start. I should go home!_

Oh, what a day that was. Reality was slowly sinking in during the first week but I stubbornly refused to call my parents and ask to go home.

Stupid, stupid child…

Rayne sat me down in front of her big heavy desk and proceeded to explain what and who I was and why I was there.

A Potential, a girl with the possibility of being Chosen and it was my duty to do my best to learn everything they taught me, follow the rules and if the day ever came I'd be well prepared to fight the forces of darkness. Sound cliché don't it? Her words exactly and then Pierce put in his two cents evidently trying to smooth over her bungling. It was obvious the woman never had kids.

So the Academy turned out to be a training facility for all the Potentials. At least the ones they managed to coerce or buy… If they didn't forcefully take them but I didn't know that then.

Yes, difficult as it may be to swallow some parents actually sell their daughters to the Council. I met one of them. Her Mom was a drunk and her Dad, as far as she knew, was dead. Life as a Potential was much better or so she thought.

They gave me the day to settle in, let my body adjust to the time zone and call home so my parents knew I was still alive and sane. It became sort of a ritual, just another thing to check off my weekly list before starting all over again.

I swear I thought her office was big but when they took me to the library… I was sure at least three replicas of my new room would fit in there and there were so many books. Shelf upon shelf of reference material on demons, witches, vampires, werewolves, magic… you name it I'm almost positive they had it.

They gave me the slogan; 'One girl in all the world to fight the forces of darkness…' blah, blah, blah- please if they were trying to scare me they were going to have to do better than vampires and demons. I mean, I grew up hearing about El Chamuco, La Llorona, El Cucuy is going to get you and the devil, they weren't telling me anything new. I'd seen the movies, vampires, werewolves, zombies, the evil dead; did they really expect me to believe it was all real?

I can remember wondering what all that had to do with my schooling. I was supposed to be learning and unless they were going to try giving me nightmares I didn't see what any of what they said had to do with history, science, English, geography, math or literature.

They gave me the books, told me all over again about the Slayer and her job just to make sure I got it. I learned about the Watchers, men and women whose job it was to train us, Potentials. Young girls- girls like me and once called to Slay they were to guide us until another was Chosen. It didn't occur to me then what they meant by that, another being Chosen, I didn't even ask and they never said. Why would they? Can you imagine, they gather the Potentials and say 'Oh we have a new Slayer, yay!' promotes all the happy feelings right? What about when they say 'Well we lost another one and the next one will probably follow soon so cheer up, you're bound to get a turn.'

Yeah, that never happens, they don't dwell on the negative, they like having their Slayer and it doesn't matter what happened to the one before.

We're all expendable, so long as there's another girl to pick up where the last left off.

* * *

_**AN: Loosing inspiration here, I think I'm going to have to re-write this cuz I'm just not feeling it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Date October, 1992 _

_They do have regular classes here. We're all supposed to learn about- that other stuff. I don't get it. How do they know I'm one of those? Who decides what girl is-is- I don't even want to say it, I read the book. Some of it and even though I'd listen to Luis tell us scary stories- he didn't have a creepy looking old book for a prop. Not that I'm scared. I'm not I'm just- Miss Rayne said I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Not even Papí and Mamí. That's not good, Mamí always said not to listen if I was ever told something like that. I know she meant as in the bad touching but this- this is- is this worse than that?_

_I don't know what to do anymore. This was supposed to be fun but well it's not fun anymore and I want to go home but Papí doesn't have money to get me home. Those plane tickets are really expensive. I know because Mrs. Heuss let me keep mine. She said it was a memento, they speak funny here, she cold have just said it was a recuerdo. I told her diaries are for little girls because that's where she said I could save it. I have a journal and I don't write stupid things or every day-_

_I want to go home._

Only I didn't. I never went home, not to stay and that Saturday while I was sitting out under a tree in the frigid English weather wrapped in my new coat and hat I met my Watcher.

Rayne had said I'd be getting one though she never said when and he was not what I expected. I'm not sure I had given it any clear thought since I'd only seen a few of the Watchers at the Academy.

He was tall, then again I was a twelve year old girl sitting on the cold ground so he would look tall and I was small for my age. After that I noticed he was definitely not English. He introduced himself then, Hahn Matzuye; I called him Maty for short.

I remember that day; it was the first time I felt as if someone really heard me. He asked if I had any questions. Of course I did and when he offered to answer them all I believed him. Maty exuded this calmness, I didn't think twice about what came out of my mouth and he explained everything. It didn't make me feel any better to know this was my life and there was no changing it but at least I wasn't alone. I knew there was one person in the whole frigid place that would tell me the truth.

Matzuye was my friend more than my Watcher.

_November 1992_

'_Osero' that means hello in Japanese. Maty's teaching me a couple of words. He's handsome, at least Mina thinks so. I heard her talking to the other Potentials after lessons. She thinks he has dreamy eyes, whatever that means. Maty's eyes are just gray but I get why it's different. He's Japanese and they all have brown eyes and black hair and supposedly really short but Maty isn't. He's tall with straight black hair and gray eyes and he's one of the youngest Watchers, he's only 23. _

_I like Maty, he's nice and he's been teaching me a lot but having him as my Watcher is making things difficult with the other Potentials, the older one's anyway. They all like him, one of 'em even says she _loves_ him. Yeah- but she's the one who's the meanest. She kind of reminds me of Mar maybe I should put glue in her shampoo like I did to Mar when- never mind. She'd beat me up for sure. _

_Maty's either blind or he doesn't care because he doesn't seem to notice the girls drooling over him. I hope I never get that bad. Liking a boy is one thing but- yegh! This is not pretty, Papí always said I should make the boys chase me, not that I want them chasing me. I mean yuk! They're annoying and gross why would I want them chasing me?_

_Thanksgiving 1992_

_So I'm not going home because it's a short holiday but I talked to everyone. All my cousins came over this year and I wasn't there. I'm starting to think it wasn't such a good idea to leave… but then I remember Lucas and Roque always following me around. Nope, still like it here even if I do have to learn about the monsters. I don't ever want to be Called. I don't even know what that means, Called. Is it like someone picking up the phone and dialing me or- gotta go. Maty's knocking and he gets grumpy when he doesn't eat._

_Wow, they have a huge dining room. I mean I've seen it before but this time- wow- it was really decked out and super fancy. I keep forgetting this is a school and a house- well not a regular house but it has bedrooms and bathrooms so…_

_They had a huge turkey but we each got served from somewhere else. I don't know why they put the turkey on the table if we were getting turkey from somewhere else on our plate but Mr. Pierce carved it. He looked 'golden' with all the candles and his blond hair._

_Golden. I'm giggling._

_Mr. Pierce said I still have my golden tan so I guess I don't really need the sun though I do take a walk almost everyday even if it is getting freezing cold out there. Maty walks with me so it's not like I'm all alone. He says I have to start getting used to all types of weather because- well, it's for _that_. I really don't care but we talk on those walks so it's ok._

_I know Maty's Mom used to be a Watcher which is why he got accepted so young and I'm his first Potential. Yay me. I guess this proves I'm never getting Called and we've worked it out so I get to go home for summer vacation and Christmas. He wasn't able to get me much more because spring break isn't really that big a deal at the Academy. We still have classes only Maty says we'll be working on Potential stuff. _

_Unko, that means shit in Japanese, Maty uses it a lot he likes teinousha too but I agree with him on that one. Most of the Watcher's here are morons._

_Tomorrow we get to go on a fieldtrip, its supposed to be a surprise and there's a group of us going. I've got my uniform all set out too, Mrs. Landon gave it to me this morning. I asked her why we have to wear one since we don't during lessons. She just said it makes it easier- whatever that means._

Maty always said I'd be his most tegowai and shibutoi kyoushuusei. (difficult and stubborn student.) I like to think he meant that in a good way but I know I was a handful. There was no one as stubborn and he hated being called Maty. I think he got to like it after a while because he only complained about it when I did something bad or dangerous which meant I'd gone and done something futsusuka. (stupid)

Those first couple of months were difficult. England was colder that I was used to; the sky was perpetually gray and cheerless, it rained constantly… I'm surprised the country isn't full of swamps and marshes. We spent most of our time learning from the books but it was during spring break that Maty actually put me through physical training. Learning the moves wasn't that different from learning a dance so I managed to pick it up quickly. He was pleased by that and it showed what he didn't count on was me liking to fight. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a bloodthirsty little heathen out to hurt or hunt but I did start to enjoy the fights. At first it wasn't pleasant, I got hit, a lot and it really hurt, which is why I didn't enjoy it.

By the time summer came around I learned to take my blows and hit back. The fist one I knocked on her ass was Gina, that ikeike. She was the one all in love with Matzuye and made my first year uncomfortable, hell came later.

Maty had to jump in when she came at me after he told us to stop. Growing up with three brothers, two of whom were close in age, fighting tended to be an everyday thing and they fought dirty so it wasn't a surprise but maybe the bloody nose was a bit much. It's all Maty's fault; he's the one who taught me where the body's pressure points are. We moved on to weapons after that, at least for a little while. Now that was a challenge especially the crossbow. I know most Slayers, even Potentials like the bulky thing but it just annoys me. So they shoot arrows, big deal, it still takes for ever to re-load the stupid thing. A bow, on the other hand… it's tricky to carry around not to mention hide but definitely gave me better results than the crossbow. It was Maty's brilliant idea, though it doesn't seem to have caught on. Buffy still uses that ancient death trap…

* * *

**_AN: So I had an idea, this is what came of it. Not sure it was all that great but well... reviews will tell._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_May 1993_

_Well, I called to wish Mamí a happy Mother's Day; I could hear them all in the background. They were having a party; I forgot Papí likes to surprise Mamí every year. I wonder what he did this time, she sounded really happy before she knew it was me, then she started crying. Delia got on the phone while Lu and Papí tried to cheer Mamí up. I shouldn't have called but Del said Mamí would have been upset if I hadn't. Ha! I made her cry, how much more upset would she be if I hadn't? _

_Del's getting married. Papí said it was about time that chijin grew some ho-den and moved it along. I swear he thinks if we get too old no one will marry us. Me? I probably wont have to worry about that since- well, I'm not getting Called so maybe I will end up married .Ketsu imei soshak, having a man telling me what to do. I could probably kick his ass if I had too…_

_June 1993_

_I met the Slayer today. Her name is Amaly and she has pretty reddish hair. She looks so pale though… I don't see what the difference is, she looks just like the rest of us, like any other girl only there is something different about her. I felt it when I saw her, like something- some- I don't want to say evil because its not like that but it felt…scary? As if something about her was dangerous even though she looks all innocent. _

_I didn't really get to talk to her because she was only stopping by, her Watcher is a gray haired lady, kinda stiff and proper like Miss Rayne but she seems nicer somehow. She even said hello to me, asked if I liked the Academy. _

_I just nodded like a kugutsu but I remembered to smile and be polite. Amaly smiled, like she thought it was funny. She told me not to be nervous and as they were leaving she whispered I should always live as if today were my last day. I wonder why she said that._

_Chikushou! Maty's here again so I know its time for training. He has me doing gymnastics, can you believe that?_

Amaly was only sixteen when I met her. She was a beautiful girl with medium length red hair, alabaster skin and bright green eyes. She was gorgeous, young… and she never saw seventeen. I remember her being tall though she was one of the shorter one's like me. It must have been the way she carried herself, why she looked so tall. Slayer's have this… words can't describe the way we are, how we _feel_ or live; we are just wired differently.

There were two others during my first three years at the Academy, girls I never met or even heard of. It didn't matter though because I couldn't help thinking of Amaly. I spent nights wondering what she must've been thinking at the end. Had she been afraid? Did she wish she'd never been Called? Had there ever been a moment when she wished she'd just been a regular normal girl like all the rest out there?

All we ever heard was what an honor it would be, how lucky the Potential that was chosen was. There was never any 'bad press', talk of the Slayer that died and there was nothing more embarrassing than a Potential past the age of calling. I'd seen plenty of seventeen and eighteen year olds suddenly pressed into more training- as Watchers. Most weren't happy about it but what else was there for girls who knew what they did? I wondered if I would mind it so much, being a Watcher but it would definitely get rid of that pesky question as to what I wanted to be when I grew up. At least I'd get to live into my twenties, possibly even thirties. I already knew three languages, well two and half of another because Japanese wasn't easy. So being a Watcher seemed like the best road to take and I was ready for it. Even at that young age I knew I wanted to grow old, to see my family grow old and have their own families… Powers That Be certainly have a way of sukurixyu- things up.

Matzuye and I grew complacent in our routine. A morning run then breakfast followed by weapons training; after lunch we had endurance and tactics with maybe a little sparring and by the time it was time to wind down for the day we hit the books. From the very first the Slayer prophecies captured my attention and if Maty didn't insist I read demon classification or vampire lore I would never have known how to kill half of them just by memory.

See, reading does help especially when you don't have to go back and look up what it is that's trying to kill you cuz that usually leads to dying and I really like breathing.

Summer couldn't come soon enough for me especially since it was my first year away and a lot seemed to have happened while I was away. My big sister was getting married and she insisted the family wait for me. Del always thought of everyone, she was the motherly type, trying to keep us all happy and fixing things… She didn't deserve what she got, no one ever does.

_July 11, 1993_

_Delia's getting married! I saw her dress today, we all went to Dońa Lita's shop to get the rest of us fitted. Mar had to have her dress let out, HA! The buta, Mamí heard me say that and she thought I'd said the other word, the Spanish one so I got smacked. She didn't believe me when I told her it was Japanese. Like there was no way I could learn another language, I told her they speak funny English at school and that one of the teacher's is Japanese, didn't matter though and bakabakashii Mar kept gloating. I'll show her…_

_July 16, 1993_

_Today is the big day and Del looks so happy. I wonder why Mamí and her are crying but I don't think it's the time to ask. I can't wait for the party._

_July 20, 1993_

_Del's been gone almost a week and the house feels so weird. Lu's been grouchy this week he keeps telling Mar she should be taking over Del's chores since she's the next oldest girl. He saw me cleaning up while she snuck out to meet her boyfriend. Its not puke-face anymore, she got some other boy who looks like he daiben his pants. I don't see why some boys show their underwear and they can't even walk because their pants are always falling off. _

_Mar got really mad when I said so. She said I was kissing ass and just because I got to go away for school didn't mean I was better than her. I could tell she was jealous but hen she tried to hit me. _

_Luis would have defended me since she's two years older and she got a lot bigger than I remembered, not to mention wider. _

_There's no excuse for what I did. I don't even know why I did it but when she hit me I didn't even think. It's all Maty's fault. If he hadn't taught me how to fight-. They looked at me funny. Luis and Lucas because they were the only one's there. I had Mar on the floor, her braid wrapped in one hand and her arm up behind her with my foot on her side. She was screaming bloody murder and then Lu picked me up and I had to let go. My hand wouldn't at first but I made it-._

_They looked at me funny. My little brother and big brother, they looked at me funny, like they didn't know who I was._

_Am I still me?_

I went back to the Academy a year older knowing that I was slowly but surely growing away from my family. Maty was not happy to hear I used my training against a human. I wasn't proud of doing that either but I never expected him to be so harsh. I didn't know then that there had been other Slayers, girls who made no distinction between the supernatural evil and the human evil. They took it upon themselves to right any wrong they saw and protect who ever they perceived as an innocent. He didn't want me to become one of those, the one's that had to be put down for humanity's safety. I hadn't known the Council could do something like that. I just assumed the demons took care of the killing part, killing Slayers.

That last question- _Am I still me?_ – I still haven't found an answer. I knew who I was, who I had been.

I was some one's daughter, that's the first thing I can remember being. My parents worked hard to provide for us. Mamí cleaned houses, Papí worked construction but he hadn't always. He used to tell me stories about before, when he used to work as bus-boy in a fancy restaurant then when he used to wash dishes at the other one. It still bother's him that neither would give him the opportunity to be a waiter, I think the customers would have liked him. Papí can be funny. Mamí did the Tupperware thing for a while but she mostly ended up buying for herself from herself and Papí wasn't too happy with that.

By the time I was old enough to follow Papá to work he was supervisor of a construction company. I remember following Papá all over the sites, walking across beams on half built frames, actually I monkey crawled cuz my legs were too short. Sometimes I helped dig and oh! I _loved_ demolition. Once he had to tear down an entire wall. I couldn't believe he was going to let me bust holes in it. I doubt the Powers That Be had anything to do with that but hitting things- inanimate things- was real fun. Still is but I like when they fight back, makes it more interesting.

I was a little sister and a big sister too. My big brother Luis was…he took after Papí. Hard worker, family oriented… he could've made any girl happy and it was him and Del who had to keep all us young ones in line while our parents were at work. I have to admit I was the bratty little sister but you can't blame me. Lu and Del kept us locked in or tied down but they did have their hands full trying to keep us in hand especially when we were mad at them. Of course they were older so anything we said wasn't believed and that only left us one option; get hurt on their watch. For some reason I was the one always hurt. Roque is two years younger than me and Lucas was too small to hurt purposely so it made sense.

I guess that was the Powers That Be's way of preparing one of theirs for what was to come, yeah total nonsense, I know.

* * *

_**AN: Reviews... I like reviews they tell me where I'm going.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_October 1993_

_Maty got me a costume! I was telling him about our Halloween's at home, the party we always have and the cousins I get to see because not everyone comes to our house for Christmas. We always dress up and last year I missed it. I totally forgot about that and all the other fun stuff we do and I was just thinking how I was going to miss it again this year. Ha, I guess I am since everyone's home._

_Maty says he'll take some pictures so I can send them home. I'm not exactly sure how to put this on but it shouldn't be difficult. It's- like... a dress?_

I'd almost forgotten about this. The kimono was sent from Japan. It was beautiful but I might just be remembering it a lot more glamorous than it may have been. It was a long time ago but I would never forget how the silk felt on my skin, almost like water… and the design, I've never been the girly sort of girl, not like Mar but the pattern- flowers, I think- were so vivid.

Maty had to help me put it on, not the first layer because- well no. It wouldn't have been proper and too embarrassing. He did explain how it was to be tied and then Mrs. Landon was there following his instructions to the letter, my room door wide open. He was funny like that. Matzuye had no problem putting his hands on me during training but for the kimono he had Mrs. Landon.

We went back to the tree, the one he found me sitting beneath our first day. We, or rather _He_, took pictures of me and I sent them home. I wonder if Mama still has them… by the end of the day I got my way and Maty was forced to pose with me for one shot. I think that's the only picture we ever really took just the two of us. There weren't many of those during the next couple of years but we made the best of what we got.

He was so stubborn…

_Thanksgiving 1993_

_Mr. Pierce is getting silver along with Miss Rayne. I wouldn't dare say that though, she's got the evil eye down pat. _

_Maty got ambushed. (Laughing with tears) He looked so funny with that panicked look. We were at dinner and Maty ended up between Seila and Diana and his face just went really red at one point during dinner. Janah said some stuff was going on out of sight. I think- well no, I have no idea and I'd rather not know now that I think about it._

_When I asked her what she meant she just laughed and told me to grow up. That **meushi **is a couple of months older than me! Too bad she looks like the older Potentials, all busty and tall. _

_I wish I were taller._

If whishes were horses- eew, there would be a lot of shit to pick up. No horse wishes, V.

_December 25, 1993_

_I'm stuck here at the Academy. Mamí spoke to Miss Rayne but she's not telling me anything. All she'll say is that my parents asked for me to stay on this vacation. Mamí wouldn't tell me anything either just that it was better if I came home for the entire break instead of the regular three weeks._

_Something's going on but why won't they tell me?_

That was the worst year. It seemed anything that could go wrong did. Del had complications and almost lost the baby, Papí got hurt at work and was laid up for the holidays, Mar ran off with her boyfriend, Luis had to work three jobs just to make sure the family still had a house and to top it off Roque took the car without permission and wrecked it. Both my little brothers were in the hospital with broken bones, Mamí had enough reason not to want me anywhere around. She was the superstitious one. The one who believed in deaths coming in threes or bad luck could be sent skittering away if you threw salt over your shoulder but her home remedies were nothing to laugh at, no sir. Mamí always knew how to make you feel better…

It just doesn't seem fair and I wonder if the Powers That Be ever think of the harm they cause with all their scheming. I get they have to move things along in order to keep the world from going completely evil but…

_January 2, 1994_

_It's a new year not that anyone remembers because apparently I have no family. Not one of them sent a card this year. _

_Stupid journal-!_

_April 28, 1994_

_Maty says I'm up to par with the older Potentials. Up to par. Like that's supposed to mean anything. I hate it here. I don't like the cold or the rainy days and I hate them. All of them. They're ugly, mean and I hoped they never get Called!_

_Stupid Jahna says I'm not old enough to know what I over heard her and those two talking about. Like them having or even trying to have sex with Maty is important. They're all betting on who gets him first. They're sick. Stupid… and Maty. God, why do I even have to listen to him? It's not like Mamí and Papí are going to do anything if I don't._

_If I'm so good now why can't I go dust vampires? Just because I'm not Called and I don't want to be Called-._

_I should go out on my own. I don't need their permission and they always leave the keys right there. I can take a car…_

_Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go slay._

_May 30, 1994_

_Noroi baba! He caught me sneaking in. Maty-. _

_Maybe I was wrong but I don't care. They can't tell me what to do, I'm not their Slayer, and I'm never going to be. _

_I told Matzuye the same thing. I told him a lot of other things too. If I'd said half of that to Papí I would have gotten a busted lip for my trouble._

_They don't care anyway, they haven't sent me any letters this year… what did I do? Do they know what this is? What they're teaching me, do they think I'm some sort of evil… do they still love me?_

So I snuck out. It wouldn't be the first time and not that I actually found anything to slay my first few times out in London. There were plenty of places I could go, I just didn't know about them and they wouldn't have let me in. I was too young then and I still don't look my age but Maty… how I wish I could take back all the things I said to him that year. I was growing up but that's not an excuse. He just had so much patience… never said a harsh word to me during that time and I think he knew. He never said. I never asked, not that it ever occurred to me to ask back then but I'm older and I have the time to think about this, about all of it, the things we did when I was so young…

It wasn't our fault. We didn't know- I didn't know…

The Academy had been in place for centuries before I ever set foot in those hallowed halls of enlightenment and death. They don't tell you that in their little pamphlets, not that they cant tell you after because they just don't. We were expendable. Slayer and Watcher alike. A couple of the Watchers were legacy, the lines spanning back at least four generations some even more than that.

Matzuye's family knew what he was doing, they were legacy after all.

I don't know where he found all that patience to deal with me the way I was behaving. I was so angry. I wanted to go home; I wanted to be with my Mom, to feel that I wasn't some freak because of what I could possibly become.

I never wanted this, even when I went looking for them, I never wanted to be Called. I didn't want it like the others did; Jahna, Seila and Diana. They were all so ready to die for the Council… I think Maty knew I didn't want it, that's why he didn't-.

Watchers aren't supposed to get attached to their girls. That's the rule. You don't develop feelings or any sort of affection because it really does cloud judgment in times of crisis. That's not to say many Watchers follow that little rule, I know a few who had children together. All hush-hush of course but it did happen. I wonder if that's going to be a problem now with…

So, Maty.

He shouldn't have been there.

If he hadn't lov-… he shouldn't have been there.

* * *

**_AN: I'm posting here because I really need to get this caught up to Twisted. Any reviews people?_**


	6. Chapter 6

__**Chapter 6  
**

_July 15, 1994_

_Things are bad. I didn't know- they didn't even tell me and Papí looks so thin and frail now. Luc walks around with a limp too, Mamí says he broke his leg and they couldn't afford to get the operation so it would heal right. There are so many doctors bills- they hide it from me, act like we- they are doing ok but I can see it. Papí has this look in his eyes, like he's done._

_I can't let him see me cry. I try not to, not in front of Papí-._

_I make jokes and I laugh, try to make him laugh and sometimes it works but mostly he just… he doesn't laugh anymore. Not like he used to._

_Luis looks so much older too. I hardly get to see him because he's working all the time and when he does come home he's so tired and grumpy he goes straight to his room. _

_Mar is no better. She ran off with her boy friend, some gangster from the barrio she met after school. How could she leave our parents? After the year they've had how can she just leave-._

_How can I?_

_I know I have to go back to school but this- I can't just leave them like this. I can't go back. I'm not. I'll stay here and help them. I can work… I'm fourteen now, I know I can get a job. I'll clean houses with Mamí or, or- I can't go. I can't._

_August 5, 1994_

_Mamí won't let me stay. We had a big fight over this but she says I have to go. That I can't do anything for them here._

_I can't believe Papí agrees. He said the only thing he wants from me is a high school diploma from 'my fancy' school. He wouldn't even hear me out! They don't want me anymore, even if they say its not true, that's how this feels. Like they're getting rid of an unwanted burden._

_August 25, 1994_

_I had the worst dream ever. I woke up tired and soaked in sweat but the dream-. It was so real, felt like I was there and all these- these-. They don't look like anything I've ever seen or read about. I'm scared and I don't want to go back. I can't even tell Mamí about it even though she keeps asking me why I look so tired. I didn't want to yell at her, not with the- things are just not getting any better and Mar-, the futzusuka meushi came home. She had bruises all over her body and a black eye. Mamí took her in but Papí doesn't even want to look at her. I don't blame him. He's really disappointed; he hardly even talks to me now. I don't even know what I did wrong…_

_The dream keeps coming back; I've had it on and off this whole month. Am I going crazy?_

_September 10, 1994_

_Maty says I'm being otonagenai because I can't see my parents actually sent me away for my own good. They can't do anything for me at home so I have to come here, to the Academy and its ugly cold weather and even worse futsusuka Watchers and Potentials. I hate it here. I want to go home._

_October 31, 1994_

_Maty followed me. I didn't even know he was there until he grabbed me from behind. We got in a big fight but he's stronger than I am and bigger. I don't care though. I kept hitting him even when I saw it was him. He went on the defensive the whole time, not once did he try and take me. I know he could have hurt me bad, I was just so mad and he was there and he wasn't even trying to- he wasn't even trying!_

_He's covering the black eye with a patch. There's a costume party here and he's walking around dressed as a pirate with a patch over his black eye._

_What am I doing? This isn't me, this isn't who I am._

_Who am I?_

_Haven't I been asking myself that since I came to the Academy? It's been two years and still, I don't have an answer. _

_Why does this have to be so hard?_

_November 2, 1994_

_Today is the Day of the Dead. It's the one time in the year my family goes out to the cemetery at night and visits with Abuelita. I remember the first year we ever went, Mamí baked all day, making pan de muerto and Abuelita's favorite food. She packed it up in her Tupperware with three thermoses of champurrado and one of coffee. We sat on a blanket in the grass and had a midnight pick nick at her grave. Papí said she hadn't wanted to come to the states but he begged her… so she did. I was seven when she died. She just didn't wake up the next day._

_Papí was so sad for a long time after, he didn't smile…_

_I told Maty I needed to talk to him. He didn't seem surprised when I apologized for my behavior and for sneaking out to slay. _

_We walked to our tree, that's what he calls it, 'our tree' like we made it grow or something. I know what he means but I like to tease him. After the last year I'm surprised he didn't ask for another girl, can he do that?_

_Maty says we should try our hand at slaying. We're not supposed to because I'm just a Potential, I'm not the Slayer but he thinks I can handle it. With his help I'll probably get to slay something instead of just wasting time looking for the ashi nai._

_December 22, 1994_

_It's almost Christmas and my parents are actually happy. I guess this year is going to finish out with a happy theme. I can't wait to get back to England, though. Maty promised we could start the year slaying._

_January 3, 1995_

_We're going out tonight. Maty says we're only going to scout the area around London but I can tell. He's really going to let me slay!_

_We found them! There were two, all in the dark in some back alley. Vampires! I can't describe how it feels to finally stake one!_

_I missed the heart though, egh! Maty had to distract it while I recovered but I got it! I got it! The other one, he thought I was the Slayer, Ha! He probably wouldn't have run away if he'd know I was just a regular fourteen year old girl._

_I hate the crossbow. I almost missed because of the stupid thing. I got them though. Got two vampires on my first night. How cool is that?_

Yeah, how cool was that?

I don't think Maty expected me to be Called, I didn't. There were plenty of other girls and I'd already been slaying on my own for the past year, the same amount of time the current Slayer had been active. She seemed to be doing fine. No one expected what happened, there wasn't any warning…

We'd been doing it for a year already and at first Maty wasn't sure. He didn't want to push me into something I wasn't ready for. We went into the city saying we were taking in a show, something we'd already seen incase of questions. Instead we headed into a not so nice looking part of the city. The buildings were all rundown and ratty looking but they had what we wanted. Lots of privacy and dark rooms. We had to be careful though because even though we went prepared we were still only human.

I was fourteen when I staked my first vampire. It was scary and exciting all at the same time and I couldn't wait to do it again. I think Maty was a little frightened of me then. Ok, maybe surprised is a better word but his face… he just looked at me so… I don't know. He told me later, weeks or months I don't remember but he said- said-. It doesn't matter anymore because the Slayer was murdered.

The evil nasties got together, tore her to pieces- she was only fifteen. The one before was only twelve, like I had been when they brought me to the Academy. She didn't even make it the full year.

I don't think anyone knew what we'd been up to the past year. Maty never said anything so I can't be sure it wasn't his idea for us to stop going out as often. If he'd made us stop entirely I could be sure the other Watchers had something to do with it.

We didn't know about the Slayer, they never mentioned it, the dying. Bad press and all but they were keen on announcing when another was Called. Because lots of praise and congratulations- most of them think it's all the Watchers doing. Who else puts the knowledge in our brains?

So the day after it happened we went out. I'd had the dreams again, worse than before but I figured if I didn't have to sleep then it couldn't bother me. I shrugged it off, that weird feeling like I was… new… somehow.

It was different this time. I could _feel_ them, the vampires. I moved so much faster, easier and then…

Madre santisima, I couldn't believe it. I don't think Maty would've either except how was he going to explain the ash of vampires half way across the room when I didn't even have the bow?

By the time we got back to the Academy we knew we had to tell the others. Neither of us knew how to take it, everything was different now. I wasn't a Potential anymore and I didn't know Maty was worried we were now active. The Council would be sending us all over the place, sending me to my death until I did die.

_June 6, 1995_

_I'm the Slayer._

_Dios mio, I'm dead._

_Mamí and Papí don't know and I can't tell them. The Council doesn't even want me to go home for the summer and my parents have this huge party all planned. The Quinceañera. I'm fifteen already but they want to do this-. I told Maty, he knows all about this because I told him about Mar's party. He didn't get it at first, why it was such a big deal but then when I said it was a symbol of us becoming young women he got it. Turned red in the face but he got it._

_Only now it's my turn…_

_They won't let me go. I know they won't._

_July 22, 1995_

_We're two days from the party and I can't believe I'm here. We have to go to Del's house to practice the waltz and who knows what else Mamí decided I needed to know. Papí's boss is putting up the hall but he owns it so it's not like he has to pay. I have a lot of Padrinos, my parents wouldn't be able to do this without them. I told Mamí not to spend money they don't have but she's not listening. _

_Oh man, when they saw Maty and me drive up I was sure they were going to try and scare him off. I could see it, in their faces what they thought. They thought I was bringing home a guy! Maty! This is Maty! No way!_

_He was real smooth too. He introduced himself as my chaperone for the plane ride and now that I was home he was going to leave. We had it all planned out of course. He'd drop me off and then go to the hotel and wait for me to have the one week for the party and my family before he'd come back to pick me up saying we had some sort of early school session to get me prepared for college. That would have gone over perfect with Papí. Me going to college… I don't have the heart to tell him I probably won't make it out of high school._

_Then Mamí saw the dress. I didn't even know about the dress until Maty handed me the big box and then he _bowed_. Maty bowed to us, my Mom and I._

_I can't believe he did that. I really do love the dress and Mamí was so excited she couldn't even talk but then Maty said he was going and she couldn't stop asking him to stay. _

_She asked him to stay in our dinky little house! I know it's not the biggest, most luxurious place in the world but it's my home, the place I grew up but it's not what Maty's used to. Still, he didn't say one bad thing about the house and our ratty furniture. Mamí's done her best to keep it looking new but I can still see where Luc stuck a pencil in the upholstery and where Roque pulled apart the seam holding the cushion together._

_This is way weird and then Papí told Luis to park the rental. Oh my God I almost had a heart attack! We had the weapons in the trunk but then Maty gave the ok sign and I could breathe again._

_I can tell, hiding my calling as the Slayer is going to kill me before any vampire ever does._

_Maybe I shouldn't joke about it. Mamí always said you bring on yourself your own damnation by saying stupid things like that._

_God, I take it back. Please let me live long enough to give them my diploma. Just give me that._

I used to believe in prayer; did my first communion when I was nine years old, knew all my prayers and even talked to God thinking he could hear me. But God doesn't exist; at least He didn't for me. I have the Powers That Be on my side and that's as good as me being dead. Oh right, I died.

As for how the Watchers and the Council took the news of a new Slayer…

Rayne called us out. She'd had her suspicions about us but she assumed Maty and I had been sneaking out for…other recreational activities.

I remember cringing inwardly at her words. Yes, I was fifteen but I hadn't really grown up like the older girls. I'd never been on a date, held hands with a boy- no one had given me my first kiss yet and Rayne was insinuating I was sleeping with my Watcher. Gross! I mean the sex part, personally, I've never figured out what all the fuss is about. Yes, you get all hot and bothered and the kissing and foreplay is nice but when you get to the actual doing…well, I don't think its fair the guys have more fun.

Let me just say Maty was not an ugly guy. Of course, he had the shiny black hair which he wore anime style. I always thought that was cool. His features were classically Asian, slanted eyes, small but not thin lips, nicely built- unlike most men Maty was tall, 6' and this was his coolest feature; gray eyes. Don't think pale, hazy gray because his were dark- liquid silver, gray.

Still, I would never have slept with Maty, we just weren't like that. He was eleven years my senior though he looked much younger but he was my friend. The only person I felt comfortable talking to about my family.

When I used to go back to the Academy after one of my home visits I always felt depressed. I missed my family, missed Papí and Mamí, even my brothers and sisters. I come from a big noisy family, always in your face; in the way… so having it all taken away… it was hard to sleep at night. All the old annoying noises weren't there to put me to sleep anymore. I couldn't wake up in the middle of the night craving French fries and have Papí drive to Jack's for a 2 am snack.

When I was little, I used to fall asleep on the way home. Papí said I'd hardly touch the fries but he never once complained. Never even hinted at how tired he must've been…

I miss them.

* * *

**_AN: Just another chapter much longer than I had planned but I figured I needed to post more to move the fic along to the interesting parts. So enjoy and dont forget to leave a review._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_August 9, 1995_

_The Council lies. They all lie! They think I belong to them like I'm some-some- like I'm property! Who-!_

_I'm so angry right now I can't _think straight!

_The Council threatened to get rid of Maty. They threatened me with a new Watcher. Rayne! They want to give me Rayne!_

_And Maty- that futzusuka anshoubangou hitsu! He just stood there while those furukaisa ko daiben threatened to get rid of him._

_I told them, the Council and those old foggies I wasn't going to do shit for them if they got rid of Maty. Let's see them get the evil nasties without a Slayer. There's only one right? What, are they going to kill me and get another? I wanna see them try! Let them try, I'll make them sorry- I'll yabureme senpou ato arat ichi!_

_I was about to threaten Maty too but he finally got some cojones and finished up my threat with something other than bodily injury and dismemberment._

_They make us all jealous of each other; make it seem like being Called is the highest honor, the only thing we should aspire to. I know some of the Potentials wished the current Slayer would die just so they could get a turn… guess that meant they're wishing for my death now. Puta madre! THAT'S JUST PERFECT!_

_I can't help but think they get off on that, get their jollies off us bickering. They don't care who gets Called so long as they have another and there's plenty of Slayers in training. How many schools do they have? How many of us are there? Just in the Academy there were over four hundred and it seemed like a lot when I first got here but now… I'm thinking we're the smallest bunch._

_I don't get it. Haven't any Slayers ever rebelled? Hasn't anyone ever told the Council 'No' and stuck to it? If anything this little vacation at home has taught me I'm no one's property. I don't belong to the Council and I sure as hell am not going to blindly follow their orders anymore._

_And Rayne… she can kiss my beaner ass. She's a cold bitch and her Potential is turning out just the same. There's no way Stephanie is getting Called now. She's a year older than me and as soon as Rayne confirmed Maty's words I could tell she was already thinking of taking another Potential under her wing._

_The mesuinu threw a knife at my head! I almost threw it back at her- if it weren't for Maty… he should've let me do it. I keep getting this bad vibe from Rayne. She's like a snake and Mamí always said you had to be careful with people like that because they always looked for ways of hurting you._

_This was supposed to be a happy vacation. We were supposed to enjoy our time together and the party…_

_I don't get it. I just cant- why would Del let him do that? She's not- she isn't like she was before. He's made her different and I really don't like him. I may be childish, the way I describe this and it probably sounds like I'm just having a fit but that's not it. I just don't get it!_

_I'm the Slayer; I'm supposed to fight evil but what about the human evil? Who takes care of that?_

_Why does she let him?_

I didn't tell Maty. I already knew what he'd say about the broken arm and the face paint on Delia's husband. He had it coming and to this day I don't regret giving him that reminder. I hope he kept his hands off my sister, even after they were told…

To be clear when I was Called we were sent directly to the Council where they asked Maty all sorts of questions regarding my training and what we had been doing. They knew we'd gone out to slay but they kept their traps shut on that, didn't reprimand him. How could they since I was already experienced in the field? I was still alive and didn't that mean I was somehow ahead of the game considering I'd been dusting vampires as a regular fourteen year old girl?

Not long after we were driven to the airport and I was off on my first assignment. The Council wasn't wasting any time and they kept me busy. The first year was hardest. I was traveling constantly, catching as much sleep on planes, trains, and car rides when possible and using actual down time to get my school work done. It didn't help that I kept getting the dreams. Mamí always said we had the sight; we came from a long line of brujas. Still, there were five of us and I knew my parents wanted me to get a career but I couldn't tell them I already had one. Can't you just picture it?

"Mamí, Papí. I know what I'm going to be when I grow up. I'm gonna be the Slayer only I might not get to grow up and I probably wont have to wait that long to be called because slayers don't live very long."

And the whole dying young part? Yeah, that would be a great ending to the conversation.

No, I had to keep pretending, keep them happy and for that I needed my high school diploma. I refused to die before I got it but time was running out. The longest any Slayer had lived was two, maybe three years that I had heard of, that's until Buffy even with her resurrections. But I didn't know, she wasn't even part of this until after I died. Still, I was adamant I'd last at least two years. My parents had let me go halfway around the world because they thought it was best for me. I had to give them something they could be proud of. Something just for them so that when I was gone they wouldn't feel as if I'd not had enough time… only I didn't have time.

Maty was the only one who understood, I guess he wasn't as focused on the rules, on how things should be. Maybe that's why we lasted as long as we did.

Mamí dropped the big fifteen on me, the big fancy party almost like a wedding for girls in my culture only we don't have bridegrooms- at least we aren't supposed to at that age. Like so many Mother's, mine was no different and she was super excited. I didn't want it, all that fuss and attention- really all I wanted was some time with my family but the Council didn't want me going. They said No. I'd wanted Maty to say No, that we couldn't keep to the routine. I just didn't know the Watchers Council wasn't going to let me go home at all anymore. A Slayer doesn't get personal time when you work for them.

Mamí figured I show up for vacation and everything's already set up I have no choice but to go through with the party. Only Maty didn't say any of that. He told me I was selfish for taking that from my parents when I knew how it was going to end. We both knew my time was limited, that all I would leave them with were memories. I felt guilty and I was mad at him. I gave him short monosyllabic responses for the rest of the week. He could've just said No. He could've followed the Council's orders and saved himself a lot of shit … but Maty blew them off.

I think that's when they realized Maty wasn't behaving as a Watcher should. He was breaking rules that had been in place for centuries, just little things but still… they didn't like it.

_July 24, 1995_

_They made him dance with me. (fit of giggles) He was scared. He didn't want to dance with me not after I told him what I would do if he ever lay a hand on Delia. She didn't even make a sound when I banged his face into their kitchen counter. All those pretty yellow tiles… they got a new design after though. He made noise, threatened me but then Del gave me the knife and I told him- I told him what I would do to him if I knew he hit her again. I asked them if they had insurance and I think if Del had said No… I wouldn't have broken his arm. But they do have insurance. He wore a cast to my party and there's a picture of him ready to puke and me smiling all innocent like Papí says I do when I've misbehaved. Hope he doesn't see it. Papí always knows when I did something bad not that I'm saying this was bad but I can't tell Maty. He'll think I'm going evil or something._

Delia never asked me about that. She didn't even talk about it though I'm sure Mamí pried it out of her after I hinted she might want to spend more time at Del's. They had two kids together and if Del left him my parents would be hard pressed to keep them fed and clothed. They weren't that young anymore and both my little brothers were still living at home though they weren't very productive. There's something to say about the generation that comes before us; our parents. They have _drive_; a need to prove themselves, to reach for higher than they are and what they have. I can see some of that drive in others of my generation and younger as well but its not as wide spread as it had been with my parents. Sadly, Lucas and Roque don't have that same drive to do better or achieve more. They are happy to settle with whatever falls into their laps even if that's nothing at all. I blame it on the parents and mine were no exception because they _allowed_ the boys to coast. A sort of _pobrecito_ attitude I still don't understand.

Maty knew my work but he didn't question me. He might have been grateful I didn't do something more permanent. Good thing the Council didn't know about that. They were really ticked off and they made all sorts of threats but after the vacation I'd had I learned I was a human being and just because the Powers That Be had decided it was my turn to die young didn't mean I had to blindly follow orders.

That's how we die.

Maybe I should have just stayed quiet and let them replace Maty. Maybe then I wouldn't be caught in all this guilt. I just can't help it because had it not been for me Maty wouldn't have been there that night. No one would have gotten hurt…

_January 3, 1996_

_I'm in Italy. This is where we spent New Year's and even though I had to work it's still beautiful here. It's a little chilly, cold really but the sun doesn't stop shining and the people, my God they are all so hospitable and nice. They're very helpful. I got lost and this- this… God how can I describe how **beautiful** he was. They're all gorgeous, the girls and the guys but the guys… this is what it must be like to have a crush only I cant decide which one I'm crushing on! _

_Life is good, even if I don't have long to live but hey! Silver lining and all… gotta enjoy life while you still can._

Italy was … I think its my favorite place in the world. There's something about the life I found comforting and homey. Their language is … it rolls off your tongue like poetry and it makes sense. I learned this fact later- after dying though I never went back.

Every language has its origin but in Europe the dominant city dialect became the accepted language instead of the mis-mash of different words not everyone could use to communicate with. But Italian …you see, Italy was never really a country because it was always under the rule of either the Spanish, the French, the Church, some uppity Prince or another– anyone with any power really. Italian didn't become a language until the 16th century when the braniacs in Italy got together and said 'Hey, we need our own language.' So that's what they did; they picked the most beautiful of dialects they could find. And _where_ did they find it? Well, they went back to the 14th century; to Dante. Yeah, _Dante's Inferno._

I read it.

I haven't been to Hell … not one that resembles anything Dante wrote in his _Inferno_. I suppose he could've hade some firsthand knowledge of Hell and still survived. Maybe a sister Slayer gave him a tour of a HellMouth who knows…

_February 15, 1996_

_Still in Italy._

_Man, I'm stuffed! I got all sorts of pastries and chocolate from my valentines. Five! Wow, Maty was super pissed off. It was funny watching him send one after another right back out the door, one of the guys even brought me a bottle of wine. Maty sent him back out _with _the bottle, not that I was sad to see it go but jeez! Can't a girl enjoy the last moments on earth?_

_Maybe some gelato will mellow him out and I just **love** the food. Yum…_

_April 28, 1996_

_Called home today. Mamí and Papí were happy to hear from me. Haven't called them in over a month. Guess they were starting to worry. They want to know when I'm coming home but… I just can't. It's too hard being there and not- I have to lie. All the time and I know Papí can see through the lies. Last time I was home he almost called me out on this, why I was being so serrada. Como si les mintiera a proposito. Only it is on purpose, all these lies. _

_Mar has been filling Mamí's head with mierda, la pendeja. I had to tell Mamí not to worry, I wasn't having orgies over here and then I lied and told her I was too busy studying to flirt with boys. _

_Maty says I shouldn't dwell on that. He says I need to stay focused because the Council wants to put me through some sort of test._

_Just because I'm turning eighteen and he wasn't supposed to tell me. I'm not supposed to know they plan on locking me in with a bunch of crazed vampires without my Slayer-ness. Haven't I proven that's not necessary? I was fourteen and slaying as a Potential for a year! _

_I need to go shopping._

_June 15, 1996_

_We're going to Prague. _

_Maty says we got a job over there… some badie by name of Jonas. I'll read the dozier on the plane- or maybe we get to go on a train this time. Cool! Maybe I shouldn't say 'cool' anymore; I'm a few months from turning eighteen. _

_I haven't forgotten about that stupid test either. _

_The council doesn't trust Maty. He told me they're sending some stuffy suits to make sure it's all done on the up and up. Like I need my Slayer abilities to dust a vamp. It's all in my head anyway, what I need to get out of there alive. I don't even want to think about the others that made it to eighteen and then **didn't** pass this dumb ass test. What where they missing-_

_I'll show them. _

Show them. Yeah, I guess I did. We ended up trailing Jonas for a couple of months and by the time we found him I'd turned eighteen. The test had to wait but Rayne didn't. The snake set us up, or rather she set me up and Maty was just… he wasn't supposed to be there. He shouldn't have been there.

Giles said he made it out. I couldn't believe it! Maty, alive?

_Ocotober 30, 1996_

_I sent Mamí and Papí my diploma. Express mail or over night delivery, whatever. They'll have it end of the week at the latest. I blew my allowance for this month on them too, sent Mamí some figurines and lots of pretty clothes so she can flirt with Papí. I even got him a suit, a light summer suit from Italy; Maty helped me pick it out. I stuck a note in the jacket pocket ordering Papí to take Mamí on a date. I'm sure he'll find it._

_I sent post cards too, sent everything from Italy before we left._

_I had another dream last night, it was bad. Maty had to wake me up and I hit him. It was an accident, swear!_

_Still, I couldn't get back to sleep and we stayed up, well, he tried. He kept trying to talk to me but I wasn't into talking and I guess it wasn't so smart to lie down together if I wanted him to stay awake._

_I must've fallen asleep too because next thing I know the suns making its glaring presence known. Maty was all embarrassed cus I was snuggled into his side and me teasing him didn't help. Finally I just had to tell him to get over it. So we fell asleep, who cares? I really don't but it was nice- felt like I was home somehow…_

_January 14, 1997_

_I've been having those dreams every night since we left Italy. They keep getting confusing but I always see her, this blond girl and she's slaying. _

_Maybe she's one of them; the one's before me… something about her feels different though. I can't get rid of her eyes, green, burning with an inner fire, glittering like agates…_

_There I go, all prosey and shit. I haven't told Maty but this time it feels wrong. Something isn't right._

Nothing went right but nothing ever goes right when you're closing a HellMouth.

* * *

**_AN: Posting will get sporadic from now on. Guess you'll be wondering what happens at this HellMouth..._**

**_Reviews? I know fans are reading cus I have over 1000hits so far. _**


	8. Chapter 8

  
You know, I went all over the world, almost and did my job. Dusted some vampires, made squishy mush of some demons, beheaded a few others but the HellMouth… 

It wasn't such a big deal back then, it wasn't opened, I got to Jonas before he had a chance to unleash complete evil on the world but there were plenty of nasties for me to try and get through after it was done. My HellMouth wasn't as news worthy as Buffy's. I didn't sink an entire town.

I was still seventeen when Maty told me about the 'Trial'. He was upset, I'd been serving the Council loyally for almost two years and they were going to kill me over some stupid tradition. They never got it though, the chance…it wasn't supposed be a huge deal, the HellMouth. Get rid of the demon and keep the seal closed, but there were a few evil things I'd pissed off and hadn't gotten around to getting rid of. Two years of effectively foiling plans to bring Chaos to the world. I'm assuming some badies complained. It wasn't until later I found out we were betrayed.

You ever hear of a Chaos Worshipper?

I didn't know much about them, they weren't all that important to my side of Slaying and that was bad.

Ethan Rayne. I found out later it was his doing.

The building was condemned, the vampires expendable and Maty got in the way. He wasn't supposed to be there but he came after me. It all crashed around us. I don't remember any thing after. When I woke up I was in a hospital.

-----------------

_The beeping woke her. The cotton feel of her mouth the first thing she noticed apart from the fluorescent lights over her head. Pinpricks of pain shot through her temples, bouncing from left to right like a ping pong ball of blinding light. She tried to sit up and found her body weakly trembling in her attempt. The slight furrowing of her brow did nothing to help the pain in her head or the foggy cloud at the edges of her vision. She brought a hand up to her face and saw the needles in her arm and the thin tubes, one red and the other clear._

"_Jak? činit tebe cítění."_

_The voice startled her, made her shift on the bed so that her unfocused eyes could look to the door where a tall man in a white coat stood smiling at her._

'_How do I feel?' she wondered._

"_I'm fine- citlivý- bolavý , ospalý... kde am Já?" her voice came out raspy. As if it hadn't been in use for a long time and looking around the room she answered her own question. The sterile walls and the machines by her bed-._

"_Jaký is člen určitý konečně majetek tebe dát spropitné?" his voice was closer now, by her bedside and she couldn't remember him walking to her side._

"_The last… I- Já-." She couldn't bring herself to answer him. What could she say that wouldn't make her sound crazy?_

"_Don't trápit se. Tebe byli brought do –."_

"_Brought kde? Kde am Já?" she interrupted knowing it was a hospital but where? The doctor spoke Czech, for that matter so was she. Answering his questions with barely a lapse into English_

"_Tebe ar do člen určitý Nemocnice. Tebe byli brought do s jeden písčina vyčnívat dle tvůj břicho. Chtěl bych tebe líbit se až k oznámit mne jaký stát se?"_

_A bar? Yes, she remembered the gut wrenching pain as the metal bar slid into her, could feel again the heavy weight of the ceiling as it crashed around her and Maty… _

"_Nuže dobrá někdy I'll dovolit tebe brát nějaký hovět si a někdy my pocínovat hovor -." The Doctor, seeing her expression, full of pain and distraught decided to give her a chance to take in her bearings. After months of sleeping the girl would need it…_

"_- ne Být příjemný oznámit mne jaký stát se." she grabbed his hand with hers, surprisingly strong for someone that had just woken from a coma._

"_Tebe mněl jsem jeden zavřít v tvůj žaludek kdo my odlehlý během chirurgie. Ono was jeden nesnadný. tvůj srdce zátka do nad jeden detailní aby ne my sporadát až k obnovit tebe ale až k nepřesný tebe zas. Ono was jeden zázrak tebe přežít. Člen určitý chirurg was kolem až k čerpat tvůj čas of krveprolití." With each word her eyes seemed to darken, she began to look away and then at mention of her heart stopping she griped his arm again._

"…_krveprolití JÁ was." The doctor nodded confirming she had died._

"_Ano aby ne tebe sporadát až k přežít. My mít been čekaní do tebe až k probudit se."_

"_I- spát Jak? dlouhá hláska -?" she asked. Her body was beginning to react, prickling all over from her current movements._

"_Darovat či brát málo hodina , tebe mít been spící do skoro jeden měsic."_

'_Six months? I've been here six months?' she couldn't believe he was telling her this and what about Maty, the Council-. Why had no one come to get her? Where was everyone?_

"_JÁ mít až k běh! JÁ mít až k dovolená –."_

"_Běh kde , mládě dáma? You're do ne dostat se do dobré kondice až k sednout na koně. Proč don't JÁ čerpat tvůj čeleď eh? Ona musit být trápil se…" by his expression she knew he wasn't letting her leave and asking about her family… one word about who she was and then every one would come to get her. The Council- but she was dead. They didn't know where she was, the Doctor didn't know who she was and all because they hadn't carried their ID's._

"_- I- JÁ činit ne know-how JÁ spravedlivý." She lied told him she didn't know._

"_Hovět si teď. My pocínovat hovor novější , kdy you've mněl jsem čas až k běh jaký JÁ mít řekl." He left her to dwell on the news of her death and miraculous resurrection. Had he known the plans going through her head he would have sent the nurse in with a sedative._

---

But they didn't. They left me alone and that afternoon I snuck out of the hospital. I can remember this like it had just happened. Waking up in the hospital pretending not to know who I was and just… hiding. I hid from them all when what I wanted was to go home. To my parents but I had to find Maty. I had to know whether he'd lived though they said they hadn't found any one else. No corpses, no survivors- except for me. They found me and I lost myself.

----

_The key was still were they had left it; taped to the back of the sink in the women's restroom at the train station. It was their back up, a suitcase in the bank of lockers with a change of clothes, some weapons, ID's and cash. It had saved them more than once yet she stood there in her stolen puke green scrubs and large sneakers looking about the station. She was afraid, her, the Slayer, was afraid and why not?_

_She'd woken from a coma not an hour ago to find herself a year older, alone with no one. She was alone and that was the most frightening part of her ordeal._

_Walking out of the station in her own clothes and long coat keeping her warm she sat at a café and watched. She sat there for hours watching people passing by. They all had somewhere to be, someplace to go, a purpose and she sat there wondering about hers. _

_Maty. They hadn't found him and if he was still alive then where was he? Why hadn't he gotten the key? She knew he hadn't, she'd made sure of it. Slipping a gloved hand into the pocket of her coat she felt the hard metal cut into the soft leather as she gripped it tightly. Was he hurt? Was he looking for her?_

_What had they told her family? Did they know? The Council couldn't tell them the truth, that she'd been hunting vampires for the last two years and now she was…dead? _

_Was there another girl in her place? _

_No one had ever heard of it happening before… there was no mention of it that she knew of. Maty would have said something…_

_She was so confused, still more than half muddled up in her brain with a fierce headache that only seemed to get worse but she had nowhere to go. No home, no job and how was she to get any of those? They hadn't exactly taught her a skill aside from how to stake vampires or kill demons. _

_Killing._

_That's all she knew how to do._

"_Death is my gift…"_

_That was her legacy only she couldn't remember where she'd heard those words. _

_The people, the smells… it made her feel small, insignificant. In the light, there was nothing to fear while the sun was up. Vampires, demons… they remain shrouded in darkness, something the humans can fear and pass off as horror stories, that they wont believe is truly real or possible. It makes it much easier for them to pick off the humans one by one, change them, turn them… She could imagine what the world would do, expose them, every last one and all the governments would swoop in, hunt them down. Make life easier for the Slayer, right?_

_But what if they didn't? What if those same governments decided to experiment, dissect and play God… a whole new race of super soldiers are born and the world turns to hell. So no. Both sides strive for anonymity._

"_What's another dead girl in the world?" she mumbled in the cold afternoon._

----

It was difficult at first, figuring out what to do, how to get a job, place to live and the longer I stayed in Prague the more I felt I needed to hide. I'm not saying I didn't try and look for Maty or that I never thought of the others, the next Slayers. How couldn't I when I kept dreaming them. Each one that died and the next who took her place. My place…

The guilt hasn't faded but it is less. We all have a destiny and if mine was to die on that night and live six months later then that's what I was going to do. Live.

I took my second chance at a life. One I didn't know how to live but I was determined to learn. I had to forget about everyone, my family, Maty… all of them. They weren't mine any more.

Vala Rey, Slayer and daughter died on the Prague HellMouth.

The girl who I became, that lived and breathed up until a few hours ago was Jericho Hiel.

* * *

_**AN: Translation of the long and windy conversation with the Doctor.**_

Don't worry you were brought in - "Don't trápit se. Tebe byli brought do –."

Brought where? Where am I? - "Brought kde? Kde am Já?"

Your in the hospital. You were brought in with a bar protruding from your abdomen. Would you care to tell me what happened? - Tebe ar do člen určitý Nemocnice. Tebe byli brought do s jeden písčina vyčnívat dle tvůj břicho. Chtěl bych tebe líbit se až k oznámit mne jaký stát se?"

Very well then. I'll let you rest and then we can talk-. - Nuže dobrá někdy I'll dovolit tebe brát nějaký hovět si a někdy my pocínovat hovor

No. Please tell me what happened. - ne Být příjemný oznámit mne jaký stát se

You had a bar in your stomach which we removed during surgery. It was a difficult... your heart stopped for over a minute but we managed to revive you only to loose you again. It was a miracle you survived. The surgeon was about to call your time of death... - Tebe mněl jsem jeden zavřít v tvůj žaludek kdo my odlehlý během chirurgie. Ono was jeden nesnadný. tvůj srdce zátka do nad jeden detailní aby ne my sporadát až k obnovit tebe ale až k nepřesný tebe zas. Ono was jeden zázrak tebe přežít. Člen určitý chirurg was kolem až k čerpat tvůj čas of krveprolití."

Death? I was... - "- ne Být příjemný oznámit mne jaký stát se."

Yes but you managed to survive. We have been waiting for you to wake up. - Ano aby ne tebe sporadát až k přežít. My mít been čekaní do tebe až k probudit se."

I - sleep... How long-? - I- spát Jak? dlouhá hláska -?

Give or take a few hours, you have been sleeping for almost a month. - Darovat či brát málo hodina , tebe mít been spící do skoro jeden měsic.

I have to go! I have to leave-. - JÁ mít až k běh! JÁ mít až k dovolená –

Go where, young lady? You're in no condition to get up. Why don't I call your family, eh? They must be worried... - Běh kde , mládě dáma? You're do ne dostat se do dobré kondice až k sednout na koně. Proč don't JÁ čerpat tvůj čeleď eh? Ona musit být trápil se…

I- I do not know- I just... - I- JÁ činit ne know-how JÁ spravedlivý.

Rest now. We can talk later, when you've had time to process what I have said. - Hovět si teď. My pocínovat hovor novější , kdy you've mněl jsem čas až k běh jaký JÁ mít řekl.

**_So, what do you think so far? Moving along at a faster pace now but still not where I want to be so I'll keep typing away... Reviews?_**

**_anything? _**


	9. Chapter 9

"Jeri!" the shout barely made a dent in the noise of the Cabaret style bar. It's flashing sign, blinking neon pink above the entrance spelled out 'Cabaret'. Jericho rolled her eyes the first time she saw it._'Clearly the owner is brilliantly futsuska.'_ She'd thought her very first day walking in but then she'd seen the inside… 

Tables littered the entire floor with barely enough space for any one to walk through but since there were only girls serving the tables what did it matter? A little pat on the ass got you a bigger tip…

"Jeri!" the high pitched voice drew near and the waving hands barely reaching over the heads of the crowd finally got Jericho's attention. "Jeesus! You are one blind lady, didn't ya see me waving you down?" the bright red hair all done up in curls was liberally doused with sparkles and the heavy made up face sported glittering eyelashes framing the jewel green eyes. "Never mind, come on!"

"Yuri!" Jericho didn't dare pull out of the other woman's hold and so she followed through the crowd. "I'm gonna be late for my shift. The shit, Roco's going to really short my pay if I'm not behind the bar in 5minutes!" he'd been threatening her with doing that for the last two weeks. He was getting tired of her being late and Jeri was getting tired of making up excuses.

"Ha!" Yuri's loud exclamation of disdain almost cost Jeri an eardrum. "Roco's the one who told me to find you."

"Why?" that wasn't good. Roco sending one of the dancers to find her was never good.

"You gotta put on Jessica's costume. The bitch didn't show up again! We're one short and you're the only one who knows the routine." Yuri was throwing skimpy garments in Jeri's arms as she spoke. The glowing lights in the dressing room lit up Jeri's suddenly pale face.

"No way!" she dropped the garments on the table where Yuri had all her tools laid out to make up Jericho. "I am not going out there half naked and dan- how the fucking hell does he know I know your routines?" Jeri's eyes flashed darkly, her cheeks splashed bright pink with anger.

"I told him!" Yuri exclaimed grabbing up the garments and shoving them into Jeri's arms once more.

"You-." Jericho had to swallow her anger in order not to damage the ditzy red head. Yuri had no idea the danger she was in being that close to Jericho. "Yuri, I was having fun, dancing up there with you girls but I – Do – Not – Dance. We clear on that?"

"Jeri," Yuri finally stopped picking at the stack of make up on the counter and crossed her arms. The sudden worldly glint in her green eyes should have warned Jerico. "Roco said he'd pay you same as us, that's 3bills more than you make tending the bar. Just one set, Jeri and then you go back to the bar were you can hide behind the drunks-."

"Drinks." Jericho corrected.

"What ever. Roco won't even dock you, so put on the costume and sit down because I only have ten minutes to make you look like someone else." With a little shove Jeri went behind the screen and suited up. She fidgeted in the seat pulling on the skimpy bra top she was wearing and alternately plucking at the boy shorts that passed as a bottom for the outfit. Her legs were encased in black fishnet stockings and the red little jacket she was supposed to wear hung on the back of her chair.

"I can't believe you told him." She muttered as a fake eyelash was applied.

"You rather he keep bitching at ya for being late?" Yuri leaned in and blew on the wet lashes, her ample décolletage practically grazed Jeri's nose.

'_I can name at least five guys who'd love to be sitting in my place right now.'_ Jeri couldn't help the smirk or the snort of laughter. Those same five guys would love to be standing in the room watching them.

"Besides, Roco's a pussy… cat. As long as you cover for any one deciding they're too good to show up he'll back off. No more bitching… you get some extra cash every once in a while… every one's happy." Yuri finished. She stood up again tilting her head from side to side as she inspected her work.

Jeri turned to the mirror and couldn't help the little 'oh' of breath. Staring back at her was definitely some one else, someone smoking sexy- her eyes. Jeri couldn't believe those were her eyes.

A memory, long ago and from another life, popped unbidden into her mind. Del had been teaching her how to make the 'come hither eyes' and snagged herself the husband.

"Yuri," Jeri shook the memory away. She wiggled her foot, tapping the stiletto heel on the metal leg of the chair.

"I know. I'm great aren't I?" the red lips turned up in a bright smile for just a moment before her hand reached down and yanked Jericho to her feet. "Now come on! We're on in like a minute!"

----

Jericho mixed a river of liquor, passing them on as fast as the drunks could order them. She hadn't dropped a bottle or glass, yet. Roco was still waiting; some one always broke one or the other. He kept his eye on her, the aqua and cotton candy pink swatches blended into her inky hair. They matched the plaid school girl skirt she'd worn that night and the black tank stretched tight over her chest. He'd noticed the leather strip looped around her neck three times, one end disappeared beneath the tank while the other bounced hazardly at her back.

A week ago he'd let Yuri take her on stage. She hadn't looked half bad up there with the other dancers. Roco'd had trouble picking her out at first but when he did…

"_Maybe-."_

"_No." Yuritza had been quick to nip that in the butt. Jericho might not have caused them bodily harm but that didn't mean the girl wanted to be on stage 24/7 like the others. "You put Jeri on stage and you can go back to playing with yourself."_

Yuri had then gone to show him exactly how much more fun he could have with her. Roco knew he wasn't bad looking, maybe a little bald and getting a paunch but he wasn't half as bad as some of the goons the girls hooked up with. Still, Yuritza… she was honest, a rare trait to find in a woman especially in Las Vegas. She was hot! Busty and all… but they were all hot in some way. It wasn't easy finding one that didn't try and use him, get what she could out of him and leave… it was the money.

"Watcha doing, Roc?" Yuri asked in her high pitched voice as she sidled up to him and looked over the 2nd floor railing. The music was blaring, people were drunk and dancing.

"Busy night, is all." Roco turned, heading into his office. Yuri followed him in leaving the door wide open. She was adamant they keep it 'professional' while at work. She was just another employee and he was the boss. Kept the girls from trying to push her into some sort of accident. She'd seen it happen before. Girl got in bed with the manager, owner, who ever was in charge and next thing you know she's got a cast and out of work.

Roco was sweet, though. Just a big softie and he treated her decent, better than any of the losers she'd dated before.

"Yuritza," Roco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His big blue eyes looking at her with that dopey love struck look. "You ever going to make an honest man outta me?"

Yuri jerked like some one had stuck her with a pitchfork. She looked apprehensively at the door and found it empty. Turning furious green eyes on the man now squirming in his big chair she leaned on the desk.

"nikdy Tebe slyšet mne! Nikdy hovor kolem us při práci!."

"Yuri- Yur-, English dammit!" Roco snapped also glancing at the door but the music was loud enough her screech wasn't heard over it, he hoped.

"You promised!" Yuri hissed. "We don't talk of us-."

"I know! Keep your voice down."

"I told you-."

"Jesus, yes! Alright!"

The silence was heavy and both just stared at each other. Yuri glaring and Roco trying to hide his smile. He loved to see her all fired up.

"After. You have thirty minutes. I'll be waiting." Yuri turned on her heel and stormed out of his office completely ignoring Roco's grin. He sat back thinking that maybe, just maybe this time he'd get a positive from his fiery red head.

-----

"Yuri, you're awful quiet." Jericho shifted in the seat so that she faced the usually bubbly red head. "Spill."

"Spill what?" Yuri evaded and raising her Styrofoam cup swished the contents. "I'm still drinking my lemonade." She turned to the window ignoring the unusually perceptive dark eyes.

"Uh-huh." Jericho's disbelief was evident. "Roco make a pass at you again?" she knew there was more to that story than Yuri had let on. She'd kept her eyes open, paid close attention and what she'd seen had only left her with more questions. Jericho wasn't sure it was how Yuri had played it off.

"What! N- no. No- what are you talking about?" the sudden innocent look confirmed she was onto something.

"You wanna tell me what's really going on? And before you start on that lame-o he made a pass at me fairytale you should know I'm not stupid. I'll play dumb but I am not stupid… plus I've watched you two." Jeri sqooshed into the corner of the cabbie and waited for Yuri to make her choice. The Little brunette could tell the red head wanted to talk to some one. It was normal, wanting to share your happiness; Yuri was practically bursting, except when she was on stage. Jericho could see her friend loved it up there and she wasn't shy.

"You can't tell any one!" Yuri exclaimed. Her cup flew out of her hand landing on the floor, thankfully empty.

"I knew it." The grin only got wider as Yuri told her how they, (Roco and her), 'hooked up'.

"… and now he wasn't to get married. Married!" she exclaimed. Now that it was all out relief washed through Yuri and she plopped back into her seat.

"Uummm…" Jericho didn't know what to say. Marriage wasn't exactly her department; as a matter of fact it was a failed enterprise, one she didn't want to encourage-.

"Should I?" Yuritza's green eyes reflected doubt and not a little apprehension. "He's asked more than once… but I- just…"

"Is he… mean… to you?" the words came out, Jericho couldn't believe she had asked Yuritza something like that and almost smacked her head in the cab's window.

'_This has to stop. That is not me any more. It's not my life.'_

"No!" Yuri exclaimed. "Jeez, why would you think- oh!" she rolled her eyes emitting a little giggle. "Right, cus he's been bitching at you for being late and pretty much behaves like a grinch." Yuri giggle at her own joke and trying to picture Roco as the grinch Jericho could see how it would bring on the fit of giggles. "He's really not Jeri." And then the dopey love look came into the green eyes. "Roco's the sweetest. He's just so…"

"Yuritza, eres una pendeja." Jericho muttered with a roll of her eyes. She sighed and faced the front not feeling particularly amicable all of a sudden.

"Yeah, well Tebe ar ne brilantní jeden nebo druhý." Yuri spouted in her native Czech. Usually, Jericho pretended not to understand the red head's babble and sometimes she really didn't because she used some weird slang.

"No, JÁ am jeden do prdele génius ačkoli." The surprised silence was broken a second later with a squeal and a whole lot of Czech.

"You love him, marry the man!" Jericho exclaimed, her husky voice cut into the red heads excited conversation. Suddenly Jericho found herself enveloped in Yuri's arms then hastily discarded.

"Hey!" Yuri slapped at the glass to get the cabby's attention. "Take me home!"

---

"Party! Got the perfect place for a celebration." Jessica strutted into the dressing room unashamedly slipping on the sequined top.

"Look who decided to show up." Nadia threw over her shoulder barely acknowledging the absent dancer.

"Please, like I don't know your wanna be bar-bitch took my spot last week." Jessica snapped with a glare at the traitors but she had her revenge in sight.

"You left us one short." Yuri retorted, moving past the leggy blond.

"Not to mention didn't answer any of my calls." Lana, the other blond accused.

"It's been a week!" Jessica exclaimed. "Cant we drop the drama and party already?" she pasted on her best smile, brilliantly fake and looked at her co-workers. Everyone knew it was faked but the woman could get into the most exclusive places; Vegas premiers, club openings, swanky restaurants…

"Where?"

Jessica's smile turned real, she even gave a little hop which in her four inch stilettos was kinda on the dangerous side.

"Sangria Noir!"

----

Jericho found herself crowding into the taxi with Yuri and a couple of other girls she had never seen before. All friends of Jessica who hadn't appreciated the extra weight. They were all heading to a new club on the strip, supposedly real swanky and exclusive; you only got in with an invite.

'_Sangria Noir'._ It sounded like the drink her da- it didn't sound right. Made her think of the blood… sangre… just another variation on the word…

"Jeri, where'd you get your heels?" Jessica asked pasting on her fake smile.

"Yeah, those are cute." The brunette beside her interjected. "They pinch any?"

The girls chatter drew Jericho from her thoughts and from the disturbing memories of the dreams she'd endured the past month.

"Jeri-."

"No. No they don't pinch." Jericho stammered then smiled brightly adding her own voice to the excited chatter.

The bright lights of the Vegas strip seemed to light up the night like it was morning. The front of _'Sangria Noir'_ sported bright red double doors guarded by three huge men in suits; all wearing dark sunglasses. The red tiled entrance had a large crowd wanting in.

Jericho surveyed the entrance, the people, the body guards, the wrought iron gates held open by two of the bouncers and the small group of people allowed inside.

"Come on!" Jessica latched onto the brunette who'd asked about her gold heels and pulled her forward. Not wanting to be left behind Yuri grabbed Jericho and followed the rest of the girls to the front. As she'd bragged Jessica got them in with no problem and a huge smile.

To Jericho it felt wrong and the pangs in her gut told her how wrong it was.

----

_Darkness pervaded, even the light from her candle was sucked into the abyss. Still she continued to walk, to feel her way forward hoping to reach the end soon or find something that would tell her where she was._

"_Temae beki henkan teiku ue sono gai sentou temae za tokusen..."_

"_I'm not. I'm not the Chosen one any more." She turned in a circle feeling dizzy as she looked for the voice, so familiar and yet frightening… "That girl died."_

_Silence was her only answer…_

"_I can't go back. I'm not the Slayer. Cant go back…" but there was no denying the truth of his words. She had been Chosen and for two years she had done what they asked of her. Two years…_

"…_two years, Maty! Two years and they killed us! They killed us!"_

_She threw the candle into the dark, threw it as hard as she could and watched it fade, watched as the darkness over took her…_

* * *

_**AN: so I have another chapter which was going to be longer but since I probably wont be able to post until next week here ya go!**_

_**Leave a review**_

_**and thanks Cass. Special treat just for you. ) **  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: so yes, if it hasn't been clear I'm crossing over into the Blade NightStalker verse and in later chapters I will be crossing over with another comic book character. A new favorite of mine ever since he made a cameo on TV... not saying who, 'least not yet..._**

**_enjoy. _**

* * *

His job was to sit and watch. He'd been there every night for the past week watching the door, watching them leave in pairs or groups but no one alone. He'd begun to think it was a waste of time and maybe they should think of ambushing a pair or even a small group but then he saw her. She was easy to spot in the little gold dress. He watched her rush out and head down the street pushing past the crowds. 

Dex reached to call it in when she stopped. One hand flicked a chunk of dark hair over her shoulder exposing the bare skin left by the low back of her mini dress. He took up his scopes and snapped a couple of shots zooming in on the brand glittering on her wrist.

"Got yourself branded there girl." He murmured as he reached for the radio. "Got us a loner."

"Really?" King's voice came through clear as if he were sitting next to the black man.

"Where?" Abby's questioned snapped them both to the job at hand.

"Female, gold dress. Half a block north. Cant miss her." Dex grinned knowing King was going to have fun on this hunt.

"Sounds like fun." King replied.

----

Jericho hadn't felt that bad since… since… the first time.

'_I don't believe this.'_ She thought and glanced over her shoulder. _'Years! I've spent years laying low, keeping my head down and now this!'_

In a single night, a moment of carelessness and she ends up in the middle of the biggest nest ever recorded. She wondered if they knew, would they send her, would another die?

The further Jericho got from the club the more she thought of going back, of getting Yuritza… the red head hadn't wanted to leave- something was off, she hadn't been acting herself and Jericho had been overwhelmed…

She kept telling herself it wasn't her life, that girl was dead, had been dead for the past seven years.

She kept walking, glancing over her shoulder every couple of seconds, not sure why she felt as if they would follow her and then Jericho stopped. She scanned the busy street and the flashy tourist crowds, the skimpy dressed locals…

He stood out. She wouldn't have noticed him except he suddenly ducked into a crowd of loud tourists. Something about the way he moved caught her attention. She told herself it was nothing, half convinced herself she wasn't feeling those soft pangs in her gut and that they didn't mean what she knew they warned.

Jericho scowled. Trying to convince herself otherwise would get her killed. She kept walking, pretended not to have notice him and ducked around the next corner. Half way down the street she brushed past a drunk and stepped into the sleazy looking pool hall. If he'd seen her, if he were following her, if this wasn't one of her crazy dreams he'd walk in while she sat at the bar and pretended to drink her beer.

----

"Uhh, Dex?" King stood in the middle of the crowd, a frown on his face as he tried to pick out the little brunette in the skimpy gold dress.

"Down a block and left." Dex's voice sounded amused as he gave him directions and annoyed which was incredibly difficult to pull off, King assumed.

King muttered some obscenities under his breath as he followed her route while Dex's chuckle sounded in his ear. King caught a glimpse of gold followed by drunken cursing.

"Pool hall." King reported.

"I'll set up out front."

"Five minutes, out back." Abby said already moving to her position. "Side alley." she corrected.

"Going in." King murmured pushing the fogged glass doors inwards. The murky lights didn't do much for the atmosphere and the clinking of cue balls only added to the drunken noise.

His eyes took a moment to adjust to the interior before they focused on the little gold dress at the bar. He grinned moving towards the bar taking measured steps, seemingly relaxed. King smiled at the bartender, slapping a palm on the counter. He was about to order a beer when she slid off her stool and sauntered to the side hall.

"What'll it be?" the burly bartender asked.

"That go to the jon?" King questioned. The bartender crossed his huge arms and glowered.

"Jon's for paying customers. You paying?"

"Uhh… sure." King pulled out a bill still smiling and ignoring Dex's teasing in his ear. "Beer?"

"Which one?"

_"__King, get me a Heineken."_

"Heineken?" King echoed and then the bartender slammed the bottle on the bar top taking his bill.

"_King."_ Abby's voice echoed in his head.

"Yep-err, thanks." King smiled again and took his beer heading in the same direction the little brunette had taken moments before. "You see her?"

"_N-yes. She's coming out-."_

"The side door." King finished seeing the door swish closed. "I know." He dropped the open bottle in the trash bin before opening the door one hand sliding to the holster under his jacket. He tried being quiet which contrary to what the NightStalkers said he _could_ do when he had to. Suddenly he had Abby's voice, loud with warning, inside his head.

"Ga-aah!" he was chocking and also seeing things that couldn't possibly be true. Had he not thrown the beer away he could have blamed it on the alcohol. A set of furious dark brown eyes glared up at him, framed by long inky waves and a metal viselike clamp on his throat.

"You're different." She hissed looking him over. She got the pangs in her gut, a soft sort of gentle tug and his scent was different. He was warm and alive and obviously in need of air.

'_This is wrong.'_ Jericho thought when the soft pop registered.

King found himself yanked around and the sting in his shoulder smarted.

"King!" Abby's voice, in his head and out, sounded with concern. Then again she shot him! King was busy getting to the syringe in his side to think of how to curse at her but at least he wasn't bleeding.

'_Yet. You aren't bleeding yet.'_ He reminded himself. Taking the needle in his fist he jabbed the end into the little woman's side while still trying to get her hand off his throat.

"Ah!" Jericho hissed. She knocked his hand aside and with it the empty needle. She glared and noticing the woman running towards them decided it was better to run. Jericho gave a little grunt as she lifted King off his feet and threw him. He went sailing through the air arms and legs flailing to land on the metal dumpster in front of Abby. His big frame rolled off the side gasping for air, lading with a pained grunt at her feet.

"King-." Abby stopped but seeing he was still breathing, sort of, she glanced up at the swatch of gold and took aim.

Jericho ran, she had no idea what or who they were but she couldn't stay there. Her vision suddenly clouded and she stumbled.

"Hijo de put…ahh…" her curse ended up with a sigh as she felt her body soften. Forcing herself to keep going Jericho pushed off the wall seeing the street and its people, safety. She'd be safe in their midst but then she felt the sharp sting in her back and another.

"Woa," Dex turned into the alley at Abby's call and found himself with an armful of gold and a warm soft body.

"Senpou- kawatta…douyou za yojin…"

"Uhh…" Dex looked at her uncomprehending. He had no idea what she was mumbling about but then Abby came up. "So."

"Get her in the truck, then help me with King." She ordered.

"King?" Dex glanced at the little brunette passed out in his arms. Her slight weight was easy to hold up. "She hurt 'im?" he asked in disbelief.

"I tranqued him." Abby snapped as she headed back to a fuzzy headed King.

"Dam." Dex muttered lifting the woman into his arms.

-----

'_Mamí?' confusion tinged her voice as she walked through the living room to the kitchen._

'_Vala?' the answering voice held a note of surprise. 'Hija, por fin llegas.' Her mother's soft smile and brown eyes greeted Vala. Seeing the familiar face, the kitchen, her home… tears clogged her throat and shined in her eyes._

'_Hace años…' her mother said softly looking over the young woman that stood before her. 'You've grown… hija.'_

_Her mother's gentle hand smoothed down the inky locks, tenderly twining one around her fingers._

'_Mamí.' Vala's voice grew husky, a few tears brimming over and then she was enveloped in her mothers comforting embrace. 'I'm sorry, sorry que no vine antes. Perdone me.'_

'_Shh. No llores, hija.' Her mother soothed. Vala didn't want to let go of her, the warmth, the scent of her hair, the soft pats her mother made on her back._

'I'm home.'_ Vala thought hiding her face in her mother's shoulder._

'_No, not home my daughter.' Her mother gently pulled away, offering a tender smile. 'Tienes mucho camino por delante.'_

_Vala could only stare, watch as her mother moved around the counter to the stove. __'You were Chosen. Yo lo se, pore so te nombre Vala…Chosen.'_

'_Mamí-.'_

'_Chosen for great things, hija mia.' She continued as if Vala had never spoken. 'Yo se, before you were born, in a dream… They told me…'_

'_Mamí, ho- wh-?' but her mother only smiled, her hands working the maza on the counter. The soft pat-pat as she deftly made the little round balls she would later flatten to make tortillas. The warmth of the kitchen and the smells enveloped Vala, comforting…_

'_You have things to do, hija.'_

'_Pero-.' Vala frowned. 'I'm not the Slayer any more.' It was almost an apology the guilt still weighing on her shoulders._

'_Ah, si hija.' Her mother set the flat maza on the comal, turned over a few tortillas and removed those that were done. She couldn't remember how many times she had sat and helped her mother make them for dinner. _

'_You are. You were Chosen… muerte es tu herencia…'_

'_Death… Mamí, how do you know?' Vala questioned. Hearing those words from her mother sent a cold shiver through her._

'_En el sueño, it is all in the dream, hija…'_

_Darkness surrounded her, the warmth replaced by a cold night and the smell of death, another cemetery…_

'_Vala.'_

_She jerked around, surprised to hear his voice. _

'_You need to wake up.'_

'_Maty?' she hesitated, wanted to believe he was alive and real even though she'd searched, exhausted his contacts… _

'_You're not done yet. You were chosen.' He insisted._

'_Matzuye, I- I looked.' Vala wanted him to know that, to believe she hadn't given up on him so easily. 'I tried to find you, Maty. I hacked in with your codes but there was nothing. No news, no reports-.' Vala saw him, her friend and Watcher. Maty sat on a sarcophagus just staring at her. She reached for him but the closer she got the further he was._

'_Go back, Vala. You are not done.' He smiled gently and she knew he was trying to re-assure her. 'Remember the prophecies; you are one of the Chosen. Your destiny isn't complete.' And then so softly she almost didn't hear him… '…death is your gift…'_

_A shadow passed over the moon and he was gone, the cemetery- all of it._

'_Maty?' but there was no answer, no sound. 'Maty…'_

_In the darkness a soft sighing sound caught her attention. Vala turned searching for the source, looking for a light-._

'_Aah…' the sudden glint of steel made her gasp then a cowled head and scarred tissue were the eyes should have been loomed out of the night. The knife cut through air, plunging down to her chest…_

-----

"NO!" Jericho sat up gasping for air and clutching at her chest. The sudden yank on her arm laid her on the cot once more but she focused on the skin over her heart. Her hand came away clean, no blood, no mark any where. She rested a moment, caught her breath and slowed her pounding heart.

'_Just a dream. They weren't real, just part of the dreams.'_ She told herself and scowled. _'Forget it, forget all of them. You have to forget.'_

But it was getting harder to do, harder to put the past in its box and forget she was ever that girl.

"Seven years, Dios mio…" Jericho muttered once again closing her eyes but the shiny blade and the blind eyes jumped at her. She sat up quickly feeling the metal bite into her wrist. With an angry growl she yanked and the ping of metal as it hit the floor had her looking to the only door.

'_Where am I?'_ she wondered sliding her legs over the side of the cot. She got up twisting the hand cuff off her wrist and tossing it over her shoulder on to the blankets. She didn't waste time looking around, instead trying the door handle not surprised to find it locked.

"Futsusuka teinousha." Jericho gave a snort of derision and listened to the silence. She twisted the handle until it snapped then pushed on the door frame popping the door open. Her head peeked out into the hall finding rusted metal walls and broken windows above. Jericho closed the door behind her keeping close to the wall and on her toes. The further she went the more Jericho wondered what she was doing there, what did they want, _who_ were they?

"Yo, wher-." Dex never finished his question because the little brunette slammed him against the wall. The echo reverberated in his head and the next thing he knew, Dex opened his eyes to see a dirty floor.

Jericho didn't waste time, as soon as she threw the black man into the empty room he had been exiting she broke the handle hoping to keep him confined until she made it to an exit. She made a dash to what she hoped was the front of the building, her heels echoing but it wasn't long before the black man's voice sounded.

"Puta madre." Jericho cursed looking over her shoulder and hearing the heavy clomp of footsteps.

"Hey!" the shout startled her and then she collided with a large semi soft mass. Turning into the scream Jericho felt the woosh of air and saw feet up in the air. She reached out automatically grabbing onto a meaty ankle.

Hedges couldn't stop screaming, it was a two floor drop to the ground, cement. He knew what that meant, a big 'splat!', that's what it meant. He was going to leave a big blood stain, maybe even some brain… he was dead.

"You aren't light, doughboy. Stop flailing!" Jericho ordered and though hedges didn't stop waving his arms around, he wasn't kicking and the screams had calmed to incoherent babbles basically wanting to be pulled up.

"Let him go!" the woman's voice startled Jericho and she almost lost her grip on the piñata.

"No!" Hedges screamed in a panick. "Don't let go! Please, do NOT let go!"

"Shut up!" Jericho ordered once more. She gripped the metal rail with her left hand feeling the strain on her right arms as she held him over the edge.

"Pull him over the sid-."

"Shut – UP!" Jericho yelled glaring at the woman aiming a revolver.

"I'll shoot." Abby threatened steadying her arm.

"And Pillsbury goes splat." Jericho threw back.

"Looks like we got us a draw." King commented from behind Jericho. She turned, looking over her shoulder and found him, hands up, just waiting.

"Don't." Jericho said. "I will drop him and she _won't_ get a shot at me before he dies."

She wasn't joking; King could tell this wasn't a bluff.

"King! King, get me up!" Hedges begged.

"Either you shut up or I let go. Estas sordo pendejo!" Jericho snapped.

"Woa, hey-." King took a step forward but stopped as she looked at him again. "Shut up, Hedges." King ordered not taking his eyes off the brunette. "See? He's sorta quiet. Now, bring him over-."

"You tranqued me." Jericho accused, her eyes flashed angrily though she was thinking of ways to get out of there. "Locked me in a room and cuffed me to a cot. _Don't_ be giving me orders." She snarled beginning to let the anger drive her. It was telling her just to let go, she didn't owe them any thing, didn't owe any body a damn thing and yet she couldn't bring herself to be that cold. Jericho stared at the tall man, remembering the warmth of his skin and the pulse beneath her hand…

"What are you?" King asked in a soft voice. He looked her over, the long black hair, the almost childlike features… her slim frame in the lacy gold mini dress… only she was holding a 200lb Hedges over the rail and showed no sign of it even tiring her.

"Que?" Jericho almost laughed at his question? "You kidnapped me!"

"Well, yeah…" King glanced at Abby and at her scowl he put one on as well. "It's not like you count. You're a familiar."

"Wha-." Jericho moved towards King. Hedges, feeling himself suddenly lowered let out another burst of panicked babbling. "Shut up," Jericho said barely acknowledging her hostage. "And I'm not- not family, 'least not yours." She snapped and turned her attention to the building.

"Familiar." King restated. "You work for the vampires. What I don't get is why you're so strong."

"Vampires…" Jericho breathed the word; she almost dropped the newly screeching Hedges as she faced King. "You're crazy. All of you!" she yelled to the woman still keeping her revolver trained on them. She raised her voice above her hostage. "Vampires aren't real!"

"Aren't…" King scowled. "You're marked. The glyph on your wrist." He pointed, glaring. "And we're not crazy." He denied crossing his arms.

The stubborn set of his jaw gave Jericho the impression he'd argue the point 'till he was blue in the face if he had to.

"I was at a club, moron." She licked the offending wrist then rubbed it against her thigh. She showed him the smudged stamp still glaring. "Crazy. All of you and now that I know what you look like I can give detailed descriptions to the police. Along with names." She threatened. Jericho had no intention of going to any law enforcement agency; she had no need of being discovered by any one.

"Abby, King…?" another woman's voice echoed from below stopping what ever King had been about to say. Beneath them a blond head appeared.

"Sommerfield!" Hedges squealed.

"Shut up barrigon before I let you go." Jericho snapped, she shook him a little to make her point.

"Oh, is that her?" Sommerfield questioned Abby. The slight frown marring the blind woman's face heralded questions.

"Yes." Abby confirmed still keeping Jericho in her sight.

"I examined her blood sample." Sommerfield revealed turning so that she half faced where Hedges , King and Jericho stood. "She isn't infected. She's not a vampire. Everything was normal."

"Blood sample?" Jericho murmured. She couldn't believe they'd taken her blood. "You-!" she glared at King somehow laying the blame on him for her sudden discovery. She hated that they had DNA on her.

King could see she really wanted to let go of Hedges and by his screaming fit, so did he.

"No, no, no, no, no dong drop me! King! Abby!" he screamed flailing around to try and grab at something he could hold onto.

"Que te calles!" Jericho finally screamed, she banged him against the railing hard enough he'd feel it but still aware this one was human.

"_You can't use your superior strength against regular humans."_ Maty's voice echoed in her head, reminding her of the lecture he'd imparted over a decade ago.

"Woa, ok, lets calm down." King suggested moving ever closer. Jericho yanked Hedges over the rail and right at King. She knocked them both down ducking as Abby fired.

"3, 4," Jericho counted and sidled past the tangled pair. "5, 6. Done." Jericho made sure to check Abby was out of bullets before leaving her protective barrier. She saw the NightStalkers reloading while the blond ducked down beneath the long work table.

King managed to shove Hedges aside and watched as the little brunette leapt over the side. He scrambled to the rail just as Jericho landed lightly on the work bench beside Abby.

Jericho didn't wait for the woman to attack and hooking her left leg over pulled Abby forward. The metal table echoed loudly as the NightStalkers slammed onto the top. Jericho hopped off the table grabbing onto the vest and threw Abby. She didn't see her land but heard the crash as she ran to the only door hoping it was an exit. Finding it locked she kicked it open and almost went blind.

The brilliant light and scorching heat poured into the shadowy interior. Jericho didn't care, all she wanted was out. She needed to get out of the crazy dream she'd woken to. She ran, ran into the Las Vegas desert…

----

"Not a vampire!" Abby groaned, furious and in pain.

"That's not a vampire." King breathed seeing the open door and blazing sun. "I think we got us another Blade."

* * *

**_AN: Reviews...?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Ok so this time it's for real. The Posting will become sporadic since I wont have access to a computer on a regular basis.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

So she wasn't a vampire. Sommerfield had been clear on that part. Told them the girl they'd kidnapped was probably an innocent by stander they'd confused with a Familiar but she hadn't been able to explain why… King glanced at the ID in his hand. Why Jericho Hiel had been able to effortlessly hang onto Hedges and then leap two floors down and not break a single bone.

"_She's obviously a hybrid."_ Sommerfield had also insisted she wasn't any thing like Blade. For one, Jericho didn't need blood, at least not to drink….

King strode into the murky atmosphere of _'Cabaret'_ wondering where the little evil pixie could be. He found the place half full, most of the tables taken and the music blaring. What caught his eyes was the empty stage with the three poles. Dex's words came back to him, the sort of envious tone of him wanting to come along just to check out the show, though he hadn't said it in front of Abby. King was wondering what kind of job his evil pixie had as he sat at the bar.

"Pick your poison."

King stopped looking around and faced the voice. He found a platinum head with green eyes rimmed in black. The gelled porcupine hair was tipped blue-green and he was staring, taking in the little things until the bartender noticed the little gold clutch in King's hand.

"Dude," he grinned. "You got a purse I know- well, it might not be yours." He amended with a knowing look, after all this was Las Vegas. They came in all shapes and sizes, didn't they?

King smiled, un-amused by the crack and took out the ID.

"Came here to return it." He said "You see her?"

"Jeri?" the blond asked in disbelief. "You gotta be shittin' me. You're Jeri's?" he sounded half amused, half pissed off. "Fuck…"

"What?" King wasn't getting any thing useful from the blond.

"Man, only reason a woman like her don't give any one the time of day is cus she's bein' satisfied at home." He glared, actually glared at King. "Or she's an ice bitch." He looked King over wondering what it was about the man that had Jericho ignoring every other guy that hit on her.

"What the fuck…" King watched the bartender walk off to another customer. The lights flashed on stage, their reflection bouncing off the mirrored wall of the bar.

"_Burlesque…"_ a throaty voice purred over the speakers. It drew kings eyes back to the stage just as another voice responded. _"Cabaret…"_

The music drowned out regular conversation and as King watched the show he noticed the lack of clothes coming off the dancers. He frowned wondering what kind of place this was when some one tapped his shoulder. Turning he found another bartender, this one dark haired in almost the same punk look the blond wore.

"See your girl?" he mouthed with a grin as he pointed to the stage.

"What?" King couldn't keep the frown from his face; they kept saying she was 'his girl' which couldn't be further from the truth.

"Top hat." He replied setting a beer in front of King. "On the House - or Jeri."

King took the beer, nodding his thanks and faced the stage once more. They were into their third song when he saw the top hat come off. A tumble of dark curls framed a strangers face and then throwing a saucy smile over her shoulder coupled with a flirty wink Jericho moved to one of the poles.

King watched the girls dance; enjoying the show even if they weren't taking any thing off.

'_Not that kind of club after all.'_ He thought.

-----

Back stage Jericho almost ran into Roco who stood in her way.

"Jeri-."

"No." she cut him off before he cold offer her the _other_ job, the one she'd just been doing. "I don't dance." She'd been 'forced' to cover for Yuri who hadn't bothered calling in or showing up but then, neither had Jessica.

"Jericho. My office. Now." Roco snapped in his best grinch tones. He turned around and stalked off.

"Sochi ato mesuinu. Shouben nabe." She muttered under her breath as she headed towards the dressing room. She didn't notice the pillar in her way until it spoke.

"You left this behind."

Her head snapped up at the familiar voice. Jericho made a fist ready to knock him on his ass when Stella brushed past eyeing the man. She leaned in close to Jeri and whispered loud enough for King to hear.

"No wonder you didn't show up yesterday." Stella giggled and headed into the dressing room.

Jericho snatched her clutch from King's hand furious at Stella's comment and at him for the smug grin on his face. She had the strongest urge to slap it off him.

"Saw the show." King commented. He took a leisurely look at her in the costume. She held the clutch in one hand while the other held onto her top hat. Her long black hair was curled and doused with sparkles. The look in her eyes, under the fake lashes and dark eye shadow, was full of murder. King didn't mind though, considering she was the one wearing a short red jacket, just sleeves pretty much, with gold tassels on the left shoulder. The sequined bandeau top looked in danger of falling off and the lower his eyes traveled the more Jericho's face flushed with color. She knew the bikini bottom and fishnets did nothing to cover her body. She felt naked enough as it was without having the lunatic who though her family taking a good long gander at her body. The strongest urge to put her stiletto boot up his ass was firmly stamped down. Instead, Jericho smacked his arm with her clutch.

"Knock it off!" she hissed looking around to see where the other dancers were but no one saw.

"Ow." King rubbed at his arm feeling it smart. "You're mean, you know that?" he grumbled. "After I went and brought back your bag thing-."

"It's a clutch and you wouldn't have had to bring it back if you hadn't kidnapped me!" Jericho found it difficult to keep her voice down. "What the hell are you doing here any way?"

"Watching the show-." King started to say with another grin when she yanked him around the corner to a narrow, dark hall. The only light was the neon sign marked 'EXIT'.

"Get this right, bitch. I am not-."

"Woa, woa. Baby you might wanna slow your roll here." King still had questions, mainly who and what was she.

"Slow my roll?" Jericho took a step back bumping into the wall. She was trying not to kill him but the fool was making it really hard for her not to snap his neck.

"We have questions. You answer them, we leave you alone. You don't…." King left the rest up to her. They could keep hounding her, kidnap her again if he had to, which he was sorta hoping they would…_'Yes, King. Because that was soooo much fun the last time.'_

"Listen," Jericho shoved him against the wall, yanking his face down to her level. "I'm not one to play with so be a good boy and _fuck off_." She tossed him back and walked out of the hall listening as he cursed under his breath. She had no doubt he'd smacked his head on the wall but she wasn't in a caring mood.

Her feet took her up to Roco's office where he was waiting, impatiently. When he saw her, Roco immediately moved to close the door checking that no one was within hearing distance. Closing it firmly he faced Jericho.

"Before you start, Roco, I really don't want to be a regular dancer. Covering when one of the girls is out is fine and all but I'd rather stay behind the bar. That's more my thing, this is just- just – fun-." Jericho stopped at the look on his face. She felt her stomach clench, some sixth sense telling her this wasn't about a job change.

"Yuritza hasn't come in. She hasn't called… I know you two went out, she told me." Roco moved to his big chair and dropped into it. "She usually calls me, when we don't…" he looked up at her, confusion in his eyes as well as something else, something Jericho didn't want to have to name.

"I- Roco," Jericho sighed. "We went with Jessica to some new club. I didn't feel well so I left. Yuri wouldn't come with me. She stayed behind…" the look on Roco's face was full of concern. "Come on Roco. Yuri probably has a bad hangover. She'll come in tomorrow, dark shades even in here and you can yell at her. Aggravate the pounding in her head a little, maybe guilt her into saying yes…?" she was hoping this would bring a smile to the usually scowling face. Roco wasn't all that bad, she'd had worse bosses and Yuritza was right. Roco was a softie.

He smiled, feeling a little re-assured but not enough to disregard the nagging feeling something was wrong with Yuri. It was just out of character for her and he knew it.

"You see her, tell her she better get her ass to work if she wants to keep her job." He grouched waving Jericho out of his office. She smiled knowing he was mostly putting on a grumpy face for her.

"Sure thing boss. I'll make sure she comes in with bells on."

----

Jericho stood over the trunk in her bedroom and glared. She'd spent two hours pacing the small apartment from kitchen to living room to bedroom and back. She'd cursed and muttered, whined and complained, bitched and moaned but in the end there she stood. With an angry huff of breath Jericho yanked open the trunk then grabbed the patterned silk cloth and threw it aside.

Staring back at her was the small arsenal of weapons she and Maty had stashed. The wooden stakes, of varying material were in the box taking up a corner of the trunk. Her leather satchel, the one she had used to carry and conceal the smaller weapons lay atop it. A series of small swords and katanas lay wrapped in chamois cloths, their accompanying wakizashi and shōtō as well as the tantō were all paired up.

"_The two weapons together were called the __daishō__, and represented the social power and personal honor of the samurai…"_

Jericho's smile was sad as she remembered Maty's lecture. She remembered asking him to teach her the way of the samurai. It had seemed so… special, beautiful the way they thought, how they chose to live… honor…

Jericho was older and maybe a little wiser but she knew… she would never be able to lead the life of a Samurai, not the way it was meant.

Removing the swords, she gently set them on the floor beside her. The wooden slab came next revealing the short ax and throwing knives still neatly in their cases. She had a machete which Maty had not understood, saying over and over how un-practical it was.

"_Don't stress yourself, it's a cultural thing."_ She had laughed at his annoyed look, poked fun at him…

"Maty…" she whispered and then her hand touched the hard case. Taking it out she set it on the edge of the trunk. The latches snapped open at her touch and lifting the top, gently trailed her fingers over the compound bow.

After months of trial and error they had finally come up with a design that both enhanced and worked with her natural skill and strength. She'd argued with him over the color scheme and gotten her way. Jericho smiled at the memory while tracing the burgundy grip, both limbs were still black.

Standing she set the bow on her bed, case and all knowing she was going to need some of the special arrows Maty had engineered. The large box with the shafts and arrow heads took up most of the trunk bottom. She didn't bother with the smaller chest in the left corner; she wouldn't need that until after she finished her hunt.

------_  
_The cabbie let her out two blocks from _'Sangria Noir' _glancing at her curiously because of the coat. Jericho had known she'd get curious looks because of it but there was no other way of hiding the bow folded at her side. She'd worn light clothing to compensate for the warm coat, a thin white t-shirt with a light black cotton vest, comfortable jean capris and the thick black leather belt that held her bow with the tall black boots with the square heel. She'd slipped a tanto into each boot and her wakisashi into the back of her belt.

Her boots heels echoed loudly to her ears as she walked to the wrought iron gates. She stood there unknowingly in plain sight of their camera. Taking a deep breath Jericho reached for the ancient padlock and broke it off. The gates didn't make a sound as she pulled them open. The crimson double doors were also locked, those she kicked in having to repeat the motion when they didn't open on the first try. She moved in quickly, barely able to hear the alarm though the flashing lights inside the club confirmed there was one. Jericho dropped the coat at the top of the stairs easily lifting the bow as she surveyed the ground floor.

They were feeding. She could see the pairs, one of them- the girl laying at an odd angle caught her attention. The red heels and bare legs, one sporting a tribal looking tattoo on the ankle… Jessica.

There was nothing to be done about her. It was too late to think she could be saved, not then-.

Jericho counted seven vampires, each with a victim, sitting at different areas. She had thought the red color scheme a bit much but now she knew, red covered any blood they missed…

She knocked an arrow taking aim at her first target. She breathed in feeling the familiarity of it all come back to her.

'_Like I never left…'_ she thought letting loose. She knocked a second arrow watching as the first hit its mark and loosed another. Three, four, five arrows and then she noticed… they weren't ashing. None of them had burst into ash as her arrows hit through their heart. It was possible she could've missed one but not all of them. This was her favorite of weapons and Jericho had never missed, not since being Called.

"Get her!" the hiss of anger followed the order. Jericho reluctantly slung her bow. She took the ax from her satchel pulling out a stake as well. Taking the stairs at a run Jericho leapt up to the rail using it to slide down as the vampires tried to make a grab at her. She flipped to the ground floor bringing the ax around but missed the vampire as he ducked. She kicked his leg out knocking him on his back. She stood over him and brought down the stake. It went through perfectly, right through his heart and still he didn't ash.

"Nanra za heru?" though she asked she wasn't expecting an answer. The vampire kicked up, Jericho was thrown aside. He stood up yanking out the wooden stake. He looked at it, disbelief clearly written on his face.

"What the fuck bitch! Wood?" he looked at her as she stood.

"You'rs not as stupid as you look." Jericho noted with a slight arching of her eyebrow.

The answer came in a feral growl as the vampire lunged at her. Stepping aside, Jericho easily swung the ax, taking his head. Her smile was pleased as she saw the vampire go up in a flaming puff of ash.

"I can work with that." She stated twirling the ax in her hand. Using her free hand, she slipped off the satchel with the rest of her wooden stakes but not before retrieving Maty's Katana. "You guys go poof, all bright and flaming. Is that new?"

"Bitch, we are gonna tear you apart." The male snarled coming to stand beside the other five that were left. He'd apparently pulled out the arrow though it had done more damage coming out than it had going in.

"Promises, promises…" Jericho sighed. "Look, I'll make it easy. I'm looking for a friend of mine, busty red head with a high pitched voice, kinda ditzy but all around good girl. You guys suck on her?" the last was said in a tone that warned they had better not have touched Yuri.

"Who the fuck are you?" another one asked. He grinned as if his words were a major accomplishment.

"Me?" Jericho wondered at the question. Hadn't she been trying to figure it out since she was twelve? Who was she? Did it matter any more?

'_Just for tonight… I can be her again, cant I? Just tonight…'_

Her eyes hardened, darkening to onyx in the crimson club.

"I'm the Slayer."

----

The NightStalkers had discussed their options. King had said the woman wouldn't volunteer any information, had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with them. That pissed off Abby. It occurred to her that they had been in the wrong, mistaking Jericho for a Familiar and then a vampire, kidnapping her… the woman had a right to be angry but she hadn't gone to the police.

"Maybe she-."

"No." Abby cut in. "She didn't go because she can't. There's a reason why Jericho Hiel only has a life span of six and half years." She faced Dex who was sporting a shiny red patch on his face. "She's hiding." And weren't they all?

"So, what…" King huffed. "We sit on our asses and twirl our thumbs 'till she decides to come nicely or we get another chance to grab her-?"

"No, no more grabbing, or kidnapping, or…" Sommerfield sighed trying not feel disappointment. "We need to focus on this club that's opened on the strip."

"She's right." Hedges agreed. He looked about nervously as if he expected the little brunette to come out and hang him over the second floor rail. "There's more missing people reports and it looks like these vampires are turning their Familiars."

"Then we take them out." Dex stated standing straight. His face was set in a dark scowl which he didn't bother to hide. He was pissed a little woman had knocked him out even for a second and he wanted to dust some vampires.

"Saddle up cowboys. Yeehaw!" King exclaimed swinging his arm around his head like he had a rope. The NightStalkers looked at him, stared actually. Not one of them cracked a smile. "What?" he questioned using his most innocent It-wasn't-me look. "What?"

----

"Try to keep up, King. I don't want to have to come back and carry you again." Dex didn't bother hiding his grin. Abby, on the other hand didn't think it was funny. She turned a serious face on both NightStalkers.

"You both better keep up and no stupid cowboy moves." She turned to King on the last.

"Wha-." He opened his mouth, looking affronted at such a suggestion. "One stupid cowboy 'Yehaw' and I'm branded." He complained as they walked to the side door of the club.

"Shoulda kept your mouth shut." Dex shrugged off King's 'don't help me' look and worked on the door.

"That would take a superhuman effort on his part." Abby snarked at his back.

"Two against one." King noted. "That's fair."

"Abracadabra." Dex smiled holding the door open. He glanced at King motioning him in. "Ladies first." His smile didn't waver as King started backing out of the door. Abby's snicker of laughter only added to the insult but she pushed him in with Dex following.

"We split up, keep in contact and don't get killed." Abby ordered looking at each man.

"Or turned." King added. At their looks he shrugged. "Ex-vampire." That was more than enough explanation for the NightStalkers. They continued down the same hallway until they got five yards down. It branched off but before Abby could take it Dex headed down the corridor.

"Just you and me, Whistler." Abby rolled her eyes at his waggling eyebrows. She didn't know how he could be making jokes and fooling around when they were trying to dust some vampires. "Come on Abby…"

"Don't get killed." She ordered before turning left at the next hall. King sighed and continued forward now quiet and very serious. He put on a brave-I-don't-give-a-shit face but really, the thought of them turning him scared him shitless. He never wanted to go back to that, not if he had another option…

"_King!"_Abby's voice hissed in his ear. _"What did you do?"_

"Me?" he turned in a half circle looking for the source of the blinking red lights and the low whine he could barely hear. It hadn't been ten minutes and he was already getting blamed for something.

"_Someone set off an alarm."_ Dex reported. _"Found me some bodies…"_ he added with a sigh.

"_Check them."_ Abby ordered and then King came out into a balcony of sorts that overlooked the club's main floor. He caught a glimpse of the fight before the woman disappeared beneath the balcony, a suckhead trailing after her. King took aim but he was too late to fire. Grumbling he turned around and headed back the way he'd come until he found a door that lead away from the hall.

At the next door King could hear the sound of metal clashing and the high pitched squeal of a vampire dusting. He hurried, burst in, gun at the ready and stopped in the door. At first, King wasn't sure he was seeing what his eyes were seeing but then she tumbled back, off the table. The flash of steel barely registered as he was left with half a gun. The sparks flying out of it and the ruined camera suddenly combusted and King threw it aside with a curse.

Jericho barely had a chance to focus on the vampire what with the sudden distraction by the door. She had felt him come in and almost ended up taking his head before she recognized the lunatic who couldn't seem to stop stalking her. She had a momentary feeling of satisfaction in leaving him without a weapon when the vampire slashed at her. Jericho hissed at the pain, her eyes could have shot fire at the snarling vamp.

"That's mine!" Jericho snapped. It didn't seem to matter though because he grinned, flashing sharp fangs and then, to add insult to injury, he licked the blade of her wakisashi. She was ready to lunge forward when the vampire ashed.

King found himself staring at the end of a very sharp sword and into dark brown eyes full of anger. "Who are you? And why do you keep following me?"

The question wouldn't have seemed normal under any other circumstances and King wondered if it were normal even under the current ones.

"I'd like to keep the blood on the inside…" he murmured and slowly took a step back. She didn't follow but her eyes never strayed nor did her arm waver. King was beginning to seriously re-consider teasing the woman but insanity returned just as soon as he was free of the sharp point.

"Name's King. And I wasn't following you." At her disbelieving look he shrugged. "Well, not today any way."

"Tod-." Jericho heaved a sigh grasping at patience and finding enough shreds she could think. Running him through or taking his head were definitely out of the question. "Get out of my way." she ordered in stead. So far she hadn't been able to locate Yuri and the hope that the red head wasn't here, that she had left the club, was the only thing Jericho wanted to think about.

"Get- listen lady, I just saved your ass-." King stopped as the point of the sword touched his throat again.

"I don't play well with others." Jericho warned slowly moving his around until she was in the door frame. "Fucking ibara oite mai sokumen." She muttered and then with a little tap of the blade she said; "Stay."

"Stay?" King echoed in disbelief as she fled. "Stay? Like I'm a God dam mutt!" he stormed out of the room after her. "Fuck this! Hey!"

Jericho ignored the voice, the soft pangs in her gut that told her 'King' was close behind. She kept searching, looking for Yuritza and coming up empty. Finally, coming to a three door dead end Jericho glanced from one to the other.

"Donde putos estas!" she hissed under her breath. Jericho decided to go for the door directly in front of her. Before she could raise her leg to kick it in the door on her right opened and two vampires rushed her.

There was no chance of her using the Katana or even raising it to block against the blows. Her face stung where the vampire's nails had scratched and then all three fell into the next room. The Katana slipped from her fingers, skidding across the floor.

"Get – off!" Jericho grunted with effort of throwing both vampires away from herself. One of them scrambled towards her, fangs bared. Pulling the tanto from her boot, Jericho swung her leg around kicking the vamp away. She heard a soft snap as her foot connected and knew something had broken. She pushed up, onto her feet catching a glimpse of King as he came to the door but the tanto was already out of her hand. The blade sunk into the vampire's forehead slamming him back into the wall with an echo.

Behind her, the second vampire grabbed at her. Jericho ducked under his arm, grabbing the wrist over her head she kicked straight up. The vampires head snapped back and before he recovered Jericho jabbed her elbow into his chest. The satisfying snap brought a grim smile to her face. Turning, she brought his wrist down in front of her body breaking the arm and with her foot swept his legs out knocking him on his back.

She heard the gunshot and the bursting vampire, felt the heat as it ashed but ignored him. Instead she took the second tanto from her other boot and slashed at the head. It came away easily, the body burst into burning ash and then was gone.

"So," King drawled watching her stare at the ash. "What happened to vampires aren't real?"

Jericho glanced at him over her shoulder, the tanto clutched in hand…

* * *

**_AN: Come on people, dont be stingy with the reviews._**

**_over 1200 hits so far... _**


	12. Chapter 12

Jericho wiped at the still bleeding scratches on her face, they were deeper than she'd first assumed. She sat in the back of their SUV with Abby listening to King complain about his 'exploded' gun. They hadn't found Yuritza, nor her body and that gave Jericho hope that the red head was still alive somewhere. Abby pulled out a wad of gauze which she handed to Jericho. Taking them she held the white pad to her face offering the other woman a small smile of thanks. She'd noticed they kept glancing at her, each one of them all at different times but they never stopped the idle chatter, or rather King's inane babbling. 

"Please," Jericho finally sighed turning to the woman in the passenger side of the back seat. "Shut him up."

Abby smirked; she glanced at King who pretended not to have heard the woman and shook her head.

"Sorry, short of putting a muzzle on him you'd have to kill him."

Jericho's face lit up at the possibility, which King noticed. It didn't give him the warm fuzzies, thinking of Jericho doing either to him.

"No." he turned his glare on Abby. "Stop giving her ideas, Whistler."

"Suggestions." Jericho corrected with a sweet smile at his glower. "Te ves mas bonito callado." She murmured.

"And what the fuck does that mean?" King grouched.

"Literally? Shut up." Jericho replied. "But if you want it said nicely; 'You look prettier with your mouth shut.' Oh, well I guess that's not as nice…." She shrugged uncaringly knowing she could've said it more politely. Looking out the window Jericho fiddled with her compound bow. Abby hadn't said any thing, neither had Jericho though both women were carrying the same weapon. It hadn't escaped Dex's notice either and he kept glancing at them in the rearview mirror.

"You know-." King huffed and left the words hanging. He faced the front seeing their temporary base up ahead. He was relieved to finally be able to get out of the car and put some distance between him and the evil pixie. He was feeling antsy around her and he didn't like it.

"Home sweet home." Dex murmured parking in the corner. They exited, Abby watching as Jericho left her coat on the back seat but took the bow and slung it on her hip beside the small quiver of arrows she had strapped to her leg. From the leather satchel Jericho took her wakisashi, slipping it behind her back. With the Katana in hand Jericho turned to follow them and found Abby staring.

"We aren't the enemy." Abby said.

"Right." Jericho had no intention of letting her guard down, not when they had kidnapped her once already. "Neither am I."

"Enough with the female bonding." King griped motioning for them to hurry up. "Come on."

"Fucking ikeike." Jericho muttered with a glare at his grinning face.

"Ikeike?" Abby questioned.

Realizing she'd been a little loud Jericho shrugged. "Bitch. I called him a fucking bitch."

Abby's snort of laughter was quickly covered with a hand.

Jericho followed them out of the open room and into another that looked like some sort of lab. There were racks of electronics and parts to her left, several long tables strewn with various weapons in different stages of construction or repair. To her right was a bank of containers, some marked with the 'Hazardous Material' sign and others glass fronted revealing nothing inside. Then her eyes fell on the table before them with a fancy array of computer equipment and the blond lady- the doctor of their little band. Jericho stared hard as the little girl stepped out from behind the blond woman; her eyes seemed to grow bigger at sight of Jericho. The brown orbs missed nothing as they looked her over.

"She's the lady who scared Hedges." Zoë stated.

"No-no." hedges blushed bright red denying he'd been scared. "She didn't scare me, Zoë…" but he couldn't bring himself to look at the little brunette in the eyes.

"King," Sommerfield sighed almost frustrated. "You didn't kidnap her again…?"

"Wha- no." King denied looking very offended. "No, I didn-. Would you tell her I didn't?" he looked to Dex then Abby, finally turning a disgruntled set of brown eyes on Jericho.

"They didn't kidnap me. This time." Jericho confirmed but the soft tone of her voice didn't sound reassuring to their ears. "So what is this?"

"This?" Abby asked, her brow slightly furrowed.

"This." Jericho waved a hand around meaning them and their building. "All of it. Who are you? Why did you drug me?"

"First of all-."

"We call ourselves the NightStalkers. We kill vampires." Dex interrupted King. He stepped forward, dropping his crossed arms. "We thought you were a Familiar but seeing as how you threw King ten yards and didn't break a sweat we figured you for a vampire."

"I'm not." Jericho denied.

"We know." Sommerfield drew their attention, one hand slipped around Zoë's shoulders gently pushing her out of the way. Jericho watched as the blond woman sort of fumbled around on the table a frown marring her face. "The blood sample I took from you confirms that. There isn't any thing out of the ordinary which is why-."

"You took my DNA without my say so. That alone is enough to piss me off and pissing me off is never good." Jericho didn't take her eyes off the blond. "Ask your King."

"Uhm, he's not… our King…" Hedges quieted down at Jericho's glare and found something else to keep himself busy with.

"Vampires. You say you hunt them."

"Yes." Abby took up the explanation moving so that she was facing Jericho. "We search for a nest; once we have a location we go in, take them out."

"Just you three?"

"No, there are more of us. Not a lot but enough we can cause some damage." Abby answered looking around the room.

"The vampires are growing in number." Sommerfield stated. "We try but there's not much we can do."

Jericho was having trouble believing all of this. Half of her life had been spent denying she'd ever been that girl, lived that life… Two years. Two years she had fought alone with Matzuye as her only back up and there were others, hunters… Slayers?

"So how come you're so strong?" the question brought her eyes around to the dark man in their midst. Why was she so strong? The question had an easy answer but would they believe her? These NightStalkers already knew vampires existed, how much of a stretch was it to believe in a Slayer?

"Into every generation there is a Chosen One." At first Jericho wasn't sure she was actually speaking, telling them this- what she was. "One girl in all the world with the strength-." No one was supposed to know. It was forbidden to ever say… "She alone will stand against the vampires… the demons… and the forces of darkness." She glanced at each one in turn stopping on King. "I am the Slayer."

There was utter silence at her words, some nervous shifting and they glanced at each other questioning. Finally King opened his mouth and straightened from his slouched pose on the table.

"You know if you want to make up shit at least make up something good."

"King-."

"No, we practically 'bare our souls' and she's making cracks. Come on, lady. You're some sort of vampire hybrid aren't you?" he insisted.

"I am not a vampire. I am not a hybrid. I. Am. The. Slayer." Jericho stated in clear, no bullshit tones. "I'm strong, like any vampire, fast, agile. I can move like them, feel…them- because I am the Slayer." Jericho couldn't remember the last time she had said that sentence let alone said it as often as she had in just those few minutes with the NightStalkers. "I breathe air, eat food, need sleep and sunlight like any of you." Here her eyes strayed to King. "You." Her weight shifted, body turning towards him. "You're different…" Jericho walked towards him slowly, the Katana swinging idly from her hand. "You're not like them," she nodded towards the NightStalkers. "Or the others." He knew she meant the vampires and swallowed past the sudden dryness in his mouth. "Why?"

King couldn't find the words to answer, at least not at first. He stood there, looking down into her brown eyes thinking about his nightmare.

"A Slayer?" Dex interrupted.

"Not like the band?" Hedges added with just a hint of hesitation though no one seemed to pay attention.

"It's a mystical thing." Jericho replied taking a step away from King. She looked at the NightStalkers trying to gauge their reaction. "You hunt vampires, know they exist and… I'm not real to you." She raised her arms a smile on her face. "Yet here I am. So."

"Cool." Jericho looked down to where the little girl, Zoë stood by the blond woman's side.

"Why are you here, chiquita?" her eyes found King again. "He kidnap you as well?"

"Zoë is my daughter." Sommerfield answered keeping a protective hand on the little girls shoulder.

"And I thought the Council was bad." Jericho muttered growing angry at the woman. Those stuffy old men had brought young girls to the Academy, trained them, given them the 'IN every generation' line and then sent them out to their deaths for generations. Jericho had never thought a mother would expose her own child to such dangers. "Don't you care about her? Don't you care if she gets hurt or worse?" she questioned. "She's just a little girl."

"We know." Abby cut in. She stepped between Sommerfield and Jericho one hand resting on her side and the revolver. "This is the safest place for them, for all of us." At Jericho's questioning look she elaborated. "The vampires know who we are. None of us can go back to our normal lives. We do and they get us, turn us or kill us." There was quiet for a moment as Jericho studied each face. "They probably know you already."

"What?"

"They have eyes. Probably got your pretty mug on a screen in some fancy vampire high rise." He pretended to be typing on thin air as he grinned at her. "Clickety-clack, surfing every law enforcement data base for your information."

"Mierda…" Jericho's eyes widened as realization came crashing around her head. Stopping them was her first reaction but how? How was she going to stop them from discovering her- her real identity? Could they? Would there be any record of her old life?

"Why so pale?" King asked smugly. "You afraid they might find out you're not really Jericho Hiel?"

"What?" she hadn't been expecting that.

King's grin was full and satisfied as he confirmed that they were right about her, at least in that regard. She was hiding but from what or who was another question.

----

They rode in stone silence, neither speaking. It was out of character for King, not to joke or make some sort of crack whenever he had an audience. This was a rare moment and Jericho had no idea. She kept her eyes on the road, unable to think of anything but her being discovered by the vampires and Yuri. There was no clue as to the red heads whereabouts.

"They'll come after you." King glanced at her as he pulled over. He parked in front of her building, turning towards her all bullshit aside. He wanted her to understand how seriously dangerous her situation had become.

She looked at King, the scratches already half healed. Most- well, everything she'd told them was hard to swallow.

Blade had an explanation, a viable reason for his existence but Jericho…_"It's a mystical thing."_ And that translated into magic, only magic was some sort of hocus pocus trick; the hand being quicker than the eyes and shit.

"Already dead." Jericho replied in a soft voice. King watched her carefully cover the Katana with her coat, a frown on his face as he puzzled over her meaning.

The door swung shut and as Jericho walked to her front stoop she knew he wouldn't leave until she was inside. Opening it she couldn't help glancing over her shoulder. King still sat there watching her. The security she felt at his presence was unnerving and with a glare she slammed her door shut.

----

"They're going after her." He knew it, he didn't have proof but he knew the vampires would get Jericho. Whether she died or was turned, King didn't know and he didn't want to find out.

"What are you thinking, King?" Abby asked. She had an idea of what he wanted to do. "Because going in guns blazing like you normally do isn't a plan. At least not one that will keep us alive or un-hurt."

"Are you ever going to forget the 'Yehaw'?" King wondered watching as Abby's eyes lowered to his waist.

"You might wanna loose the longhorn buckle." She looked amused but didn't smile until King clutched at the buckle as if she would take it from him. "You're such a drama queen, King."

"Eh," he shrugged it off once again turning to the main concern on his mind.

----

Jericho didn't change her routine; she went to work, filled in for the girls missing and behaved as if she hadn't been out slaying. After the first week with no word from Yuri or Jessica, Roco hired new dancers and every once in a while Jericho put in an appearance. She didn't mind the extra cash but she didn't like the attention. After King's little visit it was worse, Jericho was back to square one- having to deal with propositions from customers as well as co-workers, especially the platinum freak. Something about him just didn't feel right… Still, Jericho refrained from causing bodily injury, bad for business Roco said.

That night Jericho saw King again. She'd spotted him on different sides of her street twice before but whether he was spying out of perverse pleasure or checking up on her was debatable, no matter what the NightStalker said.

Jericho decided enough was enough and headed out to let him know he could go home. She tapped on his window watching as he flinched, one hand reaching for his gun when he saw her. She was sure King hadn't even felt her approach.

'_At least that still hasn't change.'_ She thought to herself. "You have two options." Jericho stated before he could speak. "Go away… or come inside." Difficult as it was, the invitation was out and turning around Jericho walked to her door. The sound of the car door closing and then his footsteps told her he'd accepted but Jericho could _feel_ King close behind her. The gentle tug in her belly…

Inside she left him to close the front door going to the kitchen and pulling out two sodas from the refrigerator. She tossed one to King as she passed him on her way to the couch. She settled into the corner comfortably and just looked at him.

"You're different." If King had been uncomfortable with just her eyes on him hearing those two words made him fidget worse.

"Yeah," he tried to play it off. He sat in the arm chair across from her and leaned back. "There's no man like me." He squirmed uncomfortably with her lack of response and cleared his throat. "So."

"So" Jericho replied still not taking her eyes from him. She seemed relaxed, waiting for King to answer her question. He appeared to be debating whether or not to spill but something in her face, maybe the soft barely there smile decided him.

"I was bit." He tried to make it sound like it wasn't that big a deal, play it off and just get it over with. He didn't really like talking about it, didn't like to remember what it was like to feel the thirst build up… the taste of blood in his mouth… "Turned into a vampire." He presented his smiling façade while stamping down the memories.

"You… where a vampire?" her tone was laced with disbelief, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Once you're turned there's no going back." She didn't like thinking he was poking fun at her but that's what it sounded like. "You're dead."

"Up until a year ago, you'd be right." He agreed still smiling. "Except we have a cure."

"Cure?" Jericho set her soda on the coffee table and crossed her arms. "A cure for vampirism."

"We have Blade too. He's the hybrid we were sorta thinking you were like." King took a swig of his soda trying to avoid her eyes.

"Blade?" Jericho stated. "Kinda funky name for a kid…" if he were making fun of her this was where bodily harm would ensue. Jericho was tired of not getting straight answers, being kidnapped, not to mention drugged and made to dream not that she had any way of stopping the prophetic dreams.

"His parents probably didn't like him very much…" King noticed the slight glare and wondered why it was so hard to get a laugh or even a smile from Jericho.

"You do that a lot."

"Do what?" King sat up just a little, looking at her warily.

"Make jokes, pretend things aren't serious." Jericho replied easily.

"Well, aren't-."

"And never shut up." She interrupted. "Do you talk in your sleep?"

King blinked. _'She made a joke? At my expense?'_ the silence wore off rather quickly.

"Care to find out?" He offered with a waggling of his eyebrows. Jericho rolled her eyes at his antics and picked up her soda again.

"You're not my type."

"Heard about that." King said watching her take a drink. "At your job. They seem to think you're 'my girl' and the blond, he wasn't very nice, asked if 'I was Jeri's'. Hey, so what's your real name?" he asked completely switching topics. Jericho was still scowling at the 'his girl' and 'you're Jeri's' comments from _Cabaret_.

"What's yours?" She was stalling and he knew it but playing dumb was more fun.

"Huh?"

"Like your parents really named you 'King'. I mean I get it in Spanish, Rey but you crazy shiroi ninnin go with names like Parker or Posey… oh, even… Tentei forbid there's actually a Buffy out there somewhere." She rolled her eyes at the thought of some poor kid putting up with teasing because of the name.

"Buffy? Really?" King echoed with a skeptical look. "King is way better than Buffy."

"Says you." Jericho scoffed. She shook her head, eyes wandering to the windows.

"Hannibal." King replied.

"Lector." It was the first thing that popped into Jericho's head at the name. "Silence of the Lambs." She turned to him and noticed the glaring brown eyes and crossed arms. Her eyes widened as she realized what he'd meant. "Jesus… that's your name."

"No, it's Hannibal." He corrected. "Hannibal King."

"Don't they watch TV? Your parents, or did you piss them off…" Jericho couldn't help the digs.

"This from the girl who _chose_ a name after a biblical city in Canaan that was destroyed when its walls fell." King retorted. The slight widening of her eyes was evidence that she hadn't expected him to know that much. He sat back looking pleased with himself.

"It's Arabic and means City of the Moon." Jericho retorted.

"It's also a boy's name." King threw back at her.

"I'm a girl." Her eyes were narrowed and they just stared, each waiting for the other to attack. After a long moment of silence Jericho finally focused on the weapons King had strapped to his side. "What's with the sci-fi guns?"

"You like?" King immediately took one out and showed it to her. "Hedges re-designed them. The clip holds seventeen rounds, sundogs, silver bullets, even the nifty little tranc dart." He winked then turned a semi serious frown on her. "Noticed you were un-prepared at the club."

"These aren't my regular vampires. Wooden stake usually does the job." Jericho replied looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, well we've established a pointy piece of wood isn't exactly a weapon but I meant the sword and what was with the ax? Where you going to chop down some tables and make stakes?" King ended with another grin.

"Ha Ha, you're not funny." Jericho retorted. "A Slayer doesn't need guns. We have other methods of dealing with the baddies."

"Yeah, a sword-."

"It's a Katana and lets get this right. I'm not afraid of using guns and its not that I don't know how to use them-."

"Have you?" King interrupted. "Used a gun before. Have you even fired one?"

"No." the answer left a sour taste in her mouth especially with his smug look. King looked at his gun again, chuckling and then he thought of Hedges and his fear of the evil pixie.

"You know, Hedges is scared of you." He looked up, holstering the gun. "Thinks you'll come back and hang him over the rail only this time you let go." He chuckled again.

"You think its funny." Jericho didn't ask. Knowing the little genius was afraid of her brought back Maty's countless lectures. When demons had a healthy dose of fear of her it was good, it was expected but humans… they weren't supposed to know about her. "You had me thinking you were a nice guy," Jericho stood abruptly. "But if you find your friends fear amusing you must be as twisted as what you hunt." She went to the door and yanked it open jerking a thumb over her shoulder at him. "Wouldn't be surprised if you had some demon in you. Get out."

King stared at the bloody red head standing in Jericho's door way. The brunette seemed un-aware so he raised a hand and pointed.

"Uh, Jericho."

Jericho frowned and turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Yuritza. The green eyes were glazed, skin pale but the red head was covered in a light sheen of sweat. The soft pangs in her gut had sharpened without Jericho noticing. She'd been thinking it had to do with King and his ex-vampireness.

Yuri stumbled in, bloody hand clutching the wall.

"Yuri, no." Jericho caught her around the waist feeling the change in the red head. She didn't want to think about her next step besides getting the red head onto the couch. "Yuri…" there was no mistaking the bite marks on her wrist and more on her thigh, the dress, just at Yuritza's left side, was soaked in blood. Jericho hated being who she was at that moment, hated knowing what she had to do.

"I didn-." Yuri grunted, folding in on herself as she got another pain in her gut. King headed to the window slightly pulling back the curtains and looking out into the street. He noticed the fancy car parked out front, back door opening and a blond head rose out of the dark interior.

"Jericho," King warned pulling out his gun once again. "You're about to have company."

"They aren't invited." Jericho snapped focusing on her friend. She needed to stop the wounds from bleeding, frightened because they looked old but old wounds scabbed over, they didn't keep bleeding. "Yuri, nepouštět se červeň. I can fix this. Yuritza, you hear me? I'm existující až k brynda tato a tebe ar existující až k ozenit se Roco, bouchnout mimo babies do téže míry jeden do prdele bunny a být dokonalý , dokonalý šťastný." She slapped at Yuri's face gently trying to get her to stay awake.

"Jericho!" King moved to the door glaring at her back.

"What?!" she snapped finally looking at him.

"Get your friend in a safe corner. They're here."

"Are you deaf, Hannibal?" Jericho stood up, hands on hips. "They can't come in without my invitation."

"What the fuck…?" King frown not understanding what her inviting them in had to do with them _not_ coming into her home. Then the door burst open hitting him hard enough King fell face first onto tiled entrance.

Jericho looked on in shock, not making a sound, as four vampires entered her home.

"No…" she breathed out, brow furrowed. Their laughter snapped her into Slayer mode and she moved to stand in front of Yuri. The big tall blond kicked King into the kitchen. She heard the wall reverberate with the blow, some pots clattered out of their cabinets onto the floor.

"Hey, King-shit." He turned the grin to Jericho. "You got a new girl friend?" Jericho heard the sound of clattering pans and a grunt as King got to his feet.

"Yeah," he groaned hanging onto the counter with one hand. "She's an evil little pixie. I'll introduce you."

Jericho still couldn't get around how they came in un-invited but kept her mouth shut. The other three, much smaller than the behemoth who trounced King, formed a half circle around Jericho.

"You made a mess at our club." The dark haired one snickered.

"You've been feeding on my friend." The vampires shrugged, looking at each other and snickered some more.

"She's kinda small." Jarko threw over his shoulder at King. "By the way," he turned facing the NightStalker with another grin, baring the silver fangs. "Danica says 'Hi'."

The three vampires didn't expect Jericho to move so fast. She stepped onto the coffee table, then jumped to the couch's arm avoiding the 2nd vampire. Her foot connected with the 3rd vampire sending him into the wall. Jericho flipped, landing behind the 1st vampire facing his back. Both hands snaked out grabbing onto the dark head and twisted. The snap of bones seemed loud in the living room but the vampires were fast as well. Two boulder-like arms wrapped around her, pinning Jericho's arms to her sides. She struggled to get free only for the vampire to squeeze harder.

King rushed out of the kitchen, his foot kicked the back of Jarko's leg knocking the big vampire to his knees. King rammed an elbow to the back of the blond head and seeing Jericho break free he went for his gun.

Jericho flipped forward, both feet striking Jarko's face. She ran, hopping lightly over the couch and grabbing the wakisashi on her wall. She faced the vampires in time to see one ash, the loud 'pop' of King's gun echoing in her head. Jericho ignored the lumbering vampire as he rose to face King. She was feeling in her element again, excitement washing through her, blood pumping, body tingling with slaying energy… she'd forgotten how good it felt to slay, forgotten how much she loved this part of her legacy.

The heavy crash and sound of breaking dishes registered in her head but Jericho was busy taunting the vampires. They both made to grab at her as Jericho flipped over their heads, she smiled hearing them butt heads and then her blade sliced down the blonds back cutting deep.

Jarko shouted, pain throbbing like a fiery wound in his back. He turned around arms flailing, trying to get something, anything and hurt it as bad as he was hurt. He found King's evil pixie standing in front of him with a smile.

King grunted, feeling pain throughout his entire body as he got up. Getting thrown around wasn't his idea of fun. "Fuck this." He muttered finally on his feet. King gripped his gun and watched as Jericho punched the blond vampire. She delivered a rapid set of blows to his face finishing with an elbow strike that had bone crunching. With a front snap kick Jarko knocked into the wall by her front door then with the wakisashi blade Jericho engaged the 2nd vampire.

King came around the counter gun blazing but Jarko was light on his feet for such a big vampire. Picking up the arm chair, Jarko threw it at King. The big seat crushed the NightStalker, it pinned him against the kitchen counter. He kicked at it hearing the fight continue without him.

"Aarrh!" King hollered as he shoved the chair off himself and scrambled to get his gun. Standing he watched as Jericho fought off both vampires. She looked so small between them and yet she managed to slip behind Jarko as the other vampire ran into him. Both stumbled back pinning Jericho against the wall. Jarko's pain filled scream filled the living room and then he flew forward landing on the smaller vampire.

Jericho cursed seeing the cracked plaster and dent in her wall. The bloody wakisashi still in her hand she moved to the vampires when King started shooting again.

Jarko pushed the smaller vampire in the line of fire and ran to the window. The vampire screamed as he ashed and then the sound of breaking glass filled the living room.

"Fuck!" King slammed a hand onto the window sill watching as Jarko made his get away. The squealing of tires and smell of burnt rubber reached his sensitive nose. As much as he wanted to get the vampire King couldn't seem to catch a break.

Jericho leapt over the couch bouncing on the seat cushions. She threw the coffee table aside, dropping the wakisashi. Her knees hit the rug hard but she ignored the slight sting as Jericho slipped her arms around Yuri. Her eyes looked on, frightened as the red head started to convulse.

"King!" she cried, looking to him for help.

"She's going through the changes, you can't stop it now." King moved suddenly, arm raised and gun aimed at them.

"No!" Jericho half rose still cradling Yuritza. "Please, you have a cure-."

"Down." She didn't question his order; just lay over Yuritza feeling the heat at her back and the smell of ash. Jericho looked over her shoulder, at the burn staining her couch.

King tugged Yuritza away from her, slipping a needle in her arm before lifting her into his arms.

"Take what you need." Her rose with a now calm red head and stared down at Jericho who hadn't moved. "Lets go." King started for the door not hearing her follow or move to gather what she wanted to take.

Jericho still knelt, her eyes looking around the ruined apartment. She didn't want to leave, didn't want to run any more…

"Now." King's harsh voice snapped her eyes to him. Seeing Yuritza all bloodied and turned… Jericho got to her feet and nodded to him. King left her gathering some items and took the red head to the SUV. He lay her in the back seat, sure the newly turned vampire wouldn't wake up and try sucking him dry halfway to the hide out. Closing the door, King went back to Jericho's apartment. At the door he found a large wooden trunk which he knew hadn't been there before.

"Jericho?" King looked around stepping into the living room when she finally came out of the bedroom. A large duffel bag was slung onto her shoulder and beside her a med sized rolling suitcase.

"I'm never getting my deposit back." Jericho muttered looking at the busted wall.

"Uuh, you're taking all this?" King questioned looking her over and pointing at the trunk.

"Maty gave me that trunk." Jericho said as she walked to the door. "I went to a lot of trouble to get it back." She'd had to buy her way into the Academy's warehouse to retrieve it. Not an easy feat for a Slayer, especially when she was supposed to be dead.

"Right." King looked at the nig wooden box. "Bu-."

"It's coming with." Jericho stood in front of him. "Only my trunk is too small."

"Really." King grinned looking at her thinking it looked pretty big to him.

"My car trunk." Jericho explained with an exasperated huff. "It wont fit in the back seat either." With a pained sigh King bent to lift it up. Jericho watched him try, she had to give him that but when he only managed to lift a corner of her weapons trunk she dropped her duffel bag. "Put it down." Jericho ordered pushing him out of the way. "Here." She handed him the keys with the car alarm. "My car's around the side."

King watched opened mouthed as she easily lifted the trunk. She walked out of her home with the weapons chest on her shoulder.

"Fuck me…"

------

**_AN: over 2000hits! yay, me! So where are all the reviews?_**


	13. Chapter 13

Sommerfield stepped out of Yuri's room and faced the waiting pair. 

"Will it work?" Jericho asked softly. The concern for her friend was plain on her face but it was the tone of her voice Sommerfield listened to.

"It should. We'll know more when I run some tests." She showed them the vial of blood in her hand.

"Thank you." Jericho gently touched the blond woman's arm. She saw the small smile and nod before Sommerfield walked away leaving them alone.

Jericho tried not feel like this was her fault, repeating to herself she could've forced the red head to leave with her, could've save her friend.

"Will they come for her?" the soft voiced question tugged at him. King didn't know why but he felt a sense of empathy with Jericho.

"Can't say." He replied in an equally quiet tone of voice. He didn't know if the vampires would target the red head but it was possible. "She's better off laying low." He knew that much, knew it was better to hide from them if you weren't going to fight and somehow King didn't see the red head doing any fighting.

"I've got work." Jericho stated suddenly. She turned on her heel and started walking.

"Woa, hey." King hurried after her, grabbing at Jericho's arm when she didn't stop. "You're place got trashed, vampires went after you-."

"Yeah." Jericho rounded on him, her pent up feelings pouring out. "Explain to me how they came in un-invited." She glared at him and before King could reply Jericho continued unwilling to hear him out just yet. "Because vampires DO NOT do that. They can't- shouldn't have been able to come in without my say so. It- it's against the rules, against everything I _know_ vampires are capable of. A vampire doesn't just bite you! That's not how you turn, you have to ingest their blood and once you're a vampire that's it! You're dead and there's no going back, no cure!" she slapped a palm into his chest letting out her guilt and frustration. "But here you are! You use guns- bullets DO NOT ash vampires and wooden stakes _should_ work. _I put one right though its heart_. I know I did- I don't miss and he pulled it out." She looked at him; more quiet now, some of the fire gone from her eyes and voice. "A vampire pulled out a wooden stake from its heart."

King's arm half rose, intent on putting a hand on her shoulder but Jericho suddenly turned to the wall and put her fist through the rusted metal. The loud echo reverberated in the hide out and with both hands King took Jericho by the shoulders.

"Woa, ok- you're upset." King stated much to her annoyance. No one knew better than her how upset she was. With an eye roll Jericho pulled away from King and started walking again. She flexed her hand feeling the burn from the gouges in her fist relishing the pain, it's what she deserved.

"Jericho!" King called matching his step to hers. "You go to work I can guarantee they will try again." She didn't stop and both headed down the stairs. "So you get out, you're the Slayer they can't really hurt you. What about the others? Every one else at _'Cabaret'_ are they Slayer's too?"

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs with Jericho wanting to hurt him for being so right. It was like having Maty all over again, only this one wasn't eleven years older or Japanese and he wasn't her Watcher.

"Eres un imbecil." She murmured. "But this made sense. God!" she stormed off to her car and opened the trunk. Jericho started yanking out her duffel, dropping it beside her feet before reaching inside for more. King grinned; the smug look on his face probably wouldn't fade for at least a week.

"A little help!" Jericho snapped glaring at him.

------

_March 5, 2004_

_I'm slaying again._

------

Jericho was up. Sleep just wasn't a good idea not when she kept having those dreams. Lately they came more often ever since she re-immersed herself in the life of the Slayer.

The work out mats had been there before though she'd added a rack to their weapons wall. It was nice having her swords out in the open, in plain sight and not worry about how to explain them. She was working on her technique, something she'd neglected and now that she had the time and space there was no excuse for being lazy. Her two years in Prague had been difficult but she'd learned new tricks. Running had always been a good way of letting off some of her excess energy but it was dangerous for a young girl all alone at night. Jericho hadn't cared, hadn't been afraid of what was in the dark, hiding, waiting for some innocent to stumble in. Even though she had been alone, not once had Jericho been attacked. That had surprised her, made her worry a little, thinking that maybe the nasties knew who she was…

But then she bumped into a group of five runners, at least that's what she'd assumed but when they started jumping over fences and leaping across cars Jericho hadn't known what to make of them. They didn't feel like vampires, they didn't look or act like demons… Jericho followed them. She didn't try hiding her curiosity and they noticed. It turned into a game of sorts, them 'running' and Jericho on their heels following. She just couldn't get over how 'beautiful' they looked, how fluid their movements… almost animal like.

It occurred to her they might be werewolves but the moon was up and they still looked human to her. No fur or too much excess hair to be suspicious and then they'd stopped; four guys and one girl.

Life got easier with new friends and Jericho didn't have to worry about hiding her agility or strength, at least not when they were running. They were all equal then.

Jericho felt the soft tug in her gut and knew King was there. She completed her last turn bringing the tip of the Katana down then jabbing out.

"Knock it off." She ordered into the silence.

"What?" King's startled voice echoed from her left and cursing under his breath stepped into the light of the single lamp. He scratched at his head looking embarrassed to have been caught spying.

"Did you need something, Hannibal?" she kept staring knowing it made him uncomfortable. Jericho didn't delve too deeply into why that was or why she felt the same when he was watching her. She didn't need the distraction knowing there were better ways to spend her time.

"Heard noi-." King huffed and straightened. "Couldn't sleep." He replied honestly. It was one of those few rare moments and Jericho was beginning to notice. After three months with the NightStalkers she was noticing a lot of things, finding out about them and their lives. She turned away taking her Katana to the wall rack.

"Neither could I." she murmured. Her fingers lingered on Maty's Katana, a feeling of loneliness washing through her. She was twenty four years old, no friends, no family… _"It's you're destiny… You will always be alone even when you are surrounded by others."_

"Matzuye…" Jericho felt the sting of tears in her throat and eyes.

"So," King's voice sounded nervous. "You always use that?"

"No, not in a long time." Jericho cleared her throat, she tried to brush past King but he stubbornly followed her off the mats and into the rec room.

"Almost seven years." King said taking a guess. When she didn't answer he tried a different question. "Maty your boy friend?"

"Shut up." Jericho ordered softly. Her body tensed up and though she didn't face him King knew his pixie was trying not to show emotions.

"I can see it." King said walking up behind her. Jericho felt his hands, very gently rest on her shoulders. "The guilt." He turned her around until she was looking up at him. The question in her brown eyes mixed with confusion. She hadn't thought him to be so observant, not the way he behaved. "It doesn't go away." He was careful as he stepped towards her, closing the distance between them. He put his arms around her feeling her stiff body protest but Jericho didn't pull away. "But it gets better- less, with time."

Jericho leaned into his chest, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. There were so many things she kept inside, hidden from every one, so many things eating at her soul, things she couldn't tell any one.

'_Cant I?"_ she wondered. Slowly her arms went around King's waist, her face hiding in his chest. She'd always had Maty to talk to, always and then there had been the journals but that had been a long time ago, another life ago…

"Maty was my Watcher." Jericho murmured into his chest. Had it been any one else her words would have gone unheard but this was King and he heard the soft voice. Heard her sigh and the emotions behind the words.

----

_May 10, 2004_

_It's mother's day and I have no idea if I still have mine._

_I've spent five months with the NightStalkers. I wonder who came up with that name, though I'd take a wild guess and blame it on King. He's such a goof… cute- annoying, yes that's more like it, annoying. _

_But he seems to understand me. It's like having Maty- only King isn't my Watcher. He has no idea if half of what I've told him is all made up. Like I'm not 'baring my soul' to him in our midnight talks. I still have trouble sleeping. I keep dreaming them, the girls… they're so young… too young to be dying. _

_I was young too. Seventeen. But I had Matzuye and we'd been slaying on our own with no help from the Council or the Powers That Be. I haven't even begun to talk about Them to King. I doubt he'd be able to understand what and who they are, I'm not sure I completely get it myself, I'm stuck on how They pull our strings._

-----

"Come on." King led her out into the hot desert afternoon. It was still another hour before sunset and the colors in the sky were beginning to change.

"What are we doing out here?" Jericho grumbled. "You know I don't like being in the heat if I don't have to." She didn't like being overheated at all but most times there was no way around it. She didn't complain either, except for now; with King she played her girly card. Jericho had been more than surprised when she figured out he was actually a gentleman in hiding. He had manners he just chose not to use them; he behaved like a giant kid most times.

"I'm gonna teach you how to shoot." King returned with a grin on his face.

"Que tu que?" Jericho questioned, frowning. "I can shoot already. And I don't miss so don't start." She warned at his look.

"Ookay." King handed her the bulky looking sci-fi gun he always carried around. "Set up some targets out here. Knock 'em down."

"Chikushou okkuu shibutoi _dansei_." She finished glaring at him.

"You're showing off again." King warned standing aside as Jericho took the gun and stood ready to shoot.

"You really wanna make cracks when I have your gun?" she gave him a sweet smile and still looking at him fired. With every bullet there was a ping as one of the targets was knocked down. Jericho handed him the gun and turned around to head inside when King snapped out of his stunned silence.

"Woa there pixie." King caught her wrist and started walking her out to the field. "We need to check your aim.

"My aim?" Jericho huffed. "King, I do not miss. It's practically impossible for it to happen even if I _tried_."

"Yeah, tried…" he laughed but each target he'd set up was down and when he checked the marks found each bullet had gone right to the center. "Fuck… me."

"No thank you." Jericho huffed standing with her arms crossed and waited impatiently for King to convince himself she wasn't bullshitting. At her response King threw her a narrow eyed glare. He stood, didn't say a word to her and walked back to the hide out.

"Por fin!" Jericho threw her hands up and jogged back inside. She passed him up without a word leaving him to grumble all on his own.

'_Pixie? What the hell…'_ Jericho turned around and waited for King to catch up. Once he was at the door she stopped him.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Pixie'? I am not that small. And," she added remembering his comment to the big blond vampire. "I am not evil." She smacked his arm for good measure.

"Ow," King rubbed at his arm feeling the sting of her hand on his bare skin. "See that's why you're an evil pixie." He brushed past her heading into the dark interior and the A/C.

"What-? Am not!" Jericho ran after him. She rolled her eyes at the childishness of her words. "God, I can't believe I said that."

"I can." King retorted half laughing.

"That's because you've never grown up. You're just a big… baby… Huey." She retorted.

"Baby Huey?" King replied eyebrows rising. "You're saying I'm like that duck?"

"I'm pretty sure he was a Goose but it the feathers fit…" Jericho stomped past him. "Don't call me pixie." She warned leaving him in the rec room alone.

"Evil little Pixie." King muttered under his breath.

----

It was late but even so Jericho knew she wasn't the only one up. She sat in the rec room staring at the muted TV. King came in quietly about an hour after the infomercials started up. If she hadn't been able to feel the left over strain of vampirism in him Jericho would never have know he was behind her. His arm stretched out holding a leather bound book in front of her.

"A book?" Jericho questioned taking it from him. She flipped through the pages as he walked around the couch.

"It's blank." King answered though he could tell by her look she'd figured that out.

"You know," Jericho set the book in her lap. "They make them with words." She could see his smile at her dig.

"Why read a story some one else made up," King retorted dropping into the couch beside her. "When you can write about yours." He flashed her a pleased grin, one Jericho didn't find amusing. "The truth is much better than some fantasy." He said a little quieter. He watched her flipping through the blank pages looking thoughtful. "Besides, I can always sneak a peek."

"Hmph," she shook her head not bothering to hide the smile. "You think I'd write down all my deep, dark secrets? My most… erotic… of fantasies, wishes, dreams… paint a vivid picture, lay it all out, naked…." Jericho laughed at King's salivating look. "Too bad I don't do the Diary thing." She tossed the book into his lap grinning.

"Wha- that was cruel." King stated with a hurt look.

"Your mind is overly active, Hannibal and you're easy." Jericho turned to flip the volume on ignoring his protest.

"Hey- well, yeah." He agreed. They sat in silence watching the next infomercial for a couple of minutes. King couldn't help but look over at her. He knew it made her uncomfortable for the same reason her staring at him made him fidget like a schoolboy wearing his Sunday best and sitting in the hard pew at Mass.

"It's a journal." He said softly and lay the book in her lap again. This time Jericho didn't return it.

----

_What he didn't say was that I needed to write, to put down how I felt then and before._

_Cute, annoying but it's that insightful quality that always gets me. That wasn't my initial impression of King, though. Their story, the vampires- this was all new, I thought they were all crazy and Hannibal King… wow, he just didn't make it easy to believe them. Of course my first reaction was to strangle him, he tends to be annoying, cute but annoying, did I mention cute? I meant to say handsome, something about tall men- especially if they look good without a shirt… annoying Jericho, focus on the annoying._

_I ended up staying with them, the NightStalkers. I'd never expected there to be more out there, more 'Slayers' only these weren't of the 'Chosen' variety. They didn't go out alone, there were no prophecies warning them of their death and they didn't have short life spans, not like Slayers. _

_Other than Hannibal King none of the others had super slaying powers. They were regular human beings and they lived, they survived each hunt… It gave me hope, in a way. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, the rest of my life…_

_Hannibal isn't always annoying, he has his moments of – I like to tease him by saying he gets 'in touch with his feminine side' but truthfully, King can understand why I-._

_Why I stayed dead._

_I told him once, he had it worse. Being forced- five years…_

_Sommerfield explained how the cure worked, pretty much treating vampirism like some sexually transmitted desiease you killed with antibiotics. I didn't get much of it because I'm not a doctor or anywhere near interested in the field. And I didn't get why there were different types of vampires. Mine- the ones I had come in contact before ashed with no problem. Wooden stake through the heart, that's all it took. The NightStalkers couldn't explain it and Maty had never said anything about this but I'm thinking the Watchers and the Council didn't know._

----

"Hey, you're pretty good." Jericho smiled, pleased with the little girl's progress

"Its fun." Zoë replied hopping up again. "I like gymnastics."

"I hated it." Jericho admitted with a rueful smiled. "Maty used to force me to practice." The smile faded and turning to the mats again Jericho motioned Zoë to follow. "Come on, back flip."

"Jericho's all Zoë talks about." Sommerfield said smiling at the sound of her daughters giggles.

"I heard." Abby agreed watching as the pair tumbled on the mats. "She's really good. Zoë I mean."

"She's happy." Sommerfield said with a softer smile. She knew her daughter wasn't growing up like a normal kid, nothing in their life was normal.

"Watcha doin?" King asked coming up behind the pair.

"Observing your girlfriend work with Zoë." Abby stated with a serious face.

"She's not my girlfriend." King huffed loosing his happy grin. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Maybe if you stopped denying it, King-." Sommerfield didn't bother hiding her smile.

"Denying what?" King exclaimed. "She's _not_-." King stopped as he caught sight of Jericho helping Zoë complete a back flip.

"Your type?" Sommerfield questioned helpfully.

"King." Abby looked at him in disbelief. "Jericho is so your type. She practically screams trouble." She hooked a thumb in the brunette's direction shaking her head.

"Danger too." Sommerfield added. "Can't forget danger."

"We are just friends." King insisted looking from one disbelieving woman to the other.

"King, Abby." Dex called from behind the NightStalker. "We got a call from the San Francisco cell."

----

_It had been years since I took to writing. Starting up again wasn't easy not when there were so many years, memories to sift through. Things I wanted to forget but once I started…. I left the last two journals with King. I know he'll read them. Maybe he'll understand why I chose to go. I know he doesn't think I'll go back._

_He doesn't know what I've walked into, all these girls…they're so young, so many of them dead._

_I know what I have to do. _

_I know who I am._

-----

They'd been driving all day, their little caravan. Jericho led the way being the smaller car. There was no missing the sporty red BMW and the big SUV's kept to her pace. 80mph. The NightStalkers had packed up whatever they could carry knowing they had to move fast and get to San Francisco. They were short staffed and that was never a good thing, not in their line of work.

Jericho read the sign a few yards ahead and smiled.

"Food." She glanced at her blond passenger. "I know you have to be hungry by now. Little Mexican restaurant by the side of the road… I could go for some Chiles Rellenos. How about you?"

"Something spicy." Sommerfield agreed. "Zoë?"

"Nachos!" the little girl piped up.

"Yeah," Jericho laughed shaking her head. "They don't qualify as food, Zo."

"Aww, man." Zoë humphed though she couldn't keep the half smile from her face. Jericho had never seen the little girl be anything but sweet, no tantrums or mulish fits. Zoë did as she was asked, maybe a question here and there but usually the little girl was co-operative.

"I think we can get there faster."

"You're already speeding." Sommerfield pointed out.

"You noticed, huh?" Jericho grinned. The sun roof was open and though the music wasn't blaring it was loud enough to hear over the wind. "I'm hungry." She pouted.

"You know he's going to complain." But Sommerfield also knew Jericho didn't care, at least she pretended not to and most times goaded King. The more Sommerfield thought about it the more she realized they behaved worse than children at the best of times. She smiled, a slight chuckle escaping her at the thought of King and Jericho… All that was left was for King to put gum in Jericho's hair or start pulling it.

"Fregado…" Jericho cursed yanking out her cell phone as it vibrated in her pocket. "Right on time." She smiled and put King on speaker. "Hi, what's up? You guys need a pee break or something?"

"_Ha, Ha. I forgot how _not_ funny you are." _King snapped. _"You in a hurry, Jeri?"_

"Call me Jeri again and see how in a hurry I'll be to kick your ass, King." She didn't mind all that much but arguing with him was sort of a prelude to any conversation.

"_You're all tough with that slayer strength. Bet you're not so ballsy without it."_

"Mine are bigger than yours, baby." Jericho's eyes widened as she realized how that sounded. She turned to Sommerfield, red faced. "Not that I know- I haven't- cus I've never seen…" King's laughter only made her turn a darker shade of red. "Hey you pig! I got little ears listening in."

"_You got me on speaker?"_ King asked chocking down his laugh. _"I swear, sometimes you-."_

"I'm hanging up now." Jericho warned.

"_No, hey."_ There was a muffled shuffling before he spoke again. _"What's the big hurry? You're over 100mph now."_

"Food." Jericho replied easily. "There's a restaurant about 15miles ahead and I want to get there before the dinner rush. We'll try and get you guys a table but I think you're underdressed."

"_For a diner half way in the middle of nowhere Nevada?"_ King knew she was looking to start one of their arguments. _"You know-."_

"Not really. So catch up when you can. Tell Hedges I'll order him something mild. No heart burn tonight. Bye." The cell snapped shut ending the call before King uttered a protest.

"You two are like children." Sommerfield stated.

"Na-ah. I'm nothing like King. He's the Baby Huey of this club." Jericho laughed; picturing his face when she'd first told him that.

----

_June 30, 2004_

_I'm twenty five years old now. Been Slaying for the past seven months or so. I try not to keep count, think of what I started doing…_

_Birthdays. Hannibal's been awfully insistent on finding out when mine is, he's even gotten Zoë to start asking. I told her a couple of stories, the food Mom would make and the cake Papí would buy. Dios, no place has ever come close to the spongy bread that doesn't go all hard and yucky when you have to put left overs in the fridge and the icing! Man, my mouth is watering. But this is not an exaggeration. I mean, usually you get this crunchy sort of paste that's freekin sweet like a mother but not ours. Our cakes had this fluffy, whipped cream sort of icing, just sweet enough and I think they used it for the filling as well. It's a good thing my birthday falls in the summer, strawberries are in season. The filling was my favorite though; just sweet enough with a tangy sort of flavor from the strawberries… Dad used to get them from the bakery in Chinatown…_

_The need to go looking for them is always there but lately it's gotten worse. Sometimes I cant sleep because I'm thinking of ways, of excuses to just drop in on them, see if they're still alive but then what do I say?_

_No, its better I just forget them, forget the life I had before the Council and the Watchers got their claws in me. Let King keep trying to pry my birthday outta me, its not gonna happen even if he is using Zoë; probably thinks she can help him figure out who I really am._

_Good luck._

_I've been trying to figure that out since I was twelve. _

_Maybe I'm going about this all wrong, maybe what I need to do is learn to accept the legacy I've been given._

'…a Slayer and it was her sacred birthright to defend humanity.'

_I've never forgotten that. Always felt like I had to live up to it but I was so naïve back then, thinking I was answering some higher purpose, some noble cause-._

_It is noble in a way, when you understand it, when they don't tell you lies and hide reality from you. When you _choose_ to die for the cause…_

_Why it's so difficult for me to explain- Dios, I wish- but wishes don't change what is._

----

"Una orden de Mulitas." The waiter smiled as he set the plate in front of Zoë. "Bistek Ranchero, for the Señora." The aroma of the spicy meat plate got a rumble from Sommerfield's stomach. "Y Chiles Rellenos."

"Muchas Gracias." Jericho smiled tapping her finger to the hot plate. "Puede servir los otros platillos en unos cinco minutos?"

"Claro, no hay problema." The waiter smiled and left them to eat. It wasn't long before the other NightStalkers entered the little restaurant. Abby arrived with Hedges and took the chairs beside Zoë.

"Nothing spicy, right?" Hedges questioned a smiling Jericho.

"Nope. There wont be any heartburn for you tonight otaku bo-i." she took another bite of the chile looking up as the waiter returned with another set of plates.

"Sopes de carnitas y fajitas de pollo." He set both plates down taking out two sets of utensils from his apron. "I bring the drinks, ok."

"Thank you." Abby replied to his retreating back.

"What is this again?" Hedges questioned poking at the lettuce and crema.

"Sopes. It's like a- a- chikushou, I'm not sure how to word it but sort of like a pizza bread and a tostada only this one is on a corn sort of tortilla." Jericho explained with an apologetic shrug.

"Uh-huh. What's in it?" he still looked doubtful which got a chuckle from the others at the table.

"Just meat, Hedges. Shredded beef, beans, lettuce, cream and tomatoes with a side of rice. Not one thing on your plate is spicy so eat up before King gets here- unchi." Jericho cursed seeing the other two walk in.

"Hey!" King called over to them much to Abby's annoyance.

"Damn it, why can't he not draw attention?" she muttered.

"Pinche teinousha, pendejo!" Jericho hissed under her breath seeing the glint of steel at his side.

"You started without us." King noted as he sat beside Jericho, Dex took the only other empty seat on her left. "Ow." King glared feeling the sting on his shin from Jericho's foot. "What the fu-."

"You're an idiot." Jericho hissed watching as the waiter came back with the last two plates.

"Enchiladas de pollo?" he questioned Jericho who pointed to Dex. "Ah, y los tacos de tripitas para usted."

"Thanks." King grumbled still glaring at Jericho.

"Algo mas?" he questioned looking at the NightStalkers expectantly.

"No, es todo, gracias." Jericho answered.

"I'll have a beer." King replied not taking his eyes from Jericho who turned a glare on him.

"What kind, señor?"

"Heineken." Dex answered already eating.

"Claro, and for you?" the waiter shifted, beginning to notice the tension between King and Jericho but it was she who answered for him.

"Traigale una Negra Modelo. Gracias." The waiter nodded leaving with the order not bothering to reply.

"You want to explain the bruise on my shin, Jericho?" King said under his breath.

"If you're going to flash people at least do it when we aren't around to catch some heat for it." Jericho's eyes hardened.

"Flash?" King glanced at his lap wondering if his fly was down when Jericho smacked his arm, exasperated.

"Eres o te haces?" she growled. "The gun, baboso! You think no one else noticed you're packing?"

"Oh, well, no because if they had noticed there would be a lot of people looking at me." He replied in a smug tone.

"Alright you two." Abby ordered. "Don't make me separate you."

----

Jericho stood up and found her way blocked by King's chair. She tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to scoot in but he just smiled at her like he didn't know what she wanted. Instead of voicing her annoyance Jericho grabbed his chair and forcibly shoved it into the table. She passed by him wearing a pleased smile.

"You should've moved." Abby told him. King's curses drifted to her ears adding to the smirk on Jericho's face.

She passed the kitchen doors and heard the loud sounds of dishes and pots clanking together, the cook's orders and the babble of Spanish. For a moment Jericho felt at home, back in her southern beachfront house.

'_Weird.'_ She frowned pushing open the door of the restroom. _'Why would I even think of that?'_ she pushed those thoughts aside knowing where they would lead- another failure. Still, Jericho couldn't help but sigh over the lost anonymity she'd had, so what if her home had been small, it was hers and it was private. Jericho wondered if the foliage had taken over the garden area, had the vines and weeds made their way into the house yet? Who was living in her home, if any one at all?

She never noticed the dark haired man step out behind her with the gray bin in his hands to collect the dishes. She didn't see the confusion cross his face as he wondered…

'_Es ella? No, no puede ser ella. __No puede.'_ But he couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder waiting for the woman to come out of the restroom. She looked different, her hair was longer than he remembered and she seemed thinner- no, not thin… He thought of the loose fit of her shorts, he'd always told her she had nice legs…

"No puede ser ella." He muttered again.

The clanking of the dishes masked the sound of the bathroom door opening so he didn't hear her, didn't see her walk towards him to her table. But something made him look over his shoulder, some spirit or angel and he did, he looked and then faced her, standing in her way.

"Maria…"

Jericho froze. Her body kept moving but inside she was frozen, unable to process what she was seeing.

How could this happen? How in the hell did this happen so far from where they had parted ways two years ago?


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: So it's shorter than I would have liked but I'm not getting much computer time. Still have plenty of notes to type up so I'm not running out of material.**_

_**Hey Cass, this update is all for you. Thanks for all the encouragement.**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was difficult at first, deciding to leave Prague and come home only I chose my parents home instead of mine. I really didn't have one any more, not with all my years abroad._

_So I got myself a little house close to the beach in a small town on the coast of Mexico. Worked for the fancy hotel cleaning rooms at first because I was still afraid someone might stumble across my hiding place and recognize me but after that first year I was doing tours. Quadrilingual, so it helped. For a little while it was nice, I spent my afternoons watching the sunset sipping Cheladas or eating whatever fruit happened to be in season. I loved the weather, warm with an ocean breeze most of the year until the summer heat kicked in. That was not pleasant but I always had the beach, clean ocean water… life was good to me._

_And then… Pablo._

----

"Excuse me." Jericho said softly as she tried to pass by.

"Maria." Hearing her, he was sure. There was no doubt in his mind this was Maria. "Donde as estado?" he asked stepping in front of her, the table and gray bin full of dishes forgotten.

"Por que te fuiste?" his voice rose at her blank look and lack of response. "Maria-." He grabbed her arm giving her a slight shake.

Jericho clutched his hand; her eyes didn't waver as she spoke.

"No soy quien busca." She pried his fingers from her arm squeezing just a little harder than necessary. He winced but not a sound came out of his mouth. "Con permiso." Jericho let go once she was clear of him. She didn't look at him again, instead headed to their table and waved for the check.

Pablo watched her. He watched her sit down with the table of gringos and the big one drape his arm over her chair. She didn't seem to care that another man was touching her, whispering something in her ear… Pablo cared. Pablo didn't like seeing another man touching his Maria…

"Aqui tiene." Pablo heard Timo tell them. "Les puedo traer algo mas?"

"No, muchas gracias." Jericho replied just a little fidgety.

"Whatsa matter Jericho?" King asked with his usual shit eating grin. "You got ants in your pants?"

"Not wearing pants, menso." She muttered. "Can we go now?" she almost stood but King's arm held her chair in place. She turned to him with a glower but he only grinned.

"What, no dessert?" he asked, absently threading his fingers through Jericho's hair.

"I'm stuffed." Hedges said looking very pleased.

"Me too." Zoë agreed.

"Then I guess you don't want some flan." Abby said looking away.

"Flan? What's that?" Zoë asked looking from Abby to Jericho.

"It's like jell-o." Abby replied looking to Jericho for more.

"With a really sweet caramel top." She added.

"Oh," Zoë looked around the table then leaned into her mom. "Can I have some?"

"Thought you were stuffed?" King questioned when he felt a heavy hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Suelta mi esposa."

"What the fuck…?" everyone turned to look at the scowling man standing behind Jericho and King.

"Pablo…" the waiter moved forward, looking confused.

"Maria." He glared at Jericho. "Que haces con este hombre? Que haces aqui?"

"You know him?" Dex questioned at her left. Jericho stared, she didn't say a word but something in her eyes angered the bus boy.

"Que haces aqui!" Pablo raised his voice, still not quite yelling but customers were starting to pay attention. He turned to King again and yanked his arm away from Jericho. "Que la sueltes, imbecile!"

The sound of scraping chairs as the NightStalkers got to their feet brought silence to the little restaurant.

"No." Jericho easily put herself between King and Pablo motioning for Dex not to intervene. The waiter tried to pull Pablo back towards the kitchen but he was refusing to go.

"Sueltame, este buey anda manoseado a mi esposa. Maria!" his voice rose and throwing off the waiter Pablo grabbed Jericho's arm and pulled her away from King.

"Let go." King snarled yanking Jericho back and shoving at Pablo.

"Both of you let go!" Jericho yelled shoving them away. "Tu," she snapped facing the bus boy. "No soy Maria y no te conosco." She lowered her voice and took a step towards him. "No soy quien tu crees."

"Maria…" he couldn't believe she was saying- telling him- she didn't know him.

She was his wife, his… they had lived together for a year, traveled to the states and she'd lied to him. Lied about- he couldn't understand, couldn't begin to forgive her but then she'd disappeared. She was just gone.

"Let's go." Jericho grabbed King and pulled him behind her not waiting for the NightStalkers.

"Maria!" Pablo yelled but the waiter and now a couple of kitchen hands kept him back, forcibly pushing him into the kitchen.

Dex paid the bill as Abby ushered Zoë and Sommerfield out the door and to the cars.

-----

"Do you want to talk about-."

"There's a hotel up ahead." Jericho interrupted. "Zoë's already asleep but I think this is a good place to stop for the night."

They drove in silence for the next ten miles before Jericho pulled into the _'Desert Inn'_ snorting at the brilliant name they'd come up with for the place. She parked in front of the office telling Sommerfield she'd be back with their room keys.

The blond sighed wondering what had happened that Jericho didn't want to talk about the man from the restaurant. She couldn't pretend not to have known him or that he hadn't called her by a different name. And if the insistent ringing of her phone was any indication it sounded like King had questions of his own.

The rumble of the engines on either side of the car warned her the NightStalkers had arrived. The sudden rap at her window still startled her by the loudness and pushing the button on the door, felt the cool desert breeze blow into the car.

"She's inside." Sommerfield said before King could ask for the Slayer.

King closed his half opened mouth and headed towards the hotel office just as Jericho stepped out. She paused a moment before continuning towards them and as King started to ask her what the hell had happened back there she tossed a metal key attached to some pale pink plastic.

"That's yours and this one's for the girls." A second pink plastic missile was caught by Abby as she came around the hood of the SUV. "Zoë's knocked out in the back. Rooms are up top and you," Jericho faced Hedges who was rumpled, his hair sticking up in back. "Get to room with me tonight."

"What?"

Jericho ignored both men and the question as she went to the trunk. The last thing she wanted was to talk about Pablo and least of all with King. She just knew he had questions but they weren't a couple and Jericho didn't owe him or any of them an explanation.

"Jericho-." King let out a soft grunt as she threw Sommerfields duffle at him. He held it to his chest for a moment, glaring at her back before setting it down. "What- no, who- that's what I want to know. Who the he-oof!" this time King threw the second bag on the ground and pulled Jericho around to face him.

"Sueltame." Jericho snarled throwing off his arm. She could tell he was surprised by the anger in her voice and her actions but she just didn't want to talk about the past. "Those are Sommerfields." And hefting her own leather satchel Jericho walked around him and up to her room. She took the stairs two at a time wanting to get away from their eyes and the questions. Rooming with Hedges had seemed like a good idea because staying with Abby and Sommerfield would only aggravate her. At least with Hedges she could tell him to shut up and he would, especially with their room being on the second floor.

It didn't take her long to get ready for bed. After a quick shower Jericho settled on her own bed close to the door and began flicking through the channels. Hedges left her alone, headig into the bathroom for his own shower. It was late but he knew King was only waiting for the right time to knock on their door. He wondered if Jericho would hang King over the railing to make him leave her alone.

There was nothing on TV worth watching so she sat on her bed, hair still damp from her shower and just stared.

'_De cuando aca, do I have such bad luck?'_ she wondered as the screen flickered. _'No way was that a coincidence and what the fuck is he doing out here?'_

The last thing she rememebered was Pablo saying he wanted to look for work somewhere in the San Joaquin Valley because of all the agriculture.

"Too damn far from the valley." Jericho muttered a slight frown on her face. Seeing him today left her wondering what she'd seen in him. Matzuye would have told her Pablo was beaneath her, then again she was the Slayer so nobody was good enough, according to Maty.

----

_The beach was desolate that afternoon but they took full advantage of the privacy. It wasn't often they got time to just frolic and Pablo was feeling ontop of the world just then. He had a beautiful woman at his side, the sun on his face and a long life with his Maria._

_He looked at her, turned on his side and wathced her come out of the ocean. She was twisting the long black locks in her hands, getting rid of the ecces water. He smiled seeing the lean shape of her body with it's womanly curves and felt the need to have her close. Sitting up he caught her hand as she drew near and tugged her down onto the sand with him. They laughed, happy and then he told her._

_Pablo was going North. He wanted the same as all the others who had gone before him. The American Dream._

"_Te puedo mandar dinero para que construyas nuestra casa." Pablo said. He wanted her to think of their house, to focus on that instead of him leaving. But she didn't need a bigger house, she liked the one they lived in. Pablo didn't. It was her house. She had bought it before he ever came into her life and he wasn't going to live there._

"_No entiendo. La casa esta bien, no necesitamos nada mas." She said but he was stubborn and nothing she said changed his mind._

"_Voy a ir." So she made it easier. If he left then she was going with him. It was what her mother had done and she didn't see a reason not to do the same with her own husband._

-----

The harsh rap on the door startled Jericho and she sat up, eyes on the door. The harsh knock came again and she wondered, maybe if she just ignored him, King woud go away. She sat on the edge of the bed, bare feet sliding back and forth on the rug. The knocks turned into an insistent banging after the fourth time btu she didn't move.

"He's going to break it down." Hedges warned in his queitest voice. Jericho looked over her shoulder at the NightStalker and sighed.

"We cant have that." Turning to the door she paused then slowly got up and opened the door.

King stopped with his hand about to bang on the door and scowled at the evil pixie. She just stood there in her little white tank and red terry cloth shorts. A dark eyebrow rose in question only deepening his scowl.

"You knocked." Jericho stated into his silence.

"Took you long enough to answer." He snapped back then grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the landing. "Go to sleep." He ordered a befuddle Hedges who quickly closed the door behind the pair.

"Wha- hey." Jericho glared up at King, not liking his heavy handed manner. "I don't have my key, baboso."

"You don't need it." King replied as he prepared to get his answers.

"Actually, I do. I need my key to get back in the room unless you feel like paying for another door because Hedges, how ever much you all say he's afraid of me, would die before dissobeying you." And it was true. The little man was a genius with the circuits and anything computer related but it was Dex and King he worshipped. They were like his super heros, only these guys were real, nto made up by some geek with a vivid imagination.

"I'll tell him to open it. Now," he crossed his arms and looked at her, the brown eyes intent. "Who was that?"

Jericho pointed at the closed door glaring up at him. "That was Hedges. Now tell him to open my door."

"You know who I'm talking about Jericho. What the hell happened back there and why did we run because that was running." King dropped his arms only to hang them on his waist.

"No one." Jericho replied turning to her door. King stepped in her way, making her back up.

"He called you Maria and seemed really upset with me for some reason." He looked at her curiously remembering something the bus boy had said. "Wife." And at her widening eyes he knew he was right. He'd heard the word enough to know what it meant. "You were married?" he straightened, hands threading through his hair as he cursed under his breath.

"Hedges!" Jericho banged her palm on the door making it bounce in its hinges but the little man made no sound and the door remained shut. "Hedges! I swear-."

"So what happened? You get tired of the guy?" King asked. The words were spoken softly but there was no hiding the rage threaded in each one. Jericho could see what he was thinking. That she just left, no good reason for it, just left. He'd seen in her in Las Vegas, tending bar, dancing in that Burlesque number, the way she was dressed… He was right to think she was out for fun, to live her life any way she saw fit and why not? After all she wasn't the Slayer anymore, she didn't have to go out and fight, didn't have to risk her life on a nightly basis.

"It's not how you think." She bit her lip, too late to take the words back, to keep quiet and just let him think what he wanted. Why should she care? Only Jericho didn't want Hannibal thinking she was- what? What was she?

"Oh no. Then tell me, tell me how it _really _was." King didn't think she would especially when she raised her hadn to the door again. He did wonder if she'd break the door down just to avoid answering but then she let out a heavy breath and turned around. Three steps took her to the rail where she leaned both arms and looked out into the desert.

"I went home."

---

_July 16, 2004_

_I told King everything. About Pablo and the stupid argument and how I left. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do but I had already told him plenty of other things regarding my past. He knew about Maty and the Watchers, the Council and all their rules. About Rayne and how she double crossed us, how I hid in Prague and the guilt I felt for leaving those girls to die in my place. _

_He'd understood everything else, told me I was right to try and find some peace… Maybe because he wished for the same or maybe he just- I don't know. I don't know what I'm saying anymore let alone what I'm doing. _

_This is endless. Slayers have been dying for hundreds of years, thousands really and still- we havent even made a dent in the evil population. They keep coming and we keep dying._

_Still, King was upset. Maybe he was taking the 'guys stick together' motto to heart. All I know is, it was meant to be._

_Nothing ever lasts…_

-----

"…nothing ever lasts…" jericho sighed. "I was happy living in my beach house, I could've stayed there, hidden away, raised a family…" she looked at King, her eyes darkening as she straightened her back. "But that's not for me. I don't fit into the normal he wanted and it was better just to leave. Im not saying I did it for him, to make his life easier because it's not true. I left. I wanted to go and I did." Her shoulders were stiff with her resolve to finish, tell him all of it and go. Maybe she wouldn't fall asleep but at least she would have to look at King. "Deep down I knew it was over. It had been from the very beginning. There wasn't anything for me to do… but I tried. Failing… I didn't want to be alone, I know that now and it wasn't good enough reason to stay with him."

King didn't speak, couldn't find words to tell her what he was thinking, not that he could tell her what was going on in his brain because- GOD! Who did that? What twisted sort of reasoning was that to leave a person?

Jericho gave a little nod before turning away. She knocked on the door gently calling for Hedges to open it. When he didn't she grabbed the knob and twisted it hard. There was an audble screech of metal before it snapped and pushing on the door it swung inwards.

King didn't move from his spot watching as the door closed behind her. He knew more about Jericho than any woman he had ever slept with and still she didn't stop surprising him.

King walked back to his room, three doors down from her and Hedges. He hand finished stepping in when Dex asked him how it went. King dindt reply.

"That good huh?" he shook his head and focused on the TV. "So she's married to the bus boy. Who'd of thunk it."

"I don't think she is." King replied sinking onto his own bed and kicking off his boots. "He called her Maria. I'm thinking my pixie did another name change." He didn't even notice the slip though Dex arched an eyebrow glancing at King.

"You don't think that's her real name?" he questioned clearly amused by Hannibal's train of thought.

"She doesn't look like a Maria to me. You?" King asked looking over his shoulder at the NightStalker. Dex's brow furrowed as he concidered that but he couldn't make up his mind. He shrugged and went back to the TV leaving King to ponder that on his own.


	15. Chapter 15

They left the hotel early the next morning, King not saying a word to Jericho which everyone noticed since the pair usually had some sort of bickering spat to start the day. Zoë cheerfully greeted everyone, blissfully oblivious to the undercurrents. Jericho loaded their bags into the trunk of her car while Hedges ambled over to King. Dex was already in the other SUV waiting for Abby to get in.

"Shit," Jericho muttered. Sighing she rolled her window down catching Abby's shirt in her hand. "I'm gonna need gas in a bit."

"Just pull in where you need to. We'll stop." Abby said. Her eyes skipped over to King who was frowning at the red BMW but Jericho wasn't paying attention. Whatever he'd found out couldn't have been good. She shook her head and got into the black Yukon. As soon as the door closed and she buckled up Dex backed up.

"So what did he find out?" Abby asked as they got on the highway.

----

"What gets me is she doesn't think she did anything wrong." King let out a low grumble. Hedges thought he probably didn't even know he was doing it but the genius wasn't about to tell King. "She gives the dude some fake name, marries him and then- just- how can she leave? Huh? Why, that's all I want to know. What the hell is so bad she just walks?"

"Uhm…" Hedges was wishing he'd of gone with Dex or Abby, anyone really, just not King.

"What's gonna stop her from doing it again?" King glared out the window ignoring the lack of response from his co-pilot. "I mean, she never even went home, to her parents I mean. She dies and she hides, doesn't call to tell them not to worry and now I find out she did it again." And that was bothering him. The fact that she'd done it more than once and maybe Jericho was making this into a 'thing'.

He wasn't stupid. King knew he was getting to like the Slayer a little more than he should. What if he got a little too attached to the woman and she up and left again? What then? Sure he was happy with the NightStalkers, had still found time to…'socialize' outside of the cell but he'd been wanting more for a while now. Payback was still first on his list, right up there with revenge for what the suckheads had done to him, what Danica had made him live through. King wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that so why dwell on Jericho and her need to run when things got a little hot?

----

"Time for a pit stop." Jericho murmured. They had crossed into California an hour ago and the scenery had gone from bare desert to green and dense forest. Well, sporadically anyway. The gas station just happened to be in a bare area about ten square miles in every direction. She smiled seeing the faded red paint on the old pumps. "It's like some fifties Mom & Pop store."

They'd stopped to get gas already but Jericho found herself in need of a restroom. That didn't mean she couldn't top off now that they were there.

"It looks old." Zoë commented looking out the window. She had her little nose pressed up on the glass both hands on either side of her face leaving perfect prints on the tinted windows.

"Is there a store?" Sommerfield questioned already reaching for her walking stick.

"Yeah, just let me set up the pump." Jericho took the keys and stepped out. She was surprised by the cold breeze but glad she hadn't worn the shorts again. Still, a little shiver ran through her back as Jericho set the nozzle in the tank. She popped the trunk and grabbed a light sweater from her bag. By the time she got around the trunk Zoë already had her Mother inside the store.

Jericho turned slowly surveying the green trees in the distance and the road. The first glimpse of the black SUV made her feet start moving towards the store. The last thing she wanted was another 'talk' with King. One handed she pushed the door open hearing a silvery tinkling above her head where the bell chimed. Inside the fluorescent lights lit up the rows of canned and bagged food. On the far wall and wrapping around like an 'L' were the glass refrigerators filled with liquor, soda pop, water and juices of all brands and types. Among them were Zoë and Sommerfield and to her left waited the cashier, a pimply faced teenager, her hair in pigtails with too many holes in both ears.

"Restroom?" Jericho asked setting two bills on the counter for her gas.

"Out back. You need a key." The girl said in a bored tone as she slid the metal ring to her. Jericho took it and headed back to Sommerfield. She looked around, scanning each side of the building and finding nothing but the security mirrors.

"Think fast." She smiled at the little girl who whirled around hands up ready for anything. Jericho tossed her car keys into the small hands. "I'll be out back in the ladies room. Car's still chugging."

"Abby's not far. She just called." Sommerfield replied and Jericho made her way out of the store. She glanced over her shoulder seeing the SUV a lot closer than before. Turning the corner she found and unobstructed view of the field the gas station was located in. Tall grass, reaching past her thighs swayed lazily in the cool breeze. To her left a faded sing, the blue paint chipped off in places, marked the restroom. Using the key, she stuck it into the rusted lock and struggled for a moment before the door opened.

Jericho was wondering if it was even safe to go in there but flicking the light switch she was pleased to find the inside was painted a faded yellow and passably clean. She let the door screech closed and checked the taps which actually worked.

"Not bad for the middle of nowhere California." She murmured.

----

"Jeri?" Zoë knocked on the door doing a little hop as she waited for the Slayer to come out. "Jeri I gotta go too."

There was a soft chuckle, muffled by the door but the voice that followed was clear. "K cariño, gimme a sec." A moment later Zoë heard the toilet flush and then the door was opened.

"Thanks." Zoë mumbled hopping over Jericho's leg as she held the door open and tried to wash her hands as well. "Mom's in the car."

"I'll wait out here." Jericho assured as the door screeched shut again. She headed back to the side of the building and found both SUV's parked on either side of the vintage pumps. King was already putting the cap back in her tank and she wondered if that meant he was past last night's confession. She waved seeing Abby looking at her then King got in her car and drove it out of the way.

_'Always alone. It's just the way it is.'_ But she couldn't help wanting it to be different. Jericho backed up a step watching King with the others for a moment. With another sigh she turned around and gasped. It could have been the shock at seeing the scarred eye sockets of the cowled head or the burning sensation in her abdomen. The bloody knife slashed at her again and this time both hands came up to block. Ignoring the bleeding gash on her stomach Jericho twisted both hands, felt the bones snap and kicked the man back. She frowned at the lack of sound he'd made, broken bones usually earned a scream if not a grunt of pain but this freak stayed quiet. She moved back seeing more of them rise out of the tall grass and reached to her side for her weapon.

"Shit." Her hand came away empty and remembering her remarks to King at the restaurant wished she'd followed his example. "Siempre cuano ay necesidad. Damn."

Two more of the cowled figures ran at her, arms raised with the long blades. She'd seen them before; Jericho was sure but couldn't remember where or why. There was no time to think as more came out of the grass. Using the wall, Jericho stepped up then flipped over their heads. She wrapped her hands around the closest one, twisting the head so it snapped. She let the body drop moving in towards the second figure she kicked it into the wall of the building. He landed flat on the ground never loosing his grip on the knife. She kicked it out of his way turning to catch the knife coming down at her back. Jericho rammed her fist into the face, crushing bone. Blood gushed out of the ruined nose but Jericho finished the job with his own knife. The tip sliding into the chest easily then jerking upwards to tear the heart.

_'They're from my dream.'_ Jericho realized as he slid off the knife in her hand. She flipped it, turning the blade out across her forearm and slicing into another throat. There was no time to make faces as the warm blood splattered onto her clothes.

" Jericho?" Zoë's voice cut through Jericho's focus and she turned to see the restroom door open, the little girl standing in the center.

"No!" but a cowled figure loomed over Zoë, the disfigured face scaring her. She screamed, loud and frightened as the scary sight raise a huge knife. Suddenly Zoë found herself on her butt inside the restroom the scary man going limp as Jericho pulled the door closed. "Stay inside!"

Jericho took the dagger flipped it around and threw it at another one. She couldn't keep straight how many there were, all of them looked the same. Zoë kept screaming and she knew leaving the door was out of the question. Jericho had to stand her ground, had to keep the door blocked and the little girl safe.

Questions as to who they were or why they wanted her dead circled her brain. She knew they'd killed the other girls, Potentials and how did they find her when the Council hadn't?

"Aah!" She realized it was her voice, not Zoë's and the pain bloomed in her shoulder, feeling it grow hot as she yanked out of the way. The loud 'pops' didn't register as the cowled figure dropped down. Jericho jumped out of the way as another brown robe tried to cut at her throat. Her foot hit against one of the bodies and she fell hard against the door, her shoulder slamming against it. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from making a sound. Her hand clamped down on the wound blood oozing slick and warm through her fingers. Jericho couldn't seem to focus her eyes, worry for Zoë foremost in her mind and the fact that worry would get her killed if she stayed down any longer. A dead Slayer was no good.

Jericho grunted pulling her legs in and trying to find solid footing to push her body up again. She kept kicking the soft body hearing the gunshots and still unable to get up.

"Jeri?" King knelt at her side worry marring his forehead at the sight of so much blood; it soaked her blue sweater, thin rivulets leaving a webbed pattern on her bare forearm. "Jeri, Jericho. Where are you hurt?" King tried to pull her fingers from her shoulder but she pulled away clamping tighter on the wound.

"Zoë. Check on Zoë." She muttered shifting her back away from the door. Jericho could barely hear the little girl any more, the screams had stopped.

King lifted her up easily, nodding to Abby as she went into the restroom.

"Don't let her see this." Jericho ordered taking in the sight of the bodies. She counted a dozen just in the clearing, there were more strewn about in the tall grass. Killed by the NightStalkers no doubt.

"These aren't vampires." Dex stated. King took his eyes away from the blood on his hand from Jericho's stomach wound to look at the bodies. Most of them were lying down in awkward positions, testament to Jericho using her hands to defend herself.

"I know." Jericho answered watching as the sun began to set. She was regretting having stopped to pee, regretted having left the damn car in the first place.

King grabbed his bandana from his back pocket and started to tie it on Jericho's arm. She winced as he pulled it tight but otherwise didn't say a word, not even to thank him.

"We gotta go." Abby said stepping out with Zoë in her arms. She had the little girls face tucked into her shoulder as she picked her way across the bodies. "Somebody is bound to start asking questions. We weren't exactly quiet."

"There weren't any cameras inside. I checked." Jericho knew how particular they were about it.

"Dex-."

"Already on it." The black man threw over his shoulder. He disappeared around the corner Abby not far behind.

"She can't drive." Abby noted as King helped Jericho towards the SUV's. She was about to protest, a wounded shoulder wasn't going to make her leave her car behind.

"Take Zoë and Sommerfield." King ordered, he saw that Dex was already leading the blind woman to the black Yukon leaving the door to Jeri's beamer open. King wasted no time helping Jericho into the passenger seat closing the door on her protest. "I'm driving."

"Dios mio." She muttered.

"Good luck." Abby threw across the car taking Zoë to her mother.

"What?" King glared at Abby as he slid into the driver's seat. He looked at Jericho noticing her pale skin and the light sheen of perspiration on her brow. "Are you two making cracks about my driving?" he questioned pulling out onto the road and speeding off.

"No, not your driving." Jericho sucked in a sharp breath as her back was pressed into the seat. "It's what you do to the cars."

"Do? Hey, I just drive them." King retorted. "Is it my fault when-."

"You crash them?" Jericho interjected. It earned her a glare from those brown eyes. "I can promise you, one scratch on my BMW and they will _never_ turn you, Hannibal."

King smirked at the threat. He didn't doubt she'd hurt him, he just didn't think she would actually go through with her threat.

"So I crash your car and you keep me safe? I can do that." King shrugged settling into the driver's seat more comfortably. He kept his eyes open for a hotel or somewhere they could stop and get Jericho cleaned up. He could see the shine of headlights from the SUV's in the rearview mirror. The sky was purple and orange making it necessary to turn on the headlights.

" Hannibal King." Her voice purred out of her throat soft though it didn't particularly sound comforting. "You'll be dead and no one will ever find your body."

----

Twenty miles down the road King pulled into the _'Sunshine'_ motel followed closely by Abby who checked them in. She tossed him a key and led the others to the connecting rooms. Only two this time and after she was done getting Zoë and Sommerfield settled in she left them with Hedges. Abby walked in to a half naked Jericho sitting in the hotel room chair with King stitching up her shoulder. It was a deep gash that was still oozing blood. Dex came out of the restroom with another towel and some alcohol. He nodded to Abby who took the items and sat in the chair across from Jericho. Her green eyes locked with the brown ones.

"So who were they?"

Jericho hadn't spoken; she hadn't uttered a sound since King made her sit down and started poking at her arm with his needle. She didn't want to open her mouth afraid she might scream in pain and never stop; now Abby was asking her a question.

"I don't know." The words rushed out of her mouth just as her lips clamped down again.

"Don't know?" Abby glared. She set the towel and alcohol on the table, her green eyes going hard. " Jericho they wanted you dead. Look, we haven't asked you too many questions about this Slayer thing but Zoë was there. She was in danger-."

"Whistler." King warned giving her a hard stare but Abby wasn't going to listen. She stormed to her feet.

"No, its time we got answers. We can't keep going blind, King. That's gonna get us killed." They glared at each other neither wanting to back down but King was doubly reluctant to tell Abby she was right.

"I don't know what or who they were… but I've seen them before." Jericho drew her hair aside wincing as the stitches pulled. She tried to breathe normally and found it challenging. King hastily finished the last stitch, snapped the thread and cleaned the gash again before taping a gauze pad over it.

"Where?" Abby questioned moving to sit again.

"Dreams." Jericho whispered knowing how it sounded but unable to put it in words that didn't make her sound like a crazy loon. "The first time, when I woke up after you kidnapped me." Jericho stared at the blood on her hand. It was stuck to her palm, probably caked inside her ring…

"Dreams?" King asked moving around the chair to face his pixie. "You dreamt…that?" he'd seen their faces, the scarred eye sockets… those things would have given him nightmares and she just dreamt them, just like that. No fear, or… nothing, like it was nothing.

"Yes, its part of m-, what I can… do." Jericho looked at them, Abby sitting across from her and King kneeling at her side. She barely noticed his hand wipe the towel across her stomach. "A Slayer not only inherits-." She sucked in a breath at the sting on her stomach. Jericho closed her eyes a moment, drew in some air and continued as if nothing had happened. "They're prophetic dreams, help me figure out how to get the job done or give me warning- clues… it's difficult to explain."

"So now your psychic?" King glared. He dropped the towel in her lap and stood. He didn't like the idea of her able to see what was in his head.

"NO. I don't- look, I don't know who or what they were. Why they came after me but I am not the only one." Jericho closed her mouth, surprised to have said so much but hearing it there was no doubt in her mind it was true. Those girls she had dreamt being stabbed, their hearts cut out of their chests…

"What?" Abby's voice was soft.

"I've dreamt others." Jericho revealed, her eyes drifting to Abby. "This last month and a half-. Almost every night. Other girls have died. Young girls… Dios mio…" her bloody hand clenched in her lap certain of who those girls had been, who they had to be. "Potentials…" and she was to blame. She was the Slayer; it was her duty to protect those who couldn't.

"Wait, wait, wait." King threw his hands up. "You're talking about that school you went to?"

"No. well, yes but not- there were other locations. The Academy in England was close to the Watchers Council but I've seen others. Paris, Rome, Edinburgh, Spain, Argentina, Chile, Quebec, Africa…" and those were just a few. Maty had told her there were more schools though not half as full as where she'd been. What was happening to those girls? Why was she dreaming them dead when they were supposed to be protected by the Council?

"I need Hedges." Jericho stood up, grabbed her bloody sweater and slipped it on groaning as her shoulder pulled on the stitches. She was sipping it up halfway into the next room when King and Abby followed her.

"Hedges?" King questioned. "Hey-." He stopped seeing the chubby man looking bleary eyed.

"Where's your computer?" Jericho asked.

"Packed away." Was the confused answer. He glanced over Jericho's shoulder to King and Abby but neither offered an answer to the brunette's sudden need for a lap top.

"Please, can you set up? I need to check some accounts." Jericho tried to keep her voice calm though inside she was full of anxious energy. Those accounts held answers, she was sure but getting them was something else and waiting was not an option.

"Accounts?" Hedges echoed.

"Who's accounts?" Abby moved further into the room still ignored by Jericho.

"Check what accounts, Jericho?" King added his voice to theirs but Jericho was focused on the computer genius still in the room, watching them instead of moving.

"Hedges!" she grabbed his arm, giving him a little shake. It helped get him walking to the door.

"Yea- yeah, yes. I'll set up next door. Gimme twenty minutes." He left the room and Jericho finally noticed Zoë tucked into her mother's side fast asleep. Her brow was furrowed, no doubt from all the noise they were making.

"I'm sorry." She murmured to Sommerfield who nodded though she kept her hand gently stroking through the brown locks. It seemed to soothe the little girl…

"Come on." King gently pulled Jericho into the connecting room. Dex closed the door behind them opting to stay and guard while they figured out what they would do next.

" Jericho-." Abby started as soon as they were alone but Jericho didn't wait for the questions to start.

"The Watchers Council-. When I died another was called-."

"You- wait you died?" Abby questioned, her eyes going wide in shock.

"Sshh." King scolded. "It's a long story but she was seventeen." Abby couldn't help her surprise that King would know that and not tell any of them.

"Yes." Jericho threw King a glare. "The Council didn't change Maty's passcode-."

"Who?" Abby interrupted with a frown.

"Her Watcher." King answered again much to Jericho's annoyance. Here she was trying to give them some answers and all they could do was keep interrupting. She turned to the door wishing Hedges would hurry up.

"Hedges!" she yelled, maybe the sound of her voice would make him double time it up those stairs.

"A little help here." The muffled voice was followed by a slight banging. King moved to open it and found Hedges with four cases. King took two that looked ready to fall out of his arms. They set them on the table with Abby removing the open bottle of alcohol.

"Will the connection be traceable?" Jericho questioned a little apprehensive. She still didn't want to give her location away especially if there was no one else. The Council would want their Slayer and Maty had warned her they had no qualms about killing a Slayer if it served their purpose.

"You're funny." Hedges chuckled as he plugged in wires and set up his work station. He noticed the sudden quiet and found Jericho's dark eyes locked on him. "Uuhm, I-I can guarantee a twelve minute window after that…"

"Twelve? You're slipping man." King commented.

"Hey, it's the best I can do on short notice with this equipment." Hedges grouched and it was obvious he was in need of serious sleep if he was mouthing off to King.

"Ok," Jericho intervened before King had a chance to threaten bodily harm. "That's fine. Good…"

"What's this Council and those Watchers have to do with the weirdo's at the gas station?" Abby asked ignoring the bickering and set herself in front of Jericho.

"The Slayer wasn't just born. She-we aren't… we just _aren't_." she was saying too much, talking about things that weren't meant for people outside of the Council or Watchers. But she had told half as much to King already, had confided in him during those long hours of sleepless nights. "The Council exists to fund and find… us; girls with the potential of being called, of becoming the Slayer. When one dies another is called to take her place. It's how it's always been." the anger was laced in each word, no mistaking or hiding how she felt about them. "Because we have a natural skill for fighting the Watchers, men and women, are charged with teaching us specific fighting skills. It's how we stay alive when a demon is bigger and stronger than us. Matzuye was mine." Jericho moved around the table to see how far Hedges had gotten on the connection. She skimmed over the screen to see his fingers flying over the keyboard. "Maty had access to the Council, all Watchers do. It's like in the military, different ranks, different levels of access. Maty was legacy."

"What does that mean?" Abby asked. She moved to the edge of the bed and slowly sank into the mattress. It seemed unreal; everything that Jericho was telling them not that there couldn't be another explanation for the attack at the station.

"It means that though Matzuye wasn't a Senior Watcher his father and grandfather were. Maty knew their passcodes." Jericho looked at the NightStalkers, a slight smile lifting the corners of her mouth. "And so do I. It's how I searched for him after…" she trailed off, the memory of those days wiping the barely there smile from her face. King noticed Abby about to ask another question. He tapped her shoulder, giving a slight shake of his head.

"Ok." Hedges grinned. "We're on." Three sets of eyes focused on him, his face going slightly pink at the attention.

"Thank you." Jericho moved to take his place barely noticing the twinge in her shoulder from the knife wound. She had one of the ceremonial daggers in her bag, eventually she would find someone that could tell her more about it, if she couldn't find it in the files.

Hedges watched Jericho type in her codes, carefully keeping time on his watch to make sure they didn't go over the twelve minutes.

King was the first to notice the frown on Jericho's face. She started to mutter under her breath in one of those languages, not English, which was frustrating him.

"Que fregados…" Jericho scowled at the screen, scooting back to point. "Hedges, why-what is this?"

He looked over her shoulder inadvertently bumping the hurt one. He seemed not to notice though Jericho was quick to get out of the chair.

"Some sort of virus…" he mumbled taking the seat and typing.

"Virus!" Jericho exclaimed suddenly hanging onto his shoulder.

"Nasty thing… its wiping every file as its copied." He muttered clicking away at the keyboard.

"What- no! NO, it can't!" Jericho grabbed Hedges' shirt yanking the portly man out of his seat. "You can't let it. I _need_ those files, Hedges."

"Yeah," King agreed slipping a hand between Jericho and the NightStalker currently trying not to freak out. "This is helping. See how he's _not_ moving?" King leaned into her ear and whispered. "Let go, Jeri. Come on…" careful not to bump her wounded shoulder Hannibal pulled Jericho away from Hedges.

"I'm sorry-." But Hedges decided it was safest to save whatever Jericho had been looking at before her outburst. He refused to let the memory of his body hanging head first over the balcony of their hide-out get him killed.

"Hedges-."

"Sshush. I'm trying to save something." He muttered ignoring Abby's scowl. Jericho paced, worry etched into her face at the thought of all their entries being lost. She'd never felt this anxious not even the thought of the Cruciamentum hadn't made her stomach knot so badly. She suddenly stopped her pacing and grabbed her satchel. There was a pad in there and looking around the room finally found a pen in King's back pocket. He jumped as her fingers grabbed it out seemingly un-aware she'd just 'grabbed' his ass.

_'Only she didn't grab your ass. You just wish she had.'_ King scowled, watching as Jericho placed the pad next to Hedges.

"Please, save what's in these accounts."

"Uh-huh." Hedges didn't even glance at her scribbled note, so focused on beating the virus he didn't notice her frown.

"Come on, pixie." King took her elbow, gently dragging her away from the concentrating man.

"This isn't right." There was murder in her eyes as she said it. She pulled away from him and paced the length of the room. Abby couldn't help run her eyes over the Slayer. The blue hoodie was caked with blood, the flap pulling open with every movement to show the bandage underneath. There was more blood on her jeans which she'd tucked into the black boots the squared heel adding a couple inches to 5'2" frame. Out back of that gas station there had been more than a dozen bodies. The heads at odd angles, blood pooling in the dirt… Jericho had done that… alone.

* * *

_**AN: Another chapter done and posted. **_

_**That's a relief.**_

_**Where did my other reviewers go? Faith's Fangs hasn't made an appearance since... oohh can't remember what chapter...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Vala woke covered in sweat, her hair damp and the sheets clinging to her body like some demon with tentacles. _

_"Tentacle demon?" _

_She sighed pulling out of the sheets and getting to her feet. That was the last time she'd let Maty talk her into looking up demonology before bed time. _

_"Ow!" she hissed, looking down at the dark floor of her room for the object that caused her pain. Once she found it, there were all manner of things she could do to it, not that it would feel anything. _

_On hands and knees Vala found the book, her Slayer Prophecies. _

_"Great, I can't get away from you either." She grumbled easily sitting on the floor and opening the leather bound volume. It was one of a set of twenty-nine books all dedicated to prophecies regarding the Slayer. A couple had come to fruition as far as Maty knew. _

_The door opened and Vala looked up from her comfortable seat in the library. Maty with his usual look of 'What are you doing?' crossed the room to sit in the opposite chair. _

_"You know you'll have to be there. To fight against The First with the others." _

_"The First?" Vala questioned. _

_"The First evil, Vala. You need to be there, to show unity and your willingness to fight." Maty replied, he leaned forward trying to impress upon her the importance of what she would do. "They won't trust you." _

_"But I'm the Slayer. I'm supposed to fight alone, that's the stupid rule." Vala retorted closing the book in her lap. _

_"Have you learned nothing from that book? There are prophecies still in play and you are- Vala, you have a long road to travel yet." Maty stood up abruptly. His gray eyes staring at her for a long moment. Vala began to feel uncomfortable, she straightened in her seat, her bare feet touching the plush rug to stand but Maty closed the distance between them. A cold hand rested over hers as he knelt, eyes flashing fiercely. _

_"You need to be there. You have prophecy to fulfill. There will be many obstacles, none easy to surpass but you must. You have to, Vala or the First will have won." His grip on her hand tightened, frightening her… _

"Wakey, wakey love birds." Hedges tentatively poked King's ribs before tugging on Jericho. He yawned just as King startled awake, one hand automatically reaching for his side arm. The warm weight pressing into his chest and side was the second thing to register in his sleepy brain. The brown eyes shifted down to the ebony head on his shoulder and the softly sleeping woman in his arms. He tightened his arm around her careful not to hurt her shoulder even as shifted position.

The slight burn of the stitches pulling open woke Jericho. One hand slapped onto the freshly bleeding wound, looking embarrassed as she saw where it was she'd fallen asleep.

"God love's you." Hedges said looking pleased with himself.

"Perdon?" Jericho's brow furrowed slowly sitting up. She kept her fingers on the open stitches and tried not to get any blood on the sheets or the bed. Her eyes took in the dark stain on King's sleeve as he slid off the bed and headed to the restroom.

"God?" hedges repeated much to her chagrin.

"No," Jericho muttered. "He doesn't." she didn't say there was no God, not sure she believed the all mighty wasn't real.

"Well, some one up there does." He tapped the external hard drive set up beside the lap top. "I saved two of those accounts you wanted. The virus hadn't touched them yet." The pleased look disappeared slightly. "The third one… the virus got there first. I did manage to save 48 of it and delete it before the virus had a chance."

"What account was it?" Jericho waited on the edge of the bed with baited breath.

"Hahn Soy- Soik-."

"Soijchi Hahn!" Jericho jumped to her feet uncaring of her shoulder which barely twinged now. She threw her arms around Hedges' stocky form landing a hard kiss to his cheek. "Te adoro!" she exclaimed beaming as she placed another kiss on the opposite cheek. "Just absolutely love you, Hedges."

Timing, it's always timing for King. His face set into a scowl as what he heard sank into his brain, watched Jericho drop her arms from around Hedges's now beet red neck and face and slip around the table to the chair.

"What the hell is going on here?" King rumbled. So what if the little pixie had fallen asleep in his arms, she hadn't kissed him, not once since they'd met and here she was planting two on Hedges. The genius looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing with no words in between.

"He saved Maty's account." Jericho beamed ignoring King's scowl. "Hedges can I see it?"

"Eh-err-ye-yes. Yes." He moved to the computer sitting down to open the files before moving aside for Jericho. She wasted no time opening the files in Maty's account while King removed the bandage from her shoulder. He took his knife and slit the sleeve open knowing it was going in the trash anyway. The gauze pad was soaked, the edges already hard as the blood had dried. It stuck to her skin in parts but Jericho never complained as she kept opening folders. King took gauze with alcohol and wiped the fresh blood away. Jericho shifted, feeling the sting but still didn't loose her focus. He noticed there was a video playing; a very panicked voice came over the lap tops speakers.

_"Get out! Where ever you are, get out! Go to safety-!"_ there was a loud crash somewhere and then the gray headed man clicked off.

"Was that him?" King questioned holding a clean gauze over her shoulder.

"No," Jericho replied in a soft voice. Her brow was furrowed, confused at the warning. "No, it's not Maty." She ran her finger over the mouse pad, clicking another video file in hopes one of the Watchers had sent more information. "I don't know who he was." She murmured as the next video began to play.

"My God…" she leaned away from the screen and the bloody face. "It's… live?" her eyes drifted to Hedges who shrugged. The loud crash brought their attention back to the screen as more of the dark robed murderers ran into the room. Jericho sucked in a sharp breath as they dragged the Watcher down, two of them stabbing the older man. The rest of the monks ransacked the room searching for something then the scarred faced appeared in front of the camera and a second later there was static.

"They killed him?" she'd seen it with her own eyes, seen them take his heart and slit his throat but still no reason or explanation came to light. It didn't make sense.

"Is there anything else?" King asked over her shoulder. His eyes wandered over the already healing wound, the pink edges of skin stitched together didn't bleed any more, much to his surprise. Jericho had told him Slayers healed fast but what he was seeing was unbelievable.

Jericho found Maty's journal entries, the reports to the Council regarding her effectiveness as the Slayer and a couple of video files. She stopped on a picture she hadn't known Maty took.

"Where's that?" King questioned as he saw a younger version of Jericho with some other kids. The long flowing dress and the silver combs in her hair glinted as she was spun around by an older guy. Their dark skin and hair a contrast to the white of their clothes, she was laughing.

"My fifteenth birthday." Jericho murmured. "At my parent's house." There was a shine to her eyes she quickly blinked away closing the window. It was easier to pretend she'd never seen it, that the girl in the picture was dead and buried. That wasn't her life any more but Maty's voice echoed in her head. Why, why was it her who had to fulfill prophecy?

"The same file appears in these accounts." She muttered frowning. In Hahn's the video cut off abruptly, she guessed it had to do with the monks but couldn't be sure. "It has to be a warning," she glanced up at the NightStalkers. "To the other Watchers, he probably knew who was attacking him or who sent them…" she just wished the Watcher had been able to tell her, had left some clue.

"I got more." Hedges leaned around Jericho effectively pushing her away from the table. King was stuck against the wall and her back while the computer screen blacked out for a moment. "Here."

The video started playing, this time with a female Watcher. She sat in front of her computer to do an entry when the room began to shake. The Watcher looked startled, her head swiveling around when the loud 'whoosh' of air mixed with her scream then it was gone.

"What the hell was that?" but King was ignored as another clip began to play. The blond female Watcher sat at her desk, the wall behind her filled with books of varying sizes. Jericho could make out the well worn leather spine of the Slayers handbook just to the left of the blond head.

_"The Sunnydale HellMouth is becoming a problem. Rupert Giles has reported excessive activity from its source. Though he is no longer in our employ it is my belief his request for aid is reasonable. With his Slayer ignoring any and all of the Councils orders it is feared the situation will only grow more dire. _

_We have already lost Potentials in-."_

Jericho stared at the blank screen not sure what to think or feel. She'd spent over eight years of her life hiding from the Council, afraid they would find her. Maybe they'd kill her to get another Slayer or force her back into service…

"There's another one." She was certain now and the current Slayer was in Sunnydale. On the HellMouth.

"I thought you were the Slayer." King frowned moving to sit on the chair opposite her.

"I am- was." Jericho corrected still working through the knowledge of there being another when she was still alive. How was it possible? "I was-there's another… Tiene que ser ella."

----

_November 16, 2005 _

_San Francisco__ is so far from what I had in my mind. The city is awake almost constantly; there isn't a time when you can't find some food joint open. The NightStalkers settled in almost immediately and as soon as we had Sommerfield and Zoë securely stashed away in the hide out it was time to hunt. _

_I find it easier to work with Hannibal, not that I can't work with any of the other NightStalkers. It's just that we can sense each other, where we are and what we're going to do, makes it simple to get the job done and I don't have to worry about him keeping up or staying alive. He has a good reason to. _

_King might not have liked that I ran from Pablo or my duties as Slayer but he got over that, rather quickly now that I think about it. Huh, well it doesn't matter now. I've waited long enough to tell him. I can't ignore what we saw on those videos Hedges recovered from the Watchers Accounts. _

_My dreams are getting worse; I know the NightStalkers have noticed my ugly moods especially King who tends to rub me the wrong way at times. He stops thinking its funny about the time the pain starts… _

_If it weren't for the fact that I saw the building fall on him I'd think Maty was still alive. I wish he was, wish he'd stop haunting my dreams telling me to go and fulfill Slayer prophecy. I know which one he refers to; at least I think I do. It makes sense now, sort of any way but my Latin is rusty not to mention I need the prophecy book to be sure. _

_Still, there's so much I want to do before I die. _

_Again. _

_The HellMouth. It's not the best place to live or try and stay alive. I wonder how this new Slayer is doing. How long has she been active? _

_I vaguely remember Matzuye mention a Mr. Giles back at the Academy, something to do with the occult and his knowledge or use. Why is it so difficult to remember that far back? I'm not even that old.  
_

* * *

_**Time to move things along and head to the HellMouth. Be prepared for some action in the next chapters.**  
_


	17. Chapter 17

She had been driving on the lonely California highway for over three hours. The sun had come up not long after she'd snuck out of the hide out. King would have woken up by then… Jericho couldn't help the pangs of guilt knowing he would think she'd run away again.

_'I didn't run.'_ She thought, hoping that the journals she'd left on his bed would be enough for him to understand why.

Why she hadn't said goodbye to any one, why he was the only person she'd told about leaving. Jericho assumed he hadn't thought she'd go so soon but she couldn't have stayed any way.

The HellMouth was active and obviously in need of being shut down. She wondered what the new Slayer was doing about it, why the HellMouth hadn't been closed already. Didn't they have the talisman or was that why the Council had been destroyed?

Maty had said it was the First.

_'Why? Why does it have to be harder this time around?'_ she couldn't help but wonder if the Powers That Be were doing this purposely. She'd died on the first one, kept it closed with her life and Matzuye's. Was she supposed to die on this HellMouth as well?

The bright sun in her eyes finally registered. She slipped the dark ruby shades over her eyes scanning the road ahead and behind. Jericho was dreading going to Sunnydale, wanted to prolong the inevitable for as long as she could and as her luck would have it there was a diner not very far.

"Breakfast. That's what I'll do." And with any luck she could waste two hours of the day.

-----

"Noon." Jericho looked around the empty stretch of road. It was eerie, too quiet, too empty, devoid of normal traffic. "Too weird." She muttered knowing weird was never good. There was that familiar sense of dread, then the loud chirping of her phone cut through the silence.

Jericho flinched; she looked around the parking lot, an empty patch of dirt while flipping her cell open.

"Pizza Hutt, how can I help you?" she muttered still searching the empty landscape of bare trees and dead grass.

_"Where the hell are you?"_ by the sound of his voice, King wasn't at all amused by her abrupt absence or the fact she'd answered her phone with the usual answer, as if nothing had changed.

"Took you long enough." Jericho murmured as she slid into her car. "You barely wake up?" putting it in gear she eased into the highway once more on her way to certain death. She shook her head but couldn't get rid of the morbid thoughts.

_"You left."_ the soft words echoed in her ear causing another pang of guilt to twist her guts in a knot.

"I told you I was." Jericho whispered in return. She wanted to say she'd be back but there was no guarantee and lying to King- well, it just didn't feel right. Not any more.

_"Yeah… I was- I thought you'd have changed your mind. After…"_ the silence was endless, neither knowing what else to say.

Jericho wanted to tell him, let King know she would've stayed. She'd wanted to stay so badly and that was why she couldn't say good bye. Jericho wouldn't have left if she'd had to talk to him, tell him she was leaving...

King was hurt, after everything they'd been through the past two years, all their bickering, the late night talks- he hadn't talked to any one about his time with the suckheads. Hadn't been able to tell the NightStalkers about the things he'd been forced to do… but he talked to Jericho. Told her about those five years in vampire hell, about the burning in his veins when he wouldn't feed and the hunger took over, the humiliation and guilt after he drained his victims- innocent people taken off the street…

_"Guess it didn't make a difference then."_ She heard him sigh on the other end and could picture King running a hand through the spiky mess of brown hair. It was getting long, she'd noticed it las-.

"It made a difference, Hannibal." Jericho blinked the burning in her eyes away. She focused on the road and keeping her voice even, watched her speed- for once staying under the limit and tried not to think about…that.

_"Sure, that's why you left in the middle of the night."_ His laugh was anything but amused.

"You have the time wrong, King. I was busy in the middle of the night or don't you remember?" the slight teasing tone brought a small smile to his face, she heard it in his voice as he sighed, defeated.

_"Alright smart ass. So… when will you get back?"_ there was hope in his tone and she hated having to tear it away but Jericho couldn't let him think there was any coming back from the HellMouth. Not this time.

"Listen… I- I think I was lucky- the last time on a HellMouth. Made it out with a bar in my gut but I made it out." The shaky laugh echoed in the car, finally a lone tear slid down her cheek, ignored. "Twice would be…"

_"You'll make it, Jericho."_ King ordered in a firm voice. She could've argued, said just because he wanted it to be didn't mean it was… _"You're the Slayer."_

"As if that makes a difference." Jericho scoffed with another laugh.

_"Hey, you've been alive a lot longer than anyone else. You said so yourself, these girls, the longest any of them lived was two years, maybe a couple of weeks more but they all died. Jericho, you're still alive, you can do this…"_

"King-."

_"I'll see you around Jericho. Keep in touch."_ King cut her off, the line went dead abruptly, before she knew what to say or how to feel about it all.

"And I'm stubborn." she sighed. Her head fell back on the head rest, eyes still on the road but she couldn't blink away her last memory of King.

----

_The sound of water lapping at the sides of the barge was easy for her to hear. She doubted the NightStalkers paid much attention to the soothing sound or the gentle sway, she hardly felt it herself… maybe King felt it as well, what with his left over vampire strain-._

_Jericho had waited long enough, she'd given the NightStalkers time to settle in, helped clean out a few nests which she had to admit was easier than it had been at first. All those years of inactivity or maybe it was the fact she hadn't been forced to defend her life at every turn that made her rusty. Still, with everything that happened in Las Vegas, Jericho got into the habit of being alert rather quickly. Matzuye's stern admonishments kept ringing in her ears every time she made a mistake or started getting complacent._

_"Like now." She muttered as once more Jericho headed to the dormitories. "He'd be making me turn around and head to the training room for this." But there was no chance of her turning away, not when she knew what could happen._

_Jericho stopped just outside his door, watched him riffling through the chest of drawers. Her eyes wandered over his back, the way the gray t-shirt outlined the muscles, the broad shoulders… He was strong, looked it and somehow you felt it._

_" Hannibal…" Jericho flinched as her voice came out sounding frightened. That was the last thing she wanted him to know._

_"It wasn't me." King replied automatically, the innocent look, all fake, in place. He turned to find Jericho standing in his door. His head tilted to the left, brow furrowing at her pose; she looked… scared?_

_"What?" Jericho asked confused._

_"You said my name." King replied still wondering at her sudden appearance in his room. Usually she sent Zoë to get him or one of the guys. He found it rather amusing, the fact Jericho wouldn't go near his room._

_"That's your name, tonto." Jericho smiled, her trepidation for what she was going to do momentarily set aside. "What else should I call you?" she asked slowly stepping into his room._

_"Not Tanto." King replied in his usual off hand manner. "If any one's the side kick, it would be Dex or Hedges…" he trailed off watching her close the door. Still, King didn't move, he didn't know why but it seemed like a good idea. What ever Jericho was there for, if he made a sudden move, King was sure she'd turn around and leave._

_"Ha-ha." Jericho noticed he didn't mention Abby. She wondered if the other woman realized how much King respected her. The fact she'd saved him from living as a vampire for the rest of his undead life was the basis but seeing Abby, how she worked and her dedication to what they did… even Jericho couldn't help but admire Abigail. A regular woman, one who could've had a normal life, with a husband and children… and she chose to slay._

_"It's the tone." King answered. "Serious…"_

_"Oh, well…" Jericho kept walking forward. Her feet slowly but inexorably taking her to King's side. "I'm being serious."_

_King realized Jericho was more than nervous; she was fidgeting, her fingers picking at the buttons of her shirt. She couldn't keep her eyes on one spot and kept looking all over the room except where he stood._

_"Uh-huh." King grunted studying this new side of the Slayer. She looked uncertain and younger, the uncertainty in her features playing a big part in the innocence he finally noticed. King wondered why he hadn't seen it before._

_"I umm… I'm going." The words, so soft he could have pretended not to have heard her, made him go cold all over. Her face lifted just enough she could look at him through her lashes. "To Sunnydale."_

_"The HellMouth." King stated in a harsh whisper. He couldn't believe she was wiling to go there when he knew she'd barely survived the one in Prague. She'd told him about it, everything that happened and he'd heard the pain in her voice. She still felt it was her fault, that her Watcher died there, going after her, to help…_

_"You're going to the HellMouth knowing you barely survived the first one. Jer-."_

_"I'm going, Hannibal." She cut him off, stopped his angry words before he could say any more. It was her fault for telling him about Prague but she'd needed to talk about it and King had been-felt… he gave her peace._

_"I have to." She took his hand in hers, felt the familiar tug in her gut, the warmth of his skin against hers._

'Peace…'

_King saw the smile on her face, so soft and wistful…_

_"They were right." Her voice was softer stll, the acceptance of her future clear and it made him feel suddenly anxious. She was going to her death. "I'm not done yet. I was chosen… even my name-." Jericho drew in a heavy breath, her face turned up and finally her brown eyes focused on King. "It's time I stopped hiding."_

_"Cant change your mind?" King asked. His free hand rose, fingers twining in a loose lock of her inky mane._

_"No." Jericho replied, her eyes were bright, the smile still playing on her lips though he could see she was sad as well._

_"Then why tell me?" King wondered. He studied her face, almost as if he were afraid he'd forget what she looked like, that he wouldn't ever see her again or be able to touch her. He kept thinking about the late nights, sleepless and full of nightmares, he'd spent them with her, talking… he'd lost count of how many times they'd woken up together; her head resting on his chest, the scent of her hair enveloping him…_

_"Because knowing what I know of HellMouth's, I wanted to cross off one thing on my list of wants." Jericho replied. She let go of his hand and King watched as the little silver buttons slipped out of their loops. He held his breath as the shirt slowly slid off her shoulders, ignored the sound as it fell on the floor._

_"No regrets, King." Jericho whispered. The button of her skirt the next to go as he stood still and watched. "No over thinking, no keeping my distance, no more pretending we aren't attracted to each other."_

_She stood very still, barefoot and in the lacy underclothes, her eyes searching his._

_Very slowly King let out his breath. His hand was steady as he reached to cup Jericho's face, the rough pad of his thumb caressing the soft skin… he nodded once, as if giving himself permission to take the next step._

_Jericho turned into his hand, felt herself relax at his touch. Her eyes fluttered closed and then the gentle pressure of Hannibal's lips on hers drew her closer until she was pressed against his chest..._

----

_**Hannibal,**_

_**I wouldn't blame you for being angry at me. Just know I couldn't say good bye again.**_

_** Jericho**_


	18. Chapter 18

Jericho grumbled, she cursed loudly every once in a while as she knelt beside her car. Using her Slayer strength she lifted the car high and spun her rear driver side tire until she found the large hole that made it pop. She set the car down again dusting her hands on her jean skirt as she went to the trunk and retrieved the jack and spare tire, tossing aside her leather satchel and duffel. She'd left her weapons trunk in King's care taking only what she absolutely knew would be of use on the HellMouth. Maty's family katana was safely wrapped and set at the very back of her trunk. That she wouldn't leave behind.

"Just when I decide I might as well get where I'm going and not waste time…" she muttered once again kneeling by the flat tire. Jericho didn't bother removing her leather cut off gloves, though she knew they'd get dirty. She slid the jack under then sat back on her haunches while the car slowly rose. Her breath puffed out in small white clouds barely noticeable as the cold breeze fluttered her loose hair. Jericho looked around noting the slowly setting sun had already cast the sky into burnt orange and blood red. A shiver slid down her back raising goose bumps on her skin. Glad of the warm jacket, even the thin maroon scarf looped around her throat, Jericho hurried, loosened the lug nuts and removed the useless tire. The whole time she kept glancing over her shoulder unable to shake the feeling of being watched. She got up again, the flat tire in hand and went to her trunk. Dropping the flat into the empty hole she took off her jacket quickly reaching for the leather shoulder holsters King gave her once she decided to carry a gun. She left Hedges' modified gun in the satchel opting for the silver plated baby eagles with ivory handles. Jericho didn't care if they teased her because they were fancy looking. They felt comfortable in her hands and according to Abby that's all that mattered. So long as they did the job of course.

She slid them into the holster after checking the clips were full and pulled on her jacket. She slipped two extra clips in each pocket and three into the inside pocket. Taking two more clips, Jericho stuffed them into the top of her harley boots before going back to replace the tire.

"Better safe than sorry." She muttered making a face as she repeated King's words. The lug nuts each in place Jericho started to tighten them just like her Father had taught her so many years ago. Having been so close to Los Angeles Jericho had been tempted to head to her old house.

Where they all there? Would any of them recognize her? Knocking on their front door seemed so impossible from half way around the world but she was here now. She was a few hours away…

The crunch of leaves stilled her hands and thoughts of her family were pushed aside. She didn't move, just sat still and listened to the evening. Her back itched; a slight pinching she knew meant there was danger. Gripping the tire iron in her hand Jericho steadied her breathing. In one fluid motion, she rose turning with the metal cross and connected with the brown robed head. The wet thud registered in her brain but she focused on the slack hand, the ceremonial dagger and as the body fell she snatched it from the dead fingers. Over the car she could see more of the cowled figures robed in brown peeling away from the trees. She threw her tire iron watching as two were caught in the head. More came out uncaring of those she killed even as their blood seeped into the asphalt.

Jericho rolled onto the hood of the BMW wincing as she heard the metal pop with her weight. She tried to be light as she stood but when she pushed off flipping over the robed figures advancing on her there was a definite screech of protest.

Jericho threw the dagger, lodging the sharp blade into a throat but still counted another dozen moving to takes it place. Reaching into her jacket she pulled out the baby eagles. The repeated pops as she fired echoed into the distance. Not a bullet was wasted and when the guns clicked empty Jericho held her breath surveying the road littered with bodies. She didn't bother counting, didn't care to know how many lay at her feet, blood pooling beneath them.

A slight rustle perked her ears. It could have been the wind in the trees, the leaves falling…

"It's the HellMouth." And nothing was as innocent as it might sound or look. Ducking, she barely avoided the dagger meant to remove her head. Jericho swiveled around on her heel bringing the butt of her gun on the cowled figures knee. The bones crunched and the man went down, silent. That more than anything had Jericho on her feet and running into the trees across the highway. The brief sight of more slipping out of the trees to follow spurring her on. There had to be better fightin ground around there somewhere.

-----

"You really think we need another night of-."

"Yo, just pay attention." Faith snapped. The Potential quieted immediately and though Faith felt a pang of guilt for loosing her temper with the kid she was grateful not to hear the whiny voice.

"Going evil already, Slayer." Spike's mocking tone didn't go unnoticed by either Slayer. Buffy's glare warned him she wasn't up to listening to their bickering banter. He had to agree that the whimpering little girls trailing them had done enough of it already.

After an hour of just endless walking and the mumbled whispering of the girls Spike had enough. He stopped just at the rise of their little hill and faced the group of seven. Buffy barely spared him a glance as she kept walking only glaring when he got in her way.

"There's nothing out here, Buffy." He spread his hands in either direction to encompass the empty cemetery.

"That doesn't mean we can't do a little training." Buffy snapped. She crossed her arms and glared at the platinum vampire much to Faith's amusement.

"Training with wot? You plan on using me for their training dummy-er-."

"Yeah." Buffy cut in hearing Faith laughing behind her. "That's what we're going to do." She turned to the girls ignoring Spike's glare and his sputtering. Three rapid pops echoed in the still night before Buffy could utter another word. Both Slayers turned, searching for the origin when another two pops drew their eyes towards the stand of trees sixty yards to their left.

"Gun shots." Faith stated. Her features hardened, hands fisting at her sides, her body was coiled, ready for a fight.

"Spike, stay with the girls-." Buffy ordered moving beside Faith but Spike wasn't going to let them have his fun.

"Not babysitting your kids Slayer." He grinned as he loped into a run. "Bullets kill, remember." He threw over his shoulder with a grin.

"Shit!" Faith growled low in her throat wanting to tear after the vampire but knowing she couldn't leave Buffy with the girls. That wasn't how they did things now.

"Stupid… Come on." Buffy ordered. The five girls looked at each other, apprehension clear on their young faces. But staying back, alone in a cemetery where the possibilities of them dying were much higher than running headlong into a dangerous situation with the Slayers, wasn't safe either.

"Move it." Faith snapped before running up to join Buffy.

-----

Jericho wove her way through the trees sprinting far ahead of the crazy blind monks. She wondered how they were able to follow her without eyes then assumed they had some type of bat sonar; then again it could be a mystical thing. It was the HellMouth after all.

The trees suddenly gave way to a grassy hill which to her annoyance turned out to be rather slippery. Jericho managed to keep her footing but had to slow down and that's when she noticed the head stones.

"Tenia que ser." She grumbled. It had been a while since she'd ended up in a cemetery. The vampires the NightStalkers hunted always preferred fancy high-rise digs instead of moldy crypts. It was unnerving to think there were people willing to help them out and that some of those were people of power in the government all around the world.

_'And I'm back to cemeteries.'_

Reaching the bottom of her little hill, Jericho hopped onto the headstone in front. There was three feet of space between rows, enough room for her to land and not run into another head stone. She flipped over twisting around to get a look while pulling out the 9mm. Before her feet touched the grass Jericho had fired three times. The closest bodies jerked off their feet before another two shots took the ones behind. Jericho ran off into the field of stones pleased with her work. Even King couldn't complain about her aim.

Ahead, Jericho spotted the unmistakable shape of a large crypt-like mausoleum. Her eyes roamed over the gray stones finding it lacked… the 'wow' factor. Her time in Italy had completely spoiled her to American Architecture. Not that it would matter if she let the robed freaks kill her. Coiling the energy in her body Jericho hopped onto a large sarcophagus looking headstone and pushed off. Her body soared through the night, closer to the mausoleum but she miscalculated the length. Instead of pulling her legs up and trying to land on the roof Jericho twisted around so her hips were just above the edge of the roof. She kicked her legs over as she lay down and rolled onto the dirty stones with a pleased grin. Jericho's smile was wiped off at the sound of cracking glass.

"No-aah!" the half gasped exclamation of surprise was cut off as Jericho could do nothing but cover her face. The glass broke and her body plummeted to the stones beneath. The tinkling of glass sounded like delicate little bells but the pain in her back from where she hit the stone altar and broke it blinded her to the pain in her forehead from where it smacked the concrete floor as she flipped over.

Sound slowly returned and with it her eyes focused on the cowled figures breaking in through the windows. More glass rained down on her head which she ignored in favor of putting a bullet in as many as she could find. Jericho realized she was fighting stupid when the monks got too close and she had no more bullets. She was letting her emotions run rampant when she needed a level head.

The guns went back to their holsters and grabbing the closest monk took the knife while tearing its throat out with her hand. Another came from her left, ceremonial dagger held high in preparation for plunging it in her chest. It never got the chance as she severed the neck with their own blade. Blood splattered from the arteries not that any of the monks noticed even when Jericho tossed another over her head into the trio coming up behind her. She rolled over the remains of the altar square retrieving the clips from her boot. The 9mm. came out of her jacket the empty clip sliding out. She slapped the new clip into her weapon as her feet touched down and the shots echoed loudly inside as she cleared a space around herself. Taking the other 9mm. Jericho ejected the clip and hopped onto another sarcophagus. She kicked one of the more persistent killers off her perch and reloaded.

Her eyes scanned the entire place, assessing, calculating, her plan forming even as she cleared another foot around herself. It was like being in a video game, like the one King and Dex loved to play.

----

"You see that?" Faith pointed but another bright flash accompanied the sound of gunshots. Buffy took notice of the figures scrambling on the roof of the mausoleum and tapped her shoulder.

"Bringers." Behind them whispers of fear accompanied by panicked looks reminded the Slayers they weren't alone and had a responsibility to the girls they'd brought out to train.

"Right." Spike stood and rolled his shoulders then set the lapels of his duster. "Time for some killing." He leapt over the sarcophagus they were using to spy from. Buffy's hiss of 'get back here you idiot' pointedly ignored.

"Cant all go, right, B." and then Faith was running after the vampire leaving Buffy with four frightened Potentials.

"Great." She muttered.

----

Jericho stood on the sarcophagus just under the broken skylight, the monk too close for her gun. She punched, the head snapping around with a crack of bones then she kicked it off, keeping its ceremonial dagger. Her elbow sent another flying off, the creak of the door as it opened didn't worry Jericho but the harsh sting in her gut did. Barely thinking of her actions, Jericho tossed the dead monk on top of an incoming duo. The knife flying out of her hand and to its target. There was a thump and a whirl of black cloth that confirmed her hit but another mob of monks swarmed around.

Jericho leapt over to the broken altar. She realized her mistake when the first monk almost stabbed her as he dropped through the broken sky light. Jericho barely kept the tip from her back and the broken body knocked aside two coming from her right. She fired turning on the slab of stone as the cowled figure came up behind. It slashed across missing her throat by a centimeter. Jericho fell back, her left hand reaching for the 9mm she'd stuck in her boot. She heard the door and even as she fell another dark robed figured loomed above.

Jericho pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing a vacant eye socket, brain matter splattering behind it. Her back hit cold stone with a thud, eliciting a grunt from her. She moved to aim at the doors where more were coming through but her eye caught movement above. Jericho fired off two rounds knowing she'd got her targets before focusing on the one coming down on her. The body twitched with each bullet but even then it didn't loose the knife and the point was closer to her heart.

_'I'm dead…' _

-----

Faith burst in knocking down two Bringers. She rolled to her feet with a round house kick connecting with the cowled head. Bones crunched as the neck snapped but the dark Slayer was on the hunt for her next victim. Bringers swarmed into the mausoleum but she chopped them up with her ax ignoring for the moment the gunshots. Clearing the area directly around herself, Faith searched for Spike and found his leg protruding from behind the sarcophagus. Buffy pushed the door open looking at the mess inside then following Faith's eyes to Spike.

The echo of bullets echoed again and both Slayers flinched, half hunching, ready to drop to the ground as they looked to the dark haired woman on the ground. Two sets of eyes, bright green and muddy brown looked up to the ceiling. Faith stiffened as the Bringer fell, his body twitching with each impact. Her fingers tightened around the handle of the ax, half turning Faith threw it at a slight upward angle. The blade hit true, cutting into the Bringers abdomen, the impact was hard enough he missed the woman lying on the ground. Faith looked pleased with her work until she noticed the barrel of a shiny gun aimed at her head. She watched the brunette slowly sit up, admiring the muscle control since she was effectively doing a sit up.

"Least you can do is thank a Slayer for chopping your Bringer in half." Faith quipped slipping into her signature pose; crossed arms and hip jutting out, the half smile on her lips not at all amused.

* * *

**_AN: Senior Slayer gets saved by Junior Slayer._**

**_lol, so any comments people? I know you read, dont be stingy with your reviews. Button's right there..._**

**_and thanks to my loyal reviewers. I know it's a short post but I promise to get some longer chapters written up, maybe end of the month. So enjoy! _**


	19. Chapter 19

Jericho pulled herself into a half sitting position, one leg tucking under her, the left stretching out to balance her body. Both guns were trained on the group by the door, brown eyes taking in the young Slayer. The tough stance coupled with the hard look in her eyes spoke about the life she'd lead. Jericho stood, her gaze flicked to the door as a group of girls burst in clearly frightened.

"You're the Slayer." Jericho repeated focusing on the brunette once again. Somehow she hadn't imagined the current Slayer being so…

"One of them." A timid voice replied then Jericho saw the blond appear from behind the sarcophagus. The guns lowered an inch, the green eyes flashing with annoyance but there was no mistaking the face.

"We come in two's these days." Buffy snapped though she was more annoyed with Spike for almost getting his head lopped off.

"Two…" Jericho couldn't believe what they were saying though proof was standing not a foot away. Two Slayers, alive and fighting…

_'Three Slayers, counting myself.'_

And what where the odds of that?

"Who are you?" Faith asked, taking a step towards her. The question seemed to surprise the woman but she covered it quickly.

"Jericho."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as the girls huddled around her and Spike.

"Trying not get chopped into pieces by these… things." Jericho waved a gun towards the carcasses strewn about the Mausoleum. Her eyes examined the carnage she'd caused and found the empty clips strewn about.

"Bringers." Another girl said and at Jericho's questioning look Faith explained.

"They been killing Potentials. So I'm wonderin' why they'd want you dead. You're past the age…"

"I got a flat outside of town. I was changing it when they just came out of the trees and attacked me. I don't know what they wanted." Jericho could see they didn't completely buy her story but she'd learned long ago it was better to stick to the truth as much as possible even if most of it was left out of the telling. "I tried getting away only I ended up here with a bunch of psycho priest and a vampire."

"Vampire?" Buffy questioned. Jericho realized her slip though she kept quiet and hoped neither had noticed her lack of surprise or curiosity at finding out the Slayer was real.

"B?" Faith tilted her head towards Buffy though she didn't look away from Jericho.

"We should get Spike back to the house. Her as well, at least she'll be safer than running around out here." Buffy finally answered, the green eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Yeah, but will we?" another Potential whispered. Her eyes rested on the guns still in Jericho's hands.

"Who- what are your names?" Jericho asked ignoring the girls and their trepidation. All eyes turned to her and suddenly she felt unsure about showing up at the HellMouth. What did she hope for? A warm welcome from the current Slayers who wouldn't have been called to active duty had she done hers instead of running from it?

"I'm Faith." Jericho turned to the young Slayer but her eyes went back to the blond.

"Buffy Summers." There was no mistake; this was the same girl Jericho had been dreaming for the past four years. The Slayer she'd stupidly thought had died long ago, one before her time…

--

Jericho kept a brisk pace as she walked back to her car with Faith at her side. It was disconcerting to see another one. A Slayer.

_'A sister.'_ But would they think so once they knew who she was? No, Jericho decided then it was better just to keep quiet, let them think she was another Potential or even a hunter who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Easy enough, right?

"So where you heading?" Faith asked, her dark eyes surreptitiously looking over the older woman.

"Passing through." Jericho murmured with a wary eye on her surroundings.

"From where?" Faith asked, a small frown on her features.

"Up north." Jericho returned quietly. She heard Faith's exasperated breath but her hope that she wouldn't ask more direct questions was dashed.

"You wanna tell me why you're here? How you knew Spike's a vampire? How you managed not to die." the dark eyes settled on the shiny guns in each of Jericho's hands. "Wanna explain those?"

"They were gifts." Jericho raised the silver plated baby eagle, her eyes resting on Faith's inscrutable expression. "And how I managed to stay alive. Of course you helped." There was no sign Faith was pleased by the acknowledgement. "I got tired of Vegas, figured it was time to move on, find another bar in another town…" she trailed off with a sigh and hoping it would placate the young woman.

"And the vampire…?" Faith questioned. Jericho realized this girl was a lot harder to dissuade than she'd first assumed. Her mind worked furiously, trying to come up with a plausible explanation on how she could distinguish vampires from regular people but there was nothing that a normal human being would know. It wasn't as if she could come out and tell her she wasn't the only Slayer, that they didn't come in 2's because there were three. That she was the senior Slayer…

"I had some trouble in Vegas. Went into a nest and was lucky enough to get out alive. Ended up with a group of people that hunt vampires, learned what I needed to stay alive…"

"Vampire nest, huh?" Faith didn't sound particularly convinced though her eyes kept assessing Jericho.

"Yeah, they open clubs now. I guess it helps when your dinner comes to you instead of having to hunt it down." Then again the NightStalkers were right there, saving the ones they could and dusting suckheads wherever they popped up.

"You work out?" Faith asked, her head tilted slightly to the left. At Jericho's questioning look Faith voiced her observations. "Your core, you got good muscle control to sit up like that. I've had my share of run-ins with Bringers and they aint no piece of cake. Not for regular people, anyway. Just curious about how you managed to outrun them…"

"I did a lot of running in Prague." Jericho clamped her mouth shut at that point, cursing herself for letting another piece of important information slip. She had to be careful of how much she revealed to the Slayers, careful not to let them see her for who she truly was.

"Prague?"

"College. Foreign exchange- I spent a lot of time with some friends running through the city." Jericho answered with barely a look in her direction.

"Huh, you know…" Faith continued walking, both hands in her jacket pockets looking relaxed. "I caught your last moves, fighting off those Bringers. When you fell…"

"Oh… I did some gymnastic when I was a kid. First thing they teach you is how to fall. After that it's all a piece of cake." Jericho offered a genial smile relieved to see the road and her BMW. The bodies still lay where they'd fallen and much to her consternation, Faith headed over and began examining them. Jericho headed to where she'd smashed a head in with the crossbar and picked it up. Faith had her back to Jericho who wiped the brain matter off the metal before dropping it into the trunk.

"This one has a broken neck." Faith commented, her brown eyes skimmed over Jericho again, taking in the slim frame beneath the black jacket and jean skirt.

"Yeah, I got lucky." Jericho asserted taking her time to inspect the BMW. After the last year with the NightStalkers she wasn't getting in until she was sure it hadn't been tampered with.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked watching as Jericho lay on her side to look under the car. The small flashlight shone extremely bright.

"Staying alive." Jericho grunted sitting up and standing. One arm reached into the driver's side and a moment later Faith heard the hood pop.

"You paranoid?" Jericho shook her head, smiling at the girls audacious remarks. The shiny red hood rose and her head ducked towards the engine. She checked every wire, cable, band she could reach, even opened the radiator and checked the oils… nothing seemed out of place.

"No," Jericho sighed stepping back and letting the hood drop into place. "Just careful." She motioned Faith to the passenger side as she moved to the driver's door.

"Uh-huh." From where Faith stood, Jericho's actions looked paranoid then again she had no idea where or what the woman had been through.

The doors closed and before Faith buckled in Jericho was already pulling into the road. The car eating up the asphalt fast and quietly…

--

"What happened?" Giles questioned the group carrying the bleeding vampire into the house. He motioned Dawn to the kitchen for their first aid supplies as the Potentials gathered in the living room got off the couch.

"He ran into a dagger." Buffy snapped glaring at Spike, though deep down she was worried. He could easily have lost his head, turned into another pile of ash and all because he wouldn't listen-.

"Where's Faith?" Giles asked looking around the living room, at the girls trailing in after his Slayer.

"With that gun crazy lady." Nico muttered. She dropped her stake in the box by the door and headed to the stairs where she sat out of the way.

"Gun crazy lady?" Giles echoed looking from Nico to Buffy and grimacing at the ugly smile on the vampires neck. "Buffy, explain this nonsense, please. And where is Faith?" he removed his glasses and wiped them much to the girls' amusement.

"Faith is with Jericho. We were in the cemetery trying to et some training in when Faith heard gunshots. We went to investigate and Spike," here Buffy kicked the vampires foot much to his annoyance. "Went in charging and got stabbed-. How did you get stabbed?" Buffy questioned, the green eyes narrowing as she looked him over. There was a gurgled response from the vampire but nothing they could translate into words.

"Gun crazy, Buffy?" Giles prodded with a tired sigh.

"Right." Buffy quickly returned to the topic at hand. "Faith went in second; I followed with the girls only to find the mausoleum littered with dead Bringers and a woman aiming two guns at our heads." There was no denying the annoyance that fact caused the blond but Giles chose to ignore it for the moment.

"This woman, what was she doing there?" he found it odd that another woman would just happen to be shooting it out with Bringers in a desolate cemetery especially since Sunnydale was deserted.

"Beats me." Buffy shrugged. Seeing Dawn she took the first aid kit and turned to Spike. "Faith's bringing her in."

Giles couldn't believe the careless way in which she was treating the situation. Leaving Faith alone with a complete stranger who just happened to survive an attack by Bringers when other Potentials had been killed by them was more than careless. He wondered if Buffy were over their past, hers and Faith's…

"Buffy-." He began only to find the blond completely engrossed in the wound slowly oozing more congealed blood from the vampire. Exasperated he tapped Buffy's shoulder to get her attention. "A moment, please."

Buffy frowned but followed Giles to the kitchen, leaving Dawn to care for Spike. She stood with her arms crossed just inside her eyes on him but still able to see the Potentials gathering in the dining room. One glare from her had them scampering back to the living room.

"Buffy you do realize how unlike a coincidence this is. A woman just happens to be attacked by Bringers?" he shook his head, eyes flitting to the kitchen window. "Sunnydale's been deserted for the past two days. There have been no disturbances and this woman comes here. To Sunnydale. Why?" he questioned, willing her to think.

"Maybe she thought it'd be a nice vacation spot." Buffy quipped. Giles' scowl had her throwing her hands up. "I don't know why Giles. I just know she's here. She's probably another Potential though I doubt it."

"And why is that?" Giles asked though he could've cared less at the moment.

"Because she's about as old as I am. Looks it anyway…" Buffy muttered thinking she'd been Slaying way too long. She was in her mid twenties now, a decade of Slaying…

"Buffy, that's not possible and you know it. Potentials-."

"Yeah, well then how do you explain Willow's locator spell going all glowy ball of pain on Phade?" Buffy demanded.

"Phade admitted she wasn't a Potential the moment we questioned her about the spell. Buffy this has nothing to do with the woman you left alone with Faith. She could be working with Caleb or some other demon." It was obvious his Slayer had factored that in. Giles straightened from his leaning pose on the counter, his eyes raking over Buffy's face.

"She's a big girl, Giles." Buffy crossed her arms again, seeing in his face what he was thinking. "Faith can take care of herself."

--

_When I first walked into the Slayer's house I was shocked by the young girls gathered around the living room. Three to four in a corner or on the couch, anywhere they could find a spot, really. Each of them had that look; I'd seen it countless times over the past three years. _

_Fear._

_They were of all ethnicities, all ages; younger though not as young as I'd expected them to be. These were teenagers, most of them young women already… and this was all that was left of the line? Just this handful of frightened girls… How were we expected to win? How were we going to fight this battle when I could taste the fear, smell it on each of them like some carrion-? _

_The Powers That Be certainly had a way of drowning us in a morass of pain and fear, these girls were no different and they were learning early on what it would was to be in our place…_

_The Slayer._

--

Faith led the way into Buffy's house. The first thing Jericho noticed were all the girls gathered in the living room and the vampire. She ignored his glare walking behind Faith though her eyes kept wandering around, finding more girls on the stairs and in the dining room. The echo of voices raised in heated conversation barely registered as she wondered how there could be so few left of the Slayer line.

_'And they're all here.'_

But where else would they be? Where could they go and stay safe? No, this was where they belonged, where they needed to be and now that Jericho was at the HellMouth it was her duty to help them stay alive.

"Yo, what's the sitch?" Faith asked looking from one angry face to another.

"Are you alright?" Giles asked. The questioned had Faith looking at him weird, wondering if maybe he'd been hit in the head.

"Five by Five." She murmured her eyes wandering over to Buffy. "G ok, B?"

"Giles thought you might have some trouble getting back in one piece." Buffy's green eyes glanced at Faith, taking in the younger Slayer's unblemished appearance then flicking to the new arrival. "Giles, this is Jericho…"

All eyes turned to Jericho and in that moment she felt a need to leave. Just turn around and walk out the same way she'd come in and never look back.

"Jericho Hiel." She replied swallowing past the sudden dryness in her throat. Jericho couldn't tear her eyes away from the Watcher.

_"…Rupert Giles has reported excessive activity from its source. Though he is no longer in our employ…"_

The dead Watchers voice echoed in her ears and though she'd never seen him before, Jericho felt as if she had somehow wandered back in time to the Academy. He was just so… memories of Rayne and Pierce bombarded her, their regal bearing, the perfect coifs and cut of their suits… Even though Giles wore rumpled trousers and his shirt hung out of the waistband, he still had that air of authority.

"Jeri, here got a flat outside of town. Got chased down by Bringers and managed to stay alive using her guns." Faith said into the silence. One hand slapped onto the woman's shoulder, smiling. "Turns out she's a hunter."

Jericho stiffened under Faith's hand, her eyes shifted from Buffy to Giles seeing their sudden surprise and interest.

"Pardon, hunter?" Giles questioned taking a step towards the brunettes.

"Yeah, the vamps are putting up clubs now, B. Guess we'll be partying after all once we're done here." Faith slapped her palms together practically giddy at the prospect. Jericho couldn't help her annoyed look at the youngest Slayer but kept her mouth shut.

"Clubs? Where- why- I mean I know why but why?" Buffy asked making no sense to Giles.

"How did you come to find out… about all of this? And what are you doing in Sunnydale?" Giles' voice cut through the girls so that Jericho ended up answering to him and no one else. She felt uncomfortable, her body overly warm in the confined space of the kitchen. More and more she wanted to turn around and walk away.

_'Why don't you? Why not leave? They don't know you? They don't know you're the older Slayer. They don't know you even exist so why not let it stay that way?'_

It would be so easy, just tell them she was passing through, heading on a trip around the USA and walk out their front door with them never realizing the Slayer had ever been in their midst.

"I…" Jericho swallowed, her voice coming out in a harsh rasp. She took a moment to gather herself together, get her thoughts in order and stop the uneasiness from showing. "I had some trouble in a club. A friend of mine got hurt and… the- some people got us out safely." That much was true though Yuritza had a lot of explaining to do when she got back to Roco. The big softie had been pissed off but when he'd seen her again, all gaunt and pale he'd stopped his barking and just held her. That Yuri had been kidnapped was believable and that she didn't want to work again, at least not in front of an audience was more than fine with Roco. Last Jericho had heard, Yuritza finally said 'I do' and so far, no Familiars or vampires had gone looking for the pair.

_'At least there's a happy ending for them.'_

But would there ever be one for herself?

"People?" Giles leaned in. "What sort of people?"

"Hunters." Jericho snapped suddenly out of patience with all the questions being thrown her way. so what she was an outsider to them, that didn't necessarily mean she was evil. They had no right to ask all sorts of personal questions of her and it hadn't been her idea to get invited inside. "They make it their business to kill and wipe out as many vampires and nests they can find."

"And you?" Buffy asked. Jericho knew what she meant. They were curious as to what she was doing shooting up Bringers and getting in all sorts of trouble.

"I'm just passing through. Figured I'd drop off the kinshou ikko here and keep going." Jericho bit her lip seeing the looks, especially Giles, at her use of the endearment. She kept the urge to run out of there firmly under control and pretended not to notice the way he was looking at her now.

"The what-."

"Thanks." Jericho cut into Faith's growled question. "For the chopping of the Bringer." She made a short chopping motion with her hand offering a smile.

"Wait a minute." Buffy ordered stepping in her way. "You can't just leave. I mean we don't know why the Bringers were after you. There could be more-."

"I can handle myself-."

"Yeah, guns only poke 'em full of holes." Faith scoffed.

"I have other weapons." Jericho assured but it didn't dissuade the Slayer's from trying to keep her there and the more they tried the more Jericho wanted to run away. Run and hide…

_"You are not done. You must stay and fight…"_

At least that's what they kept telling her every time she managed to fall asleep, every time she thought the dreams wouldn't come, that maybe just maybe that was the night she'd be able to get some rest.

"Vala Rey."

Jericho froze, her back to the gray haired Watcher. The blood rushed out of her head leaving her numb and cold, her skin prickling with goose bumps-. She feigned ignorance as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Sorry, I don't…"

"Matsuye Hahn… yes, you're Vala Rey." Giles breathed a slow smile spreading over his features. He could see now, why he'd not noticed the similarity before but then he was going off a picture almost fifteen years old.

"The name's Jericho Hiel. I don't know who you're talking about." Jericho faced the door again and headed out. She wanted to run but forced her feet to keep a normal pace. Behind her the Slayer's were glancing form Jericho to Giles wondering what they were talking about. Faith just assumed Giles was finally succumbing to old age while Buffy kept a wary eye on her Watcher. She knew him well enough to know this wasn't just some random bit of information he tossed out for them. That wasn't Giles.

Rupert realized he was going to have to draw the lost Slayer out of hiding. He'd never liked the idea of using the Slayer's own abilities to prove to her she was the chosen one but Jericho or rather Vala was leaving him with no alternative. With a heavy sigh Giles picked up the knife resting on the counter behind him. He flipped it over and threw it at the retreating back much to the Slayer's astonishment.

Their shocked cries were warning enough for Jericho. She turned around, felt the tingling itch between her shoulder blades and raised her hand. The knife securely held between her fingers as the Slayer's stopped their rush to her aid in surprise.

Faith, with both hands on Jericho's arm and jacket, ready to pull her out of the way could only stare at the knife. Not a drop of blood marred Jericho's skin. Buffy, one palm an inch from shoving Giles glared at her Watcher.

"That's twice I've had one of these thrown at my head." Jericho hissed. The hand at her waist gripped the baby eagle tightly, the urge to pull the trigger strong and had the blond Rayne been standing before her there was no doubt there be a dead Watcher in the kitchen.

"Vala Rey." Giles smiled, though it was tinged with sadness.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy demanded of them. At their silence Buffy strode to Jericho's side and took the knife from her hand. "Who are you?"

Jericho's eyes flicked to Buffy's. The question hung in the silent kitchen for what seemed an eternity. Faith moved quietly to stand by Buffy, her curiosity stronger than her anger at being lied to.

_'Who am I?'_ Jericho wondered. There was no clear answer to that question and fifteen years after the first time she asked herself Jericho was no closer to finding an answer. Who was she? Who had she been? Who would she become?

Jericho wished there was an answer for that. A clear and definite answer so that she could finally get some peace. Finally stop wondering and questioning it all, her reason for being.

But it was Giles who gave them the answer.

"She's the Slayer."


	20. Chapter 20

Buffy was angry. Her features were set into a cold mask, eyes hard as agates as she stared at Giles. Why hadn't he ever told her there was another Slayer? Why did he insist on keeping secrets from her when it was clear the trust wasn't as strong? Ever since he drugged her for the Cruciamentum… she had understood his reasons, it was his job after all but it didn't take away the hurt and betrayal of his actions. Time only made the trust an important factor for Buffy. If she couldn't trust those around her then what was the point of having them 'help her'?

"Where were you?" Faith asked. It was clear from her voice and pose that she also felt angry. Jericho couldn't blame them, either of them for their reactions to the news. She herself was angry with the Watcher for outing her, not to mention throwing the knife at her back. "Why didn't you fight?"

_'Fight?'_ Jericho wondered looking from the dark eyes to the green ones. Both Slayers were smoldering with their emotions, blaming her for their lives and could she honestly say it wasn't her doing? Could she look them straight on and tell them she did her duty, did what they ordered of her and died for it…

"She did fight." Giles intervened. All eyes turned to him as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Vala was one of the many girls allowed to live in the Academy under the pretense of attending an elite all girls school in England. There were others, all around the world, really but…"

"Bringers." Faith murmured, understanding what it was that happened to all those other girls.

"So, there are more girls out there?" Buffy questioned. The though of more Potentials being hunted down, dying because they had no way of reaching her or anywhere that offered them safety had her clenching her hands wanting to do more than what she was capable of.

"Probably." Giles affirmed with a sigh.

"I know about the Council, why the Potentials are here." Jericho spoke, her soft voice calling their attention to her once again. "One of the Watchers was trying to get a message out, a warning. It was clear he knew of the threat and possibly who it was from but he died before revealing anything." She kept her focus on Giles, the Watcher of the group because it was easier than facing the angry girls on either side of her. "Two more were killed while making entries. Bringers. Who ever did this was copying down the Council's files while erasing any trace."

"How do you know?" Buffy questioned. It was clear she was suspicious, that neither Slayer trusted Jericho was a given and this information only made her look somehow guiltier.

"I hacked in to the Council's system. I was looking for information on the- I just didn't know…" Jericho took a breath and decided it was better to tell them as much of the truth as she could without involving the NightStalkers or her past with and before them. "This wasn't the first time I've been attacked by the Bringers."

"What?"

"On my way to California… I stopped at a gas station- it was stupid. A swarm of them just came out of the grass, it was a mess. That was five weeks ago." Jericho watched their faces, their reaction to her news.

"Five weeks?" Buffy snarled. "You've been alive a lot longer than that and now you come here? Why? What do you want?"

"I'm here to help." Jericho replied in a quiet voice. She didn't look timid or unsure of herself, of being there in their midst. If anything Faith could see a quiet confidence in the oldest Slayer. Whether they wanted her there or not, whether they accepted her and the help she offered didn't concern Jericho. She was there whether they wanted her or not. Jericho was going to do her duty. Again.

"Help?" Buffy scoffed. "We did fine without you this long. Why don't you run and hide? You seen to do that well."

"I'm here because this is where I'm supposed to be." Jericho stated in a firm tone. "I did my duty, did it for three years before my time ran out. I slayed for the Council, went where they ordered and killed what they said was evil."

"Oh so now you're complaining?" Buffy retorted. "It's pretty easy to quit. I did."

Jericho looked surprised to hear that. She'd threatened to do the same but never went through with it. What else was there for her to do besides slay? Going home had never been an option, not after she was called and then Maty…

"No complaints, Slayer." Jericho shook her head because it wasn't at all what she meant. "Just clearing up the misconception that I left _you_ to fill in for _me_."

"Fill in…?" Buffy was at a loss for words, anger filling up her chest and constricting her throat.

"My death activated the next Slayer. I didn't put your name on the Powers That Be's list of next's. I closed a HellMouth, died and lost my Watcher. All in a matter of minutes." Jericho pressed her lips together to keep from saying things she'd regret later. Telling them they should at least pay attention to what she had to say, to her experience with a HellMouth, that she took her chance at being normal and wasn't going to apologize for it.

"Matzuye Hahn didn't die on the Prague HellMouth." Jericho turned to Giles, her expression inscrutable, though the glint in her eyes was familiar. A sharp glitter of danger he could recount seeing in Buffy's eyes on many occasions.

"What?" the soft question made him nervous.

"He didn't die-."

"I saw him!" Jericho exclaimed. Both Slayers jerked in response to her forward movement but the counter was between her and the Watcher. "The building collapsed. I couldn't get to him in time but I _saw him die._" There was no denying what she'd seen with her own eyes. They hadn't been there, hadn't seen the panic in Maty's face, his frantic rush to reach her. They didn't feel the guilt of having failed the only person she'd been able to count on, confide in…like family. "He died."

"Vala," Giles said in a gentler tone. "He survived."

"Vala Rey died in Prague." Jericho ground past her clenched jaw. She pushed away from the counter; angry that he should try and fool her when there had been no sing or trace she could find to prove her eyes hadn't seen Maty die. "So did Matzuye Hahn." She spun around and walked out of the kitchen, a Slayer on her heels.

Jericho was leaving and damn what dream Maty and the others said. It had been a mistake to go there, to reveal herself. All she was getting for her trouble was angry reprimands and demands as to her whereabouts for the past decade. Vala Rey died. The Slayer Giles kept referring to was dead and Jericho wished she'd stayed with King. Wished she could go back…

"Yo, you running out again?" Faith called to her back. Jericho didn't bother to respond and it made Faith react in her usual fashion. "Hey, I'm talking to you?" she snapped grabbing at Jericho's arm and hauling her around.

"Leave off." Jericho growled, yanking her arm out of the young woman's grip but Faith didn't give up easy. Before Faith realized what she was doing her fist had hit the side of Jericho's face and the sudden quiet in the living room made her aware of the Potentials watching in shocked silence.

Jericho turned her head with the punch, felt the sting on her face but otherwise didn't move from her spot. The blow didn't unbalance her but it wasn't for lack of trying on Faith's part. As the years passed, the strength and agility of a Slayer also grew; it was the reason Buffy was stronger than she had been at fifteen.

"I'll let it pass." Jericho whispered finally raising her eyes to the young Slayer. The dark eyes were full of conflicting emotions, none Jericho could put a reason to and just then she didn't care to. "Just once."

"What's going on?" Willow asked rising from her place near Spike's head. A bloody cloth held in one hand and the jar of blood in another. Her eyes went from Faith to the woman still standing after the Slayer's punch should have knocked her unconscious.

"We got another Slayer." Buffy answered from the doorway. There were hushed murmurs of surprise and curios glances at Jericho but it was Kennedy who put a voice to their questions.

"Another one?" she looked from Faith to Buffy and the new woman standing in the living room. She took in the red mark on her face, the purple streaks in the long black hair, her clothes and Harley boots never missing the guns strapped to her sides under the black jacket. "How many of you are there?"

"Buffy?" Willow questioned, eyes wide and confused as to what should be done.

"Her name is Vala Rey. She died closing the HellMouth in Prague." Giles said to the room. The girls' astonished murmuring grew louder as they took in that bit of news. "Ten years ago."

"She-." Dawn gasped. Her blue eyes turning to Buffy in awe. "Like you, Buffy. She died like you did."

"Perdon," Jericho interrupted taking a step forward. "You died as well?"

Buffy glared at her sister and once again stamped down the urge to strangle her for blabbing.

"Twice." Dawn interjected in a high voice. At Vala's look Dawn couldn't help herself and spilled on how Buffy had died twice, drowning in a puddle the first time and then to save the world from Glory wanting to go home.

"I didn't run off to hide." Buffy threw at Vala. She crossed her arms seeing the harsh set to the senior Slayer's mouth.

"Not for lack of wanting." Jericho snapped. "You stayed and did what the Council ordered because they didn't know. If you're Watcher had told them you were dead you could've avoided all this." She waved a hand around the stunned Potentials.

"And let the next Slayer die for me?" Buffy's green eyes shone with intense emotion, anger being foremost at what she thought Vala had done.

Abandoned them.

"Never, in any of the Watcher's histories has there been mention of this happening." Giles interrupted the heated stare. "When Buffy died and Kendra was called the Council chose to leave Buffy as acting Slayer."

Jericho turned to Faith, a frown on her features. "I thought your name was Faith."

"It is." Faith replied. She kept both hands in her pockets, away from trouble.

"Kendra was before Faith." Dawn quipped besides Buffy. "Crazy vamp Dru killed her…" she noticed the stares directed her way and let the rest of her sentence fade.

"There were two others before Buffy." Giles interjected. He lay a hand on her shoulder which Buffy ignored being still upset with him for lying, again. "Matzuye-."

"Stop lying to me!" Jericho ordered. She felt the burn of tears choke her throat, hated the shine to her eyes that heralded tears and the fact that he insisted on lying, calling her out in front of all the girls. All of them strangers and yet she was closer to them than anyone in the last decade. This is were she came from.

"They aren't lies, Vala." Giles said once more. He kept his voice even, trying to impart his honesty at what was obviously a difficult thing for her to accept after so long. "I spoke to him, after he… Matzuye took it hard. Never accepted any girl assigned to him."

"I looked for him." Jericho whispered. "I woke up and looked for him, first thing. Like always." She sucked in a breath and straightened her shoulders. "I kept to the plan but after months of searching…"

"He must've known." Giles nodded remembering the few conversations he'd had with the young man. The gray eyes had been haunted and his slim frame was hunched, broken from the weight of the building… He was a man defeated, of no use expect for his mind and the knowledge, knowing the Council kept him on because of the five generation legacy. "He left something in my care, I think belongs to you."

"Giles-." Buffy cut in as he raised a hand towards Vala but he griped her shoulder tighter. "You can-."

"Come with me." Giles said ignoring Buffy.

--

_In that moment I had no idea what to do. Take the Watcher's hand who claimed to have something Maty had left for me… _

_Or…_

_Turn around and walk out the front door leaving it all behind as I'd done over a decade ago…_

_He kept insisting Maty wasn't dead, that my friend and Watcher had survived as I had but then why couldn't I find him? Why couldn't I ever get a single shred of evidence that said he was alive? He had to be lying to me, right?_

_Only I went with Giles._

_I followed him to the 'library', one of the spare rooms in Buffy's house he'd converted into research central and his makeshift office. I couldn't help but feeling at home there, among the old tomes and books of magic and demons._

_He explained that Maty had been 'rescued' by the Council and taken to an emergency facility out of Prague. They got him all better again, at least as much as they were able to do so considering the extent of his injuries. An old building fell on top of him so you can imagine what that must have been like for him. Giles didn't go into details. Maybe he thought I couldn't handle it. After the way I'd been behaving I couldn't blame him but I think maybe he was trying to protect me. _

_I mean, he was trying not to ruin the image I had of Maty…_

_Once he was able to make his report he confirmed my death to the Council but by then the next Slayer had been called. Another young girl, only twelve and she didn't survive very long. Life went on as before, what did they care any way. As long as the Council got its Slayer they didn't question the how or why._

_Typical…_

_Out of the blue Maty contacted Giles. Buffy was called and he was assigned to her after the original Watcher was killed. The nature of their conversations stayed between Maty and Giles, he won't even tell me except to say that Maty was unhappy. A month into his post Giles received a package. A large box containing Maty's personal journals, things he didn't want the Council to know and kept from them. There were a few of mine as well, from my first years at the Academy and Giles made no excuses for having read them, all of them._

_When he handed me the picture of us under our tree I knew this was how he'd been able to recognize me. My face hadn't changed that much, just lost the childish innocence… _

_He left me alone, I guess he saw the tears in my eyes and I was grateful he didn't comment on that. Just walked out before the first one fell._

_Maty was alive. He's alive and out there somewhere. Why didn't he ever leave me a clue? Why couldn't I find him before now? There were so many questions swimming in my brain but all I could focus on was that Maty hadn't died. _

_He didn't die._

--

"Why didn't we know about her?" Buffy asked Willow. "Wouldn't the locator spell have found her?"

"I don't know, Buffy. I mean the spell was supposed to find the Potential in Sunnydale and the fact it somehow…hit…Phade, well- I'm not sure how that's even possible."

"Yeah, well we know it is since it happened." Faith said clearly not happy about the situation. "G, knows something, man. He's got something of hers from way back when this dead guy sent him and where the hell's she been since?"

"Maybe we should go to the kitchen…" Willow said as she noticed the curious girls all standing around the three. Both Buffy and Faith saw the expectant faces surrounding them, questions in each face that the Slayers couldn't answer.

Buffy turned around and headed into the kitchen, Willow and Faith right behind her with Dawn trailing after the trio.

"Watch Spike." Buffy ordered to Dawn's ire. She turned around and stomped back into the living room. Once out of ear shot Buffy faced the other two.

"Did I hear right?" Xander walked in from the opposite door. "We got another Slayer in HQ?"

"Uh-huh, kinda on the punky lookin side…" Willow shrugged at Buffy's look. "But so not the issue right now. She's been playing dead since she died on the HellMouth."

"HellMouth?" Xander asked looking surprised. "This HellMouth? I didn't know another Slayer died on the HellMouth-."

"Not this one, Xander." Buffy answered clearly exasperated. "The HellMouth in Prague. Ten years ago."

"Ten… wow." He whistled.

"Ten what?" Anya asked as she came upstairs from the basement with Andrew on her heels.

"New Slayer." Xander answered turning to the new arrivals. "She died ten years ago on the Prague HellMouth."

"Oh." Anya replied completely unfazed by the news. "Where is she? Is she staying to fight the First? She's still alive isn't she?"

"Xander…" Buffy pleaded with her eyes for him to deal with the endless questions the ex-vengeance demon was asking. Buffy almost felt as if her head would explode with all the information floating around her. She was supposed to be worrying about how to beat the First, finding ways of keeping the Potentials alive not wondering about a lost Slayer that died over ten years ago and hid leaving others to die in her place.

But if she were honest, Buffy was jealous. Why hadn't she been allowed to do the same? Why hadn't she been able to have the normal life she'd wanted? What was so different about her that Jeric-Vala, that Vala got to live a normal life and Buffy still had to fight?

Hadn't Buffy done enough fighting? Why couldn't she have been left alone? Why didn't they leave her in heaven where she had been happy, where everything was peace…

"What happened to Spike?" Anya's high pitched exclamation carried to the kitchen jarring Buffy from her thoughts.

* * *

_**AN: so now we're getting onto the important fight parts. I had some trouble getting this to sound rt. After all the Scoobies cant welcome Vala with open arms, she did sort of abandon them, then again she's there to lend a helping hand... **_

_**If it doesnt sound rt pls let me know, point out the flaws, I like hearing that. **_

_**And thank you for all the reviews... Many.of.my.years :)  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

The sun shone through the cracks in the windows but the girls asleep in the living room barely noticed. With the news of a new Slayer in Sunnydale they'd spent most of the night speculating and wondering about her. Tired though she was, Buffy still managed to wake up with the morning light. With a cup of coffee in hand she walked her home, finding Potentials asleep in their bunks, those Phade had insisted on setting up. Buffy admitted they freed up some space and gave the girls a sense of ownership. They might not be at home but at least they could claim their own little corners of hers.

She made her way slowly to Giles' study/office, hesitant. What if they were both still talking? And what were they talking about? Why was Giles taking such an interest in the deserter? He hadn't behaved this way with Faith…

Turning the corner Buffy almost stopped seeing Giles standing in his door way. He shifted towards her, knowing she was there. Buffy went to his side and peered into the office where the senior Slayer was fast asleep in his big leather chair. Part of the long black waves obscured her face but they could both see she'd been crying. The open book in her lap was held in place by a hand encased in a cut off leather glove. A glossy picture was held in the other, slack fingers curled around the image.

"So you've found another protégé." Buffy murmured taking a slow sip of her coffee. She kept her eyes on Vala trying to figure out what it was that made her so different, so… special?

"She was twelve when the Council deceived her family and placed her in the Academy." Giles murmured by her side. Buffy wondered if he was trying to guilt her, make her feel sorry for the Slayer who ran away.

"Her parents are immigrants. They came to the U.S. with nothing hoping to give their children a better future. I imagine they were quite happy to see their youngest daughter accepted into what they were told was a prestigious all girls school, even if it was across the ocean in England."

"Is this supposed to make her disappearing alright?" Buffy asked finally glancing at her Watcher.

"Unlike most Potentials, Buffy you've had a 'normal' home life." Giles replied with a sigh.

"Normal?" Buffy questioned feeling herself grow hot as anger swept through her body. "How can you say I've had a normal life?"

She wondered if he realized how _not_ normal her life had been from the moment she was the Slayer.

"Matzuye Hahn was assigned a twelve year old girl. He trained her, mentored her… he loved this woman." Giles pointed to Vala still asleep. "He said she was family."

"Funny, she leaves him behind like everyone else." Buffy retorted. Anger was evident in her voice but they continued in half whispers.

"Vala was actively slaying at the age of fourteen, Buffy. Just a young girl-."

"She was the Slayer, Giles." Buffy snapped. She couldn't understand why he was making excuses for the deserter when he'd been more than willing to throw Faith out.

"No. Vala was _not_ the Slayer. She wasn't called until she was fifteen. As you were and when that happened there were no more family vacations as she'd been allowed before. The Council kept her busily at work and when she closed the HellMouth and another was called nobody bothered to confirm her death." Giles said in his fatherly voice, the one he used to lecture her with. Deep down he could understand and agree with Buffy's resentment of Vala and her sudden appearance in Sunnydale. Buffy had been active Slayer for the past seven years and now there was another woman with more experience- Giles wouldn't blame her for thinking they'd want to replace her what with the events of the past few days.

_'Slaying for a year before being called… who did that? Why would she choose to do something like that?'_' Buffy wondered and then she questioned why her Watcher had allowed it, why he hadn't stopped her if he loved her, considered her family…

"Matzuye spoke well of her in our conversations." Giles admitted with a sigh. "He arranged for home schooling exams. The last thing Vala did was mail her parents a high school diploma."

All Buffy had wanted was to graduate, go up on stage and receive her diploma like all the other kids. Well, she graduated alright and blew up the high School, killed the Mayor… Nope, normal was not in her future, not as far as she could see.

"Vala knew her time was short and she did her best to make them proud." Giles said softly. "Neither of them expected her to be called. As a matter of fact Vala flat out refused the possibility of that happening."

So did knowing this about the oldest Slayer alive change her feelings? Did she have the right to be angry about the desertion? Buffy could partly understand Vala's reasons but she was still angry with her for leaving.

"She's the senior Slayer…" Giles trailed off realizing how that sounded coming from him though he hadn't meant it like that.

"Yo, we switching leaders again?" Faith asked as she came up behind them. Both turned to the young Slayer, neither had heard her approach.

Buffy turned to Giles waiting for him to respond. He hesitated under their stares feeling guilt for his behavior with Buffy and his part in the mutiny. He hadn't apologized to her, hadn't broached the subject and neither had she.

"No, Faith." Giles cleared his throat, straightening. "Buffy is still in charge."

"Cool." Faith shrugged. Her dark eyes searched behind them to see the new Slayer asleep in Giles' comfy chair.

--

The original Scoobies met in Giles' office with Vala. She'd vacated the old leather chair and stood by the wall lined with the Watcher's books. Willow sat in it, her laptop open on the cluttered desk. The voices of the Watchers and their message blared from the small speakers. Vala didn't move or speak as the images and sounds played again. She'd given them the CD's with the information Hedges had been able to retrieve explaining about the virus and its path of destruction through the Council's Watcher accounts. She'd excluded all of Maty's info, no doubt Giles would figure that out but even if they asked for it she wasn't giving it to anyone.

There were questions she needed answered as well regarding the vampires and why she'd had trouble staking the ones in Las Vegas.

"It's been proposed, that vampires like demons have a caste system. All we've ever known, every vampire we've encountered has been the same." Giles lectured, his tall frame striding about the room with the Scooby's attentively listening. "A corpse possessed by a demon with some of the memories of the original host they can use to pass off as human. They are susceptible to sunlight, holy water, crosses and wooden stakes." Here the Watcher turned to face Vala, his brow furrowed. "Yet, the vampires you found in Las Vegas did not ash with a stake or arrow through the heart?"

"No they didn't." Vala agreed with her arms crossed. "In all my years at the Academy I never came across a reference to different races of vampires. Not one book mentioned this caste system, even the theory of one was not written of. How many more types of vampires are there? Vampires I can't stake with wood."

"Maybe you missed…" Xander interjected but seeing Vala's frosty glared he didn't finish the sentence. It was like seeing Buffy give the baddies the evil eye.

"I do not miss." Vala stated her eyes flicking to each member of their little club. "It's impossible for any Slayer to miss; even trying doesn't make it happen."

"Oh right." Dawn chortled turning to Buffy. "You remember the school fair, Buffy? She couldn't hit the bull's eye for the dunk tank."

"Dunk tank?" Xander echoed turning to his friend. Buffy straightened, a slight flush suffusing her cheeks.

"It was rigged, alright. And I did hit the bull's eye." Buffy retorted with a pointed finger at Dawn.

"Uh-huh, like the black stripe counts." Dawn snorted with another laugh.

"Gotta say you're aims a bit off, B." Faith quipped from her seat at the other end of the room.

"How many of us are there?" Vala asked Giles who seemed to have been engrossed in the conversation taking place between the young people in the room.

"That I know of?" he asked glancing at Faith then Buffy before resting on Vala once more. "Just the three of you."

"And these other's." Vala nodded to the Scooby's. "You know better than I. A Slayer works alone and she must conceal her identity at all times."

"Not Buffy." Dawn interjected with a bright smile. "She tol-."

"Who _is_ this?" Vala asked. The frown on her features clearly worn from annoyance. Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose letting out a sigh gathering patience.

"Dawn is my sister." Buffy stated rising to her defense but Dawn went one further.

"But I'm a lot younger than I look because of the monks."

Buffy clenched her teeth frowning at Dawn who couldn't seem to keep her mouth closed. She was beginning to see what Phade found so annoying, not that Buffy hadn't been annoyed before by Dawn. She had year's worth of memories of her annoying little sister annoying her.

"More bringers?" Vala questioned.

"No, The Order of Dagon." Giles answered replacing his glasses. "They were charged with protecting The Key; a green energy capable of opening the door to a hell dimension."

"Yeah, but then Glory killed them trying to get me so she could go home and that's when the monks made me corporeal and sent me to Buffy." Dawn finished with another bright smile. Vala was beginning to think the kid seriously unstable.

"You are the Key? You?" Vala questioned looking at Giles. "This… child- no lo creo." She shook her head, a disgusted smile on her face.

"Am not!" Dawn cried jumping to her feet with a glare for the senior Slayer.

"You realize the danger we're in?" Vala asked ignoring the Key. "The Hell God's will come for it-."

"Already did." everyone turned to Buffy, her green eyes hard as she glared at Vala.

"Glory." Giles agreed with a nod. "Actually, Glorificus-."

"I don't understand, the prophecy said the Hell God's would reign chaos on our world and only the Slayer could end it." Her eyes found Buffy. "Because she is death incarnate."

"Prophecy…" Giles echoed reassessing his impression of the woman standing in their midst. He hadn't bothered to look in the Slayer Prophecies for a solution to that threat not that he had bothered reading them since before his Ripper days.

"B, took care of the Hell bitch." Faith said quietly from her place. Her eyes flicked towards Willow who had the decency to lower her head in shame. Xander hunched in his chair and both were unable to look at Buffy.

"Nex eccere mea donum." Vala murmured but in the silent room they all heard.

"What?" Buffy asked taking a step towards the older woman. The oldest Slayer still alive.

"Death is her gift." Giles said softly, his eyes on the floor as the words were absorbed.

Buffy knew those words well, had heard them from the first Slayer, had accepted that death was her constant companion and had made the ultimate sacrifice. She died to protect them, all of them.

_'And now I'm back.'_

Buffy still felt the displacement; it wasn't as big an emptiness as it had been when she'd first been brought back to earth. She'd been angry with them for tearing her out of Heaven, from the peace she'd been able to find. It had taken a while, to look at Willow and Xander without wanting to make them feel what she had felt. They'd all been so happy…

"Didn't you know?" Vala questioned. "Didn't you commune with the first Slayer?"

"Yes," Giles answered for Buffy.

"And that turned out oh so well what with the dreaming of the- and the dying in our sleep…" Xander trailed off again, his face reddening slightly as he pictured Willow and Tara the way they'd been in his dream.

"Then why-? Didn't you get the Slayer's kit?" Vala looked to Giles and back at Buffy wondering what they weren't saying.

"How do you know about that?" Buffy demanded. She hadn't even known the Slayer's kit existed until Principal Wood had given it to her.

"Because I have my own." Vala revealed. "At least I did before I… Maty gave it to me when he took me to meet _her_." they both knew to whom she referred and the fact Vala hadn't asked about Xander's dream comment only meant the older woman knew exactly what happened.

"If its task is complete why is it still here?" Vala asked into the silence uncomfortable with the way they kept staring at her.

Both Slayers took offence at her use of 'it' to refer to Dawn. Faith unwound from her lazy pose and stood, arms crossed while Buffy moved to stand in front of Vala.

"Her name is Dawn."

They stared at each other for a moment. All of them thinking they didn't deserve Buffy's loyalty, not after how they'd behaved and there she stood, defending Dawn to the older Slayer.

"You realize keeping her draws attention from the evil ones." Vala said softly never flinching from the fierce look in the blond Slayer. "Her task is complete, there's no need for her to stay and she's only part human. The part that's you."

Vala pointed towards Faith still looking at Buffy. "The part that's Faith."

She lowered her arm never once flinching from the anger gathering in Buffy's eyes. "The part that is me."

"But they only took Buffy's blood." Dawn whined feeling hurt once more. It wasn't enough that she had felt like some weirdo finding out she was only a year old, that she'd been made from Buffy and all their memories had never happened. Then finally, Dawn started to feel like part of the family and Phade comes in and practically makes her feel like some three headed dog.

_'But those are real. Aren't they?'_ Dawn wondered with a frown on her face.

"I don't care if you're the older Slayer; I don't care if you think we're calling evil to us by keeping _my sister_-."

"Then you can deal with those who'll die because the Key is still with you." Vala snapped. "I didn't come here to take over; I don't want to lead them." She pointed to the door, towards all the Potentials hiding in Buffy's house. "Haven't any of you wondered why the Order of Dagon hasn't reclaimed the Key? Do you even care?"

"They're all dead." Giles revealed watching both Slayers. "Glorificus killed them when she attempted to take… Dawn."

The Key crossed her arms, clearly aware of what Giles had been about to say.

"Dawn isn't a thing." Buffy snapped. "She's flesh and blood, that's how the Order made her, from my blood, my flesh- well not exactly but she's-."

"Not your sister." Vala cut in. Again the Scooby's winced expecting some sort of argument to erupt between the older Slayers. "Before you start ranting hear me out; the Order took your DNA and fashioned the key into a human form. In order for you to think of it as your sister wouldn't she have been made of your Mother's DNA?"

"Wow, I didn't think of that." Willow breathed turning to stare at Dawn.

"That would make her your clone." Vala finished.

"Am not!" Dawn cried offended.

"Then wouldn't she have Buffy's slayerness as well?" Xander questioned completely engrossed in the theory Vala posed.

"She doesn't?"

"No!" they all replied in unison, some more adamant than others.

"Apparently that doesn't seem to make anybody happy so how about another idea." Vala sighed. "She's your daughter."

"What!" Buffy and Dawn yelled in unison.

"I take it that idea doesn't work for you either. Look, even though you didn't actually give birth, you know, pop her out the normal way it's sort of comparable to an immaculate conception. No need of a regular guy and in your case the actual birthing…"


	22. Chapter 22

"No." Dawn muttered once more as she pored over more of Giles's books. "No way." it was bad enough already, having to deal with Buffy's over protectiveness on a daily basis but now here comes the senior Slayer to tell them they aren't actually sisters but mother and daughter! "Like it isn't bad enough already."

Dawn glared at the opposite corner where Giles was busy talking to Vala.

"These other vampires. How did you manage to kill them?"

"The same way I killed the Bringers." Vala replied taking out her weapon of choice. She removed the clip and the bullet in the barrel before handing it to the Watcher. "Silver bullets, sundogs-."

"This is full of liquid." Giles stated as he shook the bullet. The silvery substance swirled around the casing catching the light from the overhead lamp.

"Silver nitrate." Reaching to her pocket Vala removed some loose bullets, too big for the gun in Giles' hands. "Sundogs release a burst of UV light, sort of like a mini sunbeam. Burns the vampires from the inside. And these…" a little smiled graced the corners of her mouth as she held up the bright blue bullet. "It's a blood coagulant, I think. Err, something in the same family and once introduced into the vampire makes them get all bloated until eventually they burst." The smile turned into a grimace as she remembered past messes she'd made with King at her side. "It leaves a huge mess but sometimes that's all we have left."

"We?" Giles echoed while studying the bright blue glow. Vala stiffened, realized she had said more than she'd intended and clamped her mouth shut.

"Exactly how far in your training did Matzuye take you?" Giles asked completely going off topic. He returned the gun and the clip keeping the three different bullets for further study later.

"Pardon?" Vala arched a dark eyebrow hating to talk about Maty or anything they had done. She returned the gun to the holster at her side completely taken off guard by the switch of topics.

"All I know is what I've read in those journals." Giles explained, his tone half way apologetic. "It isn't much to go on considering the time elapsed. I'm curious to know what changes have occurred since then."

"For one I use guns." Vala retorted. She made no attempt to hide her displeasure at his snooping. For her, the journals had been a way to express what she was forced to hide from her family, even the other Potentials. No one but Maty was supposed to have read them and even then it was probable Maty hadn't. He'd respected her privacy as much as he'd been watchful of her.

"Yes, I've heard." Giles' gaze flicked to the weapons still carried holstered under her jacket. He made it a point to show her the bullets still in his palm. No Slayer before had ever used guns and finding that the oldest one alive was not only using them but also carried special made bullets, their sole purpose to kill vampires, well it was worth taking a closer look. "But I was more interested in your physical progress. I've come to notice a slight increase in strength as Buffy's grown and her regenerative qualities-."

"Yeah, I know." Vala interrupted. She peeled off her jacket and yanked down the neck of her shirt turning so Giles could get a glimpse of the faint scar left from the Bringer's dagger. "That's from five weeks ago. I got a couple of stitches and after the 3rd day they were gone. This is all that's left."

"Amazing." Giles murmured tentatively inspecting the fading scar.

"Yeah, so I heard." Vala muttered remembering King's reaction to her healed wound. It didn't matter that she'd told him it would happen or that he knew what she was, seeing the healed wound after only a week left him gaping and at an actual loss for words. Aside from his usual 'Fuck Me!'

"And physically?" Giles insisted, completely fascinated by the oldest of the Slayers.

"I've taken on a mausoleum full of Bringers. A nightclub with more than a dozen bloodthirsty vampires immune to wooden stakes…" Vala pursed her lips not wanting to think of all the other hunts she'd accompanied the NightStalkers during the last year. "I'm still alive."

"Yes, I was wondering if you wouldn't min-."

"A demonstration?" Vala finished with a glare. She crossed her arms seeing no difference in this Watcher than all the others she'd met. They all wanted some sort of proof, something they could talk about and boast to the others. They all wanted to say they'd seen the Slayer in action.

"Errh, if you wouldn't mind." But Vala could see he wasn't really asking, he wanted to see her perform.

_'Like a fucking circus animal'_

"I'm not some show dog you put on a leash." Vala hissed. "I don't jump through hoops for you or any of your kind. Not any more!" with that she stormed out of his study/office bypassing the curious looks of the girls in the house and ignoring their ex-vengeance demon.

She wanted to be alone.

She wanted the peace and solitude that had seemed so lonely before.

Vala pushed the back door open and skipped down the back porch steps until she stood on the grass looking up at the darkening sky. It was getting close, the sun already setting and the deep red of sunset fading to purple.

"Why?" her voice was the only one in the yard. "Why did you leave Maty?"

Vala closed her eyes, tried to keep the tears from spilling. After all the years she'd thought him dead, her futile searches for him only to come to this new HellMouth and find out he survived Prague. Where had he gone? Why hadn't he let her know he was still alive?

"Where are you Maty?" Vala opened her eyes searching the sky. Was he happy? Had he found some sort of peace? Vala hoped he'd been able to live the semblance of a normal life.

"Right here."

Vala gasped, spun around to face the voice. Both hands rose to cover her mouth, keeping in the scream that threatened to come out.

A single tear rolled down her cheek at the sight of her friend and Watcher. The gray eyes, so alive had become pale, the left covered in a white film. A scar ran down the length of his temple to jaw, smaller ones peppering his entire face. The black hair, always worn in some anime fashion was now lank and thin. Even in the darkening light Vala could see his scalp through the thinning mass.

Matsuye took a step in her direction earning a muffled sob from Vala seeing him limp and drag his other leg behind.

He'd been disfigured and deformed by the Prague HellMouth, half dead when the Council had extracted him.

And yet he was there, in Buffy's back yard…

"Why the tears, V?" the tone was sickly sweet, almost innocent. Vala shook her head unable to find her voice.

"Am I that horrible to look upon?" he asked still moving towards her. "I suppose so." He replied looking at himself.

"No… Maty-." Vala choked past the tears in her throat.

"No?" his head snapped up. "No? You would lie? Even now you would lie?"

"No!" Vala denied shaking her head. Guilt washed through her, had he not run after her, had he not tried to help…

"I died because of you." Maty hissed.

"No." Vala denied. "No, Giles said you-."

"Giles?" Maty spat. "The Watcher. Did he tell you I survived? Did he tell you I miraculously survived the HellMouth?" he laughed, a cold harsh sound she'd never heard from him, even when he'd been angry with her. "This. You call this surviving?"

Vala shook her head again unable to look at him, at what had become of her friend.

"You always were a whiny brat." Maty snapped. "Spoiled." He spat walking in a circle around her. "Self centered." His leg dragged behind him. "Selfish." A crooked finger jabbed in her direction. "Ungrateful." Gray eyes staring at her. "Disloyal."

Vala shook her head. This couldn't be him talking. It couldn't be Maty…

"Why are you even here?" he asked with a shake of his head. "They don't need you." His lips pulled back in a sneer. "They have two Slayers."

Vala shook her head again, he'd told her she needed to be there. He'd told her to fight with them, to show them- why he was saying these things now.

"They don't want you. They don't need you. They never did. Nobody does, nobody cares."

"No…" Vala shook her head again, her eyes narrowing. "No. You're wrong." She took a deep breath and drew herself to her full height. "You are wrong. This is where I belong. I'm not leaving them, Maty. I won't." the conviction in her voice surprised her. Vala knew it was true, she wouldn't leave the Slayers or the Potentials, she wasn't going to run from this HellMouth. What Vala would do was stay and fight; just like Maty had told her and they were going to win. She wouldn't accept anything other than that.

For a moment his face contorted in anger, Vala forced herself to keep her ground though she wanted to step away. Suddenly his face pulled into a smile, his scarred features melting away until her own stared back.

"You're going to die." Her voice echoed back to her. Vala watched as the figure before her crossed its arms, dark eyes narrowing and the twist of the lips… it was mocking her.

"What- who…" Vala couldn't bring herself to ask the question. First it was Maty, spoke to her with his voice and now it looked exactly like her.

What did it mean?

"You're afraid." It laughed, the sound so like her own voice Vala couldn't keep the shock from her features. Never in her years as Slayer had she come across something like this. "You are no different than those girls. Everyone of them will die."

"If that's their destiny, yes." Vala agreed getting back some of her courage. "Any of us who dies, will die fighting."

"You can't defeat me, Slayer." It scoffed, laughing. "I am the First."

"And you will go down like all the others." Vala promised.

"What are you going to do?" it mocked.

"No tienes idea." Vala replied in her softest tone.

"Uy, que miedo." It taunted with another laugh and fake shaking of its hands. Vala took a step closer, she knew what it was doing, what it wanted her to do and fear was the one ting Maty had warned her of.

_"Fear is crippling. You can't help but be afraid of the things you will encounter, Vala. You have to work past that fear to stay alive. That's our goal…"_

"Yes, be afraid." Vala nodded finding the thing in front of her unnerving but not enough to make her run and hide. "Death is my gift."

The face contorted in anger, twisted in an ugly caricature of Vala's features and then it was gone. She stood motionless, trying to sense the evil presence but it was gone.

"Yo, V."

Vala turned to the voice calling her from the back door. Faith stood haloed by the kitchen light. With determined steps Vala went straight for her.

"Giles." She snapped coming up the steps quickly. "Where is he?"

Faith took in the barely restrained energy in the lost Slayer, the dangerous gleam in her brown eyes and shook her head.

"No way. You need to chill-."

Before either woman knew it Vala had Faith against the wall her throat in a tight grip a gun pointed to her heart.

"Giles." She repeated.

Faith looked up into the cold gaze, a sliver of fear wove into her spine and she wondered, had those she'd tortured and killed felt the same? Had they seen the same look in her eyes?

Vala noticed the shifting of Faith's features, the slightly widening eyes before she set her face into the cold mask of anger. Disgust, that's what Vala felt at her behavior. Nothing gave her the right to manhandle one of her sister Slayers, not to threaten or hurt.

She pushed away from Faith, the gun still in her hand. Confusion shone on the younger woman's face and before Faith could react, Vala swept through the door slamming it closed behind her.

Vala holstered her gun and went in search of the Watcher. Only he could answer her questions, only he had the books she was looking for.

The living room produced a dozen or so Potentials all sitting around watching the TV. She ignored them heading towards the little sun room that had been converted into the office. The only one's left were the used up Key/Dawn and their Cyclops, Xander. Vala turned to leave when she decided to ask them instead of searching the house from top to bottom. She'd tear it apart if she had to but preferred to save the energy for the First.

"Giles. Where is he?"

Her tone of voice had Xander snapping to attention. He sat up; discarding the book he'd been poring through, mouth opening to answer before he realized it wasn't Buffy.

Only she had ever used that tone of voice, the harsh and in-charge tone that meant she was all business and the bad guys were going down. So why was the lost Slayer using the same tone to ask for Giles?

"Uuh, why?" as soon as the words left his mouth Xander knew it was a mistake. He tried scrunching into his seat as Vala slowly walked into the office, her brown eyes shone with some dangerous emotion Xander was loathe to name or even want to know.

"Where?"

"Basement." He squeaked tentatively pointing to the floor. Without a word Vala left them alone. Dawn eyed him with something akin to contempt.

"What?" Xander defended. "She's a Slayer. She can pull me apart one handed."

"So can Buffy." Dawn retorted.

"Oh." He hadn't thought of that. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked rising from his seat to follow Dawn.

"To warm Buffy." Both headed into the hallway where they saw Faith get in Vala's way. She side steeped but Faith moved with her.

"Move." Vala ordered knowing Faith was only trying to protect the Watcher from a perceived threat.

"No way." Faith stood her ground aware that the Potentials were now paying close attention to them and Kennedy was among those in the front row.

"I'm not asking." Vala snapped wanting very much to go through her. Anger at what that thing had done, using Maty's form to try and torment her. How dare it?

"I'm not moving." Faith replied seeing the flush rise to Vala's face.

"Fine." Vala hadn't wanted to resort to violence. It wasn't the way to earn their trust but she wasn't going to let them push her around either. She had as much rights to get answers as they did and no one was going to keep her from finding out what she wanted to know.

She faked a punch to Faith's face knowing the younger Slayer would grab for the fist and try and strike at her sternum. It was one of the programmed responses drilled into their heads on a daily basis. She let Faith take her arm sweeping her foot behind Faith's legs. It sent the younger woman to the ground but Faith kept hold of Vala pulling her down as well. Vala rolled into the fall twisting her wrist free of her grasp and coming to her feet. Glancing over her shoulder Vala noticed Faith was already getting to her feet. She didn't stay to finish, didn't want to fight with them.

Vala headed for the stairs leading to the basement knowing she had been in the real world a lot longer than any of them and one thing she'd learned to do was fight dirty. She used what she knew of their training against Faith taking into consideration the other woman may have learned a few tricks herself. Age gave Vala the advantage in that her strength was more than equal to Faith or Buffy, maybe both. Of that Giles had been correct to assume but for the last he wouldn't know unless they had the 'demonstration' he was so keen on having.

Time only made them better at their job and she wondered if that was why a Slayer died young? Was it because they could grow too powerful? Could it be those men had feared the power of the demon would corrupt the Slayer? Would it make her evil?

Anya's chattering voice cut into her thoughts. A grimace of annoyance passed over Vala's features not lost on the ex-vengeance demon.

"I saw that." Anya snapped. She stepped in her way intent on giving the lost Slayer a piece of her mind ignoring Giles. "You-."

"I have questions." Vala stated pushing Anya out of her way easily. It was comparable to swatting a fly and seeing the shock on Anya's face Giles quickly took stock of the look on Vala's features. "You're going to answer them."

"Err…"

"The First. What do you know?" Vala asked standing in front of him. She had to look up at Giles but it didn't diminish the effect one bit. Giles felt a tremor of fear go through him. He'd seen that look on Buffy, more times than he cared to admit but always directed at some evil creature.

"I- pardon, what?" he stammered completely non-plussed.

"It came to me not ten minutes ago looking like Maty!" Vala yelled. "It was here and I want to know why? I want to know how I kill it and I want to know how it-." Vala swallowed, took a step away from the Watcher and swiped at her eyes.

"The First came to you?" Vala only nodded not daring to look at anyone, especially not the Slayers standing on the stairs who apparently heard her outburst.

"How do I kill it?" Vala asked again turning bright eyes on Giles.

"That's not your job." Buffy snapped coming to stand beside Giles. Vala turned to the hard green eyes not caring whose job it was.

"The mesuinu torai dzuki rasen motte touhou-! It came to me looking like _my friend_." Her voice hissed low in the silent basement. "I _am_ going to make it pay."

Giles could see the situation quickly getting out of hand. He stepped between both women, very strong and angry Slayer's that could rip him to shreds in seconds… Putting those thoughts out of his mind he focused on smoothing out the situation.

"Alright. This is exactly what the First is after. Dividing our ranks, applying fear tactics-."

"Fear is not my problem." Vala snapped shoving his hand aside.

"Very well." Giles replied in his snooty tone. "The First only takes the form of those who've died."

"You told me Maty was alive!" Vala yelled moving towards him, both hands clenched. She stopped before Buffy and Faith moved to protect him, laying hands on Faith had been enough for her. "Liar."

"I did not lie." Giles retorted affronted by the accusations. "As far as I knew Matsuye was still alive. I don't understand how-."

"It looked like me." all eyes turned to Buffy. She stood next to Giles, her arms rising to cross over her chest but she couldn't take back the words.

"What?"

"The First. It came… it looked just like me." The green eyes turned up to Giles the question clearly there.

"Me as well." Vala murmured feeling tired all of a sudden. Too many emotions were raging through in too short a time. Trepidation, anxiety, restless energy, nervousness, anger, impatience, confusion and though she denied it fear was present as well. Vala was afraid of dying on this HellMouth. Of dying and staying dead.

"Maybe, maybe he isn't dead." Willow's voice sounded tremulous in the silence. Vala turned to her, a slight frown marring her features. "I mean, Buffy did die- twice." She raised two fingers shrugging apologetically at Buffy. "Ah-and-and Vala, she died too. So, it would make sense since they'd both died that the First could take their form."

Vala's eyebrows rose just as Buffy's, both Slayers turned to each other, barely nodding, then turned their attention to Giles.

"Err, well…" Giles replied clearly uncomfortable with the silent agreement between the women.

"That doesn't help, G." Faith said dryly from her perch beside the stairs.

"I need the Slayer book of Prophecy." Vala said bypassing prior questions.

"Pardon?" Giles asked again only this time he took off his glasses and began wiping them. Vala let out a huff of breath annoyed with the man's dawdling.

"Ya estubo." She snapped taking his glasses and slapping her palm on his chest. "Wiping them isn't going to make them any cleaner now where is the Prophecy book? For that matter where are the boxes Maty sent to you? You said there were three."

Giles had told her that before leaving her with the journals. He'd brought those boxes from his home when the rioting had begun and turning to the darkened corner by the washers pointed out the grayish cardboards.

"There." Vala immediately went to the corner her hands tossing aside the items on top of Maty's boxes. A frown started seeing the water stains on the box. She pulled out the first one ignoring the junk that fell into the vacuum left by it. Vala shook her head, fingers tearing the lid away only to find a plastic bag inside the box securely tied.

"Ay dios!" she exclaimed heaving a sigh of relief. From the top of her boot she extracted a switchblade. The shine of silver drew Faith's eyes who admired the blade Vala used to cut open the bag, flipping it open with ease. Replacing the knife in her boot Vala sifted through the contents of the box muttering when she couldn't find the Prophecy book.

"…prophecies still in play…need to be there…prophecy to fulfill…many obstacles. I gotta find it." Vala snapped standing to take out the second box, abandoning the box already on the floor.

"She's talking to herself." Faith noted with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah." Buffy agreed both watching as more junk fell into the space left by the box. Again the knife made its short appearance before going back into her boot.

"You think she's a bit off?" Faith questioned swirling a finger by her ear.

"I highly doubt that, Faith." Giles retorted exasperated with the girls and their inconstant mood swings.

"Los tengo!" Vala exclaimed standing with two leather bound books in her hands. They were fat, extremely so and big. At least 12x9 and 2inches thick but her arms didn't waver. Faith and Buffy moved to her side as Vala set the volumes on the washer. Vala reverently opened the first volume, Giles coming up behind the girls. He could see over their shoulders, the old Latin words printed by some long dead Watcher still crisp black on the yellowed pages.

"No," Vala shook her head. "It's not this one." she flipped through some more pages just to be sure while Faith opened the second volume. She grabbed a handful of pages and started flipping through them.

"How do you know?" Buffy asked with a little frown.

"These are my books." Vala retorted. "I read through them constant-no!" she reached across Buffy to stop Faith but the pages in her hand crumbled. "No!"

Faith stepped away both hands held to the side, the dark eyes wide with surprise. "I swear I didn't do it on purpose." Faith said. She watched Vala moan over her book confused by the emotion. It was just a book. Wasn't it?

"What happened to it?" Buffy questioned prying the book face open. It creaked and the binding gave way.

"No! Don't touch it anymore." Vala cried shooing Buffy's hand away a lot gentler than she'd been with Giles.

"It's decomposed. The pages have crumbled." As he spoke he gently lifted the book face only for the corner to come away in his hand.

"Would you leave it alone!" Vala exclaimed in anger. "Just- don't touch it." She turned her back on the trio aware of the witch standing by the foot of the stairs and placed a hand on either side of the washer.

Tears threatened to spill which she stubbornly refused to indulge. The contents of the three boxes were all she had left of her life with Matsuye and the Prophecy books were the source of her dreams. It's what Maty kept telling her to look through.

_'This was my answer. It was right here in my hands and now it's just a bunch of dust!'_ Vala slammed both palms on the washer, the metal screeching in protest. Buffy protested the mistreatment of her appliances seeing the dents left by Vala but at Giles' negative shake of his head she bit back her retort.

"This was the answer." Vala's voice barely whispered in the basement.


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, it's definitely been tampered with and major bad mojo too." Willow nodded handing the book back to Giles.

"I don't understand how." He said to himself. "The books have been in my possession the entire time. It is not possible- how…?"

"Well, that's easy. The Magic Box." Willow replied. "Don't you remember? We had the special stash in the alcove over the back door."

"These were not up there-."

"Yes, they were." Willow affirmed. "Ask Xander, he saw them or Anya…"

"Anya." Giles muttered knowing exactly how the Slayer Prophecy books had made their way to those shelves.

"Either way they aren't any good now." Buffy replied.

"What exactly were you looking for?" Giles asked turning to Vala who paced the length of the basement.

"Ese es el problema." She muttered never looking at them. "I can't remember it. Just pieces."

"It's safe to assume the First is behind this." Giles sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"How is some Prophecy thingy supposed to help us defeat the first?" Buffy snapped rounding on her Watcher. "We should be concentrating on-."

"The Chosen. Gift- death… something about armies and a seal or seals. Puta madre!" Vala smacked the wooden banister in exasperation; it wasn't a full force blow but more of a swiping of her hand. "Aah." She pulled her hand back as the banister broke; it tilted towards the wall, the bottom coming out of its nails. "Oh."

"We'll get Xander to fix it." Willow replied looking surprised but smiling.

"A seal?" Giles echoed. "As in a HellMouth seal?"

"Uhm, is there any others?" Vala questioned. She hadn't heard of any others besides those on the HellMouth because she assumed the wax seals on fancy envelopes didn't count.

"Don't- ask him that." Willow sighed shaking her head. It was enough to keep Giles from expounding on what type of seals he knew of and those he'd heard of. Thankfully he refrained from enlightening them on how many 'Seals' there were.

--

_The HellMouth _

_I've been here two days and already the First has come to pay a visit in Maty's form. _

_I want it gone. _

_I want it dead and gone with no way it could ever come back._

_It came in Maty's form…_

_Scared me, felt my blood freeze and I wanted to run away. Maty's words kept me there, made me stand my ground but then it pissed me off. _

_It wants me to be scared. It wants me gone from this HellMouth and to tell the truth I want to get out of here as well. The HellMouth only takes lives. I have to be here though. Dream Maty said so and not listening to him only makes for sleepless nights. _

_There's no King here to lull me to sleep… King._

_I've tried not to think about him, about what he and the others are doing. It's only been two days but it feels much longer, months._

_Has it been this way for the others? Has time gone by so slow in the HellMouth that my 'sisters' and their friends feel it? Or like me, do they hardly notice it, barely feel it?_

_I've been wracking my brain trying to remember the Prophecy Maty was talking about and its there just at the edge of my mind. It's frustrating, having the information at the tips of my fingers and not able to reach it. The books were there! I had them, had them in my hands and now the one I really need is so much dust-._

_The information must be worth the risk of finding another Prophecy book. But where do I start looking for one?_

_The Council is gone, every known Watcher is dead and their homes torched. Anything of use is gone… It's almost impossible a task I have before me but I won't give up._

_The First is raising an army. Its wants to destroy the human race and all that stand between it and the normal people are three Slayers, a Witch, an Old Watcher and a bunch of Potentials._

_How the hell are we going to win this little war?_

_--_

Vala watched Kennedy take the younger Potentials through the basic warm ups before they started the real training. The young girls cast glares at the young woman's back but she pushed them harder. Vala could see Kennedy was a good trainer, she knew all the moves, how to make the younger Potentials better but the one thing the Senior Slayer found fault with was her attitude. That holier than thou, I'm older, know it all… It was disgusting to witness and brought back memories from the Potentials at the Academy.

They'd all been so smug, so sure they would be the next one Called and when they weren't… the bitter disappointment. The anger slowly turned to hate, it consumed them, making them mean old women capable of harming the younger ones and all the while Vala couldn't help but envy them, envy the fate they had managed to evade. They had no idea of how lucky they'd been.

"AGAIN!"

Vala jerked out of her thoughts as the Potential screamed. She seemed to be singling out one young girl in particular. Vala uncrossed her arms and leaned on the back porch rail, eyes narrowed. Kennedy moved giving the older Slayer a perfect view of the girl currently being berated and of all things for her stance. Kennedy made the dark haired girl repeat the forward sliding motion which looked fine to her eyes. Kennedy glared, her face turning harsh in the afternoon sun and then she struck. Her foot kicked out, hitting the back of the young Potential's knee. The girl had no hope of keeping her feet and Vala was down the back steps before she hit the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vala's voice hissed in the still air, all eyes turning to her.

"What's it look like?" Kennedy snapped rounding on Vala and blanching when she realized who was at her back.

"One, change your tone when you speak to me. I'm not your Mother and you do _not_ take a disrespectful tone with _me_. Second, you're not in charge here so get you're ass in gear and join the group." Vala ordered in a cold voice. Her eyes seemed to darken, almost black in the sunlit yard and the Potentials were quick to scamper back into their formation. Seeing Kennedy still standing in the same spot and glaring Vala arched a delicate eyebrow.

"I can help you along but I guarantee its going to hurt."

A slight twisting of the younger girl's mouth was the only reply as she backed into a spot effectively moving the Potential already there. Vala refrained from any comment and turned to the girl still on the grass rubbing the back of her leg.

"Your name?" she asked kneeling beside her.

"Sabine." She replied looking at her curiously. Sabine could see it, the dangerous quality every Slayer possessed; it was there in the dark brown eyes just as it was present in Buffy and Faith. Sabine wondered if she would ever have that look, if she ever got called to serve. To die.

"Let me see." Vala didn't wait for permission but ran both hands over the girl's knee and behind, nothing felt out of place though she had no doubt the girl would be sore the next day. "You're ok. Come on." Vala helped her up with one hand practically hauling Sabine to her feet. She motioned her to take a place in the formation, looking them over with a calculating eye all the while wondering at how young they all were.

_'And they are all here. On the HellMouth where everyone dies…'_

Shaking the thought out of her mind Vala straightened and schooled her features into the blank, cold look King had said made him want to run away from her. Hopefully these girls didn't run because if they did that with just a look then there was no hope of them staying to fight the First and its army.

"Why are you all here?" the question had them looking to each other, confused frowns on the young faces.

"What?" Kennedy questioned, her face set in a glare. Vala had no doubt the young one was pissed off after being publicly told to shut up by the lost Slayer.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were deaf." Vala replied still blank faced though the sarcasm in her voice wasn't lost on the group, who snickered. "A little louder for you, then. Why. Are. You. Here?"

Kennedy's face got redder, hands fisting at her sides but she kept her mouth clamped shut.

"What do you mean?" one of the Potentials towards the back of the group asked. Vala looked around the girls until she found the dark girl, arm in a cast be frowning.

"You are?"

"Rona. Don't you know why we're here? The Bringers were after us, they tried to kill me." she said, fear threaded into each word.

_"Fear is debilitating. It will kill you."_

"Bringers came after me as well. Twice." Vala held up two fingers, no emotion in her features or voice.

"Yeah, well, you're a Slayer." Kennedy snapped crossing her arms. The words drew Vala's attention to her again. She moved towards the jealous girl recognizing the signs of a Potential starting to loose the awe and wonder of her calling, replaced by the realization that she would never be special, she wouldn't get the chance to be great, not like the one's before her.

"I know you." Though she spoke no louder than a murmur the Potentials could hear the words the senior Slayer directed at Kennedy.

"You don't know shit and you sure as hell don't know me!" Kennedy retorted hotly.

"I know your type. The Potential wanting the glory of being a Slayer. Wanting what she'd been told is the ultimate goal, the only thing to live for and eventually die for. I know you." Vala repeated. "At the Academy. There were more like you. Girl's who only wanted to be Called, Chosen to be the next Slayer and die young. Their lives no more than a mere note in the Watchers' record book. Un-cared for by the Council who just used them, un-mourned and un-known. That's what you and others like you would fight and bicker over." Vala stated in a harsh tone. Her anger showed through, the disgust she didn't bother to hide at finding more like those girls here, on the HellMouth.

"I wouldn't have run away." Kennedy threw back. Vala nodded, took the abuse in stride because she had run away. She'd left the next girl- the next Slayer to die in her place but she'd done her time and died for the Council.

"I wanted normal." Vala revealed. "I wanted a regular life, like the one you had before they came for you." Her eyes roamed over the group of girls, all frightened, knowing they'd probably die and wanting more than anything in the world to live. "We don't get normal. We get death and demons and vampires and evil coming at us from every angle at any time and we either live or die fighting. That's all we can do. That's what a Slayers life _is_. You want to whine and complain because Buffy has you training, has you fighting instead of protecting you then you're all blind." Vala stared at each girl, locked eyes with each one. "It's a real shame, there being so few survivors, so few of those special girls with the potential of being called." The dark eyes raked over them, disappointment clear and with a shake of her head continued. "Worse still is your constant whining and complaints. You're all so focused on the negative events you can't absorb the knowledge _two Slayers_ can and have offered. You have a Watcher, one of the honorable, decent and most knowledgeable, here in this house yet not one of you bothers to find out about the Slayer legacy. Not one of you has asked him about what you could possible be. Out of fear?" she scoffed, laughing at them. She could see the anger rising in each of the young faces and nodded, anger was far better than fear. "None of you cares about the other two, both mortals who've been fighting at Buffy's side since she arrived on the HellMouth. One of them has paid a stiff price for that help but at least he's still breathing and even with all he's lost he _still_ fights." Vala stopped in front of Kennedy. "Aren't you ashamed?"

The words were soft and yet they carried to all their ears, scorching in their soft contempt. Kennedy's face hardened, her lips twisting but she kept herself still though what she wanted most was to strike at the Slayer. Hit her until she lost the stupid grin on her face and all that was left was a bloody mess.

"What a shame…" Vala whispered turning to the other girls. "What a shame this is all that's left of those girls, of the Slayer line. Girls with a purpose, a destiny." She shook her head, a glimmer of sadness in her brown eyes. "And all you do is sow the seeds of discord. You whine and complain-." Vala stopped, the spot between her shoulders itching and without turning she knew one of the Slayers was watching from the back porch. She went to Kennedy once again, it was to her she'd been speaking to in the first place. "I've seen your kind. Older Potentials with no other want than to be Called, Chosen and when the time is past you grow more hateful and discontent… You ever think that's why you weren't Called?"

There was shock mixed with surprise in the younger girl's eyes. Maybe she hadn't thought Vala would know, that she could see her fear and the desire of being one of them.

A Slayer.

Vala walked away, laving them in the back yard and ignoring Buffy's presence on the porch as she headed out through the side gate. Both knew Vala had seen the other Slayer and both let the other go in peace.

Vala managed to contain her emotions, managed not to lay into the young girls all afraid knowing that wouldn't keep them alive. All she could do was try and keep them alive, try and get them to see that what they wanted, what they thought they needed from Buffy wasn't going to keep them alive. What she offered them, what she could give them was the knowledge of how to fight and keep themselves alive.

"Its not enough." She muttered striking at a branch in her way. It didn't matter how much they trained, what they knew, it was never enough. Eventually each one would die and if they made out of the HellMouth there was no guarantee they'd live long lives because each one of those girls would have to fight.

_"It's part of who you are. Whether it was a demon or a regular thug on the street. Somehow, one day, evil will kill you."_

She'd been afraid. Maty saying those things to her but he'd been trying to open her eyes, get her to accept that she was better off in the Academy, learning beside the other Potentials.

Could he have been wrong?

Vala had hoped so but she wasn't about to base the rest of her life on hope alone.

"Hi there."

Vala's head snapped around at the sound of the husky voice on the front porch. Her shoulders and stance relaxed finding Xander in a corner, his hands toying with the tools of his trade, tools he couldn't use.

"Hola." Vala replied not sure if she wanted to join him on the porch after the way she'd stormed in looking for Giles. She cast a look towards the street almost willing some demon to come and play but the street was silent. Eerily so, no birds chirped, no dogs barked, not one animal was present in sound or deed. With a sigh Vala headed up the stairs to lean on the railing, her eyes on Xander's black work boots.

"So…" he said into the silence obviously uncomfortable with her quiet presence. She could only assume it was because of her prior behavior.

"She's lucky to have you." Vala said. She didn't let the surprise show on her face at saying what she'd been thinking.

"Who?" Xander questioned completely lost as to her meaning.

"Buffy." Vala shifted, her feet taking her closer to the one eyed warrior still willing to fight alongside the Slayer. "Against all the odds, you've survived, outlived her if I'm not mistaken." She tilted her head, really looking at him and taking the time to form her opinion of the man sitting in the darkened corner.

"Yeah, well, surviving. That's me." he shrugged, a deprecating laugh its companion. "Lost an eye but hey all in the fight for good right?"

Vala heard the pain in those words. Xander was angry and he had a right to be. He'd been fighting since Sophomore year getting off with bruises, a couple concussions and now, now he looses his eye?

"It was bound to happen at some point." Vala said softly. She knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear, not the words he could accept but it was the only truth Vala knew. She turned to the street, her eyes glazing over as she thought of Matzuye and all he had lost during his time of service.

"We fight alone. The Slayer. It's our destiny…our lives cut short and knowing this we still fight. We die because it's our destiny. We don't get a choice. Everyone else does, everyone else gets to be normal… There are very few regular humans who would try and break up a fight between drunks or a bickering couple in the street. The rest don't care, don't think it's their problem or they're just frightened." She turned back to him, her eyes searching the dark corner with no difficulty. "But you. You're not like those, you're different. You stuck by the Slayer even when the danger was more than you could bear, more than what you wanted to see; you stayed. You fought and helped and that makes you different from everybody else, special."

Silence met her statement. Xander didn't know whether to nod and accept it or spout of some silly comments. Somehow, neither approach seemed to be the right way to go.

"Not many men take such responsibility and you were just a teenager, a boy, when you decided." He could hear the compassion in her voice, a note of awe in there as well at what she thought he consciously chosen. "The bad thing-. We all pay a price, Xander." Vala stood up not sure where she was going but needing to leave. "It was time for you to pay yours."

"An eye for an eye, right?" Xander scoffed, he hung his head, slightly shaking from side to side.

"I'm sorry about that. Sorry for the loss of your eye, for all of it…" Vala trailed off. Guilt for her abandonment of these brave few had her moving away; in search of air she could breathe without feeling it constrict her throat.

Xander didn't consider himself brave; he didn't fight alongside Buffy out of some sort of WhiteKinght complex. It was fear. It was always fear that made him stick to her like glue, fear of dying, fear of the things they encountered but she was always there to protect him. Always there to pull his ass out of the fire and save him.

_'This time she wasn't there in time. This time I lost my eye.'_

"I'm not brave." Xander whispered into the darkening porch. The shimmer of tears glittered in his good eye and as he looked up a single drop rolled down his cheek but the lost Slayer was gone. She'd left him alone on Buffy's porch with her words still ringing in his ears.

_"…You're not like those, you're different…_ _We don't get a choice. Everyone else does…_ _you're different… We all pay a price…_ _It was bound to happen…"_

And now that he'd paid what was next? What else did the Powers That Be want from him? What would they take…

--

_The HellMouth _

_I can't get over the gloomy cloud of disaster they all carry around. It's like a third entity everywhere I turn in this place._

_Prague__ was not like this but then there had still been people living in the city. They walked the streets and shut their doors at night barricading themselves until the sun came out once more._

_I didn't think people should live that way, in constant fear of the night and the demons hiding there. _

_But I was young and idealistic. I wanted to save them all because I thought I had the power to do so. I was Chosen, the Powers That Be had picked me and though I hadn't wanted to be Called, hadn't looked forward to the Legacy of the Slayer I tried to accept it and did what I could to help the good guys._

_I was young._

_I was so stupid…_

_And I died._

_I died._

_Maty died._

_I was a twelve year old girl making a decision that changed my entire life and I lost everything. _

_I lost all I ever needed to be happy._

_I died and now they were asking me to be that girl again. To be Vala Rey, the Slayer and fight on a HellMouth again._

"We all pay a price."

_I know better than they how much this life can take, how badly it will hurt us. Eventually, the price is our lives._

_We all die._


	24. Chapter 24

"You said you're here to help." Buffy spoke to Vala's back. The older Slayer turned from her seat on the front porch, the dark shades hiding her eyes as she stared at the blond. "Prove it."

Without another word Buffy went back inside leaving the front door open. Vala's brow furrowed at the command. She wanted to smile but kept it from her lips as she rose to see what it was the current Slayer had in mind.

Passing through the living room she found it unusually empty, not a single Potential was sitting at the TV or lounging on the plush couch. It made her wonder at the sudden quiet in the house.

Pausing between the dining room and living room Vala let her ears and the Slayer hearing take in the stillness inside the house. The only sound came from the study and there was no mistaking the scent she could detect even through all the others in the house.

Giles.

Pushing the dark shades onto her head, Vala headed to the kitchen where she could see the back door had been left open as well.

"Aparentemente, I'm needed outside." She quipped making her way leisurely to the door and outside. She squinted, a half gloved hand rising to provide a shade for her eyes. What she saw filled her with an uncomfortable sense she wasn't going to like what Buffy had planned.

"They're all yours." Buffy stated walking up the back stairs. Vala gave her a startled look but the little blond swept past barely stopping on the threshold. "You're older so I guess that means you know more about training a Potential than I do. Go ahead."

The door closed leaving Vala in the back yard with a bunch of girls in possession of bad attitudes, no discipline and above all no respect for her. Not the Slayer who ran away and hid leaving them all to die.

"Perfect." Vala muttered with a sigh.

--

"So what do we know about her?" Willow asked the group assembled by the kitchen door. Giles and Xander being the tallest stood behind Willow, Buffy and Anya who kept a running commentary on how things _should _be done regarding the Potentials. Faith just sat on the kitchen counter, munching on the bag of chips she found in one of the cupboards.

"She died on the Prague HellMouth. Lost her Maty there and then disappeared for…" here she turned to Giles.

"Ten years. She's also the oldest living Slayer of record, a water sign. Hmm." He completely forgot about the young people surrounding him as he watched Vala put the girls through a grueling exercise regimen.

"Water sign?" Xander echoed. "Are you going all horoscope guy on us G-man?" he snickered receiving a haughty look from the old Watcher.

"Not at all. Vala simply has always resided close to a body of water. A Slayer has been represented in some way by a sign." Seeing their incredulous looks Giles huffed and pointed at his Slayer. "Buffy is Air, Kendra was of the Earth and Faith is of Fire. Like the water element, Vala is unpredictable. It is variable, always changing and in the past almost as difficult to manage as a Slayer represented by Fire. I believe it is one of the reasons Vala left. If water sits still it rots, goes stagnant-it is believed that water stands for cleanness, pureness, the force which changes people's minds and though it is constantly changing it is always the same. A constant pulse of life…"

"G's a poet B." Faith quipped though she was looking at the Watcher curiously.

"Err, yes and Kendra who was of Earth-."

"She felt… strong. Like an unmovable and solid object." Buffy said turning to face Giles.

"Yes," they both remembered the unbending will of the beautiful dark girl who'd died so young. "Almost like an anchor. Strong, unrelenting and trusted without thought. She was your counter part, Buffy."

There was a quiet moment were all three remembered Kendra before Giles continued his diatribe. "Air. Buffy you are 'Spirit'. It is believed that all elements come from the air. It is cold and wet or warm and moist-."

"Many wicca's associate their wands with the Air element and even with the suit of wands in the minor arcana." Willow added.

"And Faith-."

"Hey man. I'm all for the- whatever you call it but if you go all fiery nature and shit on my ass…" Faith shrugged lightly hopping down from her perch.

"Nothing like that." Giles replied dryly. "Fire signs act on instinct a sort of 6th sense if you will. It makes them reckless though they're really following a powerful intuition. Fire also tends to think only of itself, its wants and desires."

"I'm gonna haveta burn ya." Faith grumbled not liking where the Watcher was going. She better than they knew how far off the good guy's road she gone.

"_Eventually_, those Slayers learn the wisdom of the other elements once there is a willingness to see that each of the others has something to offer. In return… Fire offers it warm glow as life giving as those of the sun." there was a moments silence which the Watcher felt lengthen uncomfortably. It had been years since he'd shown such proficiency with prose in public and he wasn't at all comfortable now that he had.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the pair. "You really need to work on that."

"What?" Faith asked as the group in general turned back to the window. "What was wrong with that?"

She couldn't help feel good inside after what Giles had said about her being a Fire sign. Of course she was always going off half cocked, ready to throw down, living her life as it came and making the most of each moment because there was no guarantee she would make it another day.

"She uses guns." Anya tossed out of nowhere. It took a moment for the group to recall their last bits of conversation before the Slayers are represented by Elements lecture Giles had imparted. "And she's the oldest Slayer alive."

"I believe I've already said that." Giles grumbled.

"She's also been hiding. Pretending to have died on that other HellMouth." The ex-vengeance demon snipped. "You didn't say that."

"Uh-huh. So how did the Watchers Council not know about her?" Xander asked before Anya could really ruffle some feathers.

"I really don't know." Giles replied, a frown on his face.

"Well, the Bringers chased her to Sunnydale." Willow stated watching as only two girls managed to keep to the grueling pace Vala had set for their work out.

"How did they find her?" Buffy murmured, her stare on the dark haired Slayer in her back yard.

--

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Buffy she could find some one else to train the girls but doing that didn't help show 'loyalty'. Setting her face into the blank expression she headed into the back yard.

Kennedy snorted seeing the senior Slayer stand before them. A few other girls threw glares in her direction but Vala ignored them all.

"Shorter ones in front." She said. It took a moment for the Potentials to move and even then they were slow, shuffling from one spot to another with Rona and a few others pointing out those who clearly didn't know they were too tall to be where they stood.

Vala waited patiently knowing the girls would feel the burn in their muscles for making her wait. It was the same lesson Maty had imparted the first couple of months and it got her to be on time not to mention stronger than she'd been on arrival in England.

Finally aligned by height they waited quietly for her to continue the lesson.

"Squat." The girls looked at each other unsure of the order. "Now. Drop like you have to take a shit and hold it 'till I say so."

Hesitantly they did so, each one dropping slowly into position and seeing them all finally bent at the waist Vala went around to each one making them bend lower and keep their arms outstretched. When Vala reached Kennedy she set a single finger on the girls head and pushed her down. A grimace of pain crossed her features but she held her pose refusing to give the Slayer the satisfaction of watching her squirm or fail.

Vala walked around the squatting girls, all grunting with the exertion of maintaining their positions. She could've told them they were going to stay like that because they made her wait. She could've counted down the seconds and watched them glance at her impatiently knowing they would be dropping the pose soon. Vala could even have told them they'd be doing the same thing each and every single time they made her wait.

Vala said nothing. She paced through the lines correcting each one as they grew tired and eventually one of them fell out. She neither said anything or paid the girl any attention. Though she did set her in the push up position and continued to walk around the group of girls.

It wasn't long before more fell out and Vala had a new group all on the grass alongside the first one. Once half the girls where done squatting she had them begin with push ups.

Vala stopped in front of Kennedy. She watched the red faced girl grunt and groan still refusing to show weakness. Vala would have admired that but knew it was stubborn pride that kept the Potential in her squat. Pride never got you far and this one was going to have a hard time if she didn't change her attitude. That same one most of the other Potentials had at the Academy. The feeling of everything belongs to them. In some way, shape or form they felt entitled.

Seeing the other girls not moving she ordered them up from the grass and set them doing lunges from one end of the yard to the other. She watched to make sure their knees touched the grass and if it didn't had them do it again all the while standing beside Kennedy.

"Arms up." Vala reminded yet again as Kennedy dropped her arms, she let out a grunt in an attempt to lift them but her legs were shaking so badly with the strain they finally gave out. "Push ups." Vala said and turned away to give encouragement to the last four Potentials still in their squats. Among those was Sabine whose serene face held a hint of discomfort at holding the position for so long.

"You're not even shaking." Vala noted with a little nod.

"Ballet." Sabine breathed out not taking her eyes from the tree she'd picked as her focal point.

"Really. I want to talk to you after we're done." Vala said getting an idea for further torture.

Two hours later Vala had a panting, red faced, sweaty group of girls completely out of sorts with her. There were four girls in better shape than all the rest, the ones more likely to last a brutal battle if it was only up to endurance.

"You're a sorry bunch." Vala sighed setting the shades back on her nose. "Those four aren't that much younger and they managed not to practically die during the last hour."

"You're an evil bitch."

Vala turned to the rasping voice knowing it was Kennedy.

"I won't tell you again to watch your mouth with me, little girl." The soft words had the harsh breaths suddenly silent.

"Why? You're going to run again?" Kennedy questioned. She was clearly spoiling for a fight, baiting the lost Slayer into a fight.

"I'll wash out your mouth, for starters." Vala said seriously. The hysterical laughter erupted from the red faced girl at her feet. Vala let it go, annoyance with the spoiled brat carefully hidden behind the blank face.

"What the hell are you doing here any way? You think coming back changes what you did? You've got be retarded-." Kennedy yelped as she was yanked to her feet. The hand around her bicep a metal vice that hurt and no matter how much she pried at the fingers she couldn't get the lost Slayer to loosen her grip.

"I warned you." Vala said quietly as she grabbed the hose and tossed it into the yard. She leaned down and turned the knob seeing water shoot out of the end.

Realizing Vala was not going to back down Kennedy renewed her efforts to get free. She kicked at Vala who lifted her leg out of the way and tossed Kennedy to the grass. Trying to scramble away from the older woman only got Kennedy closer to the cold water where Vala grabbed at the foot aiming another kick at her.

Vala twisted the leg making Kennedy roll onto her stomach. Vala then straddled the Potential grabbing both wrists and holding them in one hand high between Kennedy's shoulder blades. With her free hand Vala grabbed a fistful of brown hair and yanked back. Kennedy let out a scream, rage, anger and hate all mixed in the sound. Placing a knee on the hands Vala grabbed the hose and sprayed cold water into the girl's mouth. The other Potentials watched in shocked silence from their seats in the grass not a yard away as Vala really started to wash out Kennedy's mouth.

"I don't fuck around." She told the wide eyed girls. Taking the hose away she let the squirming, angry Potential catch her breath. "I expect each one of you to show me some respect. I expect you to do what you're told by any of the adults here in the house." Hearing the beginnings of another rant Vala pulled back on the hair still in her hand and shot another stream of water into Kennedy's mouth. "Not one of you is an adult. So don't pretend to know more than we do." With that she removed the hose and let the squirming Potential another breather. "You're all guests in this house. You are not entitled to _shit_ unless the owner says otherwise. You fucking understand that?" Vala yelled down at Kennedy.

The back door burst open and the group watching from the kitchen came out onto the back porch. Rising from the grass Vala stepped away from Kennedy the hose still in hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy demanded looking furious. Quite calmly Vala raised her shaded eyes to the group at the door. The hand with the water hose squirted the spray on Kennedy who was taking her sweet time in getting up. The cold water had her scrambling to her feet and away from the older Slayer.

"Setting down ground rules."

"She was trying to kill me!" Kennedy exclaimed.

"I don't try, Niña. I do. Que te quede claro." Vala replied in her soft voice.

"That's enough." Buffy ordered coming down to stand between them. She'd seen Kennedy baiting the older woman. The girl had done as much to her from the first moment having arrived in Sunnydale. "Go get cleaned up." She told her. It was a moment before Kennedy obeyed. She rushed up the stairs where Willow was waiting but since the witch hadn't come to her immediate aid Kennedy shrugged past her tentatively reaching hands.

"That one is going to be trouble." Vala said quietly. Buffy found herself agreeing but kept the words inside.

"What exactly were you teaching them?" Buffy asked instead.

"Primarily, not to waste time." Vala replied still in her calm voice. "The rest was a lesson in endurance, concentration and patience."

"What the next lesson?" Buffy scowled. She couldn't fault Vala for the lesson she'd just imparted considering Giles had been doing the same to her since Sophomore year.

"No lesson. I'm going to watch them spar." Vala replied absently watering Buffy's yard as they spoke. Realizing what she was doing Vala bent the water hose and headed to the knob. "You told me to train them, Buffy. That's what I'm doing." Turning back to the current Slayer Vala waved at the girls intently watching them. "These girls came here looking for something they didn't get. Not the way they were hoping for and some of them think it's their right. Nobody has set them straight. No ones told them they aren't entitled to your home, your time, your protection and they've been calling the shots around here. They are not adults Buffy. They do _not_ order us around. Not me." Vala stated. She turned away heading back to the girls who quickly shot to their feet shuffling into the formation she'd ordered when they started.

Buffy watched her sort the girls by height, taking them two at a time to see how far they'd progressed. As the girls sparred Buffy watched Vala correct their stances, punches, holds and kicks offering alternate combinations to the ones they'd already learned.

"Some of those aren't standard Slayer moves." Faith commented at the blonds side.

"I noticed." Buffy replied watching as Vala offered another non-standard move to the girls currently sparring. It worked and the Potential on the receiving end landed on the grass.

"I can't help feeling this warm tingling feeling inside." Faith commented still watching the sparring in the back yard.

"Warm tingling feeling?" Buffy echoed turning to her sister Slayer with some curiosity.

"Seeing Ken get her mouth washed out." Faith replied, the smile growing wider the more she thought about it.

"Yeah, well…" Buffy trailed off wanting very much to voice her opinion but holding back because of Willow's obvious relationship with the bitchy girl.

"Hey, check her out." Faith pointed with her chin at the new girls now sparring. "Looks like those couple of days with PJ helped."

"Yeah, she doesn't look bad. Half of them are much better now that I see them." Buffy revealed. Her head tilted slightly thinking about the conversation she'd had with Phade in the hospital. 

_"The Powers That Be like to fuck with everyone's lives... you really think they wouldn't make the same choice if you'd never come to the HellMouth?...All seriousness, you're doing an excellent job…Don't doubt yourself."_

But doubt was the last thing on her mind watching the girls.

"Phade did good." Faith replied.

--

Vala was slightly impressed with the group of girls who managed to take her corrections and improve in just that afternoon. They'd all had a subdued dinner at sunset partly because Vala was at the table. She'd helped make the meal, delegating the chopping and stirring between the few girls who'd actually volunteered to help. Vala kept in her head the names and matching faces of the girls willing to follow the rules. Kennedy hadn't shown her face the entire time they'd been preparing dinner or during it. She hadn't thought the girl would, especially after the mouth washing. What did subdue the mood slightly was Buffy's quietness and the absence of the witch. It was clear what side Willow was taking and it wasn't endearing her to the friends she'd been living with on the HellMouth for the past seven years.

Vala couldn't see herself siding with some new person over the ties of friendship forged by time and in their case by life and death situations. It just wasn't done.

"How long has it been since you've patrolled the town?" Vala asked the Slayers. They looked up from their meal, Faith more annoyed at being interrupted since she was on her second helping.

"There's been no need." Giles answered for them. "The town is completely deserted of any humans."

"What about the demon population?" Vala inquired her brow furrowed as she considered the lack of worry from them.

"Demons?" Giles echoed shoving his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"The demons or most of them left Sunnydale along with the human population." Buffy answered clearing her throat. "The First doesn't like the competition or maybe it's a distraction but they've all gone."

"Yeah, did a sweep and all I could stir up were some Bringers and a couple Uber Vamps." Faith added digging back into her food.

"I'm going out on patrol tonight." Vala said startling the Scooby's away from their plates. "I'd like to take some of the girls along."

Both Slayers looked to each other, Faith more than likely saying it was really up to Buffy but neither got a chance to answer Vala as Giles spoke.

"No, absolutely out of the question." He set his fork down, expression forbidding as he looked at the lost Slayer. "These girls would be in danger-."

"They're in danger just being in Sunnydale." Vala retorted, her eyes going hard at the flat out refusal.

"Un-necessary danger then. Do you realize what is out there? These girls-."

"I know better than you what is out there." Vala jabbed a finger at the wall closest to the street and the night behind it. "I've lived it, breathed it and I damn well dream it."

There was silence at her quiet outburst. At her admission of the life she'd lived as the Slayer when it had been her turn. But what most made Vala bite her tongue was the admission of the Slayer dreams. The prophetic like visions some Slayers got along with their other powers.

"Dreams?" Giles echoed clearly more interested in finding out how extensive the dreams went. There had never been any mention from either of them in the journals or from the council of Watchers. The journals that had come in the boxes had been of Vala during her years prior to becoming the Slayer. A few letters written from her parents and siblings and some she had clearly not mailed detailing a hunt or moment of extreme fear she'd had to deal with during her time over seas.

"You have dreams like Buffy?" Dawn asked, her voice thin and reedy as she addressed the oldest Slayer. It was enough to get Vala up from her seat and out of the dining room. She took her plate as well, dropping it in the sink on her way out the back door.

"Dawn, check on spike." Buffy ordered softly.

"Wha-. Right, get rid of the kid why don't you." She grumbled leaving the table and her empty dishes as well. It was done purposely; Buffy just sighed and let it pass. The whole idea of them being Mother and daughter was just weird. _'And so not the point right now.'_ She reminded herself.

"I thought I was in charge here." Buffy turned to her Watcher. "That is what you said or did I just hear things, Giles?"

"Buffy, you can allow the girls to go out there. You said yourself-."

"Vala can take who ever she wants." Buffy snapped glaring at him. "She's done enough so far to prove she's working with us but mostly it's your cozy attitude that sold me." she turned to Faith who was chewing and watching them. "What do you think? Is Vala evil?"

"Huh?" Faith suddenly felt uncomfortable under their combined looks. "Nu-uh. No way. I'm no-." she pushed away from the table and seeing the heated stares directed her way decided leaving was much smarter. "I'll go with the Patrolies."

She left the table and her dishes behind disappearing into the kitchen and out the back door were Vala paced the dark yard.

"Yo, we got a green light, V." Faith called into the dark.

"Perdon?" Vala turned not sure what the baby Slayer was referring to.

"We get to Patrol and I wanna get out of here before they really get going." Faith glanced over her shoulder in time to see Giles get up from the table and head towards his study. He didn't even clear his dishes but they had extra hands in the house. Enough to clean up the mess that had been made from the large dinner.

Vala headed inside pushing her trepidations aside. She'd been there three days and given away more of herself than she had the entire time at the Academy under Rayne's watchful eyes. How was that even possible?

She swept past the kitchen and through the dining room to find the garage door. Most of the girls were already there, either still eating or talking quietly and they looked startled to see her come in. Vala wasted no time calling out her orders.

"Sabine, Marley, Amanda, Ivy and Nic." She found each girl in the garage all jumping down or up from their beds. "Grab a jacket, you put on some jeans, ones you can kick in." she warned Ivy as the red head glanced at the flowery skirt she was wearing. "I hear you have special stakes."

"I do and Amanda." Sabine replied pulling out the silver stake Phade had left with her. "I've got three extra ones. Maya gave 'em to me before she left…"

"Good, please lend one to the others. Any other weapons you're familiar with?" Vala asked glancing at the five girls.

"Uh I always use the small ax." Nic tentatively raised her hand.

"I get the short sword." Amanda replied while beside her Marley concurred.

"I've pretty much stuck with the crossbow." Ivy answered looking at the other girls.

Faith heard Vala's sigh and practically felt the exasperation in the older woman. They waited for the girls to gather their gear with Faith fielding questions from the other Potentials. Vala didn't wait for the girls; she just swept out of the garage leaving Faith to hurry them up.

Outside Vala was already clearing out the back seat for the girls to occupy. She dumped everything in the trunk, which Faith noticed was not exactly neat and organized.

"Where are we going?" Ivy asked looking around anxiously but since Faith was behind them not one of the frightened girls could stop on the front porch.

"On Patrol." Was the short reply. The trunk thudded closed and then Vala pulled open the back door and pointed. "Get in."

The girls glanced at each other, neither wanted to be the first down those steps and into the night.

"There's two Slayers." Nic whispered surreptitiously looking to each one of the dark haired women.

"Better than not having one." Sabine shrugged wiling to go on Patrol with two Slayers. She hadn't been allowed to go out with the others when she'd first arrived and wasn't going to miss the opportunity.

"I'd rather have three." Marley muttered gripping the sword handle to her chest.

"Don't be such a wimp." Sabine hissed bumping the older girl with her shoulder.

"Get a move on." Faith grumbled ushering them down the steps and to the car. She took an appreciative look at the cherry red BMW, the shiny rims on the sporty car and whistled. "Nice wheels."

"They get me around." Vala replied with a slight tug at the corner of her mouth. She got in barely waiting for her passengers to buckle up before starting the car. Vala pulled away from the curb executing a tight U-Turn that sent the girls in the back seat squishing against Marley and Amanda who were stuck in the far corner.

One hand on the wheel, Vala straightened out and shifted gears. The force sent the grumblings girls into the backrest of the seat.

"Buckle up." Vala said over the sound of rushing air coming through the open sun roof.

* * *

_**AN: Guess who's coming to Sunnydale?**_


	25. Chapter 25

They drove the entire night, all over Sunnydale stopping at each cemetery. Vala made them walk, each girl made to look, to search of something evil to kill. The silence began to creep out the Potentials, more each time they had to leave the safety of the red BMW. If either Slayer noticed they didn't let on, they just focused on their surroundings knowing they were responsible for the girls with them.

"Nothing." Vala muttered darkly as she headed back to the car. The girls scurried after them, not wanting to fall behind or get caught alone, not in the empty town.

Vala hadn't seen anything remotely like this in Prague, there had been people still walking the streets, not too many and only the dumb ones out after the sun set. She turned still walking, her eyes scanning the empty cemetery.

Nothing.

No vampires, no demons, there were no Bringers not even a Turok-Han or Uber Vamp and definitely no First.

"Waste of time." Faith muttered ten minutes later as they all got out of Vala's car.

Vala said nothing knowing she could agree with the younger Slayer but knew better than to assume just because there had been no sign of _them_ it meant they could breathe easy. Prague hadn't been as quiet, hadn't lacked life and that had made her careless. She hadn't been paying attention, hadn't sent the 'bigger picture' and it cost her dearly.

_'More than anyone should have to pay…'_

Again, Matzuye's words echoed in her mind, warnings because he was always warning her of something, trying to make her more vigilant and even though Vala had been careful, had done as he'd trained her to do…

_'Dead… He's dead…'_

Somehow they both lived through Prague but in the end she was the only survivor. Vala had questions, she wanted answers but more than that, Vala needed to know for sure.

Was he really dead?

Or…

Like her, had the First been able to impersonate him because he'd temporarily died?

Had his heart stopped? Had he stopped breathing? How long had he been dead? Did it matter? Where was he? Where was her friend hiding? Or maybe, maybe he'd been buried-.

Vala noticed the faint lightening in the sky, the gray permeating the night bringing with it a new day. She headed up the stairs behind the girls with no particular destination in mind. Sleep wouldn't come easily, even with having been up all night. Vala was used to that.

"Morning."

The voice registered among the jumbled thoughts going around her head. Vala turned towards the dining room, her hand automatically reaching under her coat for the gun.

"Buenos dias."

Buffy barely arched an eyebrow noticing her movements. The steaming cup of coffee in her hands rose and she took a sip. Vala moved around the table, peeling off her long coat deciding now was the time to get things said, get it out in the open and move past her…'desertion'.

"Zilch, huh." It wasn't a question and not needing an answer Vala didn't reply. She found herself remembering her dreams, the ones with the green eyed Slayer and stared at Buffy.

_'So much fighting, so many already lost… and she kept fighting.'_

Vala couldn't understand, couldn't see why this Slayer had kept going. She quit the Council, didn't take their orders and still kept fighting, kept protecting those on the HellMouth.

_'Why?'_

Instead, Vala started talking. She wasn't sure why, the words just… they just poured out.

"I come from a big family. Two younger brothers, two older sisters and brother." The confusion on Buffy's face was obvious though Vala carefully kept her own from showing. The sudden change of topic had caught the younger woman by surprise and now she wondered what Vala's family history had to do with their situation or even with not finding anything to kill in Sunnydale.

"I remember my grandmother; she used to tell us stories about her grandmother. She was supposed to be this great bruja. Made all sorts of weird things happen; there was even a raising of the dead." Vala shook her head, a brief smile flitting across her features as she remembered the childhood stories told at the feet of her grandmother. "My mother told me once, that we all had 'the gift', every woman in my family as far back as they could remember and it might have been true of my older sister-." Vala stopped, bit her lip and tried not to think of her family. She couldn't go back to them anymore. Their little sister, their daughter had died a long time ago and the woman she'd become could only bring them trouble and pain.

Death was her gift… that's how it was supposed to be.

"Pierce and Rayne, they spun this wonderful lie for my parents about a school. They said I had a full scholarship, there'd be no financial burden for my parents and I could tell they were… happy. They'd never dreamed of anything like it."

Buffy stiffened at the mention of Rayne, wondered how the Chaos worshiper could have been at the school but Vala gave her no chance to ask or clear up the confusion.

"I realized I wasn't like them, the supposed witches in my family. All those movies, the TV shows, I could never do anything like that and I definitely couldn't do anything like my grandmother had pulled off… but I wanted to be- special." Vala realized it was true. All of her life, everything that happened was because of that, because she wanted to be special.

_'It's all my fault…'_

The realization hurt, left a hollow ache in her chest. All of those girls dead, her family… and Matzuye. It was all her fault, her choice that got her to this moment and the justified reactions from the two Slayers-.

Still, Vala had a purpose and a right to be there. She had a task to accomplish and guilting herself wasn't going to help her do it. Letting the others push her around, treat her as they did any of the Potentials… she had to assert herself, make them take her seriously and listen to what she had to say. So far they were putting the Prophecy on the back burner and focusing only on the First and how to defeat it.

_'But we can't. There has to be a balance…all we can do is confine it again. Send the First back to where it came from.'_

Those were words none of them wanted to hear.

"I never wanted to be Called. I never wanted the responsibility, the legacy…"

Buffy remembered her reaction to Kendra. Her features softening as she thought of the younger girl who'd appeared so stiff and rigid, almost like a robot the way she followed all the rules and how Giles had seemed so pleased with her. Buffy could admit to feeling jealous but only because it seemed as if Giles had found the perfect Slayer. Now there was Vala, older… and obviously knew more about the Council than Buffy had ever cared to know.

That was the difference. Buffy didn't see a need to know about the Council, about their function because all she'd ever gotten were orders, those old men sending her to die…

_'They never cared about any of us…'_

So why blame Vala for leaving? Was it fair? They both knew what was at stake, what being The Slayer cost…

"You're making excuses…" Buffy sat back in her chair, both hands going to rest in her lap where Vala couldn't see them fist.

"No." the ebony tresses slipped over her shoulders. "No excuses, not anymore. You're all right-." Vala felt the witch's presence in the door but didn't turn or acknowledge the red head in any way. "I left and girls died. Maybe if I had stayed, if I'd been around they wouldn't have." She doubted that would have been true. Hadn't there been another girl before Faith?

"No…" Buffy shook her head. The image of Kendra lying with her throat slashed in the school library surfaced and Buffy knew. When death came there was no way around it, there shouldn't be and yet there she sat. Both women, Slayers who cheated death…

Buffy wondered if it would have been different. Would life have taken a different turn had Vala come to Sunnydale instead of Faith? Would there have been such hatred between them as there had been with Faith?

Was it fair to ask those questions?

"I never wanted to be The Slayer." Vala said quietly. "I didn't want to be… I did my duty, Buffy." She straightened her shoulders, set her gaze on the young Slayer wanting to make it clear she wasn't going anywhere. "I fought, I saved, I lied and I gave up my family."

"What are you saying?" Buffy asked beginning to feel uncomfortable. Did the woman want to leave? She wouldn't be the only one, half the girls wanted to run as far from her and Sunnydale as they could get but fear of the Bringers and the First kept them in her house.

"I don't want to lead these girls, that's not what I'm doing here." Vala said mistakenly thinking Buffy assumed that's what the older Slayer wanted.

Vala thought she'd made that clear from the first moment the question was even raised.

"I don't want to take over as acting Slayer. That girl- she's been dead ten years. I made mistakes, left it all behind and girls died…"

"We all die." Buffy's voice was soft and Vala was surprised by them. "Its part of our legacy."

Vala knew this was by no means an acceptance of her presence but it was a start. With a nod she started with her concern.

"Three Slayers, Buffy. All of us co-existing at the same time. Now," she sat back slightly shaking her head. "I'm not sure what that means, I don't even know why- at least I can't remember because my book's a pile of dust."

That Vala was upset by the loss of the book was obvious but why it was so upsetting didn't register with the blond.

A surge of anger washed through Vala as she thought of it, of what had been destroyed. She loved books, loved to read and so had Maty. One of their favorite places had been the library, they'd expanded on Maty's collection of rare books and now, of the few belongings Vala had to remind her of the life she'd had before, to remind her of her friend…

"It's important I find us another Prophecy book-." The rest of the words died on her lips as she felt the prickling along her skin. Her temples itched and Vala almost reached up to scratch when the foreign presence, faint as it was, couldn't hide.

Buffy watched Vala's expression change, her eyes darkened looking black in the light of the bulb overhead. In one fluid motion the lost Slayer rose to her feet, the chair scraping on the carpeted floor was muffled and then Vala stood at the edge of the table. The fierce look had Willow cringing, Buffy moving to stand by the witch.

"I- I'm so-orry." Willow stammered a little shocked Vala had been able to sense her mental probe and shut her out so quickly.

"What. I haven't done enough to show I meant what I said about staying to help? I haven't taken enough- now you have your witch snooping in my head?" Vala turned her glare on Buffy. Indignation rose to the surface but Willow answered before Buffy had a chance to reply.

"She didn't- Buffy didn't-."

"Now who's the liar?" Vala snapped wanting very much to hurt the witch and aware the fight would be unfair. There was more holding her back, the strict rule of not hurting those weaker than herself, of bending the rules in that regard, all for Matzuye and his warnings.

"I didn't tell her to do anything, Vala." Buffy stated in a quiet yet steadfast voice. She didn't want the other Slayer to feel as if they were against her, feeling isolated with nobody understanding her reasons or motives behind her actions.

_'Like I did.'_ Buffy thought and realized that sometimes she still felt unsure. Would they defect if they didn't like another of her orders? Would they back her every decision or…

"I was curious… I didn't mean-."

"To snoop? To intrude?" Vala questioned. Grabbing her coat from the next chair she set the other back in place intent on leaving the house. There were plenty of abandoned homes for her to crash in and the knowledge of Bringers, Uber Vamps, Turok-Han and even the First didn't frighten her.

"Never." Vala whispered softly standing inches from the red headed witch. "Never open a door you can't close."

Willow's eyes widened slightly. The threat wasn't even veiled and the fact Vala spoke in front of Buffy only added to the warning her voice carried. Without another word the lost Slayer walked past, her footsteps soft on the wooden floor until the front door slammed as she left the house.

Buffy glared at Willow and it only made her feel worse.

"I didn't mean any harm, Buffy." But she could see her friend wondering. Hadn't Willow learned her lesson?

"Why?" was all Buffy asked.

"I-… thought- maybe if I looked then we could be sure… about her- why she's here." Even Willow thought her answer sounded lame.

"Don't." Buffy ordered with a slight shake of her head. Both stood a moment just looking at each other before Buffy walked out of the kitchen.

Willow's head dropped, her eyes shimmering with tears with the knowledge that things had definitely changed.

--

Buffy stood on her porch staring at Vala's red BMW. The fact that it was still in her drive way meant the lost Slayer hadn't left. Maybe it was true, maybe Vala really was there to stay.

_'Three Slayers and the First trying to warn us off…'_ a slight smile graced her lips knowing the First had reason to worry.

She looked down each side of her Revelo Drive still not seeing any sign of Vala aside from her car. With a sigh Buffy went back into her house to start another day of training with the Potentials and planning.

She was getting tired of planning and nothing getting accomplished.

--

_Sunnydale, HellMouth _

_I don't know why I'm writing in this book but I guess I'll blame it on you. I wouldn't have this journal if it weren't for you, King. _

_What am I doing here?_

_From the dreams I know I'm supposed to be here. Maty keeps saying I need to fight, that I need to show them I mean to help._

_Help. _

_What a joke. _

_They don't trust me, I'm not saying they should just on my word but I've tried to help, to get them to see the 'bigger picture'. _

_The HellMouth is only part of this (yes, the dying part, Hannibal). See? I know how you think and though you tried to brush it off I know its no joke. _

_Willow__ (That's the witch, Buffy's friend)_

_Oh, do you remember that conversation we had in my apartment before you trashed it with your vampire buddies?_

_Now we know somebody actually named their kid 'Buffy'…_

_Hannibal__, she's the one I've dreamt about. The Slayer I thought had been dead- actually she's died twice and there are three of us._

_Three Slayer's on this HellMouth so maybe… maybe you will see me…_

_It's different this time. There aren't any people, I went on patrol and couldn't scare up anything. Not one single vampire or demon, nothing. This whole town has a creepy vibe, like some old west abandoned ghost town._

_I'm tired. I know I need to get some rest, to sleep but I just cant- not here._

_I walked out of Buffy's house, I left my car there but I grabbed my duffel and walked two houses down. I had to break the handle but I got in. _

_Of course I'm being careful, I set the flash bombs and rigged the stairs, my door's bolted shut and barricaded._

_I had to get out of her house, away from the witch and her snooping._

_Do you know she had the audacity to look in my head?_

_Like I'm some evil bitch just waiting for the right moment to strike!_

_But it's also the girls. There aren't that many, Hannibal, not the way I remember. All those girls, the Potentials I saw in the Academy's during my time as The Slayer- only a handful are left and they're here. On the HellMouth…_

_I know they're going to die, I know this is part of our legacy but they are so young. Just kids and I can't help but feel guilty knowing I won't save them._

_I can't. _

--

Faith had woken up just as the sun was setting ready for another day. She headed to the kitchen and found a couple of stragglers raiding the cupboards.

"Anything left?" she asked sauntering in. the girls immediately stood at attention, meaning they stopped their lounging, Cassidy quickly jumped off the counter with an apology half formed on her lips.

"Whoa talk about tension." Faith muttered walking to the refrigerator. "I know you're supposed to be all respectful of your elders but…" Faith closed the refrigerator door taking a bottle of juice left in the shelf. She looked at the girls, seeing their young faces and remembered Phade's words, telling her the girls needed rules, needed boundaries, someone to be the grown up and tell them right from wrong so they didn't end up like her.

"Clean up after yourselves." Faith ordered glancing at the messy counter and sink half full of dishes. The girls immediately set to work moving around Faith as she grabbed some granola bars from the counter and went out the back door.

She sat on the wooden rail munching on the granola watching the last color in the sky turn to black. A couple of stars twinkled but she couldn't find anything peaceful. Her brow furrowed as other things came to mind, primarily the lost Slayer.

She'd been to Prague and not for College as she'd said on the drive to Buffy's house that first night. She'd survived the Bringers attack, killed most of them before Faith or Buffy could offer any real help. That last Bringer… Faith realized Vala had been waiting for the last moment to roll away from it. Even if she hadn't been thinking it her body would have reacted instinctively to avoid death.

_'Primal instinct and we all have that.'_

Vala had also kept her temper in check, never actually striking at her or anyone else.

_'Not like me. I just hit…no questions asked. I just react.'_

Wasn't that what kept getting her in trouble. Wasn't that the reason she landed in prison, at least one of the reasons…

Faith couldn't blame Vala for the way her life had turned out. Phade was right, they had all been Faith's choices and even though she'd excused it by saying there had been no one to guide the young Slayer, Faith couldn't pretend she hadn't known, deep down, the things she'd been doing were wrong.

She'd have to make peace with Vala.

"Damn, I am growing up." Faith muttered up to the moon.

--

Vala walked in unannounced and was quickly lost among the sea of Potentials milling about. Most sat by the TV watching a movie barely sparing her a glance as she walked past. She glanced towards the dining room only to find a couple other Potentials in there eating or playing cards games. They looked up, their expressions just a bit fearful after the mouth washing she'd imparted. Vala noticed the house looked a bit neater even with all the extra bodies.

"You should all be cleaning weapons. They'll be needed soon." Vala watched the girls quickly get up, all of them obeyed and turning to the living room decided to leave those girls alone. She looked up the stairs but headed towards Giles' office/study. She hoped there would be something there that could help her remember, some clue as to the prophecy.

Vague memories of the book and its pages swam in her mind but none of it clear enough. Vala was beyond frustrated and after another crazy dream she wasn't in the mood to play 'guess what'. Scowling at the top of the book shelf, Vala reached up and took the first book her fingers touched.

Giles' chair was empty and sitting down in the comfortable leather Vala opened the book to the first page and started to read.

_'Something has to come of this. It has to…'_

Vala read for over an hour, her eyes skimming through each page only stopping when something seemed familiar. The more books she went through the more pieces began collecting in her head but still couldn't make sense of what she had.

Standing yet again for another book the sound of raised voices drew her attention to the door. Frustrated, Vala set the book on the desk and walked into the hallway recognizing Kennedy's voice. She frowned hearing the tone, clearly the girl hadn't learned to hold her tongue or be polite.

"What's going on?" Vala asked. Her voice held its normal husky tone but none of the girls ignored the warning.

"Un-invited deserters." Kennedy replied barely curbing her snappish tone as Vala finally came into view of the woman being treated so rudely.

Vala flicked her dark eyes over the stranger, taking in the long waves of inky hair, the front partially pinned away from her face. A smile graced the full lips, they shone glossy under the hall light.

"Hola," the woman stepped forward, her hand held out in greeting. Vala took it still processing the woman's appearance; dark blue jeans, a thin leather belt looped through the waist clearly not needed. She wore a deep maroon turtle neck under the black leather jacket, no jewelry or adornments of any kind. Vala didn't think the woman needed it.

"I'm Phade Vartan." The smile didn't reach the dark brown eyes and turning, Phade introduced the young girl at her side. "This is Mayahuel DeGarzes, she's a Potential."

That announcement drew Vala's attention to the young girl, dark skinned and striking in appearance with her straight jet black hair. Vala couldn't help but be reminded of the girls in the little village she'd lived in… almost in another lifetime.

"I haven't seen you before." Phade stated looking her over.

"Vala Rey. I'm the Slayer." As soon as the words were past her lips Vala felt like a complete idiot. Beside them, Kennedy was angrily huffing much to Vala's annoyance but it seemed to please this new arrival.

"Creo que oí mal. You're who again?" Phade questioned still with that genial smile in place. The fact the woman spoke to her in Spanish barely registered in Vala's mind as she sought words to explain herself.

Realizing what she was doing, Vala stiffened and then she focused on the woman's assumption that she would speak Spanish. Because she looked it?

"Me oíste. I'm the Slayer or … I was before I died." That last came out with a tinge of apology but it was too late. Still, Phade only shrugged, her smile never fading.

"Oh well. It happens a lot around here doesn't it."

Vala arched an eyebrow, the only sign of curiosity at the woman's statement. How did she know about the dying? For that matter how did she know about the Potentials and The Slayer? What was she doing in Sunnydale and who was this Angel?

"Are you sure there aren't any more of you hiding somewhere…?"

If the question had been meant as a joke, Vala wasn't getting the punch line. She stared coldly at the woman who stubbornly kept her smile in place.

"Not that I've come across."

"They can't stay." Kennedy snapped finally tired of being ignored by them. She glared at Phade, both hands gripping her hips.

"Last I looked you're still a Potential." Vala said in her soft tone. She faced the impudent girl and glared. "This is _not_ your home."

Quiet.

Not another word left the girls mouth.

"Me caes bien, Vala." The stranger replied to her back.

Vala looked at Phade; her brow furrowed but thanked her anyway. She had no idea who Phade was and yet there she stood an amicable smile on her face as more Potentials came to see about the fuss.

"Maya?" Sabine quickly came into the hallway, a smile on her young face.

"Sabine!"

Vala watched the young girls hurry off taking two duffel bags. Phade's pleased smile as she watched them was tinged with sadness. Noticing, Vala wondered what she knew of their situation.

"So where are the Scooby's?"

"Perdón, quienes?" Vala questioned.

"Buffy, Faith and the others. Don't tell me they left her alone again…" Phade trailed off a slight scowl marring her features.

Vala was at a loss, she had no idea what the woman referred to and it brought more questions about her sudden presence in a town that was supposed to have been deserted. No one but Vala had ventured to Sunnydale since the towns people had left.

"In the basement." Cassidy answered.

"Thank you, Cas." Phade replied and Vala noted the girls grin. She looked at the other girls hanging about the hall way and noticed most of them wore smiles.

_'Who is this woman?' _ Vala wondered.

"This way." she didn't wait for Phade to follow her but walked through the Potentials and towards the basement.

Phade caught sight of the weapons spread out on the dining room table; more were in the weapons chests on either side of the arch they passed through.

"Looks like your getting ready to fight a war." Phade murmured as the girls went back to their places. Some stared but Phade ignored the looks watching the 'Slayer' and wondering where this one had come from. It couldn't have been that long ago but then things in Los Angeles had been kinda crazy what with Jasmine and her fanatics. Phade wondered if any of the girls in Sunnydale had felt it, the crazy demon's _love_ brain washing.

"We are fighting a war." Vala replied. "Le guste a quien le guste." She murmured.

"No te gusta verdad." It wasn't a question so Vala opened the door to the basement and headed down. "I don't agree either. The Powers That Be have a sick sense of what's right and wrong when they throw little girls to their deaths."

Vala stopped on the middle step and faced this new woman. She re-assessed her, forming another opinion of Phade and found herself liking the woman.

"Me caes bien." Vala repeated then smiled.

"Phade?" Giles' voice wiped the smile off Phade's face and setting her shoulders stiffly she stepped around Vala and went down only stopping on the third to last step.

"Hello." She said and Vala could picture her smiling again. "The door was open."

Vala arched an eyebrow at that but was more surprised by the cold tone of Giles' voice as he ordered Willow to close it.

"Is there a reason you're here, Ms. Vartan?"

The question only made her more curious and Phade's answer added to the fire. Who was this woman? What did she think she could do here. Vala couldn't sense anything evil from her and unless she was some sort of… well she couldn't be a demon and certainly didn't feel like a vampire. What did Phade have to contribute to this fight?

"I'm not here for any of you, well, Buffy and Faith but not any of you because I still stand by what I said before I left and I'm not taking any of it back."

Without another word, Phade stomped up the stairs, slipping around Vala who looked to the bottom of the stairs and up. Deciding quickly Vala headed back into the kitchen where she found Phade pacing, a scowl on her face.

"Phade? Que fue eso?" Vala noticed the curious stares from the dining room n glared at the snooping girls.

"No te han contado el chisme?" Phade questioned. Vala shook her head negatively seeing the surprised look that came into he eyes.

"Let's take a walk."

Vala arched an eyebrow looking the woman over with a practiced eye. She had an air of menace about her person that she'd noticed immediately but it was veiled. Her first impression of the smiling woman had been unflattering, only going off the smile Phade had worn from the very start of their conversation. Now, Vala realized why she'd seemed so amused by the goings on.

She'd been there before.

Vala flicked her eyes to the slight bulge at Phade's side under the leather jacket. There was no mistaking it.

"You're armed?" the question was coupled with a genuine smile already knowing the answer.

--

The more Vala listened to Phade talk the more she found herself liking the woman. They shared a few anecdotes, talked about their choice of weapons finding out Phade had a healthy dislike of the crossbow. Both found another thing in common when Vala revealed she preferred to use the compound bow. Phade's childlike reaction and her wide eyed stared was almost comical. It brought another smile to Vala's face who kept herself from laughing out loud.

They walked down the street, Vala listening to her surroundings but not being obvious. She kept wondering if Phade knew the danger they were in, walking along, at night in a town full of evil things ready to kill them.

"So what happened?" Vala finally asked watching the smile fade and her resigned sigh.

"I told them off." And the rest of the story poured out.

Vala was more surprised by Buffy. Leaving them, all the girls and the others just because they didn't agree with her decision… how was it that much different from what Vala had done ten years ago? Then Phade started in on the part the others had played. Vala agreed most of the things they'd done were wrong but they all had their reasons. She was no one to judge them, no one to say they were right or wrong even though in this situation none of them could afford to second guess or undermine their leader.

And hadn't they all chosen Buffy?

"So how'd you die?" Phade asked. The question startled Vala who hadn't had to answer that. Neither Buffy nor fait had asked her what happened. Giles had said it for her and it seemed enough for both Slayers.

"Perdon?" Vala stalled, her voice dropped into a whisper.

"Curiosity. It hasn't killed me yet but they keep telling me its just luck." Phade replied with a shrug.

"Really, you don't look like a cat." Vala responded casting her eyes over the other woman.

"Uhh, no. I guess I don't… but I have the tail and ears put away…" the sudden change in tone and the animated expression of her face got another smile from Vala.

It was a moment before she told Phade about Prague and though at first the words didn't seem to flow but soon Vala felt herself ease. It became easier to recount of her experience, tell her about Maty and their deaths.

"The why are you here?" Phade asked completely confused. "I mean if you were 'lost' and they couldn't find you why come to another HellMouth?"

"Bringers." Vala replied simply. "They found me and once I figured out what was going on I came here. I wasn't planning on telling them who I was but Giles…" she shook her head, a bit of disbelief at his action and hers.

"What'd he do?" there was no disguising the curiosity.

"He threw a knife at my head."

"He what!" Phade exclaimed, she flinched realizing how loud her voice had been but they were trying to attract attention.

"Knife. My head." Vala repeated ignoring the exclamation. "Don't worry, I caught it and gave myself away." She kept walking; her steps slow as if she were just strolling in the park. "Buffy and Faith were having heart attacks and brain pains trying to figure out how I could do that. I think they wanted to hurt him, Giles and then he told them who I was and it looked like they wanted to hurt me."

"You don't look hurt so I'm guessing they didn't."

"No, they didn't." but it hadn't been for lack of wanting. Vala thought of Faith, her reaction to the news of another Slayer and the fist. So maybe one of them had hurt her…

"So where have you been all this time?" Vala glanced at Phade in disbelief but the woman kept staring, waiting expectantly and somehow Vala knew she wouldn't stop until she got some sort of answer.

"Oh fine. It doesn't look like we're going to find anything soon."

The smile on Phade's face grew and Vala just shook her head trying to figure out where she'd start.

"Talk about the guy." Phade prodded making Vala glance at her sharply but the woman only nodded encouragement.

"Guy?" Vala echoed. "What makes you think there is a guy?"

"Phfit! There's always a guy!" Phade exclaimed. "Come on, echa pa'fuera."

"Ther-I- uh!" Vala threw her head back and expelled her breath of air. "His name is Hannibal.'

"As in _'Silence of the Lambs'_?" Phade questioned. Vala glanced at her sharply her mouth slightly open.

"I said the same thing to him!"

"Wha-." Phade laughed, shook her head in disbelief and then Vala joined in as well. "What'd he say to that?" Phade finally got out.

"Oh he acted put out but I know better now. I did refer to him as _'Baby Huey'_ for a while." Vala answered with a grin.

"Na-ah, tell me he doesn't look like Baby Huey…?" Phade pleaded though she couldn't get rid of the grin.

"Definitely not. No. Uh-uh." Vala shook her head remembering how _not_ like Baby Huey, King was.

"Oh-ho. You're a goner." Phade chuckled.

"What- por que?" Vala asked, her brow furrowed.

"So what is it about this Hannibal you like?" she asked ignoring the question. "I mean there has to be something that gets you…" Phade arched an eyebrow letting Vala insert the ending but it was clear from her expression what she meant.

"Pay dirt."

"Huh?" Phade made a face not sure what that meant.

"What are those?" Vala pointed and turning towards the scruffy figures heading their way Phade let out a relieved 'Oh' before focusing on the danger.

"Uber vamps!" Phade suddenly exclaimed. Vala half expected her to have her hand raised. "Sorry, little excited here."

Vala shrugged she felt a little giddy herself but it was quickly wearing off as they approached and Phade still had to reach for her gun.

"Their chests are like steel so staking is gonna be difficult and their supposed to be the Alpha dogs of their species. Faster, stronger and a smidge brainier."

Vala shrugged reaching for her own gun. A sundog would take care of them.

"Anything else?"

"Yup, no guns. I'm pretty sure the bullet's likely to bounce off and I don't feel like getting riddled with holes." Phade replied setting a hand on Vala's wrist.

"No guns." Vala agreed. "It would've been too easy."

"Ya know, I really do like you." Phade replied watching her slip out the Katana. They smiled at each other but Vala's faded seeing the other woman faced the vampires empty handed.

"Where's yours?" the concern was evident but Phade just smiled and patted her back.

"I got my Sai." But that didn't get rid of the frown marring Vala's features. "Hey, this is nothing compared to what I went through in LA. Trust me, I'll live."

"Sai?" Vala arched an eyebrow.

"Tell me you know their offensive weapons and not just some knives." Phade practically whined.

"I've handled a pair before." Vala revealed thinking of Maty's lectures on the various weapons he'd trained her with. Suddenly she ducked away from the swipe at her head. Vala found herself being pressed by the Uber Vamp and using her body to its advantage the lost Slayer broke away getting enough room to bring up her Katana.

A smile ghosted past her lips and the flash of steel was quick, the small burst of flames glinted on the clean blade and Vala was off on her hunt. After last nights failed patrol she was a little surprised they had come out for only two.

She got caught between two of the Vampires finding them faster than her regular vampires. It only made Vala loosen the tight rein she held over herself and her abilities.

"Duck!" Vala didn't think, just dropped to the ground on her stomach. Above she felt the brief flare of heat and flash of light as the Uber Vamp became ash. Rolling to her side she caught sight of stone spears. They imbedded themselves in the Uber Vamp making it fall against a headstone. Vala kicked up knocking it over and using the same moment got to her feet. The Katana flashed under the moon severing the head and making more ash.

Vala turned in time to see Phade lightly hop onto a head stone, she jumped off straight into the Uber Vamp. Vala tensed, her body starting to move even though she knew there was nothing she could do. The Slayer was too far to be of any help and then her arm flared. Vala was shocked, flames had just… appeared on the woman's arm and then her fist went through the steel like chest.

The vampire looked surprised then it was just another cloud of ash and Phade turned around, her eyes flickering bright orange-red until they settled on the natural deep brown.

"I know." Phade held her hands up as if giving in but Vala hadn't demanded anything of the woman.

Yet.

"What am I, right? Or maybe how did I just do that?" she motioned over her shoulder all the while smiling.

"Uh-huh." Vala nodded, still gripping the Katana in her hand.

"I'm a Fury."

Vala blinked. Neither spoke as Phade waited for the lost Slayer to process that little bit of information. Most people assumed she meant the mythological figures and then she had to correct them.

"Oookay…"

"Let's go back to the house. I'm feeling much better now that I got something easy to kill. The last couple of weeks in Los Angeles have been a bitch!" Phade walked through the cemetery taking her Sai from where they'd landed and slipped them back into the sheaths strapped under her jacket. Vala could see the flash of silver from her gun then black leather fell back in place, hiding it from view.

"I take it you don't mean those-."

"Mythological nutties?" Phade cut in with a chuckle. "Nah, but you'd be amazed how much I get that. Anyway, I don't work for the Powers That Be. We don't have that 'One in every generation' krap. There's a bunch of us, all co-existing at the same time… just don't ask me how many or where." Phade finished softly sighing. Vala noticed her brow was furrowed but her own disgust at the Powers That Be and their rules of only having one girl fight evil…

"Aren't you the lucky one." she muttered.

They walked in silence back to Buffy's house both lost in their thoughts. Nothing came at them, nothing attacked but neither noticed the shadow looming over head watching them walk through the empty town.

The First was not pleased to see the Fury once more. It was annoyed by the presence of the Slayer but that was quickly becoming a bigger problem with the presence of _three_ slayers.

The oldest, the audacious one threatening the First, that one had to be dealt with. She had to be taken care of before she could warn the others of the Prophecy. There would be nothing to get in the way, nothing that could stop its plans. The First had waited too long to enter the realm of man and now, now was the time…

--

"So you helped with the girls." Vala said. She watched Phade shrug it off, as if it weren't important and it might not be but under their current circumstances it was important.

"Un poco nadamas. A Sabine, I found her in Los Angeles and Mayahuel, the little one I brought with me, that one my husband dropped off." She smiled already turning up the path to Buffy's house. "Son las que mas cuido."

"Esposo?" Vala echoed. "You have a family?"

"You don't?" Phade remarked wondering if she were about to hear the same lame excuses Buffy had spouted about not being able to have a 'normal' life.

"Para nosotras-." Vala stopped the practiced words of denial from spilling. She shook her head and smiled sadly. "Yes, a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Phade replied wanting very much to ask what happened but somehow knew it wasn't the time. Not so soon after meeting even if she had asked other personal questions, this was different.

"Don't be." Vala replied setting her shoulders back. "I'm the Slayer. This is how it's supposed to be."

Phade rolled her eyes sighing. Both women walked up the steps with Phade shaking her head.

"Between you and Buffy, I can't decide, cual es la mas sufrida."

Vala opened her mouth to protest but Phade was already walking into the house.

"PJ!"

"Puta madre…"

Vala walked in after the Fury, her brow furrowed at the response to find a grinning Faith.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Phade grumbled.

"Aw, you missed me." Faith quipped.

"Like a sore on my ass." Phade returned but there was a smile twitching the corners of her mouth. "How ya been, kiddo?"

"Five by five." Faith replied letting the older woman give her a brief hug. Vala smiled seeing the discomfort cross the young Slayer's features but she didn't protest and Phade seemed to hold on tighter purposely.

"Don't call me 'PJ'." Phade muttered letting go.

"So where'd you guys go?" Faith asked hiding her grimace.

"Oh you know…" Phade grinned as she rocked on the heels of her boots.

"Hunting." Vala replied. "I wasn't sure but I didn't have to save her life."

"Oh right, cus I'm so helpless." Phade retorted with a laugh.

"Not when you go all flamy but otherwise… Phade? How exactly do you…?" Vala waved her hand at the arm she'd seen on fire.

"Wanna see?" Phade arched an eyebrow, a mischievous twinkle lighting her eyes. Before either Slayer could answer they were following Phade to the back yard. "I'm not all that great with the fire but I guess it's kinda cool too. As long as I don't burn down any buildings." She laughed and both slayers noticed the slight tinge of nervousness in the sound.

"Uh-huh." Faith nodded sounding unsure and deciding it wasn't such a good idea to get close she leaned on the rail, one foot resting on the bottom step. "I'll just watch from here."

"Yeah, I'm not going to burn you." Phade retorted frowning. Still, it was better if they just stayed back.

"Phade?" Buffy came out and seeing the Fury smiled. "You really are here?"

"Uh-huh, your boy friend dropped us off." Phade gave a little wave smiling at the blond's immediate scowl.

"Angel is not-."

"Yet. But you two will eventually get there. Now let me concentrate here." She ordered ignoring Faith's snickers.

"Oh that's funny, huh?" Buffy grumbled moving to stand behind Faith. She nodded at Vala who wore a soft smile on her face. Buffy wondered what it was that amused the lost Slayer but refrained from asking since she was there and didn't want Vala leaving again.

A bright light startled them and then there was a 'whoosh' as Phade erupted into a blaze of flames. All three Slayers gasped in shock while Phade's yelp was swallowed by the loud sound of fire.

They watched her stumble and bump into the tree at the end of the yard. Phade landed on her butt, the flames sucked back into her body leaving her with a light sheen of perspiration and a warm glow just under her skin.

"Are you alright?" Vala asked rushing forward, the heated air scorched her and she stopped before touching Phade.

"Don't touch me!" Phade warned holding up a warding hand. The burn on Dean's hand flashed through her mind. It hadn't been a bad burn but Phade didn't want to hurt anyone else. Behind both Buffy and Faith stopped, looking at her wide eyed. "Wow, that's never happened before." A nervous laugh slipped past her lips. Only that wasn't entirely true wither. Hadn't she burned up the demon the Winchester's were hunting and sent him tohell?

"She burned my tree!" Buffy cried suddenly. All eyes turned up to the scorched trunk, her finger pointed out the still crackling tree branch. Phade scrambled to her feet apologizing as she set her palms on the trunk.

"Hey, we did worse _inside_ the house." Faith reminded the blond who grimaced.

"True." She replied with a resigned sigh then turned a frown on Phade who had managed to put out the little fire. "No more fire for you, missy."

"Fine with me." Phade sighed sounding relieved.


	26. Chapter 26

_Sunnydale, HellMouth _

_There's a Fury now._

_Not of the Erinyes, of the Greek mythology, this one… this woman is different. She can make fire- not well of course because she practically burned down the tree in the backyard. She says Stone is much easier for her to control._

_Stone._

_I would laugh but then I was there when she riddled those Turok-Han with stone spearheads. _

_I'm concerned. What we have planned or rather what Buffy has proposed goes against everything I've been taught._

_There has always been _one_. Just the one girl, The Slayer. _

_Now we're getting ready to call the entire line, all the girls that ever could and would become us._

_Are we doing the right thing?_

_Some of these girls… I know they're likely to become corrupted by the power of the demon in us._

_The demon those old men forced into the poor girl… _

_I think- I'm almost sure it drove her crazy… and maybe that's where we'll all heading. The dreams are bad enough without us having to hunt out the vampires and demons. It's harder when we can't save them all, when we aren't in time to stop-._

_Is it fair to force this life on those girls?_

_We didn't have the choice, we couldn't refuse and now we are taking that choice from the girls who'll be activated._

_How are we different from the old Council?_

--

Vala stood in the study with the others, she was reluctant to share her doubts on the plan but she couldn't just stay quiet either.

_'Now is not the time.´_

Not when all the girls were listening to Buffy outline their plan of attack. She could wait to get Faith and Buffy alone then she could speak her peace though she doubted they'd deviate from the plan.

It made sense to call on the entire line, the First wouldn't be able to kill them all, not that it would stop trying but at least there would be more protectors.

They just had to be prepared, make a plan for the inevitable.

"Buffy." Faith silently looked at the blond and it was all they needed. With a nod Buffy left the room and the girls, everyone gathered started speaking at once, most of the Potentials excited at the possibility and the witch… she was worried.

Vala followed her sister Slayers up the stairs to Buffy's bedroom. They glanced at her sharply hearing her in the hall.

"We need to speak." Vala said softly and waited for them to enter the bedroom. Inside Vala closed the door and faced them.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Faith asked. Her dark eyes were filled with misgivings and concern. She looked from Buffy to Vala for the answer but only Buffy seemed sure of her decision.

"I don't see another way to get out of this."

"There's a reason there's only been one Slayer at a time." Vala spoke softly. "We… we don't know… what this could do to the girls. Some of them might not-." Vala trailed off seeing the cold look on Buffy's face.

"They'll be like me." Faith whispered. The words drew both Slayer's attention to the younger one. Straightening her shoulders Faith took Phade's advice and told them her fears. "Look at us; B. We could've killed each other."

"But we didn't." the stubborn set of her jaw annoyed Faith. They couldn't afford to stick their heads in the ground and pretend it couldn't happen to other girls as well.

"Think of the lives we have lived since becoming the Slayer." Vala interjected stepping between the women. "We didn't have a choice in being Called, we didn't get to tell them 'No' and we've all had our disagreements with the old Council." Vala stared at Buffy, her brown eyes more filled with concern about their choice than the consequences of not going through with the plan. "How are we any better than those old men? What right do we have to force the Potentials into this life?"

"We aren't anything like them." Buffy snapped glaring at the lost Slayer. She wasn't going to force the girls to fight if they didn't want to. She wasn't going to callously disregard their lives as if they didn't matter, as if there were another to replace the one they lost.

_'That's exactly what you're doing. You're going to make them fight and they're all going to die. You're getting them all killed.'_

"In this we will be." Vala stated. "We can't pretend otherwise, Buffy. If this is the only way to win this battle then we need to be sure we can accept the consequences. Girls are going to die and some of the Potentials will hate us for doing this, for calling them just as we hated the Council for their callousness towards us."

"V's right Buffy." Faith added her voice to the warning. "When another one goes evil what are we gonna do about it?"

Buffy didn't know how to respond, she couldn't worry about things that might not happen when they were in danger _now_.

"The old Council is gone. With it are those who would take care of this. I'm not saying we need to follow their example but I do think now is the time to-."

"We don't have time." Buffy stated. "Don't you get it? We can't stop and consider everyone's feelings. I'm not letting this happen again-."

"Whoa, let what happen?" Faith glared. "All I said was-."

"Stop it!" Vala ordered harshly. Her voice didn't rise but the tone brought both glares to her. "You are the one making all the decision Buffy. _You_. Whatever happens its you're face, you taking the blame. Do you understand? Because we aren't trying to undermine your authority here,-."

"Oh no. Of course not because you don't want to be in charge either." Buffy snapped. She felt cornered, her decisions questioned and maybe they were right…

"That's not it!" Faith's voice rose. Shaking her head she took another look at Buffy, at the girl who always seemed to have a better life. "You're hung up on our past you don't want to see I'm not like that anymore. I changed, B."

"Changed? Because you spent some time in prison… yeah." Buffy scoffed, deep down she winced at the harsh words. Seeing the hurt ghost over Faith's features only made her feel worse and that angered the blond.

"We need to be able to trust each other. Other than us three nobody knows what being a Slayer truly means." Vala glanced at each one as the silent stretched. "After this… we can't go back."

"Those girls…" Faith stared down at the floor as if she could see them down there, the whispers of what it would be like, to have the Slayers power but they didn't know, not really. "They got no idea, B. Everything that happened to us, the things I did… I don't want to be responsible for it happening again." Faith shook her head. It was strange; the look in Faith's eyes couldn't have been what Buffy was thinking because Faith was not the type.

"Then lets make a plan." Vala said moving to sit on the end of the bed. "No arguing, just… talk. It's just the three of us here and like Faith, I have concerns about this, about the outcome of calling the line."

It was a moment before Buffy grabbed the chair and sat down facing them. Faith dropped onto her bed, brow furrowed with concern and slightly worried they wouldn't be able to talk it over.

Maybe Phade was wrong and she never should've opened her mouth in the first place.

_'Sometimes I shouldn't listen to other people.'_

--

Morning came too soon for most of the Potentials and all of them were anxious about what they were going to do. Buffy walked around them, seeing and feeling their nervous energy. It had been a long night for her, for Vala and Faith and in the end they'd come up with the bare bones of a plan. Calling the Slayer line was the only choice they had left of that Buffy was certain. She didn't think Vala or Faith agreed but they would back her you, all they wanted was Buffy to hear their concerns.

It made sense and it bothered Buffy that it was Vala who'd brought up those points. All the decisions they made would be placed solely on Buffy's shoulders and anything that went wrong would be her fault as well.

Having Vala and Faith there to point out the things she didn't see could only help her avoid more mistakes. Things were going to be different after they closed the HellMouth. What they would do afterwards… Buffy hadn't let herself think that far ahead. HellMouth's were notorious for killing Slayers and surviving it was her current goal.

"Where's Vala?" Buffy asked frowning and then she noticed Phade was gone as well. For a moment she thought the Fury had left for good when Sabine and Maya came forward.

"They go out." Maya said speaking slowly. "I call, Sra. Phade. We go now, yes?"

"Yes, we're leaving now." Buffy answered watching as Maya dialed. "Alright, everyone get their weapons, let's go."

--

Vala listened to Phade talk as the Potentials arrived with Buffy and Faith. Her eyes rested on each one as they passed into the high school unable to keep the ache from her chest at how young they all were.

_'They're going to die today.'_

She knew that, knew there was nothing she could do to stop that. This was their calling, they were all chosen for this purpose and if Willow could use the Scythe…

There would be more, an entire line of Slayers, innocent girls with a demon inside of them. How many would come to blame the three Slayers for the hell they were bringing on those innocent girls? How many would succumb to the evil in them? How many would they have to-.

"Whoa, were are you two going?" Robin asked drawing Vala from the thoughts in her head.

"Well, we were thinking shopping but since the mall is closed I'm stuck heading to the basement with the Potentials." Phade replied at her side. The bland smile on her face didn't mask the sarcasm in her voice.

"You're funny." Robin commented with no hint of a smile on his face. "I was thinking you two could help stop the one's that get past-."

"We'll be in the basement with the others, Robin" Vala interrupted. She didn't feel like wasting time on his hang-ups with Phade. They all had something- some little problem with the Fury and in the current situation it seemed petty for a grown man to behave so childishly. "Those that do get past won't make it out of here alive." Vala glanced past him at the streaming sunlight. Even one Uber Vamp or Trurok-Han that got away was going to wreak havoc.

Giles intervened, motioned them to go ahead as he spoke with the Principal. Vala followed the Potentials into the basement where they clustered around the Seal. Buffy glanced around, at the frightened girls, their pale faces and wide eyes made them seem that much younger. With a sharp nod Buffy took the knife and sliced her palm. No emotion crossed her features, silent she handed the knife to Faith who repeated the motion. Blood pooled in her palm, brown eyes rose to meet Phade's but the Fury refused the knife the youngest Slayer extended.

"I really shouldn't." Phade shook her head. "You don't know what my blood could do and besides, I'm not really part of this… the Powers That Be…"

All three remembered the previous night and the scorched tree in the back yard. Fire… Vala extended her hand, waited for Faith to hand it over then sliced her own palm. The sting was mild compared to the wounds she'd received in her years as The Slayer but still, watching as her blood seeped through the cut, as it pooled in the palm of her hand, Vala couldn't help wondering how much blood it would take to close this HellMouth.

_'How many is enough? How long with I have to fight?'_

But the real question; would she break her promise to King?

--

"Stay close." Phade warned both girls. "If we get separated I want you to stick like glue to Vala."

Both Sabine and Mayahuel nodded vigorously, young faces pinched with fear. Vala tried to offer some reassurance, a smile and nod but knew it wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Phade." Vala assured though it was clear how the lost Slayer felt about the girls.

"Todo pasa a su tiempo y como deve suceder." Phade murmured. Both women nodded and then Phade walked up beside Buffy leaving Vala with the two girls.

Vala wondered at Phade's ability to downplay the situation. She realized the Fury had been doing the same thing last night and the entire time they'd been driving through Sunnydale. The scorched tree and her shouted 'Don't touch me!' all added to the conclusion Vala reached standing in the HellMouth.

The Fury was worried.

Could she be afraid as well?

She wouldn't be normal, at least not a normal woman if she didn't fear what was about to happen.

Vala flinched away from the wall of flames that burst before them. Turok-Han after Turok-Han leapt at the wall and became dust.

"Because I'm not fighting for you!" Phade cried out, her momentary distraction leaving her pen for attack. Three Turok-Han jumped on her, two dusting but the third kept his claw-like hands on Phade's throat.

The wall of flames flickered then disappeared leaving the way clear for the massacre Vala had been fearing. She rushed forward with the Potentials watching as Phade fell back, the Turok still on her and then the Fury sank into the stone. The sight gave Vala pause unable to believe what she'd just witnessed. The Turok-Han struggling with both hands wrist deep in the stone, snarling and yanking to no avail. Phade rose up behind it, her eyes flashing a liquid silver but otherwise unharmed.

Vala shook her head again, watched Phade punch her fist into the Turok-Han's back leaving another pile of ash at her feet. The Fury looked up from her work, saw Vala and grinned.

Something happened, a glimmer of hope bloomed in the lost Slayer, hope that maybe not everything would be as bad as she'd been expecting.

All around the Potentials were fighting, Sabine and Mayahuel staying back to back as they'd been taught. Vala kept close, cutting down any Turok-Han too close to the girls in her care. A moment later she felt her breath catch.

A sharp pain burned in her left cheek. The claw coming down on her again as she turned to her assailant. The katana came up, slicing into the torso and up across the chest until a cloud of ash floated in front of her.

"She did it." Vala breathed, her own strength seemingly renewed and saw Sabine leap over and cut down two Turok-Han. "Willow called the line."

Mayahuel rushed at a Turok-Han, her face full of rage as she engaged the bestial vampire. Three strikes, that's all it took and she was moving to the next one, tearing into them with righteous anger.

The girls were beautiful to see, perfect little girls, deadly ballerinas and it was their fault. They did that, Buffy, faith, Willow…

_'And me.'_

Vala wouldn't deny her part in the choices they'd made last night. When it came time to assume blame, time to pay for the harm they'd caused to the innocent girls, Potentials they would send to die, Vala would stand beside them and accept her share.

Whatever happened now, they couldn't change what was done.

Life was never going to be the same again.

There would be no more hiding.

No more pretending.

Vala Rey was no longer 'The Slayer' but she hadn't been that girl for a long time.

What was her new role to be?

* * *

_**AN: Okay readers just posting up a last chapter because I'm not going to be as regular as I've been in the last couple of months. Sad to say wrok must come first for a while. I do promise to finish this fic this year, then again that only gives me a couple of months.  
**_


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

_**HellMouth, Cleveland**_

The drive was long and the way was filled with 'the talk' about what was next for each of them.

"Do we just keep fighting then?" Vala asked because she didn't see that ever ending. There couldn't be 'good' without 'evil' and trying to get rid of evil didn't make sense if you looked at the bigger picture.

"Its what we do, V." Faith replied with a shrug but her tone implied she was tired of it.

"What's the point? Are we just going to keep closing HellMouth's as they open?" Vala shook her head frustrated. "Why don't you all see the bigger picture here?"

"What bigger picture?" Faith looked over slightly frowning.

"The one I've been trying to tell Buffy and Giles about since my book turned to dust." Vala scowled. "There are more HellMouth's than any of us knows about and the problem with that is there's no end to baddies coming into our world."

"You're saying there's a way we can close them all?" Faith questioned though she didn't sound convinced.

"I'm saying the answer is in that prophecy." Vala replied. The dreams kept bothering her, the warnings she couldn't make sense of and not being able to explain how her book was turned to dust was driving her nuts. There had to be an answer and it was likely to do with the First.

'It always comes back to the First.'

"Prophecy… we've got a bunch of new Slayers all over the world and no real plan aside from going to get them." Faith hadn't agreed with the lack of a plan for 'after' and now that it was time to figure out what to do she wasn't so sure Vala was going to stick around. "What are you going to do?"

"About?" Vala asked glancing at the younger Slayer.

"Are you sticking around?" Faith almost demanded. Vala sighed, shook her head and watched the road.

"That's up to Buffy." Vala shrugged. "I'm not the one in charge, nor do I want to be."

"Neither did B." Faith scoffed.

"But she is and she's used to working with others." Vala stated. "Both of you."

Faith snorted a laugh looking at Vala as though the lost Slayer hadn't been paying attention to her history with Buffy.

"I'm not used to… to all the 'help' that you and Buffy seems to be surrounded with. I've always slayed alone. Either Maty or just me." she amended with a side glance. "I don't work with a group. I know I wouldn't feel comfortable with it or babysitting these new Slayers. I'm not sure I'd survive that." Vala explained feeling uncomfortable even though she'd been the one to offer the explanation.

"Right." Faith smiled crookedly, shaking her head in disbelief. "What about these hunters you mentioned. The one's cleaning nests-."

"I never hunted with all of them." Vala cut in, her cheeks turning a darker shade. Faith didn't miss it.

"So you worked with one of 'em…"

Vala cast a side glance at Faith and saw the younger woman wasn't going to back off.

"Yes." She sighed shifting in her seat.

"What's so special about him?" Faith asked with an arched eyebrow.

"King can handle himself." Vala replied softly.

----

I can't believe we lied to them, to her family…

Her Father-. He seemed to age another decade right before my eyes. He kept saying 'My daughter, My daughter' and-.

Is that how my Dad reacted when they were told? My Mom…

Dios mió, what have I done?

What have I done?

----

**_The NWC_**

"So." Xander looked around the table, fingers drumming on the wooden top.

"So." Willow replied from her place across the table as the silence began to stretch once more.

"So…" Buffy looked expectantly at Giles even though she'd technically called the meeting.

"Are we getting anywhere?" Faith asked with a bored sigh. To her left the senior Slayer sat quietly waiting, obviously lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, well." Giles cleared his throat, shifted in his seat and began the meeting. "I've found the old Council's funds and have been reviewing our assets." At that Faith gave a snicker of laughter not lost on the old Watcher. He chose to ignore her and continued. "We have enough-."

"More than more than enough." Added Willow with breathy excitement.

"To set up a New Watchers Council, we can fund three, possibly four Slayer schools here in the US. The original schools- the land, is still in our possession but the buildings themselves have been damaged beyond repair. We'd have to tear them down and re-build…"

"That would take a lot of mula." Xander nodded already making calculations in his head and timelines for the completion of such an undertaking. He could only make guesses because without seeing the properties the numbers wouldn't be exact.

"We couldn't just have any company do the work either." Willow interjected. "There would be too many security risks, our blue prints could end up-."

"Sold to our enemies?" Faith cut in. She leaned forward, dropping her languid pose. "There's Bringers out there still killing new Slayers, personally I want to go kill the bad guys."

"We all want to get rid of the Bringers, Faith." Giles sighed removing his glasses. "The problem is we don't know where they are hiding or who they will try for next."

"Bringers aren't the only one's taking down our girls, G." Frustration was evident in Faith's voice. "There's demon's out there, we barely got the last girl in time."

"Teleportation spells are a bit draining." Willow said with a note of reproach in her voice.

"Look," Buffy intervened before they got too off topic. "First off we set up the New Council, we start with two schools here in the US and we need a base of operations. I want all the new Slayers located and under our protection."

"Easy enough to say, B but how we gonna pull something like that off?" Faith questioned. "And who's gonna be leading this New Council cus if it's gonna be like the last one…"

"You'd blow it up yourself?" Xander asked jokingly. Seeing the look on Faith's face he choked down his laughter. "Please, don't blow us up."

"She's kidding." Vala reassured with a shake of her head for the youngest Slayer.

"He's easy, V." Faith shrugged ignoring the offended look on Xander.

"This is the New Council." Buffy said drawing their attention. "Us. Faith, Vala and myself- we take charge of the all the Slayers. It's on us to train them, teach them…"

Vala looked surprised, she was expecting to- to what? What did she expect from these people? Understanding? Yes, maybe a little of that, she'd been hoping they could see past what was done and accept her help. What she didn't expect was to be included with the decisions that would have to be made. She didn't expect to be part of the New Council either, nor was it something she wanted.

Vala had been entertaining the idea of dropping in on the NightStalkers. King had asked her to come back when she was done and the HellMouth was closed. She'd survived it…

"Willow, she's our resident witch so she'll be handling all of that."

"Uh-huh, some of the Coven are willing to lend us a helping hand, turns out some of the Watchers in training have the witchy talent too." Willow smiled clearly happy over that news.

"I will handle the Watchers; oversee our finances… in short-."

"You're the paper guy." Faith cut into Giles' speech, amused to find the old Watcher's shoulders slightly drooping with that knowledge.

"While Giles gets the New Watchers Council set up we're going to be rounding up baby Slayers. Robin's going to be training the girls we've found so far, those that were in Sunnydale have more experience-."

"You mean HellMouth experience." Faith interjected. Her own guilt over the situation they were in (having called the line and lying to Phade's family) kept her in a bad mood. It wasn't fair to blame the others, she'd made her own choice, decided to go along with Buffy but Faith couldn't help the anxiety. Sooner or later some of the new Slayers were going to go rogue and then what?

"We deal with them. Try and reason, if that doesn't work then… we do what we have to do."

"They know what we're up against. Their families know and it's up to them if they want to go." Buffy replied.

"Xander will be leading a team to gather new Slayers in Africa. Willow's located a half dozen in the country so far." Giles revealed. "Vala will be going to Japan." He leafed through the files in front of him extracting two and sliding them across the table to her. "These are your contacts. Jade has been living there for the past three years; she's fluent in the language and knows how to get around in a pinch. The other… errm…"

"Hayden Urhen, he's a Watcher?" Vala questioned looking up from the file in her hand.

"A legacy." Giles admitted. "One of the few I was able to locate on such short notice and to survive the attack. Miss Rosen would have been accepted as a Watcher as well but she chose a different career."

"In… management." Vala read. She frowned at the file wondering what she was doing heading to Japan and meeting up with those two. She could get by, knew the language though it was true she wasn't fluent. She'd have two other Slayers with her as well and getting these humans involved… no, she didn't want anymore blood on her hands.

"Yes, now Faith." Giles took out another file and slid it over to her. "You'll be going overseas as well. There are more than thirty girls we need to protect-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm supposed to take these girls out of their homes and bring 'em here?" Faith was frowning.

"You tell them the truth. Let them decide if they want to leave with you." Giles said in his fatherly voice. "Those who don't… that is their choice."

"You mean we let them die." Vala snapped.

"I won't make these girls come with us, Vala." Buffy jumped in knowing where they were going. "They have to know the truth, what they risk by staying. By coming with us we can teach them to protect themselves, what's out there trying to kill them and those that get in the way. Look, we can't go back and change this."

"Of course not." Vala agreed, there was a coldness to her voice that reached her eyes. "We do what we have to, right?" and this time it wouldn't be some fancy Watcher going into their lives with a shiny lie in hand. This time it was a Slayer, opening these young girl's eyes to what was really out there in the dark. To the evil that wanted them dead…

"So where's Willow going?" Xander asked to break the staring contest between the two Slayers.

"I get to go over seas as well." Willow said much too cheerfully. "I'm rounding up Slayers in Ireland and starting to set up our HQ. We get our own castle!"

"A Castle." Xander mused. "Really? Wow." he nodded sort of liking the idea of living in a castle.

"What with all the mini Slayers we're going to need tons and tons of space, to sleep, to train, to you know...everything!" Willow finished tossing up her hands with an excited smile.

"Right. Well, Xander your flight leaves in six hours. I suggest you and Vala pick out the girls who will accompany you." Giles turned to Vala an envelope sliding across the table for her and one for Xander. "You're flight will leave an hour before Xander's."

"Ooh!" Willow sat up in her chair. "Presents! I have presents." She said bringing up a small rectangular box. It was simple, with no design or embellishment. Willow unhooked the catch and opened it. She reached in and took out a silver pendant on a leather cord. "Courtesy of the High Priestess."

Willow handed the pendant to Xander who looked at the girly jewelry askance.

"Uhh, Will…"

"Put it on and we'll see how they work!" Willow ordered too excited to acknowledge her friends wary tone. "There's one for each of us." She handed the others out explaining their purpose was to help them communicate when all other methods of modern technology failed. "And in case of an emergency."

"Right." Faith scoffed still assessing her pendant. She didn't see what was so special about the little bit of silver hanging around her neck.

"It's real easy. You just think of the person you want to talk to and… you start talking." Willow smiled.

"So we're done." Vala was the first to rise; she slipped the pendant into her pocket taking the files with her.

"Vala," Giles called to her retreating back. "A moment please." She stopped, looked over her shoulder and waited. "The schools, Buffy will mostly be at the Castle co-coordinating strike teams as will Xander once we've gathered as many newly called Slayers. We'll need a place for those girls to learn. Should you have a preference as to where you're school is located please let me know-."

"What?" Vala completely faced Giles hoping she'd heard him wrong. "I'm not-. I…"

"I was under the impression you were here to help." Giles replied. Vala stiffened, she didn't like having her words thrown back at her but she was supposed to be there. To help them win, if that was the way it was to go.

"By when?" she bit out.

"I'll need at least six months to get everything sorted out." Giles answered. Vala nodded watching as Faith got the same deal.

"You're putting me in charge of impressionable young girls?" Faith exclaimed.

"Wow, you're using a lot of big words." Buffy quipped.

"I been reading." Faith snapped turning her attention back to Giles. "You can't be serious. I'm liable to turn them darkside."

"Really Faith. I have confidence in you. The girls could learn a lot from your experiences." Giles waved her protests aside and Faith stomped out of the room followed by Vala then Xander.

"Cant run a Slayer school if I'm dead." Faith muttered darkly.

"We could always bring you back like we did Buffy." Xander said walking past.

"Damn, aint there any rest for the dead?" Faith grumbled.

"You'll do fine." Vala assured laying a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll get them all killed if they're that lucky." Faith retorted.

"You won't get them killed, Faith. Don't forget we all die eventually. This is our destiny just like it's theirs." Vala let go. "That doesn't mean we have to like it." She said walking away.

----

**_Japan_**

_They weren't what I was expecting even if Jade still looked exactly like her picture. Very young with innocent blue-green eyes and long auburn hair pinned up. By her side Hayden towered over her. A completely mismatched pair if I'd ever seen one and Jade was holding a sign with my name._

_Yep, I was expecting trouble and I had two mini Slayers in tow. Brooke and Cassidy weren't as annoying as I'd thought they'd be. Talk of boys and clothes, or what bands-. I would've jumped out of the damn plane if I'd had to sit through that but I think the time they spent on the HellMouth and what they saw has made them older. More than any girls their age should be._

_Their reaction to Hayden immediately changed my mind as to their level of maturity. I didn't have to worry about teenage boys with these two, I needed to keep my eyes on the College guys, or one's that looked that young because those two were completely gaga over Hayden. _

_He's no better and knowing it annoys me only makes it funnier for the buta._

_Oh, yeah. I'm picking up on the slang now. Here I was worried I'd forgotten everything Maty taught me and all I needed was a couple of days fully immersed in the language to get up to speed. _

_Jade still has me beat on the language but she helps me practice. Hayden's left out of those conversations._

_We're on our way to pick up another Slayer. I've already sent Cassidy to Giles with the first group of girls. He didn't like the idea of the girls traveling alone, he really didn't like that I gave Cassidy my pendant but it made sense. Not that he can do much about it now…_

_Looking at the country side I have to say Maty grew up in a beautiful place. Most of the time I can't believe it really looks like this. It's just so…unreal, like a painting someone dreamed up._

_I love the cherry blossom trees. We passed through a field of them, I was lucky to see them in bloom though their petals were starting to fall._

_Jade made us stop and take pictures, so there's that to remind me of where I've been._

_Six months, I've been rounding up the new Slayers and still Willow's found more. _

_How many girls did we curse with this burden?_

_How many more am I going to get killed?_

----

"A witch." Vala didn't loosen her grip on the young woman's neck. She made sure the witch knew her life was over and all Vala needed was an excuse.

"She's dead." Hayden said at her back and Vala squeezed just a bit tighter. The witch's eyes widened but she couldn't get a word past or a breath. Her hands wrapped around Vala's wrist trying to tug herself loose. It was like trying to move a mountain…

"Wait, Vala." Jade lay a restraining hand on Vala's shoulder choosing to ignore the fact the Slayer could just as easily send her flying through the wall.

"She killed a young girl, Jade." Vala said in her softest voice, brown eyes locked on the pale Asian woman in her grip. "One of my Slayers."

"There are too many bodies here, too many questions about what happened." Jade insisted looking to Hayden for some help. He sighed and turned to Vala.

"We could always question her." he said half heartedly. "You can kill her after…"

"I am not responsible."

Vala ignored Jade's squeak of surprise and glared at the witch.

"You speak in my head. That pretty much killed you-."

"She is my sister!"

The woman panicked, her eyes rolled in her head as Vala squeezed harder.

"Wait!" Jade jumped in adding her hands to the limp ones on her wrist. "Vala, wait!"

Just a little longer, squeeze a little harder and she could snap the bones in her neck. All she needed was a bit more pressure…

----

**_Japan_**

_Her name is Fang. She's the older sister of the Slayer I was too late to save. _

_They broke in to their house, killed their Mother first, before Xia had a chance to react. The Father tried to fight, to help his little girl… he died as well and Fang… Fang wasn't home. She arrived too late to help her parents, too late to call for help, too late to save little Xia._

_She was only thirteen._

_Just another young girl, another one I helped die. _

_It's just as much my fault as the others and we all knew this would happen. _

_Girls were activated; we called the entire line and sentenced them to death. We don't even know what will happen after this generation dies. Whether Potentials will keep being activated when it's their time or may be no more until all of the ones we called are dead. And does it all start the same? Do we go back to the 'In Every generation, One girl with the power to fight evil' krap?_

_It's winter here. A blanket of white as far as I can see._

_I wonder if this-. Well, it doesn't matter now. _

_We're going home._

_Its time I started looking to where my 'school' is going to be located. Robin doesn't have enough space for the Slayers in his care and sending them all to Ireland is just not a good idea though there's plenty of room or so Xander tells me._

_He's dropped a few of his girls there. Got cozy and settled in as well but I guess it's only normal. Willow and Buffy live there whenever they aren't out on a 'mission'. Its funny, the way we've all sort of fallen into this routine; find trouble, kick some ass, find the one responsible for the trouble, research how to kill it and then take action. _

_We're starting to resemble the military, regimented routines and training for all the baby Slayers, sending them off in squads for reconnaissance or demolition. _

_Dammit, I sound like a damn general._

_I should tell Giles about Phade's Father. She told me he used to work for some construction company, said he was the best and smartest. This in no way makes up for us lying to him but the old man probably still has contacts in the business. If anything, Mr. Vartan could direct us to some trustworthy contractors._

_We all need to keep busy._

_Her Dad would be no different…_

----

_**Mexico**_

Vala arrived at her front door with Jade, Hayden and three of the new Slayers. Among them was Cassidy who'd preferred to stay with Vala instead of heading to Cleveland with the rest of the new Slayers from the HellMouth. Fang had opted to go with them as well and now the group had arrived in the country another handful of activated Slayers had been discovered, so the trip home had been postponed.

"Umm, are you sure this is your house?" Jade asked as the group stopped inside the patio which Vala noticed had been changed.

"Yes," Vala frowned not liking the changes she was finding. "This is my house." Her eyes took in the 'newly' laid out flag stones. Stones that replaced the soft grass that had extended from the path that had once led to her front door. The stone bench she'd found in town was no where to be seen and there was a hammock hung from two poles cemented in the ground.

Vala was slowly growing angry and she could hear noise coming from inside her house. The house she bought to hide away from the Council and the demons that seemed to find the Slayer anywhere in the world.

"Vala-."

"Stay here." Vala ordered ignoring Jade's concerned tone.

"Uh." Jade glanced at Hayden not sure she should stay in the patio or go after Vala. The Slayer hadn't looked very happy. The crash of the door being kicked open had the group moving as one.

"Vala!" but the Slayer ignored them and walked into her house one hand at her hip grasping the weapon strapped to her side.

"Dios mió!" an older woman stuck her head out of the kitchen a hand at her throat. Seeing Vala in the house, her eyes bugged out and she screeched.

"Que pasa-?"

Vala turned to her right where another figure stepped out of what had been her library. She found another woman there, barefoot, one hand griping the doorframe with a stick in the other.

"Tu."

"Que hacen en mi casa?" Vala demanded stepping into the short hallway to confront her.

"Tu casa?" the young woman snapped. "Esta casa es de Pablo!" she waved the stick from one wall to the other, dark eyes narrowed as she advanced on Vala.

"La casa es mía. La compre yo antes de que Pablo me conociera." Vala clarified straightening. Her eyes didn't leave the angry face but she didn't miss the waving stick.

"Después de lo que le hiciste a mi muchacho!" the older woman cried stepping into the hall at Vala's back. "Lo dejaste aya. Te largaste con otro hombre! Sorra, resbalosa, mujer suela-!"

"Se largan de mi casa o las hecho yo." Vala raised her voice glaring at the older woman. She didn't care what they called her or what Pablo had told them. By law she was single, at least Vala Rey was and the title to the house wasn't under the name she'd given Pablo, not anymore. They had no right to be in her home. "Sea como sea se me van de aquí!" once she took the first step in the older woman's direction the younger one grabbed Vala's arm.

"A mi Mamá no le gritas, pendeja!" She dug her nails into her forearm and yanked her. Vala took the stick easily and tossed it aside ignoring the shocked gasps from the girls entering her house.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jade demanded stepping into what she noticed was a rather large living room.

"I told you to wait outside." Vala snapped drawing her arm away form the angry young woman and shoving her away.

"Do we have a problem here?" Hayden asked stepping around Jade and glancing at the angry women one of whom was held up by the older woman.

"Not if they get out of my house we don't." Vala stated then turned her attention on Pablo's Mother and sister. "Agarren sus tiliches y se largan. Tienen diez minutos antes de que yo las saque." She warned then turned to her living room and took a seat in her chair.

----

_Getting Pablo's Mother and sister out of my house wasn't so difficult but keeping them out got annoying. They had all sorts of excuses for claiming rights to my house. My marriage with Pablo was their main argument, which wasn't difficult to get annulled if you had the money and right connections. All of which the New Watchers Council did and still does. With no consequences for me having deceived him. Then the title of the house was changed to my correct name along with Jericho Hiel. I figured it'd be easier that way and then I started cleaning house. _

_Everything._

_And I mean absolutely everything they had changed inside and out I pulled up, ripped out and tossed it. _

_I was beyond angry by what they'd done and there were quite a few busted walls in the process which I then had to fix. It added to my annoyance and the others were wise enough to leave me alone._

_We lived there for three months, until I had gathered all the newly activated Slayers. It was safest to keep them in my house where Willow and Fang had been able to produce a cloaking spell. It hid all of us while we were on the property and the only ones actually leaving the house were Hayden and I on our recovery missions. _

_It was safer that way. No one got hurt and Jade could drive into town and pick up whatever the girls needed without fear of something dropping in unannounced and uninvited to kill our kids. _

----

"Vala," Jade called poking her head into the kitchen. "Hey, I got a message from Giles." She said looking into the library. "Here you are." Jade threw her hands up at finding the Slayer.

"What's he say?" Vala questioned not bothering to look up from her book. It was a miracle they hadn't been tossed out not that they'd been easy to get back.

"He wants us back in the states and you to pick the site for the new school." Jade handed her the small laptop with the email in full view.

Vala raised her eyes to Jade ignoring the e-mail. Trepidation filled the dark brown eyes.

"When?" was the quiet question.

"End of the week at the latest." Jade answered closing the lap top. "I've got us all on a flight leaving Tuesday. Giles has the visas for our new girls and there's a 'vacationing couple' renting out your house for a couple of months. There shouldn't be a problem-."

"Unless the charm somehow fails or Pablo's family decides to torch the place." Vala scowled. She set her book aside and leaned back in the chair wiping a hand over her eyes. "What is _wrong_ with those people?"

"Well…"

"I wasn't looking for an answer, Jade." Vala frowned.

Jade shrugged and leaned a hip against the heavy desk. Her cobalt eyes traveled the length of Vala noting the tense pose of her body.

"You want to talk?" Jade asked.

"No." Vala answered sitting up again. "Get them ready to leave."

----

_We arrived in the states, or rather in Michigan where Faith had just been posted. The school wasn't ready for any students since it hadn't been part of the Councils original lands. Her reason for staying was partly Phade's fault but I was extremely happy to find out our lie had been just that. _

_A lie._

_It had been over a year since that night and what I'd done weighed on me heavily, thinking that her Father was suffering… I'm happy to be wrong. I still don't know what happened with Phade or why she left Los Angeles a second time after that alley fight. I didn't expect to meet her children either, the twins and now Faith tells me Phade had one more…and he's such a gorgeous little boy. _

_None of that is my business, though I so envy Phade's ability to love and be loved. She's managed to make herself two families while- well, the rest of us just live day to day I guess._

_Michigan was rather pretty, what with a clear view towards the Canadian coast. With binoculars anyway and there was snow, at least I think so, in the winter… _

_It was Jade's idea to look in California for the perfect spot so that's where we headed…_

----

**_California _**

"I don't know." Vala hedged. Her lips were pursed as she surveyed the city Jade had proposed as their school's base. "There'd be two Slayer's in the states, each of us running a school…"

"Faith is in Michigan, that's way on the other side of the U.S." Jade protested with a wave of her arm. "We would be in sunny California. The sunshine state and what better place than StarCity…"

Vala sighed, there was no denying the city had its appeal, it was right by the ocean… something Jade had been quick to point out. It annoyed Vala that these young Watchers knew so much about her, like the fact that she preferred to be around water.

"I've found the perfect spot for your school." Jade rifled through her attaché and brought out a file for Vala to peruse. It wasn't very thick and contained a few pictures of the property that already belonged to the NWC. It wasn't as big as they would need, as stated in a caption at the end of the brief but there were adjoining properties for sale, one of which Giles had already managed to purchase. The wonderful thing Jade picked up quickly was the fact it already had a house on the property, not that the mansion could be called a house…

"We even have a dock, and a yatch. We get a yatch!" Jade tried to keep her glee from overwhelming the Slayer but she couldn't help the little hopping clap.

Vala arched a dark eyebrow, watching through her shades the antics of her 'personal assistant'.

_'This is who they're giving me to run the school office?'_

Except Jade wasn't the only one assigned to her school, she had a full staff waiting to move in and set up. Some of whom Vala had picked personally after reviewing the files the NWC had on them. She hadn't given up on finding another volume of the Slayer prophecies. The fact that it was becoming more difficult to get one had Vala thinking the answer to all their problems lay in those pages.

"It's just a boat." Vala said hading over the file. She looked out over the bluff and sighed. It really was a beautiful city… "Make the call. We're staying."

Jade let out a whoop of delight, ignore by Vala and then quickly moved off to make the call.

----

_**StarCity**_

_Yes, we're moving in… I can't believe- it's just that I'm so close to Los Angeles and my family… It's too tempting. I could show up at their door, just knock- and what would I say? I don't even know who's there anymore. My brothers could easily have gone off and had their own families, their own homes maybe they aren't even in Los Angeles anymore. It wouldn't be difficult to find out; I do have a witch on my staff not to mention a couple of computer geeks who'd love an excuse to hack into government computers… I just can't. _

_My staff has moved in and there are a handful of mini-us' around helping set up the dormitories and training areas. Varana and the other Watchers are taking care of all the classrooms while Jade, Ashton and Rhys set up our office and security with some help from Garth and Hayden. _

_I can't say that Yuma isn't pulling his weight because the man has certainly pointed out flaws the others hadn't seen or thought of. I'm embarrassed to say even I hadn't noticed a few of them._

_It's a good thing Xander sent him my way._

_As for the property we still need to purchase, well it's turning out to be more of a hassle than I think its worth. This rich playboy is making me wish he were a vampire. Then I could just stake him and get rid of this annoying thorn in my side._

----

The city was just as Jade had said. Apparently she'd been there twice before.

"I think we got a hit." Daphne pointed out. Vala followed a pink nail to the faded sign where there was no mistaking the half hooded face of a demon.

"Bar." Vala sighed. "Why do they always have to be bars or cemeteries?" she complained.

"They're evil?" Imogen answered with a shrug. Vala sighed and parked her BMW under a broken street lamp. She took her cell and dialed, it didn't ring twice be the line picked up.

"Simoné, stay back and keep alert."

"Again?" was the tired reply.

"You know a couple will run out and those are the ones you need to question." Vala answered with patience. It was the same every time and Vala had come to the conclusion their complaints wouldn't change.

"Cool, we're doing a shake down." Imogen said much too happy for Vala's comfort.

"Follow my lead." Vala ordered getting out and heading towards the demon bar. She noticed that it was conveniently darker around the entrance, the entire street really.

"You know, we're not that far from the docks." Daphne said drawing Vala's attention. She'd barely noticed the change in the air but now, the saltiness was evident.

"Yuk," Imogen covered her nose making a face at the new aroma in the air. "That so smells like the docks. You'd think StarCity would be cleaner."

"Cleaner than what?" Daphne questioned.

"Girls…" Vala sighed. She seemed to do that a lot, ever since they'd activated the girls.

"Right." Daphne nodded.

"Yeah, paying attention." Imogen concurred as both walked in behind Vala.

----

The sour smell of waste and trash rotting on the water got stronger the closer they came to the docks.

"Why?" Imogen grumbled as she ran alongside Daphne. "Why'd they come this way? Just cus they don't have to breathe this… this!"

"Pay attention." Vala ordered through the ear piece.

"I'm paying attention." Imogen replied as the door slammed shut in their faces. "Damn!"

"One." Daphne looked at her with a slight nod.

"Two." Imogen replied acknowledging the nod.

"Three." They echoed simultaneously kicking the door. The metal screeched but gave way under the combined force of two young slayers. Daphne took point while Imogen checked to make sure nothing dropped in on them or tried to sneak up.

"Clear." They headed further into the warehouse on silent feet, checking between crates and containers.

"Kinda quiet, Vala." Imogen said softly. They stopped in an empty aisle, ears alert for the slightest sound.

"I've got them in sight." Vala replied. "Six waiting on the second floor. Watch the stairs." She warned. Daphne nodded and both slayers took opposite routes to the second floor. Neither used the stairs so the vampires facing it didn't expect the attack to come from behind.

Vala watched the girls work, noting what areas they still needed to improve upon. It helped that each girl had a record of all their patrols to view and study later. The NightStalkers kept a record of their hunts and so it only made sense to keep a record of the girls as well. It was helpful in pointing out flaws and offering corrections when the girls couldn't deny the obvious. Letting them slay without her to hold their hands helped improve their confidence and a confident Slayer was harder to kill.

"Watch your back, Daphne." Vala ordered taking a half step towards the roof ledge. The bright flash was accompanied by two more and then the girls were moving to the roof, chasing a straggler.

"Watch the door." Vala warned as four other vampires peeled away from the shadows. Without hesitation Vala strung her bow and loosed an arrow. She had the second knocked when the bright flash confirmed her first kill of the night.

"Nice." Daphne's voice came through and Vala had no doubt the girl was smiling.

"We got these." Imogen assured and Vala could see they made short work of the vampires.

"We clear?" Imogen asked, both girls surveyed the roof as did Vala.

"Yes. Let's get back to the car." Vala waited for the girls to go in, watched them pass through the second floor and then made her way down from her rooftop perch.

They'd been in StarCity three months and so far only a couple vampires and demons had shown their 'faces'. The demon bar had been one of the locations Fang had located using her spells. Again Vala couldn't deny the usefulness in which a witch came in.

_'Glad you didn't snap her neck, huh.'_

The truth was, Vala had been on the edge ever since leaving the Hyperion and seeing the look on Mr. Vartan's face. She'd been unable to forget the old man's sorrow and the year spent gathering activated girls hadn't helped, especially with all the slaying in between and during. It had been so easy, slipping into the role of Slayer, especially when they didn't know her, had no clue as to where she'd been and what she'd done before Sunnydale.

And what had kept Vala from snapping Fang's neck?

She didn't know.

"I'm looking forward to a nice hot shower." Imogen stated once in sight of Vala.

"The more I get to know you, the more I realize you must be a clean-o-phobic." Daphne replied with an amused quirk of her lips.

"Clean-o-phobic?" Imogen echoed with raised eyebrows. "Is that even a word?"

"Obviously." Daphne frowned. "I just used it."

"You made it up." Imogen retorted.

"It's still a word." Daphne assured with the confidence only a teenager could produce.

"Not if it isn't in the dictionary." Imogen returned with a satisfied smirk.

"Have you even looked it up?" Daphne demanded.

"Have you?" Imogen questioned. Both turned as one in opposite directions to search for the source of their sudden cramps.

"Girls!" Vala's voice came late with the warning but her arrow quickly dispatched a vampire. Its ashes floated over the slayers who acted as they'd been trained to do. They fought with ease much to Vala's relief.

"Demons, use your-." Vala's dark eyes fastened on the single arrow protruding from the demons arm, now pinned to the wall behind it. She scanned the area knowing it hadn't been her arrow; she hadn't even knocked one after the first vampire had ashed.

"Buta…" Vala glared as another arrow landed in the midst of the fight. She had no idea if the archer was a friend or foe but loosing arrows… she took off at a fast pace, her bow strapped to her back. It didn't take her long to reach the building the archer was using. With a slight grunt of effort Vala pushed off the ground, leaping high enough to grab onto the fire escape. She reached the top quickly, appearing silently on the far edge. From her position she made out the green hooded figure still firing arrows. Sparing a glance in the direction of the girls, Vala noted the arrows weren't making a difference. Nothing was getting killed.

"Stop." Vala ordered in a strong voice ringing with authority. The green hooded archer immediately jerked in her direction, his arrow loosed. Hopping off the ledge Vala had no trouble catching the arrow in her hand.

"Idiot." She muttered approaching him. The arrow snapped in her fist and she dropped the broken shaft at his feet. "And you're…" Vala eyed him, assessing the green costume, the weapons strapped to his waist and thighs, the dark shades and compound bow. "Modern Peter Pan?" she questioned.

"Green Arrow." He replied sounding rather stiff. Vala chuckled, amused by the moniker.

"Right, well you're not a good shot." She stated noting the tense set of his shoulders and clenched jaw. His hand was clenched around a smaller weapon though he hadn't it raised it.

Yet.

"That's a matter of opinion-." Green Arrow began in a tense tone.

"That's mine." Vala cut in harshly. "And here's a rule." She added raising a finger in warning. "Stay out of my way. You wouldn't want your bright green ass full holes or arrows." She eyed him again, her face clearly expressing her disdain of the costume and his interfering presence.

"This is my city." Green Arrow replied sounding half amused by her threat and more annoyed by the look she was giving him. As if he smelled foul…

"I don't see your name on anything." Vala retorted narrowing her eyes on his shaded face. She took a step away from him hearing the girls' voices in her ear. "Heed the warning because there won't be a second."

Green Arrow frowned, watched the black clad woman step to the edge of the roof and hop onto the ledge. She cast another glance at him eyeing his costume.

"That green… not a good color." She said making a face. "Unless you were going for the puke green."

Green Arrow opened his mouth in shock as she dropped over the side of the building. He rushed to the ledge and watched her easily swing over the side and drop to the ground to land in a crouch. Almost immediately, the woman rose to her feet and sprinted through the dark street.

"And who are you?" Green Arrow muttered more curious than concerned about this woman and the girls. Strange things had been happening in StarCity… his city.


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

**_Slayer Academy_**

Jade followed Vala through the mansion as the Slayer did her rounds, checking each of the rooms allotted for offices.

"I have your schedule and you're pretty much booked for the rest of the week." Jade was saying as Vala stepped into what was quickly resembling the security office. Monitors were mounted on the right wall with two desks facing them. Shelves lined the far wall and another two desks were set up with computers. There were plenty of wires to trip over spread on the floor and two very engrossed Watchers sprawled in the middle of it.

"No cameras in the bathrooms." Vala reminded the men who barely glanced up at their entrance.

"You take the fun out of our job." Hayden grumbled jokingly.

"Pervert." Gryph tossed back with a wink for Jade and Vala.

"Dude, it was your idea." Hayden retorted tossing an apparently unneeded piece of red wiring.

"Boys, please catch up to your ages." Jade retorted dryly.

"How much longer?" Vala asked before either man could find a suitable retort. Sometimes she felt as though she were much older than all of them, the way they behaved…

"Well," Gryph pushed off the floor and sat on his haunches surveying the mess of wires and other gadgets yet to be pieced together and installed.

"End of the week." Hayden replied in a sure tone of voice.

"Three days?" Gryph echoed, brow furrowed.

"You saying you can't handle your end?" Hayden asked in clear challenge. Gryph turned back to Vala and nodded.

"End of the week." He assured.

"Do this right." Vala warned. "We can't afford a half assed job."

"No problem." They echoed going back to their work as Jade followed Vala out of the security room.

"You have an hour before your meeting with Oliver Queen. You're going to change right?" Jade asked eyeing Vala's torn jeans and t-shirt of the day. Vala glanced at herself frowning at Jade who continued without pause. "Giles faxed all the papers last night. I have them ready. All you have to do is smile and be charming- wouldn't hurt if you flirted just a little bit."

"Excuse me?" Vala stopped in the middle of the wide hall, a frown marring her features.

"What?" Jade asked looking perplexed. "Uhm, we need to keep moving."

"There won't be any flirting." Vala stated flatly turning to head upstairs to the room she'd picked as her own.

"Oh come on." Jade sighed at her back. "So you smile, bat those ridiculously long lashes of yours, y listo. We get the documents signed and the acres neighboring this land is ours."

Vala glanced over her shoulder at Jade whose expression was too naive to be taken seriously.

"Every day I feel more and more as though you're pimping me." Vala stated with a sour look. Jade pasted a fake look of incredulousness on her features, a hand on her chest.

"Moi? Je ne-."

"Olvidalo." Vala cut in and strode down the second floor hall ignoring the smirk on Jade's face.

"So I'll have Yuma bring the car around. Meet you in twenty at the front." Jade called turning left already dialing as Vala closed her bedroom door.

**_Queen Mansion_**

There was a perfunctory knock and then the door opened quietly. The thin man with balding head stepped in closing it behind him before taking another step into the room serving as the office.

"Sir, Miss. Rosen and Miss. Rey from the NWC are here." He said in a clear voice.

"The land." He sighed and opened the file he'd received the week before. Delivered to his office by an odd pair. A young woman- girl really and a man. An appointment had been set the next day and now Oliver was going to turn them away.

_'I'm not going to sell.'_ Not the family land or anything his parents had left him. Oliver frowned thinking that having a conscience was sometimes too much of a hassle.

"Send them in, Nolan." Oliver stood fixing his suit jacket as Nolan held the door open for the ladies to enter.

Jade immediately noticed the blond God standing just beside the desk, her mind instantly bringing up images of sun and beach and a half naked millionaire… She didn't think the news paper pictures had done him justice.

Oliver's smile froze as his eyes locked on the brunette standing in his office. The inky mane had been swept up in a twist leaving her face unobstructed. He took an appraising look but there was no doubt in his mind this was the same woman who'd broken his arrow in half _after_ she'd caught it with her bare hand. The same woman who'd made fun of his disguise and then dropped over the side of a five story building.

"Hello, Mr. Queen." Jade held out her hand which Oliver took if just a second later than courtesy dictated. "I'm Jade Rosen and Vala Rey." She motioned to the brunette who was staring at him. "I believe you've received our business proposal."

"Yes, please sit down." Oliver motioned for them to take a seat ushering them towards the leather couch opposite his desk. "Nolan," he called tearing his gaze away from the brunette.

_'Vala, great. A name for the face.'_ He told himself because he hadn't been able to do a search on a nameless face as the search he'd done on said face was still on-going right on his computer sitting across the room on his desk.

"What would you like to drink ladies?" Oliver asked smiling though his eyes kept straying to Vala. Neither woman had taken a seat.

"Nothing, thank you." Vala answered in her soft voice. Her dark eyes rested on Jade, a flash of annoyance crossing her features as she asked for tea.

"Very well, sir." Nolan inclined his head and left them. Vala surreptitiously scanned the room, noting the modern furniture at odds with the rest of the pictures framed on the walls and knick-knacks on display. She had the odd feeling of somehow being _home_, as in visiting one of the great-aunts when she was younger, kind of home. They took a seat, the leather squinching beneath their business suit clad asses.

"Mr. Queen, we've brought the revised documents for the land purchase." Vala took Jade's case and flipped it open quickly pulling out the thick packet of documents. She set them on the metal and glass coffee table ignoring the look Jade tossed her way. Vala focused on the blond millionaire staring at her too intently for her taste.

"Uh, yes." Oliver slid them aside smiling pleasantly at the women. He didn't miss the slight narrowing of the dark eyes. "You've just moved to **_StarCity_**."

"Yes, now-."

"How do you like it so far?" Oliver asked cutting Vala off much to her annoyance.

"Well, I've visited before. Twice, actually I caught the **_StarCity_** Rockets at Papp Stadium before I left." Jade added with barely a glance at Vala's frown.

"Then we should see what we can do about getting some tickets." Oliver nodded turning to Vala who was quietly watching them. Her hands were crossed over her lap, very calm and cool. "Have you seen anything in **_StarCity_**you like, Ms. Rey?"

"Yes," Vala replied with a soft smile. "The acres of land adjacent to ours. I believe you own them." Again she slid the documents into his line of sight. Jade couldn't believe Vala's pointed reminder of why they were meeting with Oliver Queen.

"The land…" Oliver grinned, barely chuckled as he flipped through the pages. "You know there are some new exhibits at the Grell Museum." he looked up at Vala, his smile charming.

"I'm sure there are." Vala agreed pointedly glancing at the sheets in his hand. "As for the land, Mr. Queen if you look through-."

"Have either of you seen the city yet?" Oliver asked. Jade flicked her eyes at Vala noting the tightly clenched jaw.

"No, not really." Jade answered still smiling.

"Then you should." Oliver turned to Vala who barely arched a dark eyebrow, her brown eyes flicking to Jade. "I can give you a personal tour-."

"That's very nice of you-." Vala stiffened.

"We'd love to." Jade ignored Vala's glare.

"Mr. Queen-."

"Sir." Nolan walked in setting a silver tray on the coffee table with a crystal glass for Jade's tea. "There is a conference call for you."

"Thank you Nolan." Oliver offered an apologetic smile at the women before standing up. He left them with Nolan closing the door behind him. Once they were alone Jade turned to Vala.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Jade hissed.

"Me? I'm trying to get him focused on this land deal and you're talking about landmarks and tours." Vala snapped back.

"Be _nice_. It's not that hard, Vala." Jade pleaded. "Gorgeous millionaire…"

"I care about this land deal. I _don't_ care how much money he has. We're busy enough as it is without taking time- no, _wasting_ time I could use more productively." Vala argued. She hated thinking that these business men didn't take her seriously _because _she was a female. Did it have to make a difference whether her cojones were on the inside or out?

"Miss," Nolan walked in, the door opening on silent hinges much to Vala's annoyance. "I must apologize for Mr. Queen but he's been called away on an urgent matter."

Jade gripped Vala's hand in warning as the Slayer shifted on the leather couch. It did little to rid her of her annoyance but Vala did keep her lips clamped shut.

"He has asked to set up a luncheon to discuss your proposal."

"Of course, I'll call with the det-."

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Rosen." Nolan cut in politely as they rose from the couch. "I've already made the arrangements." He led them out into the carpeted hallway and straight to the front door. As soon as it closed behind them Jade let out a squeal following Vala down the front steps and into their car.

"I got two hours of sleep for this?" Vala demanded as Yuma started to drive.

"He is so gorgeous!" Jade gushed. "Much better than any of the pictures in the papers."

"Jade please." Vala frowned, flicking her dark eyes at the gushing woman with annoyance.

"Tell me you didn't notice the hot guy sitting _right _in front of you." Jade demanded leaning towards Vala.

"I noticed the lack of progress in this deal."

"Hot guy, Vala." Jade reiterated.

"I've got more important things on my mind. Checking out guys isn't one of my priorities." Vala retorted.

"I'd swear you were a vampire." Jade sighed leaning back into the seat. "But even they take the time to check out the hotties. Dead or alive."

"How old are you again?" Vala asked.

"We're the same age, Vala so don't try the 'You're just a kid' speech you give the girls." Jade warned with a slight frown. "Life is short. A little fun is not evil." She grinned.

**_StarCity _**

_Fun and evil seem to go hand in hand these days but Jade was right. I needed to have some distraction from all the paperwork Giles was inundating me with for the school. A school without a name, not that we'd picked anything formally. I don't even know what Faith's school is called… I should call her- maybe get some ideas… ah, its trouble I don't need and if we stay listed as the _**_StarCity_** _NWC school then so be it. The girls just call it Slayer Academy anyway._

_Fun._

_I have some ideas and beating a few prospective demons for a lead on that prophecy book is the perfect way to let out some of this building frustration._

_What is it with men? _

_I know I didn't say anything to make him think I was interested. So what's with all the flowers? _

_Jade has pretty much become useless as a buffer and annoyingly giddy whenever another arrangement shows up._

_All I need now is some freaking candy box to show up with another note apologizing for the delay in the luncheon to discuss our land purchase._

_I'm starting to think it isn't worth the trouble. There's plenty of space here already though I do feel uncomfortable not being able to guard our 'rear' so to speak. It feels like I've left a huge bulls eye for the First but then, maybe it's a good thing. We can see them coming…_

**_Slayer Academy_**

"Love what you've done with the place." Xander said as Vala came into the hall headed towards the library.

"Xander." Vala greeted with a pleased smile turning towards him. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy just drop in?" he asked accepting Vala's hug. Ever since their conversation on Buffy's front porch Xander had felt comfortable with the lost Slayer. She was quiet and able to pick up on what wasn't said. It was easy to talk to Vala and she tried to be helpful. Xander wondered if it was because she felt she had to though he never got the feeling it was just an act. Vala genuinely made him feel as though she cared about everyone, especially the girls. All the new Slayers and it didn't escape his one eye she still wasn't comfortable with that decision. Buffy took it in stride, kept herself cut off from everyone even the Scooby's but he was used to it. He did see a difference since her return from Michigan not that Giles had been happy she took off with Phade… but that was in the past.

_'Recent past. Like six months ago in the past.'_ Xander thought.

"A guy, no." Vala straightened. "You, you're not _just _a guy. Xander can drop in anytime." She smiled and led him towards the kitchen where she could already smell dinner being prepared.

"That smells great." Xander sighed closing his eye to appreciate the smell fully.

"Beaners are great cooks." Vala grinned. "Reyna even more because she's a woman."

"What?" Xander frowned wondering what that had to do with being a good cook.

"Women rule the world, Xander. You know that." Vala teased.

"Right, well I can't argue that now. I'm outnumbered." He complained laughing.

"In more ways than you'd think. Now, how's your sight?" Vala asked as they entered the kitchen. She eyed his patch letting her fingers lightly trail over his face in observation. Neither gave the touch any significance but for the blond coming through the hall who caught them it was full of meaning.

"Same." Xander shrugged. "But I've learned to compensate. I just aim to miss." His lips quirked in a crooked smile Vala found sadly endearing. She flicked his arm playfully.

"Well, you're here so it must be working." She said motioning for him to sit at the marble counter.

"Having my own personal Slayers helps." Xander quipped sliding onto the stool. He waved in greeting to the older woman busy at the stove stirring a large pot. Vala ignored the swatch of blue moving past the kitchen door and away.

"That too." Vala said over her shoulder. She grabbed two glasses and headed back with a pitcher from the huge refrigerator. "And about that…" she set his glass in front of him and poured lemonade. "You seem to be cozy with a certain perky, bubbly blond-."

"Uuh no. No." Xander cut in shaking his head. "No. We- I mean me. I'm not cozy with Gina."

"Gina… and why not, Xander?" Vala asked setting the pitcher aside. "She's not your type?" she sipped from her own glass watching Xander squirm. Her dark eyes flicked towards the door but there was no one there anymore.

"No. I mean she's-. It's not like that, Vala." Xander sighed and dropped his eye to the cup he held in his hand, staring morosely. "I'm…"

"Not ready." Vala finished softly. She set her glass down and leaned on the counter. "Xander, for all of a week that I was in **_Sunnydale_** Anya is someone I can _never_ forget." She rolled her eyes drawing Xander's attention. "You had a life planned with her… making yourself unhappy wasn't what she wanted."

Xander snorted derisively and stared at his glass again.

"You don't know An." He muttered. It didn't escape Vala that he used the present tense in referring to the dead vengeance demon he'd loved.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance." Vala agreed. The silence didn't bother either of them, lost in thought as they were. She let him be thinking of what they'd accomplished so far. The NWC, finding and bringing in all the activated Slayers, starting the schools for the girls, offering them a place of safety… Their lives had changed drastically since being activated. In the two years since closing the HellMouth Vala's life had completely turned around and she still wasn't sure of where exactly she belonged.

"It's ok to be happy without her here." Vala said after a moment. "You deserve to be happy, Xander."

He nodded, knew she was right and felt her sincerity but it didn't take away his guilt. That's what it came down to, because Anya wouldn't have stayed if it hadn't been for him.

**_Queen Mansion_**

Oliver was more curious than he'd been three weeks ago. He'd paid an exorbitant amount of money to get information on Vala Rey and all he had to show was a frustratingly thin dozier. In it, however, there were quite a few interesting facts. The most recent was her frequent traveling through Asia and her travels through Europe in her teens. There was a large period of inactivity, five years and then another surprise. A woman, in _Las Vegas_ by the name of Jericho Hiel with the same face as the brunette he'd had the pleasure of meeting twice.

That name search brought him nothing but more questions. The lack of information on the woman was grating on his nerves but Oliver wasn't giving up. If anything he was more determined to find out what Vala was hiding.

He already knew she had family and tentative inquiries had revealed she'd had no contact with them for over twelve years.

"It helps when they think she's dead." Oliver murmured flipping through the pictures of her family until he found the obituary with a picture of a smiling girl in white. He stared at it for a while wondering why she'd faked her death. Why had she gone underground?

Getting information on the NWC was even more difficult. Apparently it was a young corporation, barely two years old with a dozen private schools all over the world. The most recent being in **_StarCity_**, a small one in _Cleveland_ and a third in _Michigan_. Oliver was curious about that as much as he was about the woman.

How did a woman with just a high school diploma become head mistress of an all girl's private school?

What made her qualified to teach young girls?

And what exactly were they teaching?

Was it part of something bigger, something else…

**_Slayer Academy_**

Xander waited in the foyer staring out the window at the shiny black car sitting in the drive. It wasn't long before he heard the clicking of heels on the marble floors announcing the arrival of both women.

"He sent a car." Xander commented nodding his chin marginally.

"Car?" Vala moved to his side frowning out the window to see the black Mercedes sitting on the gravel drive.

"Isn't that nice of him?" Jade asked smiling widely. Vala frowned but Jade ignored it and led the way out of the mansion.

"Look at it this way, Vala." Xander held the door open. "He's saving us on gas."

Vala let out a frustrated breath and headed down the steps choosing to ignore their comments.

"That looks real." She motioned to his eyes unnerved to see both move towards her, even in the sunlight she managed to see the irises shift accordingly.

"Thanks." Xander smiled dropping his half raised hand a bit embarrassed.

"Can you see?" Vala asked as Xander held the car door for her to slide in alongside Jade. "I mean, because it looks…"

"Oh," Jade nodded barely noticing Xander's _two_ eyes and lack of patch.

"Yep, Willow and Giles did some hocus pocus." Xander replied smugly. The sun didn't pierce the dark tinted windows and the ride was smooth. "The fake eye not only looks real, I can see like I used to."

"Really." Jade twisted around to stare tilting her head as if that would give her a better angle.

"Then why not leave it in?" Vala asked with a slight frown. If he could see she didn't understand why he kept wearing the eye patch.

"Tiny side effect." Xander grimaced. "The spell they used shows me a person's…_ real_ face." He shrugged obviously trying to down play the uncomfortable effects his replacement eye caused him. "Sort of a double image, one on top of the other. Real head pain trying to figure out which is which."

"But no… x-Ray vision or anything. Right?" Jade asked while surreptitiously crossing her arms. Vala smirked and sat back.

"Sadly no, Willow wouldn't go for it." Xander sighed. Jade's relief was evident and they laughed. Vala wondered what her 'real' face looked like but forced herself not to ask. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

The lunch had narrowly escaped from turning into a disaster. Xander could see it had been a bad idea from the moment Vala had seen the car sitting in the drive. From the second the waiter arrived with the menus and taken their orders Oliver Queen had done nothing but ask them questions. Xander had tried to gear the conversation back to the land but Vala had been pointedly direct. At first she'd answered some of his questions and quickly grown frustrated. Xander had noticed her grow quieter as the lunch progressed. Jade had filled in what could have been awkward silences and tried to curb Vala's urge to harm the millionaire sitting across from her with a smile on his face.

Xander had to wonder if Oliver Queen knew he was pushing Vala's buttons. And if he did know then the question became why?

More curious was the obscured mask Xander kept trying to focus on when looking at Oliver Queen. He lost the threads of the conversation more than once and answered questions he wouldn't normally have answered. It annoyed Vala more and Xander redeemed himself by turning the tables on Oliver by asking about **QUEEN INDUSTRIES. **It got the conversation away from the NWC and Xander could tell Oliver was being truthful.

_'The eye helps.'_ He mused though his head was feeling the strain of trying to figure out the cowled head and obscured face.

Vala's impatience was obvious to Jade and Xander thought she made herself sound polite. Not once during the last hour and a half had they discussed anything to do with the deal. She didn't like the questions her side was being asked and the millionaires curiosity of the NWC made her suspicious. It hadn't escaped her notice he'd asked about all of their backgrounds and assuming he was smart, those were things he would already know. Vala was sure successful business men knew who they were dealing with before they got into business with someone. It made her nervous to think this poster play boy had gone snooping into her past.

_'What's he going to find?'_ Vala asked herself.

Hadn't Giles taken care of everything?

_'Lunch is over.'_ Xander sighed in relief though his slight headache would become intolerable before they got back to Slayer HQ.

"You look pale, Xander." Jade noted taking his arm in hers and walking with him out of the restaurant.

"Head ache. No big." Xander tried to shrug it off but Jade wasn't having it.

"Come on mister. I'll get you a cold compress and an Excedrin for your headache." She laughed at Xander's groan.

"Commercial much?" he asked.

"I think you've been around Buffy and Willow _way_ too much. You're talking like them now." Jade quipped. Vala smiled, her mood a little lighter thanks to their antics. Until Oliver Queen took her arm slowing to a stop at the restaurants entrance.

"Miss Rey-."

"Did you forget something?" Vala asked pointedly removing her arm from his. Her annoyance evident in the tone of voice.

"Just wondering if you've had a chance to see **_StarCity_**. We have-."

"Eccentrics." Vala replied with a slightly arched eyebrow.

"Eccentrics." Oliver echoed.

"Every town has one." Vala stated thinking she could be considered one as well.

_'I have a much better fashion sense than Peter Pan.'_

"Right, you mean-."

"Peter Pan in puke green tights." Vala nodded with a derisive laugh.

Oliver's mouth tightened but he kept the smile pasted on his face. He gave a short chuckle glancing around before speaking. He had to remember she didn't know it was him.

"_Gotham_ has Bat Man, _Metropolis_ has Superman, we have Green Arrow." Oliver smiled stressing his name.

"A grown man in tights." Vala repeated. "That's just embarrassing." She glanced over her shoulder at the pair waiting by the car. Xander was rubbing his forehead, brow creased and Vala frowned.

Oliver choked down how insulted he felt hearing that but Vala didn't give him a chance to say anything.

"Mr. Queen, I have a deadline to meet. Opening this school is extremely important. If you have no intention of selling that land I'd rather you didn't waste my time."

"You're very direct." Oliver noted standing stiffly.

"I don't mean to be rude," though Oliver thought maybe she did and Vala couldn't help the lie. "But I don't see the point of drawing out the situation if there's no need."

"You don't see a need here…" Oliver nodded, green eyes locked on hers but she didn't flinch. He couldn't see what she was thinking and he'd sent her flowers, dozens of arrangements of varying types. Not once did he receive a thank you card or even a phone call.

"Thank you again." Xander said hurriedly. Vala's eyes narrowed turning on him but Xander ignored her and extended his hand to Oliver. "We'll expect your decision one way or another by the end of the week." He smiled and pulled Vala along with him. "In the car now." He murmured sliding in after Vala and closing the door.

"Pretty good." Jade said admiringly.

"Good timing." Vala conceded with a shrug of her shoulder. She knew he'd been playing referee the entire luncheon trying to curb her impatience.

"I don't know how you got along without me." Xander replied smugly much to their amusement.

"We do just fine, mister." Jade retorted with a look at Vala.

"Almost all the time." Vala agreed with a smirk.

"Two against one." Xander grumbled. "That's fair."

"The odds _are_ always against us." Vala sighed feeling the mirth of the moment begin to ebb.

Oliver watched his car drive off wondering at the trio who'd managed to answer his questions without giving him information, aside from the slips Xander had made. Retrieving his keys, Oliver got in his car flipping his cell open and made the call. It rang three times before a sour voice came on the line.

"I want you to find me anything on a Xander Harris. And I want to know what this NWC is."

Tonight Green Arrow was going to make his rounds of **_StarCity_**.

_I should've known better._

**{}**

* * *

**AN: So I didn't finish when I said it would be finished. Guess I misscalculated. Still, those of you who are actually enjoying this fic will be happy to know I'm not even half done with the story. So look forward to plenty more chapters and a few surprises. I'll have some returning guests in future chapters.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

"Time for our weekly conference." Vala said as Xander turned into the wide hall leading to the 'war room'. Along with the security office it was the only other room in the mansion finished and in use. The rest of the actives were bunked in bedrooms as where the rest of Vala's staff.

"Good thing we have something to report." Xander quipped.

"Not nearly enough but the construction just started." Vala grumbled but even she was cognizant of the fact nothing got done over night. "Once the dorms are finished I'll have Joe start on the class rooms."

"Three building should be enough for the amount of girls who'll be living here." Xander nodded, and he would know since the plans had pretty much been his to start with. "A large training area- though I don't know how you're going to hide it. So far there hasn't been trouble?"

"None and it worries me." Valla confided with a sigh. She pushed the door open and walked into the war room ahead of Xander. "It's too quiet, just a handful of vamps at any given time and not one really evil demon…" she shook her head, the ponytail swinging at her back. Walking around the wood table, Vala grabbed the remote at the end taking her usual seat.

"You're the first Slayer I've heard complain about it being quiet." Xander noted though it wasn't entirely true because Buffy had complained… hadn't she?

"It's not the quiet that bothers me, Xander." Vala clicked the plasma screen on, setting the remote on the table top. "It's what comes after."

"What's coming after? Our big throw down with the First-."

"Dying." Vala cut in with a serious look. "I'm responsible for each and every one of those girls who are going to die when we fight the First. Me."

_"You aren't alone." _Buffy's voice crackled through the speakers. _"I'm the one they'll blame, remember?"_

"You still think I'd let you shoulder the blame alone." Vala shook her head, disgusted that the blond still wouldn't open her eyes and see – none of them were listening. "There's more to this than any of us know-."

_"Sorry, I got… held up…"_ Willow's voice came through breathy and seeing her face Vala could guess as to what had held her up.

"Uhmm, Will?" Xander's cheeks were pinkening as he raised a hand to smooth his already flat hair. "You…"

_"Hi, Xander!"_ Willow waved cheerfully.

"Hi, um, you've got…" again he patted his head but the red head wasn't paying attention.

_'None of them pay attention.'_ Vala thought with frustration.

_"Are we all here?"_ Giles asked from another corner of the flat screen.

_"I'm here!"_ Faith called dropping into her seat. _"Had to tie up Jack."_ She frowned and yelled over her shoulder. _"I'll hog tie you blondie! Get away from that door."_

_"Hog tie?"_ Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

_"Girls please… Must we go through this every time?"_ Giles asked with a heavy sigh.

_"Its part of our greeting, Giles." _Willow waved her fingers at the group smiling.

_"Yes, well may we get to business now?"_ He asked without much hope.

"Great, now that we're past the hello's …" Vala cut in before Xander could try and get Willow's attention. The red head had no clue her top was on backwards…

_"Yeah, I got someone to take care of – Don't make me go over there Garth!"_ Faith yelled slightly rising from her chair once more.

_"Problems with the natives, Faith?"_ Buffy smirked, amused at the youngest Slayer.

_"Nothing I can't handle. How's the castle?"_ Faith asked settling into her chair again.

_"Full."_

_"There's lots of actives and surprisingly little dissent among them."_ Willow revealed. Noticing Buffy's raised eyebrows and continued stare the red head finally looked at herself. _"Oh."_ She crossed her arms in embarrassment, her cheeks flushed.

"So there's been no fighting?" Vala questioned. After what she'd heard about Buffy and Faith, having so many active slayers in one place made Vala uncomfortable.

_"There have been… nothing like Faith and me."_ Buffy assured glancing at Faith's end of the screen.

"Keep an eye on the one's fighting. They could be a problem in the future." Vala warned.

_"How's StarCity?"_ Buffy asked as a change of subject.

"Sunny." Xander replied quickly.

"Not bad." Vala seconded though she sunk into her seat a little, glaring at the table top.

_"Ahem. Have you met with Mr. Queen?"_ Giles asked. Vala drew an annoyed breath and sat up.

"Cant we just- I don't know- _make_ him give us the land? Willow can do her mojo and make him…" she wasn't kidding either.

"What Vala means is," Xander smiled at the screen, both arms resting on the table top. "He's thinking it over. We'll know in a couple of days."

_"What is the problem?"_ Giles wanted to know. Vala saw him take his glasses off and wipe them.

_"Not enough cash?"_ Faith tossed out with a shrug.

"He's a retard." Vala snapped crossing her arms. She looked like a kid, sulking.

"Umm, he's a little distracted by Vala." Xander revealed eyeing the lost Slayer warily.

"You too?" She turned dark brown eyes on him reproachfully.

_"Pardon?"_ Giles' forehead wrinkled.

_"He likes you."_ Buffy smiled.

"No." Vala glared at the plasma screen.

_"He so does!"_ Willow chortled.

_"V's got a man-."_

"I do not." Vala cut in. "What is with everyone?" she demanded flicking another glare at Xander who shrugged his shoulders. "Giles, do we _have_ to have this land?"

_"It would be ideal-." _Giles began.

"That's a 'No'. Great, Jade-." Vala rose from her chair reaching across the table to the comm.

"Whoa, wait a sec-."

"Why?" Vala turned to Xander, her hand on the comm. "You heard Giles. It isn't necessary. Jade can tell Queen to kiss it. I'm done dealing with his snobby rich ass. I'll have more ti-."

_"She really doesn't like him."_ Willow commented in a hushed whisper that still managed to carry across the war room.

_"I think she does."_ Buffy disagreed in the same hushed tone that carried.

_"And when this rich playboy gets hurt or killed," _Faith drawled cutting into the whispered banter. She reclined in her chair and raising her foot onto the table. _"What do we tell the press?"_

There was silence while the Council thought over the question, all eyes flicked to Faith more than once making the dark Slayer uncomfortable.

_"Faith has a point."_ Giles agreed after a long moment. _"We can't afford to draw attention."_

_"Kill joy."_ Buffy muttered with a teasing eye roll at Faith. The truth was, the blond felt as though Faith were finally part of the team… a friend.

_"Just call it like I see it."_ Faith shrugged.

"I'm so glad you all agree…" Vala's sweet tone riddled with sarcasm wasn't lost on them. Giles cleared his throat; thankfully he refrained from wiping his glasses.

_"We'll see what he decides."_ Giles determined, his eyes rested on each one as he continued. _"Depending on that, Vala can do as she sees proper."_

"Wow, thanks." Vala sat in her chair again glaring at the Watcher.

"C'mon, you can crush his male ego in three days." Xander consoled with a gentle pat on her arm.

_"Xander, the construction?"_ Giles asked.

"Right, we broke ground last week." Xander sat forward all business and focused. "Mr. Vartan was right. His son and son in law haven't asked any questions about the… weirdness."

_"So no problems?"_ Buffy questioned. There was no denying they'd all had concerns when Vala had proposed they offer the job to Phade's Father but it seemed the safest route since he did know about the Slayers.

"Aside from the initial reticence in accepting the girls as laborers, none." Vala said with a slight shrug. It had taken the men a few days before they stopped staring, it helped that Anthony and Joe had listened only bringing along a skeleton crew.

_"The girls are what?"_ Giles' brow furrowed. His tone of voice left no doubt he disapproved.

"They're helping." Xander assured. It didn't escape Vala he was trying to explain their choices. "Doing the heavy lifting, digging ditches, laying pipes, the foundati-."

_"Wh- they should be training."_ Giles interjected. _"Honing their skills in order to better protect themselves when the time c-."_

"They're learning to work together." Vala snapped. "These girls are learning the limits of their bodies and I haven't had a single incident with my girls."

For Vala, it was important the Actives were able to work as a unit and not alone because being alone they would surely die. There was strength in numbers, hadn't that been the reason they'd chosen to call the entire line? Having the girls fighting among themselves for whatever reason would only get more of them killed.

"We don't have a training area set up, Giles." Xander had known that from the start as had Giles.

_"That should have been your first concern."_ Giles scowled. Sometimes he thought they had never grown up. _"To se-."_

"They need a place to sleep." Vala interjected. "My staff is sharing bedrooms, the girls are bunking together, I have the crew in the left wing, a library in need of books the girls can study with, and a dozen other things that need doing Giles. What I need first are those dorms and the study halls. The training I can do on the grounds in the meantime. We've only been here two months-."

_"That's why you need Oliver Queen to sell. You don't have enough space to take all the active slayers-."_

"There's StarCity." Vala cut Willow off mid sentence. "Since its calm there shouldn't be a problem with us training in the city. Right?" she was referring to their lack of concern in regards to the ebb of evil activities.

_"Vala…"_ Faith's tone was tired. She knew what was bothering the lost Slayer but the others were busy with the Actives and the Castle and a bunch of other things.

"You feel it too, Faith. You know this quiet is just temporary." she turned her brown eyes on Buffy. "The First is gathering-."

_"We know."_ Buffy conceded. She hadn't thought much on Vala's warning that there was something else going on. All Buffy had wanted was to take a breath before jumping in again. Hadn't calling the line earned them at least that much?

_"We're not sure what it's planning but there have been some rumblings."_ Willow revealed. She cast Buffy a side glance, worry on her delicate features.

_"All the more reason to get your girls prepared."_ Giles said in his fatherly tone of voice.

"Right." Vala sighed once again dropping into her seat.

* * *

_Research, it goes hand in hand with Slaying. I never really minded spending my time looking through musty old books. I'm a book worm, you wouldn't know it by looking at me but you shouldn't 'judge a book by its cover'._

_I would've been happy as a Watcher. Not that slaying isn't- well I always assumed that would be my life. Watching, learning, books & libraries, teaching my Potential some day… Funny, how things turn out. I get to do both. I'm The Slayer and I'm teaching- not Potentials but activated Slayer's. _

_I've gotten into the habit of just calling them 'Actives'. The rest of the staff has picked up on it; they use the term as well._

_I don't know what's worse; finding the time to train them all or trying to get this construction done and I don't have the time or luxury for complaining. _

_The First is still out there. It's plotting, gathering soldiers. I'm not fooled by this lack of danger, it's too calm and that's worrying. _

_Buffy's settles into her castle, off on some 'mission' with Willow now that they realize something is coming. And not so surprising the Key's gone and turned herself into a giant._

_Yep, trouble._

_Didn't I warn them?_

_But The Key is the _**sister**_, not a key so go ahead; ignore me, what the heck would I know?_

_No time for complaining, hah!_

_The real pain in my ass is this Peter Pan. _

_Who the hell is he, really? _

_Why's he here?_

_I'm thinking he's like The Batman in Gotham City. Thinks he's the only one capable of protecting the people of StarCity._

_The problem?_

_He's an idiot in green tights. Without a friggin clue as to what he's walking into. _

_I'm regretting setting up in StarCity, a mala hora le hice caso a Jade. And why did I listen to Jade?_

_'We get a yatch!'_

_Blah, blah, blah- stupid yatch._

_Still, it helps to know who I'm dealing with. The problem is poring through all these insignificant news paper articles on the Green Arrow. I've even found some mention of him in the middle of nowhere Kansas._

_What this freak was doing out there I really don't care, must've been slow in StarCity. Hopefully I turn up something by tonight. We've got a training session and I know the perfect spot that needs cleaning up._

* * *

StarCity was a beautiful place to live. Even on the cloudiest day you couldn't help but admire the tall buildings in downtown and when the sun shone the bay sparkled. At any given time you'd find a couple of people walking the shore, either in groups or couples, rarely alone.

The city was different at night. Once the sun went down there was an entirely different element. Everything changed. Of course StarCity was nothing like Sunnydale. The people weren't as easily deceived, maybe that's why the vampires and demons stayed hidden. Maybe that's what they wanted people to believe. The truth wasn't as simple but for now… StarCity belonged to her.

"Don't loose the feed." Vala warned Hayden.

"Not likely." He replied with a smirk. She closed the van door without comment. A cool breeze ruffled her loose hair as the Slayer turned to the actives. Only the oldest were allowed to patrol and these girls were her best trained. The only exception was Cassidy because the Active had HellMouth experience. Surviving gave her a spot on the patrol group the other Actives at the Academy envied.

"Break off in 3's." Vala ordered walking past them. None protested quickly falling in behind the Slayer. Hannah, Imogen and Nared stayed to her left while Daphne, Simoné and Cassidy at her right followed into the dock's seedy night life.

* * *

**_May 18, 2008_**

_It was too quiet._

_I should've known better, planned better…_

_They've been trained well. It s the only reason tonight wasn't worse._

_Still, I'm the only one responsible._

_This… was all me._

* * *

"Where the hell did that come from?" Imogen demanded.

"Stupid question." Nared retorted.

"Knock it off." Hannah ordered harshly. "Do we know _what _it is?" she asked. Imogen and Nared had no clue, the look they shared said as much and Hannah was no better.

_"You'll be taking remedial Demon Classification starting tomorrow."_ Hayden announced through their ear pieces.

"If we live for tomorrow." Nared retorted, she risked a glanced around the corner.

"Great. Nice to know you're such a positive thinker." Imogen hissed in a whisper.

"They're like bloodhounds." Nared grimaced as she ducked back, hoping the demon hadn't seen her. "What the hell are they?"

"Stupid question." Imogen muttered earning a glare from Hannah.

"I swear…" the older girl warned.

_"Girls," _Hayden's voice sounded tired and not at all surprised by the girls hissed bickering. _"First rule of slaying-."_

"Stay alive." All three actives replied in unison.

_"Alright then. Second lesson?"_ he questioned.

"Eyes,"

"Head,"

"Or center."

They replied again which had the Watcher shaking his head.

_'How do they not remember demon class?'_ he wondered.

_"Glad to see something stuck."_ He quipped annoying the girls.

"Like he knows what they are." Nared snapped glaring into the small camera on Imogen's head band.

_"V's on her way."_ Hayden said ignoring the barb because he couldn't tell them what it was either.

"Great. Saved by the Slayer." Imogen groaned.

"At least we get to live." Hannah snapped.

_"To fight another day."_ Hayden added.

_"Teasing them doesn't help."_ Vala's voice startled Hayden into straightening. He felt foolish considering the Slayer wasn't even there.

_"Maybe you should spend a day sparring-."_

_"No!"_ Hayden quickly cut in. _"Hey, no more teasing the Actives."_

"Pussy." Nared snickered. She shook her head and leaned around their wall just as Vala snapped an order. Dropping to the ground, Nared had a good view of the demon. Its arm- or what passed for one- struck the cement wall. Its sharp spikes stuck into the stone showering her with chips and dust. One of Vala's arrows appeared, the shaft protruding from its head.

The demon let out a high squealing noise cut off by another arrow.

_"Get up and move."_ Vala growled through the comm.

Nared rolled to her feet moving to help Imogen and Hannah with the other two demons. Adrenaline filled her blood helping to clear her mind. All that was left was her knowledge that this was her destiny. She was a Slayer and it was her duty to slay.

* * *

_'Fosselak demon.'_

Vala had never encountered one, they were rare, thought to be extinct by some Watchers, yet here; three.

_'How do I kill it?'_

Vala ran to the ledge jumping from roof to roof to get closer.

_'Think! What did you read?'_

But her mind was coming up blank, all her Slayer Academy days were so far in the past, buried by years of denial.

The girls were going one on one with the Fosselaks and loosing-.

_"Imogen!"_

Vala watched uselessly as the girl was shoved into the stone wall. It crumbled and Imogen's limp body lay in the rubble. Vala loosed an arrow knocking a second even as the first hit its mark.

* * *

Cassidy was ahead by a length, a thin cut on her cheek she didn't feel bled lightly. Turning the corner she left Simoné and Daphne behind, ignored their calls and brought the blade of her sword down on the first demon. She'd survived a HellMouth and Cassidy wasn't about to die in some smelly dock.

_"Fosselak, look it up, Hayden."_ Vala ordered.

"Vamps!" Simoné yelled engaging with the first two.

Cassidy concentrated on the demon, tenaciously trying to reach Imogen. Nared and Hannah were struggling with the Fosselak. Cassidy learned the reason quickly. A spiky appendage swung at her head only slightly deterred by her sword. The Fosselak still knocked her into the wall, hard enough it took her breath.

Cassidy blinked, brow furrowed as she noticed the Fosselak yanking on itself. The bright green shaft of an arrow protruded from the arm, without hesitation or much thought, Cassidy ducked out and sliced the head in half. Her sword cut down until it struck something hard. The Fosselak split, black gore dripping along with bright pink guts and other organs all over-

_"Fire."_ Hayden's voice sounded tight. _"Anyone have a lighter?"_

"Forgot it in my other pants." Nared snapped.

"What else?" Hannah yelled as the Fosselak grazed her side with its spiky arm. She stumbled; her knee hit the ground with a soft crunch. Unarmed, Hannah clutched her throbbing leg, gritting her teeth.

Nared stood between her and death.

_"Chopping into pieces and fire. That's it."_ Hayden said aware of the danger the girls were in. He was blaming himself for not being better prepared,

_'If Vala doesn't kill me Jade will have a go. Oh God don't let the other Slayer's get at me.'_ He prayed trying not to picture Buffy or Faith doing painfully damaging things to his body.

_"Get to the girls." _Vala ordered ignoring the choked yelp from her ear comm. _"Use the-."_

_"V?"_ Hayden's worry carried to the Actives. _"Vala!"_

* * *

GreenArrow stood on the ledge, his aim not at all affected by the distance. He was having trouble processing what his eyes saw.

_'That's not… possible.'_

Only he'd seen the realm of impossible be real.

"If it's trying to eat young girls it must be the bad guy." He muttered once more knocking an arrow but the bursts of lights to his left drew his attention.

She was surrounded, deformed faces or masks. GreenArrow opted for the masks because a face like what he saw… it wasn't a fair fight. The odds were against her and still Vala managed with ease to get around them. She slung her bow, leaving both hands free. GreenArrow noticed something shiny. She moved too fast and the bright flash of light burned through his lenses.

* * *

_'Vampires. Why are there so many?'_ Vala wondered ducking another swipe at her head. She was too close to loose an arrow but it didn't mean she couldn't decapitate the damn thing. Vala hooked her compound bow on the vampire's head and yanked. There was a bright flare and a dust cloud that was dispersed when the next vampire swiped at her neck. Vala growled, pissed off her bow was now useless. One of the cams had come loose and without it there would be no more arrows for tonight. She ducked and came up with the stake turning away even as the flare announced another kill. Her face stung but Vala ignored it, turning with the blow she kicked the vampire down. In her ear Hayden's voice kept calling her but nothing she said went through. She hoped the video feed wasn't lost because they'd need it. Whatever she missed now would be clearer at the Mansion.

_'Like what's going on.'_

Her back popped, a sharp pain between her shoulder blades where a heavy boot had kicked her. Vala hit the brick wall face first sliding to the ground with a gasp of breath. A moment of fear, death…

_'Is **my** gift.'_

How many times had those words rang in her head? How many times had she dreamt-

The vampire thudded in to the bricks, two bright green shafts pinning it. Vala's fear turned to smoke as anger burned through her.

_'How retarded is he?'_ she fumed.

Vala ignore the flare of pain between her shoulders bracing an arm on the ground she kicked the vampire. Its leg snapped and what blood there was oozed through the torn skin like jello. Vala got up; she swung her arm back, the stake crunching though bones as her eyes searched for the fool in green tights.

* * *

_"Vala, do you copy?"_ Hayden muttered to himself, fingers flying over the keys but he just couldn't get a radio signal. Her video feed kept shorting out as well. That was going to piss her off.

_'She's gonna have my nuts.'_

But there were vampires- a lot of vampires… All the 'quiet' they'd been enjoying was gone and Hayden couldn't help thinking Vala had known.

He grabbed up his gear, strapped on the vest and jumped out of the van.

"Hayden to the rescue."

* * *

He dropped in rolling to his feet and raining arrows at the bumpy faced attackers surrounding Vala. Out of their midst she glared at him.

"Don't interfere!" she ordered him. She did a lot of that and it was annoying because all he'd done was lend a hand… and a couple of arrows. He turned, avoiding a snarling face and –

_'Fangs?'_

He shook his head and moved, there would be time later to figure out what that had been. But face after face, the same yellow eyes and…fangs- yes, they were fangs and GreenArrow was beginning to think maybe he was out of his element. Nothing he did was making them stop.

"I really didn't want to do this." He said aiming the small arrow gun. The green shaft protruded from the 'vampire'. It glanced down at the shaft; head tilted slightly and slowly reached up to grasp the end. He pulled it out without a sound, face turned to GreenArrow and it smiled.

For a moment he didn't know what to do, the thing hadn't even been bothered by it and then it wasn't there anymore.

"I told you!" Vala grabbed him. "You're arrows don't work. Get out of here." She ordered shoving him towards the ledge. Without waiting for a reply she faced the last four 'vampires' moving gracefully between them until all that was left were ash and that floated away.

* * *

Hayden grabbed the first sphere from his satchel and clicked it. The slow beeps told him it was working and all he had to do was toss it into the fighting group and hope it didn't wimp out on him.

"Sunburst!" he yelled in warning as the twinkling sphere dropped among the Actives. A second later three quick flashes led to a burst of white light. The girls closed their eyes but even then it wasn't enough to block out the UV rays. Vampires were instantly dusted but there was still a Fosselak demon to take care of.

"Get the wiggly thing!" Cassidy shouted as she charged its left side.

Hayden watched them knowing the demon didn't stand a chance against their girls.

* * *

**_StarCity – Peter Pan_**

_ I'm going to kill him._

_That's all I have to say on _that._ I mean who does he think he is? He doesn't know the first thing about slaying! And what's with his arrows? Can't he aim any better? Because _my sleeve_ wasn't going to try and bleed me!_

_And what was with all the questions? I can handle questions but really- Peter Pan this, Peter Pan that, gaah! _

_Enough with the pansy in tights!_

_Why did I even bother coming here, why didn't I just go back to San Francisco with Hannibal and the others? At least they didn't bombard me with questions 24/7._

_So what if I'm over reacting, I have the right to do that and I don't appreciate the half assed attempts to cover their laughter. I bet they wouldn't be half so cocky if I kicked the shit out of them…_

_Yeah, that would set a great example for the girls not to mention what Giles and the others would say if I actually beat up Yuma. _

_Stupid Peter Pan- I'm going to run into that bastard again, that's for damn sure. I'll return the favor; I'll put another hole in him!_

_My coat… He tore my coat!_

_Here I'm thinking maybe if I just explained a little about vampires and demons and how it's a Slayers job and he should mind his own business, take care of the easy stuff. There are plenty of small time crooks, a gangster or two- normal people stuff. All he has to do is leave the weird, unexplainable and supernatural stuff to the experts; Me._

_Well not anymore!_

_The assholes got some payback coming and I am a bitch._

* * *

"I'd never accuse you of being materialistic but this…." Jade shook her head. Vala's reaction to her torn sleeve seemed- well, over the top. Her closet was huge, the wardrobe…so what if there were some pricey items in it? A few designer pieces were a necessary expense especially for the event they had coming up. Jade wasn't sure if she even wanted to tell Vala about it. At least not yet. "It's a little extreme, V."

"Extreme." Vala echoed rather softly. Jade took a step back, close to the door and it didn't go unnoticed though Vala didn't comment either. "You weren't there."

"But I will be watching." Jade crossed her arms and eyed the Slayer curiously. "I think all this… maybe you kinda like this Peter Pan." Jade dropped her crossed arms and wiped the smile from her face. "Or not, I mean…"

"Ese maricon…" Vala growled turning back to her closet and discarding the coat.

"V?" Jade took a cautious step towards the closet. "Is there something bothering you?" she peeked in; her slaying clothes were in a pile by the door and she was pulling a dark t-shirt over her head.

"Nothing. Unless it's wearing neon green." Vala walked out of her closet reaching under the bed for her sneakers. Jade sighed, there was nothing to do but let Vala work out her anger and by the look of her clothes she had a good idea of where the Slayer was heading.

"So, uh… alright. I'm just the messenger here." Jade hedged inching towards the door. "We have been graciously invited to attend the Queen Gala next week."

"What about the land?" Vala asked rising. "I remember Xander telling the playboy we'd need an answer by the end of business today." She knew it was a lot past that time already and her dark eyes didn't miss Jade's slight flinch.

"Yes, he did and this is what we got. So I've already accepted-."

"Un-accept." Vala snapped.

"Cant." Jade replied stiffening her spine.

"Jade. I'm not kissing his ass and I am not going to that man's house. Now decline the invite." Vala ordered.

"Sorry. We've been…overruled." Jade slipped out the door before Vala had a chance to really murder someone, mainly her.

Jade headed to the main floor of the estate, to the offices in the right wing. The security room would be occupied by now- all five men would be sitting in front of the screens watching the video feed from the nights patrol. The girls complained, they wanted to patrol alone- out of Vala's careful eye but the Slayer wasn't having it. The nights patrol and the sudden appearance of that many vampires and the almost extinct race of demons would only make Vala that more careful with the Actives.

It just wasn't safe for any of them to be out alone. It was never safe…

"Ooh!"

"You think it hurt?"

"That _had_ to hurt even V."

Jade walked in not bothering to knock. The men swiveled around in their office chairs, half formed excuses on the tips of their tongues until they saw her.

Jade smirked.

"Thought it was V, huh?" she headed towards the big screen where Vala was busy fighting off some vamps.

"You hear about knocking?" Hayden grumbled slumping into his chair again.

"It goes with manners." Gryph added.

"Missed that class." Jade shrugged pushing his feet off the desk and taking a seat. "So you started the party, not surprised."

"Hey!" Rhys frowned but she snagged the bowl of popcorn out of his lap easily.

"Thanks, now rewind and play." Jade ordered popping a buttery kernel into her mouth.

* * *

**_AN: Ha! I know how it ends now! lol. Just thought I'd share that news.  
_**


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

_'You are not done…'_

Vala woke with a start, the sheets clinging to her body like clammy tentacles. They had wrapped themselves around her legs and torso, constricting her movements and she yanked on them. The loud tearing sound drew a huff of breath from her but a torn sheet was the least of her worries. Something was coming; she could feel it and the dreams… Vala needed to find the prophecy book. Every time she thought the book was hers, that she'd have it in her hands, something got in the way. It was frustrating and Vala was getting fed up with the nosy being who thought it was funny to mess with her.

"See how funny it is when I get my hands on it." Vala growled sitting up in bed and swiping at the inky locks stuck to her neck and cheek. She made a face and slipped from her bed, heading to the shower. An hour later, Vala was dressed and watching the glow of dawn paint the sky with a cup of tea in her hands.

* * *

"_San Francisco__._" Vala echoed thinking of the NightStalkers and King. She hadn't contacted them, not since her roadside conversation with Hannibal. "Well, it's not far from _StarCity._ We can drive down, set up a meeting- dinner somewhere." Vala said, her dark eyes locked with Jade's blue-green.

"I'll call you with the location." Jade gave Vala a once over and sighed. Vala frowned knowing the look well. Jade noticed the slightly arched eyebrow and 'what?' look from the Slayer.

"Please tell me you're going to change. Right?" Jade asked eyeing the dark jeans tucked into her favorite biker boots askance. The top half wasn't any better even if Vala were wearing a simple black turtle neck.

"Fine." Vala huffed. "But I'm not wearing that skirt suit." She warned heading up the stairs. She had to draw the line somewhere.

"I totally agree." Jade said at her back. "No one needs to see what color granny panties you have."

"Hey-." Vala jerked around scowling. "I do _not_ own any granny panties. Lived in _Vegas_ four years." Vala stated holding up four fingers. "Even the grannies don't have granny panties."

"Uh-huh…" Jade's brow furrowed at the image that brought up and shook her head to clear it. "So, you're taking the patrolies or back-up?"

The change of topic didn't escape Vala's notice and she smirked turning into her bedroom.

"Back-up." Vala had separated the girls, paired them off with the more inexperienced ones in hopes they'd live longer. Either way nobody got to slay if their grades were low and only the oldest ever got to patrol. That was something the younger girls complained about because Cassidy was on the back up squad and usually went on patrol with the older Actives. The fact Sabine and Mayahuel also went on patrol didn't help promote the 'fair' rule but the girls had HellMouth experience.

The one thing the other girls didn't.

"They have twenty minutes." Vala said glancing over her shoulder at Jade.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded already closing the door behind her. Vala didn't miss the smirk but for once didn't comment on it. Jade and everyone else knew how much she _didn't_ like being referred to as 'Ma'am'.

_'San Francisco…'_

The NightStalkers were there… she could always stop in for a quick 'hello', see how they were doing… Vala shook her head and set thoughts of Hannibal out of her mind. She had a job to do.

* * *

Even before they entered the hotel Vala felt their presence. The Actives hadn't been exactly discreet about their search but at least they hadn't tried poking their noses behind closed doors. Vala saw the first one, it recognized her as well. The suckhead smirked; the points of his fangs visible but the people around them didn't seem to notice.

_'So much for being aware of their surroundings.'_

But it was just part of the human mind; regular people didn't want to see the darkness at the edges of their lives. They completely ignored or rationalized the unexplained and the terrifying. It's just how it was and after the week they'd had, Vala didn't see how the others could continue ignoring her warnings that their time to sit back and chill was over.

She made three sweeps of the hotel, careful to keep in contact with the Actives and what she saw just put Vala in a worse mood than she'd been in since the stupid flowers had arrived that morning.

_"We're coming out."_ Hayden's voice sounded in her ear. He was rather calm considering the swarm of vampires coming at them. She was glad she'd sent Hayden with the Actives to the dinner. Vala wasn't so sure it had been smart to keep Yuma and Ava out of sight but…

"Get them to the car." Vala ordered hoping Hayden, Rowan and Drea were enough to keep the new Active safe until Yuma and Ava arrived at the side entrance.

"You shit!" Marley cursed as the first vampire broke its cover to attack. Vala turned in time to catch the Active snap her leg to the side connecting with the vampire's face. Bone's crunched and before he met the ground Marley's stake was unerringly shoved into the dead heart. There was a faint scratch on her cheek.

_"Shit, V. We got a tail."_ Hayden's curse had Vala heading straight for the side entrance they'd designated as the pick up point. Her heels clicked on the black top echoed by the tread of Marley's boots. Right then Vala wished she'd been in her comfortable jeans and harleys- hell; she'd even go for her leather pants instead of the damn black slacks Jade had tossed on the bed.

_"Yuma! Where the hell are you?"_ Vala demanded leaping into a flip as a vampire tried to grab her legs. Her feet touched asphalt already turning her towards the target. The wood stake left her fingers finding its mark and a puff of blazing ash hit the ground.

_"Having a little trouble with parking."_ Yuma responded as the side door opened and Drea stepped out.

"Bringer!" Vala warned drawing a silver stake from her back but Drea stepped into the attack flinging the robed freak away from herself and the others coming out behind her. She kept moving, giving them room and taking on the vampire.

"Bringers?" Hayden stopped just outside the door, momentarily forgetting the reason he was hurrying out of the hotel. Vala growled low in her throat at his distraction but she was busy fighting off three of them.

"Why Bringers?" Marley groaned though she'd never had to deal with them before.

"Get them to the car!" Vala ordered leaning out of a shiny swipe at her throat. She blocked the second strike with her leather clad forearm and swung her leg up in an arch. The Bringer never uttered a sound but he hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Hayden ushered the new Active into the alley, the flash of headlights announcing Yuma's timely arrival. Behind them, her Father held on tightly, his gaze flicking over the robed monks and their scarred faces not to mention the sight of three young girls viciously beating on grown men. Luis didn't let himself think too much on the deformed features of those men and then his eyes locked on the dark haired woman. She turned, her arm swinging in a back handed blow that struck down the monk. Her features were set, no expression though her dark eyes held a fierce glint. In her hand she somehow produced a wicked looking blade. It was curved and gleamed a deep rusted orange-red color in the light of the lamp over the doorway.

Luis watched the woman-she was a stranger, couldn't be who she resembled- and watched her gut one of the monks surrounding her. Without pause she slashed at the other's throat ducking under a new attacker.

"Vala."

She jerked at the sound of her name. Her eyes locked on the man clutching the new Active to his side. Recognition dawned immediately, her practiced eye taking in the changes in features and hair but there was no denying it was him.

Luis shook his head slightly; he couldn't be seeing her because Vala was dead. They'd been informed by the school; his Mother had wailed and cried mourning for her baby girl…

"Lu." Vala's breath caught in her throat.

"V!" the warning came late and Vala felt the air leave her lungs while she doubled over at the blow. Her back hit the brick wall, her head smacking into it as well. She held herself on hands and knees trying to get her bearings while the image of her brother danced behind her eyes.

_'It's Lu. It's Lu and the girl… Que hice?'_

"Get up!" Yuma ordered and the sound of his gun jerked Vala's head up. She sucked in a breath, ignoring her brother and niece as she brought both arms to block the vampire's leg. He kicked her, tossing Vala into the wall again but now she was standing. Vala jumped on him. Her legs hooking behind his so he stumbled and fell down. Vala clutched his head, slammed it on the ground a couple of times before producing her silver stake and leaving another pile of ash.

She'd been telling the others the quiet was only temporary but they'd been tired and wanting a break. Now, the fight was on again and this time the enemy had come at them harder. Demons thought to have been extinct were making their way back to the forefront-

_'And I've ruined my niece's life.'_

"Al carro!" Vala ordered forcing her thoughts away from the guilty recriminations she was sure would come and grabbed at the Bringer advancing on them but his knife flew with unerring accuracy at the new Active-

_'My niece…'_

Vala's hands grabbed at the cowled head twisting it viciously. The echo of snapping bones barely registered as she moved past the body. The girl's eyes were wide as silver dollars staring at the sharp blade gripped in her hand. Vala let out a sigh of relief. Slayer instincts had just saved her life.

"Get them out of here." She ordered grabbing the knife out of her hand. It was a blur of metal that imbedded itself in a Bringers scarred eye socket. "Yuma, take them."

"What? I can't just-."

"Now!" Vala snapped. Yuma leaned into the SUV and grabbed a leather satchel grumbling under his breath. Coming up, he tossed it over the hood to her. "Nyssa, Ava, Rowan. Fall back." The girls moved, dropping back to flank Hayden, Luis and the new Active.

"Hayden-."

"I'm moving." He cut in taking the girl from Luis and pushing her into the back of the SUV.

"Vala-."

"Por favor." Vala shook her head; she pushed him, Luis, towards Hayden who made sure he got in the SUV.

Luis watched the woman- the little sister they'd believed dead- gut the scarred monks. He saw her, the animal-like way she moved and the ease with which she butchered them.

Vala tried not to think of her brother and niece as the SUV sped out into the street. She reached into the satchel and retrieved the baby eagles with the sun dogs, making good use of them.

"Great. Now we're on foot." Drea griped. It cost her, a thin red line oozed blood. "You are so dead!"

They started running away. Vala wasn't sure why but she wasn't going to let them get away.

* * *

Luis was angry, confused but mostly he wanted out. He didn't want anything to do with the crazy people telling him Gemma was-.

"What did you do to her?" he glared at the men sitting up front. "That was- Vala…"

"_We_ didn't do anything to Vala, Mr. Rey. We're also not the ones to explain her choices to you. Vala will do that when she returns to the estate." Hayden replied slightly turning in his seat.

"If she wants to." Nyssa added. Hayden turned a frosty look on her but it barely did anything. He just wasn't scary enough for the girls. "Sorry."

"Those were vampires." Rowan spoke up as the silence began to stretch.

"We told you she was different. She's like us." Nyssa added, once more ignoring the obvious looks being shot her way by Hayden.

"A Slayer."

Hayden let out an annoyed breath as Ava chimed in.

"We hunt down vampires, anything evil really and kill it." Nyssa shrugged a thin shoulder, her lips quirking up in a smile.

"Nyssa, that's enough." Hayden warned with steel in his voice.

"I caught that knife-." Gemma muttered. "I- that's not-."

"It's how Buffy's first Watcher proved she was the Slayer when she was called." Nyssa explained. She caught Hayden's eye again and scowled.

"Yeah, Vala had _two_ thrown at her head." Ava added. She turned to Rowan. "Remember when she told us Maty stopped her from throwing it back at Rayne?"

"Maty?" Luis latched onto the familiar name. It was the only thing the girls had said that made any sense.

"Loose lips…" Hayden grumbled thinking the ship was sinking faster than the _Titanic_. To Luis he said; "Matzuye Hahn was Vala's Watcher while she attended the Academy."

"The school in England? My sister was…" Luis trailed off thinking of the little girl he remembered. She was sweet, mischievous, always laughing… then she'd gone off to school and he remembered the fight with Mar. He remembered the ease in which she'd taken down Mar who was twice her size. He remembered thinking it wasn't normal, feeling a little afraid of Vala… and her Quince. Del's husband, his arm in a sling and face bruised with the excuse he'd been mugged but Luis had always suspected-. "She was studying."

"Right." Hayden agreed not bothering to dissuade him.

* * *

_They sat in the living room with the shabby furnishings. No matter how clean the house was, there was no hiding the fact this wasn't a rich family._

_Rayne cast a hooded glance at her surroundings. She'd been there before and hadn't liked it then but it was part of her duties at the Academy. She was careful to keep her expression suitably composed, aware that she was being watched. ._

_The eldest son sat opposite his parents, dark eyes resting on Rayne who once more said how sorry she was to bring them bad news._

_"Our daughter…" Julisa's voice trembled. She pulled her hand away from her husbands. _

_"She is dead?" Armando asked yet again and each time his voice was more broken, his accent thicker. He didn't want to believe it, not when he'd only spoken to her the week before. She'd sounded fine, if not happy but Vala was always a little homesick when she spoke with them._

_"Yes." Rayne replied yet again. "The plane… we've done everything in our power to locate it, hoped to find any survivors but…" she shook her head. "I truly am sorry for your loss, Mr. Rey."_

_Luis watched his Mother slowly stand up and walk out of the living room without a word. He listened to his Father apologize…_

_Vala was dead._

* * *

"Home sweet home." Marley breathed immediately wishing she hadn't.

"I just want a hot shower." Drea stated wincing at the sticky gunk she found stuck to a strand of her reddish hair.

"You need one." Marley quipped as the rest of the Actives trudged into the foyer of the mansion.

"You stink of sewer too." Drea retorted with a slight frown on her pale face.

"You both need some sleep." Vala cut in; closing the door behind her she turned and surveyed the Actives. "Girls, you did well. Get some rest and we'll meet in my office tomorrow."

There were varying expressions of distaste and mumbled complaints but the girls headed up to the shared quarters in the right wing.

"Bet she'll pull out the vids." Marley said just loud enough Vala could hear.

"Aww…" Drea's voice faded as the girls disappeared up the second staircase.

Vala headed towards her office, the mansion was quiet except for Rhys who was on duty in the security office. She passed by and dropped her satchel on her desk. She was halfway down the hall heading to her own shower when Jade appeared.

"Ugh! You're rank."

"Thanks. Nice to see me alive." Vala retorted half amused by the reaction. She was under no illusion that she smelled like roses.

"I'd rather _smell_ you alive." Jade grimaced pinching her nose. "Besides, you've come back from death once. Who's to say you won't again?" the question sort of startled Vala but it was difficult considering the change in Jade's voice from holding her nose.

"With a friend like you…." Vala finally managed to say without some amusement.

"Yada, yada, yada-," Jade waved a hand in dismissal. "Between you and Buffy, you guys are like, like cats. Nine lives- you know," she eyed Vala curiously. "I think you might last longer."

"How do you figure?" Vala asked confused and not sure how they'd gotten into the strange conversation in the first place.

"Hasn't Buffy died twice?" Jade questioned with a slightly arched eyebrow. "You still have eight left."

* * *

He was waiting in the sunroom; it was a third the size of the library with a few books set about in the shelves. Comfortable chairs had been placed along the wall in two's but Luis stood at the bay window.

Vala watched him for a moment, gathering the nerve to step inside and close the door behind her. She smoothed the skirt of her dress; she'd picked it hoping Luis would see the sister he'd thought dead instead of the Slayer.

He was going to be angry.

Vala drew in a breath and stepped in.

"Luis."

He didn't even turn around, though his back stiffened. "Where have you been?"

Vala hesitated before walking towards him slowly. "Lots of places." She shrugged and immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"This isn't some game, Vala!" Luis snapped turning on her. He was furious, hurt… "One day you're off at the fancy school, then the Rayne woman tells _our_ parents their baby died somewhere in the _fucking ocean!_" his voice rose with each word until he was yelling at her. "Did you ever stop to think what that would do to them? Did you care?" he demanded taking a breath. He shook his head and moved away from her. "You're not taking my daughter." He headed towards the door, past her. "We're going home."

"Mamí and Papí…" Vala's soft voice followed him but he refused to let those doe eyes get him. "Are they…"

"Mamá died." Luis snapped. It was cold and harsh and he didn't care. Hadn't she pretended to be dead? "Of grief. Because of you. She died with that God dammed diploma you sent her in hand." He rounded on her again, his finger jabbing towards her as he approached Vala again, completely forgetting he was leaving with his daughter. "Don't pretend you care!"

"She was my Mom, Luis." Vala wiped a hand across her eyes, tried to swallow the lump in her throat. It wasn't fair. She'd left them all hoping they would lead happy normal lives and instead…

"A buena hora te acuredas." Luis scoffed. "You didn't care when you were off at your fancy school. Enjoying life and going on trips… to think Papá and Mamá were so proud of you-."

"Fancy school?" Vala cut in, feeling the sting of his words, as though she'd been some spoiled girl… "You think it was some fancy school?" she questioned knowing none of her family'd had any idea what the school was. "Not everything is what it looks like!" she snapped back. "You saw them, saw _me._ That's what I've been doing- what I _was_ doing when you all thought I was at my 'fancy school'. And I wasn't the only one. There were more than 500 hundred girls- my age and older and that's what we were doing. Learning about the evil things in this world. Learning to fight, to _protect_ you and everyone." Her voice lowered, her tone growing softer because they hadn't known. She'd never said and it wasn't Luis' fault, the way he felt, his recriminations… he had a right. "That's what I was doing."

"You want me to believe vampires are real?" Luis demanded already shaking his head. He couldn't accept that as the truth, he couldn't! "That you're-."

"Tu los viste!" Vala cut in. "No pretendas que no- Luis, you can't go home with Gemma." She shook her head already denying him what he wanted most. "Someone is still trying to kill the activated Slayers and she doesn't know how to defend herself let alone be able to protect you."

"Protect. Defend. Do you hear yourself?" Luis demanded, his voice rising with anger.

"Do you?" by contrast, Vala's tone was softer, sensible and he didn't like the way she was looking at him. "Do you care if your daughter dies? Because that's what's going to happen if you take her home. Luis," she half raised her hand to him but he flinched. "I'm trying to help. I'm trying to keep her safe and her family from suffering the same as mine." She looked sadly at him, wishing things had been different and she could have been part of her family. Vala dropped her hand, curled her fingers… "I don't want her to feel the way I have since I was twelve."

Like a freak of nature, like she didn't belong, having to lie and hide, unable to be a kid or even innocent and always wishing for a life that could never be hers.

"Twelve." Luis drew himself to his full height, looking down on her. "Lying to us since you were twelve. And that chino-! El que tragiste a casa- he wasn't a tutor, was he?" because Hayden had called him a Watcher…

"Matzuye was my Watcher. He was assigned to me when I got to the Academy. It was his job to train me, to see that I was capable if not ready when I was called." Vala explained but the more she spoke the more Luis' expression became hard, cold. "Maty was my friend…"

"Watcher, Academy, training- what is that, eh? More lies!" he exploded sweeping his arm and knocking a vase to the ground. It crashed and the silence echoed around them.  
"Lu-." Vala reached towards her brother again, ignoring the shards on the floor he seemed to find fascinating.

"Where is he?" he asked. "Tu chino, eh." He looked at her, voice rising with barely restrained anger. "How long before you two decided to leave together? In Rome, when you were supposed to be studying? Is that why you sent Mamá all those fancy clothes, the suit for Papá."

"It wasn't like that Luis! Maty never touched me." Vala found herself defending herself and shook her head. "They told Mamá and Papá I would have the best teachers, the best tutors… they lied." They'd done it well. "The Academy's sole purpose was to train us, girls with the potential of becoming the next Slayer. I know you don't want to believe this." She turned away from him and reached to the shelf behind her. She took the familiar leather bound book hating what she was doing. "Rayne gave me the spiel my first day, didn't wait for me to unpack before she showed me this." She held up the Slayer handbook where he couldn't avoid it and continued. "One girl in all the world… _In every generation, there is a Chosen One, she alone will stand against the vampire, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. _… Gemma will hear it from Varana, if she hasn't already. She'll explain all about the Slayer legacy and Gemma will stay here, brother."

He looked up at her, tearing his eyes away from the book and shaking his head. She was going to take his little girl, all he had left of the family he'd once had…

He started to shake his head because he wasn't going to let a stranger take his child. This wasn't Vala, this woman was cold and there was steel in her eyes as she stared him down.

"You're dead." He stiffened his spine. "You don't even exist anymore-! I'm taking my daughter-."

"And get her killed." Vala cut him off. At the stricken look that flashed over his face Vala relented a bit, wishing there was another way…

"You want me to leave my daughter here? To be-. You work for those people! The same one's you say _made_ you lie to us." He accused, incredulous. She was still working with them, still following their orders; she'd lied to him again-

"No." Vala shook her head. "The old Council, most of the old Watchers- they're all dead. Blown up…" she shrugged but his expression was aghast, likely thinking she'd done it. "Luis, I didn't have a choice. The Slayer died and I was called. It was my job-." Sighing Vala set the book aside. "I couldn't tell you, any of you. I wasn't supposed to show up for the quince, that was Maty's idea. We both knew what was coming…"

"The dying…" he supplied but his eyes were still accusing. "You faked your death, you had us believe-."

"No."

"You lied-!"

"No."

"Mama died-!"

"I didn't fake it! I didn't."

"Then what?" he demanded, both yelling at each other and Luis finally grabbing onto her shoulders.

"We were in _Rome_, slaying…" Vala drew in a steadying breath. "The Council sent us to _Prague_. Some demon was opening a HellMouth. I stopped it, killed the demon, kept the seal closed only I was set up. Rayne wanted one of her girls called; maybe she thought they'd be easier to control…" she shook her head, drew another breath but never really knowing why they'd done it. Vala pulled back, out of her brother's hold and he let go. "The building collapsed. I saw Maty- but I- I couldn't- it was too late." She turned to the window unable to look at him as she remembered waking up, trying to find Maty and having no clue what to do without him. "I remember… pain… like a- a burning… Then I was in a hospital, the doctor telling me I was lucky. That I'd- my heart-. I'd been asleep a little over six months, slept right through my Eighteenth…" her voice trailed off but all Luis heard was an excuse.

"You couldn't call us? Couldn't come home? To Mamá, Papá." Luis demanded but he was breaking, he couldn't deny the hurt in her expression as she turned to him again. He'd always known she wasn't heartless, that wasn't the little girl he remembered but the woman in front of him was a stranger…

"I was the Slayer. As long as I was alive the Council needed me." She replied and her voice was choked with unshed tears that glimmered in her brown eyes.

"Then you didn't die-."

"Terco- yes, I died." Vala glowered, thinking he hadn't become any less pigheaded through the years. "But I couldn't be sure the Council wouldn't look for me. Luis, you have to understand." She pleaded though Vala had no idea if it was for him or for herself. Who she was trying to convince once more. "I was eighteen, no job, no friends, a stranger in a foreign country with God only knows what evil-. I didn't know what to do, where to go- I was scared. I didn't want any of you getting hurt and I thought the best thing was for me to stay dead."

"The best…" he echoed stepping further away from her.

"I did want to call; I wanted to go home, Luis…" Vala closed the distance between them.

"But you didn't. You didn't come home and you didn't call any of us!" he jabbed a finger in her direction.

"No. I didn't." Vala acknowledged. It took some of the anger from him and Luis had nothing to say. They were quiet for a while, each thinking and coming to terms with what they'd learned. Vala felt guilty, she'd cursed her own niece…

"Gemma."

Vala sighed and sat tiredly in the window seat.

"She's a Slayer, Luis." Her brown eyes were sad, as though his little girl were already dead. "One of us."

Another moment of silence and then Luis sat beside her.

"The First was trying to wipe out the line, killing all the Potentials. A few made it to _Sunnydale_ and took refuge there with the current Slayer." Vala explained hesitantly touching his arm.

"I thought you- aren't you the Slayer?" Luis asked looking at her confused.

"I died Luis." She was almost apologetic about it. As if by dying she'd somehow failed him and her family. "Buffy's the Slayer in charge now-. It's a long complicated story, brother."

"Then un-complicate it, Vala!" Luis demanded sitting up and glaring at her. "This is my daughter-!"

"When my heart stopped, the doctors couldn't do anything. I was dead." Vala cut in. "Not long but enough that another Potential was called in my place. That's how it worked before-."

"Pero Gemma-."

"We called the entire line." She held his gaze even as he began to understand what she was saying to him. "Every girl that ever could or would become the Slayer, _is_. It's my fault Gemma is here now. Let me help-."

"Help?" he echoed slightly mocking. "You want to do more?"

"Luis, I never thought-."

"That's right! You don't think!" he stood up abruptly, pointing accusingly at her. "You act and do stupid things- haven't you grown up? Why would you- why, Vala? Why put your misery on my little girl?" he pleaded in anguish.

"That's not what I did, Luis. You're not being fair." Vala stood as well unable to shake off the guilt seeing him like that. He had a right to be concerned, to blame her because she'd agreed… "I'm tired of having to explain myself to everyone. I came back because _I _felt I should. Because _I _wanted to help end this. I didn't know there were two Slayers on the HellMouth. I didn't know my presence wasn't exactly necessary but I'm here now. I'm here and I'm doing my best to keep these girls I've _cursed_ with my life, alive long enough they can grow up to enjoy some of it."

"I'm supposed to feel sorry for you now?" he looked at her aghast. How could she expect that from him? After years of being 'dead'- no.

"You're supposed to try and understand. We didn't make this choice lightly. We knew what it would mean and at the time I didn't have a different option to present."

"We. Who's this 'we' you're blaming for the mess you've made?" Luis glared.

"I'm not blaming anyone, Luis." Vala denied but he wasn't interested. "The other Slayers, Buffy and Faith." She revealed. "Buffy was called after my replacement died. Faith was called when Buffy's replacement was killed. So there were three called Slayers in _Sunnydale_."

"_Sunnydale_…" he repeated. It sounded familiar and then he realized why. "The town that sunk?"

"It was a HellMouth." Vala nodded. "A place where demons could come into our world. Willow activated the Potentials the day we closed it. Now there aren't just three of us. We have an army. We have a good chance of winning this war, Luis." She hoped he could see that, wished it was different but they couldn't change what was. All they could do was take what they had and work with it.

"You're going to kill my little girl." Luis breathed dropping into the window seat again in defeat. He couldn't stop her; stop any of them no matter what he tried. Those things had been real, the fight- and Gemma… he'd seen her catch the knife. Luis couldn't pretend his little girl hadn't and the shock…

"No, Luis. No." Vala took a seat beside him but even as she spoke Vala knew she couldn't guarantee that Gemma would live past the war they were fighting. "Gemma has a choice. Buffy and the others, we've agreed. None of us- Faith, Buffy or me- we didn't like the way the old Council treated us, like we were expendable… We're not going to force the girls to fight. They are required to undergo Slayer training, there's no opting out of it. None." She had to make sure he understood, take the time to explain to him what came next. It was all she could give her brother. "They have to know how to defend themselves, how to stay alive if it comes to that. None of my girls is given a post until they're eighteen and even then, if _I _don't think they're ready…" she shook her head. Vala wouldn't give in, it didn't matter who did the asking or if they demanded she put her Actives in the fight. She wouldn't do it, not to the ones who couldn't handle themselves. What would be the point of their deaths? "We want to keep these girls alive, Luis. We want them to have a life and school is the first priority of anyone in mine. I want them prepared for whatever they choose to do with their lives."

He was quiet, just thinking about everything. Finding Vala… it was unexpected- a shock but he couldn't deny that he was happy she was alive. He'd always wondered what would have become of her; if she'd have a different life than his two sisters and glad he'd never have to see her suffer a drunk and abusive husband like Delia. Or spend her life chasing after one useless punk after another like ZuliMar…

"Mar va poner el grito en el cielo."Luis sighed raising his eyes to Vala's.

* * *

Gemma sat in a comfortable leather arm chair, the fancy library was partially filled with books, all of them looking old. She couldn't help her wandering eyes even with the stately woman sitting across from her drinking tea. She was still having trouble with everything that had happened since the dinner in _San Francisco_. The… _things_… that had attacked them, watching the girls- they'd done- they were…

"Gemma." Varana called yet again and saw the slight start she gave.

"I'm sorry." Gemma apologized softly but her eyes again wandered over the library.

"I understand this is…a bit much for a girl to take in." she wanted to roll her eyes but it wouldn't do. A woman her age and a Senior Watcher to boot, just did not roll her eyes.

"It's just…weird." Gemma finished though weird didn't come close to what was going on.

"Weird." Varana echoed. "I suppose." She set her tea cup down and reached across for the Slayer Book. Its leather bound pages rested on her lap as she settled in to begin.

"_As long as there have been demons and vampires, there has been The Slayer. One girl in all the world, to find them where they gather and to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. Since the beginning of humanity there have been demons roaming the Earth and making it theirs but as time passed they were dominated by humans. Some retreated to other dimensions while others stayed and passed as hybrids, living in the human world. One such demon species were the vampires. Created by the Powers to battle evil, The Slayer was born_…"


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

_Once again I realize my life isn't mine. Not completely._

_I have responsibilities, duties to fulfill, a school full of girls I have to protect, teach…_

_I'm being pulled in different directions, by the girls-Actives that need guidance and of course that falls on me. Because I'm the oldest Slayer, 1 of 3 Called by our predecessors death's and yet no one is looking for another Prophecy book to find out what this means. I know it's important, I know there's meaning here but I just can't remember._

_I still don't understand how I got here._

_I'd always assumed, if Buffy and the others wanted me to stick around, I'd be sent to help gather Actives- and I was. Maybe I'd help train them, get them started- and I have. I'd even expected to join in the next apocalyptic battle but running a school? _

_How did I become part of the inner circle? How did I get tied to the NWC?_

_I'm not sure what I would've done had I known…_

_Then there's the NightStalkers._

_Hannibal left me an open invitation. The NightStalkers wouldn't turn me away. I could make a home with them, hunt and help them…_

_Only I can't do that._

_I don't belong there._

_It's been two weeks since our trip to San Francisco and I regret not dropping in on Hannibal. _He_ would've looked for _me_. _

_I try not to think about Hannibal. It's easier with all the things that yet have to be done around here. All the construction, the training, getting them to focus on studying…_

_But…_

_When I'm alone, when sleep doesn't claim me right away… I miss him. I remember the long nights falling asleep in his arms while we talked. It's those moments I treasure. Peaceful…and that's not how I would describe King. That loud, obnoxious, overgrown child…_

_I miss him._

_I've thought about calling them._

_We're fighting the same war. _

_Almost._

_They could benefit from our resources. Giles and the others, they'd most likely accept the NightStalkers if I proposed it…_

_…_

_They would know._

_Hannibal…_

_He'd see who I really was._

_Who I am._

**0o0o0o0**

Speaker phones.

Even with the door closed, ZuliMar's voice carried to every nook and cranny of the mansion as Luis broke the news that Vala was indeed alive and well and ran an all girls private school in **_StarCity_**. She barely heard Vala say hello before launching into a tirade full of recriminations that Luis cut short calling her a hypocrite. That started another argument and it was an hour before the office was once more quiet though not very calm and peaceful.

"You heard about the black out in LA?" Luis questioned though thankfully he'd moved out of the city by then. "Mar stayed, the boys- she's got three. Well… Roque, hardheaded cabron." He shook his head sighing heavily while Vala waited for him to tell her more about the family she hadn't known she had. "He went out with his friends, como siempre. The blackout caught them in the streets and… You know, I didn't believe his friends." He chuckled but he wasn't amused. "Vampires. That's what they said and Roque, he didn't make it out."

"How did they?" Vala questioned softly.

"Some bikers- Hunters or something. The kids said they stopped and got them all in this white guys minivan. Drove to the freeway and got out of Los Angeles. Bastard left them on the side of the freeway as soon as he got daylight." He shook his head in disgust at the cruelty of some people.

"They just left them?" Vala frowned. "Alone and in the middle of nowhere?"

"Some people, huh." Luis grunted in agreement. "But, you got two other nephews, the oldest- Daniel. Kid has the worst temper- reminds me of Mar. The little one, he's quiet."

"With Mar and if Daniel is like her, I'd say he's a smart kid to keep silent and out of their way." Vala assured growing more upset by what she heard. "And Papí?"

He shook his head, heaving a long sigh before he looked up and something clenched inside of Vala.

"Sits in his room, just staring out of the window." He wiped both hands over his face and leaned forward in his seat. "I don't know Vala. Something… something broke in the old man after Mamá passed away. I think, I think he just…"

Luis didn't know how to voice what he thought had happened to the old man who'd always seemed unbreakable. It was as thought he'd looked around, seen the lives his children led, the choices they were making and gave up. One daughter was under the thumb of a tyrant and he'd done nothing to stop it, to protect her. The other daughter… it was one man after another- all of them worthless and yet she didn't care. His two youngest sons were gone, just lost themselves somewhere in the world and forgot about their family, forgot about the old man.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Vala whispered trying to choke back the tears in her throat.

"You can't take all the blame, tonta." Luis stated with a wry smile. "Mar was heading down this path long before you left for school. Delia knew what she was getting into with that asshole-."

"He still beats her?" Vala questioned sharply.

"Last time I saw her." He nodded seeing the harsh line of her mouth. "Oye, your Quince." He began, sitting back in his chair and watching her carefully. "It was you."

"I told him I'd do worse if I heard he lay a finger on Del again." Vala snapped.

"Damn, I knew it had to be you." Luis chuckled but Vala wasn't seeing the funny when their sister was being abused. "Even then, I think I knew." And with what she had done to Mar on one of those visits home from school… Luis realized it could have been much worse if he hadn't intervened.

"Where do they live?" Vala demanded in a soft tone.

"Oh no. Que vas hacer?" he questioned shaking his head. "Break his other arm?"

"I warned him, Luis. He thought because I was dead there wouldn't be anyone to stand up for Del." She glared at him. "He was right." She saw Luis stiffen in his seat at the implication but it was true. He hadn't done a thing to help Delia. "And now he's going to see the error of his ways." Vala got up and strode towards the door.

"Vala! Esperate, you're just going to go over there and beat him black and blue. Is that what a Slayer is? Is that what you do? Solve every problem with violence and death because I'd rather my daughter remained ignorant of those facts."

His words stopped her cold, hand on the door knob.

The Slayer wasn't supposed to harm a human; a Slayer was their protector, the first line of defense against evil…

Vala didn't know if she had a right to interfere. Mar had made her choices, one bad ass boyfriend after another and none of them man enough to stick around for the kids. Delia chose an abusive husband, had a family and _stayed_, she _stayed_ knowing it wasn't ever going to get any better. All those years, Vala'd had a family and she'd been too scared to look, to find out how they were.

Selfish.

That's what she'd been and now that she knew for a fact her family had fallen apart guilt was making her want to do stupid things as well. Who was she to interfere in their lives if that's how they wanted to live? What right did she have to force them to look at all their short comings, to judge them for the things they'd done?

"That's not what a Slayer is." She said in defeat. Without another word, Vala opened the door and headed down the hall leaving Luis in her office.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Pero que preciosas!" Reyna exclaimed as Vala walked into the kitchen with yet another arrangement of flowers trailed by Jade.

"Come on, V!" she protested. "Just leave them here; you don't even come into the kitchen. Don't toss them!"

"A donde vas?" Reyna questioned taking the vase from Vala's hands and setting the flowers on the large island.

"Fine." Vala consented ungraciously. "Anything else from Queen gets sent to the kitchen." She ordered heading out. "Reyna can enjoy them."

"De que habla?" Reyna questioned in a low whisper leaning towards Jade.

"Oliver Queen keeps sending her flowers and chocolates." She pouted eyeing the arrangement of lilies and sighing. "I hope you get fat." She sighed and walked out of the kitchen leaving Reyna to laugh at their antics.

"Que bonitas." She murmured appreciating the flowers. She was looking forward to the chocolates as well and laughed again. Young women just didn't appreciate the fine details of courtship.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Luis watched from the window as Vala came back through the garden with a group of girls, Gemma included. She'd taken them on a long run earlier that morning and he could see Gemma was tired. After a week, he could see the difference in his little girl especially with the personal time Vala was spending with her.

He didn't like watching them fight-

_'Spar. It's called sparring.'_ He corrected mentally.

He didn't like it at all, seeing the way Vala tossed Gemma around, how she barked orders at his little girl... He didn't like it but he kept quiet. He wanted his little girl to live and that was how it was going to happen.

"Clean up and head to the library for your lessons." Vala ordered her group only to tug Gemma out of the bunch. "You and me, we have more training."

Gemma groaned, shoulders sagging in complaint.

"All you do is kick me around." Gemma glowered.

"Then kick _me_ around." Vala ordered with a finger pointing at her chest and the dammed smirk playing about her lips. Luis shook his head, recognizing the challenge even if his daughter only grew more annoyed.

"Oh sure. You're going to let me?" Gemma demanded crossing her arms.

"Right." Vala scoffed draping an arm over her nieces' shoulders. "I'm the senior Slayer. How's it going to look if you do that?"

"Ha, ha." Gemma had no choice but follow her aunt and not far behind was Luis who'd sit in the corner and watch as his daughter was tossed around yet again.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**_June 2008_**

_It's not like I haven't told him to mind his own business but does he take the hint? I'm not even _nice_ to him-which seems to annoy Jade to no end. I wonder what makes men in **StarCity** so obnoxiously persistent. It's bad enough Queen keeps sending those ridiculous flower arrangements but now chocolate?_

_I couldn't care less if it was the imported Swiss kind, it could come from the local drugs store for all it matters but Jade is all 'ooh' and 'ahh'…blegh!_

_So cliché._

_I don't know which one is worse, though I can't seem to get rid of either one. I wonder how long a broken leg would keep Peter Pan out of my way…?_

_Too bad I'm not allowed to do the same to Queen. I'd really enjoy hurting him…_

_Right now, I have a book to track down._

_I should've gone there in the first place but with all that's been happening and getting the school ready for the rest of the Actives… excuses. I hate excuses._

_Well, not if it's getting me out of the stupid Gala Jade accepted the invitation for. I swear she did it on purpose. I think _she_ has a thing for Queen._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"It's done." Jade said breezing into the Vala's office. "They finished a dorm."

"Great. Have the girls move in the furniture we have stored in the garage." Vala reached for another file and let it fall open on her desk. "How long for the other dorm to be finished?"

"Next month." Jade answered watching Vala quickly write down some notes. "So room assignments-."

"They get floor assignment." Vala cut in closing the file and grabbing up another one. "It's up to them who they room with but it's final. No complaining later because there won't be any changes."

"Yes ma'am." Jade grinned and finally got Vala to look at her. "Come on, you've got work face. I had to do it."

"Get me Willow. And have a car ready." Vala ordered since Jade apparently had nothing to do.

"Uuh, are you going somewhere Vala?"

"That's what the car is for." She replied closing the file and grabbing yet another. Vala sighed, because it seemed to never end.

"Kinda early for the Gala." Jade noted sitting up in the chair. "And you're not exactly glammed up."

Vala blew out an annoyed breath. She hadn't forgotten about Queen's Gala, she couldn't when it was all Jade talked about.

"Not going."

"Not go-? You can't not go, Vala." Jade protested leaning on the desk. "We need Queen smiley-happy and he's obviously got a crush on you-."

"Not interested and he does not." Vala cut in pulling out a different file from under Jade's arm.

"You're going." Jade assured.

"I have something more important to do." Vala picked up the phone and dialed.

"I'm calling Buffy." Jade threatened.

"To do what?" Vala snickered listening to the ringing line. "Because she can't ground me, can't fire m- well…" Vala shrugged.

"I'll get Giles!" Jade amended standing up.

"Good luck. Damn it." Vala glared at the phone and hung up. "If you get him on the line remind him we need those files and the software for our system otherwise we won't be able to link." She ignored Jade, rifling through more papers on her desk until she gave up and walked out in a huff.

**0o0oo0o0**

**_June 2008_**

**_StarCity_**_._

_I've been all over the world; heard a lot of different names for places, cities, towns… I have to say, people usually remember places with names that stand out. **StarCity** is no exception because when Jade proposed we come here, I was curious enough not to flat out refuse._

_The city didn't disappoint. Its ultra modern architectural design draws a lot of executives to its down town high rises and penthouse suites. The suburbs are not too far from the train or car trip into down town- it's pretty much picture perfect. One of the nicest places I've lived. Exactly what every little girl dreams about… if they aren't one of us._

_All of this wasn't new, nothing different from other cities and the coastal view… I was just happy to be home, back in sunny California with the perfect weather ninety percent of the time. _

_What I did _not_ like, what bugged the hell out of me, what I wished would curl up and _die_- was a nuisance in green tights that styled himself after the Dark Night. At least BatMan was smart enough to blend but PeterPan? He makes a damn good target and I can't say I won't be taking advantage of it next he shows up._

**0o0o0o0o0**

"And where do you think you are going?"

Vala didn't slow her pace leaving Jade to catch up because it wasn't as though they hadn't gone over this already.

"Out."

"Uh, getting your hair done or a manicure- you actually do need a manicure, Vala." Jade grimaced seeing the short nails currently bare of any polish. "The Gala is a very public event and-."

"I won't be going." Vala cut in with a smirk. "You have fun, though." She stepped into the security office calling for Yuma while Jade stood in the hall.

"Oh no you are not." Jade huffed turning on her heel. She headed straight to the ball room. "Fang!" she called loudly as she strode into the large room where the other woman stretched with various Actives.

"You yelled?" Fang replied dryly as she uncoiled herself from the Pigeon.

"I need Vala dressed for Queen's Gala, not going off on some secret mission of hers. So…" Jade waved her hand miming a witchy motion.

"So..?" Fang questioned slightly amused but otherwise didn't move.

"Do your witchiness and get her dressed, Xie." Jade huffed in exasperation.

Fang sighed still amused but shook her head.

"You must have me confused with a Goddessy red head." Fang hooked a thumb at herself turning back to her students. "I can't do that."

"Then…" Jade spluttered. "Don't let her out! You can do that."

"That was different, Jade." Fang replied calmly uncoiling into the Dancer.

"You locked it up nice and tight." Jade retorted, glowering and both hands resting on her hips. At the very least their resident witch could keep Vala confined to the grounds for another day, just to make sure she attended the Gala.

"That was a three room house." Fang said, her voice floating up from somewhere between her leg and arm. "This is a friggin' castle."

"Come on." Jade pfted. "We are way smaller than a castle."

"Aah… No." Fang answered shifting positions.

The Actives watched as Jade stomped her heel in a huff glaring at Fang who was contorting into the Crane.

"Fine." Jade snapped turning around. "I'll do this myself." She muttered heading out, cell phone in hand.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Just the man I need." Jade snapped the cell phone shut and hurried down the hall. She caught up to Luis quickly and hooked her arm through his and matched her pace to his with a smile.

"Hello." Luis greeted with a crooked smile looking at Jade who tugged him around a corner and down a different hall.

"Hi." She smiled again. "So, where's Vala going?"

Luis blinked, his expression showing slight confusion which meant he had no clue where his sister was going or that she'd even been thinking of leaving the mansion.

"Perdon?"

"We have a very important event tomorrow." Jade explained guiding him towards her office for some privacy. "And your little sister had to be there but," she reached her door and herded him inside the sunny office. "She's going off somewhere-."

"Ay no." Luis muttered under his breath. "Lo va a matar." He was sure of it.

"A quien?" Jade questioned with a slight frown. "And why is Vala killing anyone?" she gently pressed him into a comfortable leather armchair while Luis haltingly explained the conversation the siblings had the day of the speaker call. Jade could see Luis was uncomfortable talking about the abuse their sister was putting up with but there was nothing to do unless Delia wanted help.

"Ok." Jade let out a breath nodding her head as she thought things through. "Well, she wasn't mad. That's a good thing."

"Uh-huh." Luis wasn't so sure but he was also getting to know the grown up version of Vala. It was strange- she was his sister and yet Vala was a complete stranger to him. He could barely try to understand what a Slayer was and she was it, or rather one of three.

"Believe me." Jade assured with an offhand wave. "If Vala's killing anything she'd have Slayer face. And she didn't. So…" she trailed off wondering what else could have Vala running off the day before the Gala.

"You know," Luis hesitated only a moment. "Our Dad…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I can't change your mind?" Jade asked one last time from behind Vala.

"No." Vala answered slipping into the car wishing her 'assistant' would go away and leave her in peace.

"Okidokey then." Jade smiled and stuck the case inside the car before Vala had a chance to close the door. If there was one thing Vala had learned since becoming part of the NWC was that paperwork never ended. She also wondered why Jade was being so calm about the trip and the missed event the next day but was glad to be left alone instead of suffering through more questions and complaints. What was the point of Queen's party anyway? Vala had more important things to do than to stand around gritting her teeth and pasting a fake smile on her face while the rich got to prance around getting drunk. Besides, if she didn't attend the Gala then she didn't have to be nice to Oliver Queen.

_'That's a definite plus to this trip.'_

Yuma drove out of the gates and onto the highway leaving Vala to start on the paper work. It was the one evil of being the head of Slayer school she wished they could do without.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The limo was thankfully left behind and they took the helicopter the rest of the way. Vala sat, going over the conversation with Giles just before she'd left **_StarCity_**. He was annoyed by her insistent search for the prophecy book and wanted her attention to be focused on preparing her Actives. They were fighting something else now, an old rival of Buffy's from **_Sunnydale_** and he was backed by the military. It concerned her as well, she was part of it but letting another skirmish take her focus from the book wasn't going to help them win the war against the First. He couldn't stop her from leaving anyway and Jade had been sort of avoided anyhow… Vala would take it as a win.

It was dark by the time she arrived in Jericho Beach, Canada- and yes, Vala was aware of the 'non-funny' coincidence in names. They had a car waiting for her at the helipad and she was glad not to have to go through paperwork before driving off to the shop. It took her another hour to get there and find it. The damn place was off the seaside bicycle route not far from the beach along with a few shops and restaurants, its entrance practically hidden in the alley between the buildings. It didn't look sinister in the least, not even a smidge spooky. The windows were sparkling clean and the lettering was bold, bright yellow and cheerful.

"Creepy." Vala muttered under her breath as she paused outside. She could see inside to the first row of shelves and the place looked empty. "Right…sooo creepy."

The bell over the door jingle as she stepped inside and clattered loudly as the it closed. Vala ignored it, her Slayer sense tingling- as King would say- the further she walked in.

"Hello."

Vala turned to the voice and found a short, stumpy, semi bald man likely in his late 40's sporting some kind of sweater vest in green and brown, khakis, a pale blue dress shirt under that awful vest and thick glasses.

"Hi," Vala strode towards him, still on edge though she couldn't pin point the reason. "I called about a book a few days ago. About this big and thick." She described with her hands. "Leather bound and very old…" Vala trailed off. Her Slayer senses going on high alert the wider the creepy little man's smile got.

"Too late." He sinsonged ending with a gleeful chuckle.

"Krap." Vala sighed. She wasn't just annoyed by this latest set back, she was pissed off and sorry to see the matching set of Birkenstocks peeking out the side of the counter the creepy little ghoul was standing beside. "You didn't have to kill the shop guy."

"I was hungry." It shrugged offhand. "Actually, I'm _still_ hungry." It eyed her like she'd seen King eye a steak.

"We've never had Slayer." The second one spoke up from behind her.

"You're not having one today." Vala stated watching both ghouls when a third came out of the bookshelves to her left. "Why _are _you even here? I mean, well, you're ghouls. You guys aren't even on our level."

So why was the First using them to destroy the Slayer book? Was the First finally scrapping the bottom of the barrel-

"You hear that?" the creepy dead shop keeper sniggered, though he didn't sound amused in the least. "This one thinks she's better than us."

"Correction," Vala held up a hand. "I know I am."

All three attacked at the same time. Vala ducked under, rolling to her right and close to a heavy oak table piled with books. She reached back to the tangled trio and lifted the female ghoul from the bunch and slammed her onto the table. It broke with the force burying the ghoul under the stacks of books. She took the heaviest one on the shelf beside her and swung it at the last ghoul to make its appearance. It smacked with a solid thud and snap of bones that left a goop of slimy red ooze on the dark brown cover.

"Oh…krap." Vala breathed seeing the big Bible she had just desecrated with ghoul remains. "Sorry."

The female ghoul grabbed at her leg while creepy shop keeper snarled at her rushing like a bull. Vala stomped her foot into the head conveniently in range of her boot before grabbing the 'bull' by its 'horns'. She smacked it around the shop for a little bit, knocking down bookshelsves.

"Had enough?" Vala got more snarled threats which she cut off abruptly. "I'm not going to play with you all afternoon, ghoul. So you tell me what I want to know and I'll end you fast."

**0o0o0o0o0**

The shit had definitely hit the fan. King had no clue what the hell he was going to do with the last two NightStalkers he'd started thinking of as family. Right, so _one_ NightStalker and a third of… King sighed, both hands running over his face then through the mass of hair that was getting too long.

_'Zoë.'_

King didn't know what they could do for her. Sommerfield had left her in Abby's care but the woman seemed just as broken by their loss as King felt and he was hiding that to keep them all together. Everyone was dead. All of them…just taken out…just…gone…

"What the hell do I do?" he wondered out loud. He looked around the shack they'd snuck into for the night. It was below what they were used to but they hadn't been able to get in touch with anyone so soon after DayStar and Drake and Blade…

"King."

He startled, both hands reaching to the guns in the holsters at his sides and half rising from the chair miraculously able to support his big bulk.

Abby stayed on the stairs, her green eyes hidden in the shadows but her voice told Hannibal what her mood was like; dead, numb…lost.

"Problem?" he walked towards her, his steps light on the creaky boards and wondered how it was Abby hadn't made a noise.

_'Or I'm just too fucking deaf to hear her.'_

He scowled; that was going to get them all killed and right now it was up to King to keep them alive until they could join another Cell or …

"We can't stay here."

"Right. You got a magic wand, Whistler? Because right now, this is what we have to work with." King snapped.

"We should move on in the morning. Ditch the truck and find something else-."

"Are you listening?"

"I think we can get in touch with Caulder." Abby continued as if King hadn't spoken. "We should try him again-."

"Hey, Caulder isn't there, Abby. He's gone. We checked the warehouse out from top to bottom and nothing." King once again reminded her of the abandoned hideout the creepy guy had used. There was nothing left and no forwarding address the NightStalker could use. Anyway they tried to contact other Cells was blocked. Safety precautions for exactly what the HoneyComb had suffered. Caulder had been their only way back to the network of Cells.

"Its not like you've hear from Jerycho either, King. So what the hell is your plan?" Abby snapped. It had him pausing for a moment since it was the most emotion Abby had shown in the last couple of days.

"I'm working on it,Whistler." All King had to do was keep them safe until he figured out the next step.

_'No problem, right …'_ King let out a heavy breath and sat back in his chair. He was on night watch- just another six hours to go…yippee.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Vala wasn't amused. All her leads on the prophecy book kept coming up empty. Well, the latest one had turned up dead.

"Puta madre." Vala grumbled heading out of the musty shop and towards her car. It had been a wasted trip-sort of-not that she felt bad for the bodies already turning to mulch she was leaving behind. She drove back to the helipad frustrated with her search and more resolved to get what she wanted no matter how much the First kept impeding her. Vala was not going to let it win and she figured the ghouls had been expendable. Why else send bottom feeders to block her? Three weren't even a threat and Vala was glad for the non-demony books Maty had pushed her to read. All that knowledge had saved her ass on countless occasions while living on her own and away from anything remotely to do with the Council or even slaying.

She pulled into the helipad, her scowl in place. No one bothered her and the ride back was silent on both sides. The sun was setting as the pilot set down and Vala hunkered low as she made her way over to the fence and gate. She glared at Yuma it then at the limo, not for a second believing there hadn't been another car available for the two hour trip out of **_StarCity_**.

"Where's your book?" Yuma asked pushing off the shiny black car and lazily reaching for the back dooras he saw her approach empty handed.

"The dead guy couldn't say." Vala snapped getting in and pulling the door closed. A moment later the car started and they were moving.

"So you couldn't wait until he told you where the book was before you killed him?" Yuma questioned. He glanced in the rearview mirror noting the silent glare Vala sent his way and was glad of the partition. "Ok, so I'll just put this up…" the tinted window slowly slid into place leaving Vala alone to go over the facts as she knew them.

1 Her contact was dead.

2 She had no idea where to get the book now.

3 Her contact was dead _because _of the book she was looking for.

Vala leaned back in the leather seat, both hands rubbing at her face while she tried not to let her frustration get in the way of what she had to do next. Her options were non-existent as far as she could tell. Without a contact she was effectively blocked and that was pissing her off because she had dream Maty in her head telling her it was all in the prophecy but not _what_ that prophecy was or what she was supposed to do. Nothing else in the boxes Maty had sent to Giles had been damaged, even the other books-.

_'Just the one.'_

And that meant there was something the First feared in that book. Vala didn't understand how she was the only one who saw that but the others were busy with the Twilight fiend-

_'Fiend?'_ Vala frowned. _'You're reading too many krapy novels.'_

But the truth was Twilight had everyone worried. Even Vala had concerns about the new player and where he'd come from. Giles was so busy trying to keep Actives from being hunted and using Faith to get the work done he'd alienated Buffy yet again. Now it was easy for Vala to see the cracks in their relationships but they stuck it out. Vala was relieved they hadn't fallen apart and hoped that somewhere along the line the bonds between all four of them were strengthened. If the Council fell apart, everything would finish- all the rebuilding would have been for nothing and Vala didn't think she'd be able to handle it all that well. Whether she'd wanted it or not, this was where she belonged and it was where she needed to stay.

That little ghoul hadn't been of any help either- it didn't know jack, of that Vala had no doubts. She'd done almost everything to get some information out of it but all it could tell her was they were told to get the book and hand it off. Too bad Vala had Bible'd the ghoul who'd done the handing over.

Sighing, Vala glanced out the window as Yuma slowed down and made a turn. She sat up quickly and took another look but there was no mistaking the grounds.

"What the hell…" she cursed and scooted towards the window. She tapped it so hard the glass cracked but right then Vala didn't care. "Hey, didn't I say LA?"

The window slowly came down but only halfway.

"Actually," Yuma said puling around to the front steps. "I was just killing time." He grinned at her looking over his shoulder.

"Kill being the operative word here…" Vala growled low in her throat. "You turn this hunk of metal around, anata wa uragirimono." She jerked around as the door opened and Jade slipped in wearing a fancy gown.

"Hi." Jade smiled tucking her dress in and closing the door.

"What-." Vala watched Jade lean towards the cabinet and pull out a garment bag and case.

"Glad you made it." Jade let out a breath and set her case on the seat beside her. "Now-."

"What the hell is this?" Vala demanded watching the array of brushes and makeup Jade was sifting through.

"Your dress, shoes and you know," Jade pointed a fluffy little brush at Vala. "You're lucky I went to beauty school during my undecided stage." She looked Vala over noting the soft waves in the inky hair and nodded. "I'm thinking a romantic up-do…yep. You should get in your dress and you," she turned a narrowed eyed stare at Yuma who was peeking at them in amusement. "Close the window, perv."

"Perv-." Yuma jerked at the insult, frowning. "That's the last time I do you a favor." He stated grumbling under his breath as the window went up and the limo started moving.

"I'm not going, Jade." Vala said yet again though inside she felt like a little kid telling her parents 'No' and knowing perfectly well there was nothing she could do. "I have somewhere else to g-."

"I took care of it." Jade cut in as she handed Vala the garment bag with her gown.

"Took- you have no idea where I was going." Vala frowned absently pulling out the gown while Jade smirked.

"Los Angeles, right?" she shrugged at Vala's slight confusion. "Your hunky brother told me."

"Lu-. I didn't tell him anything." Vala protested frowning.

"He's your big brother, V. The man isn't stupid- actually, he said it's what he would've done in your place and you are Papí's niña."

Vala sat back and closed her eyes.

_'I think I'm getting a headache.'_

"So I took care of it and your Dad will be arriving here in the next few days."

"Wait. How did you take care of it?" Vala questioned.

"I called the Hyperion." Jade replied as though it should've been obvious.

**0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

_**AN: So I posted this even though the party was supposed to take place in this chapter as well but 4th of July is this weekend so...**_


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

Oliver Queen made the rounds, a smile in place and the right words easily slipping off his tongue. It was all part of the façade though he really did enjoy playing the playboy. Even more, he enjoyed being GreenArrow though lately it wasn't 'the usual' and the 'weird' finally had a name; vampires and The Slayer…

Two new arrivals paused in the entrance, a waiter quickly offering flutes of champagne that Jade accepted.

"So, smile." She ordered handing a flute to Vala who took it grudgingly. "And please don't annoy Oliver Queen. You're supposed to keep him happy." Jade reminded as she drank. Vala's eyes narrowed because it certainly sounded as though they were pimping her for some extra acres of land she didn't see the need of anymore- not if it involved dealing with the annoying playboy.

"And there he is." Jade pointed out with a slight tilt of her head Vala followed. She had no trouble spotting the blond head or the stunning woman at his side and then she noticed the second one hanging from his arm and rolled her eyes. It was typical of what she had come to expect of the rich playboy and he made no secret of it. There were plenty of covers with his face plastered on it with some model or socialite all over **_StarCity_**.

"Classy, Jade." She muttered under her breath not adding that there was nothing about herself that Queen could ever be interested in except to say there was another 'pretty face' to add to his gallery of conquests.

There were people glittering like mini chandeliers- old and young alike. Every one of them so comfortable it just made Vala want to cringe. Did they have any idea what one measly jewel would do for those that had nothing?

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into?_' because Vala would much rather be out there doing her 'job' as the Slayer. It's where she fit, where she was comfortable and the years spent fighting against that had been a waste. Vala followed Oliver Queen's progress through his guests well aware of his destination.

"We should go before I'm forced to smile- I think I might actually break him in half." She added on a slightly serious note. Something about him just taxed her patience and there wasn't much of it left since Jade had 'kidnapped' her. Vala would much rather have been heading down to LA.

"Your Dad is going to be fine. Enjoy the party, V." Jade assured once more and started towards Queen. She didn't think telling Vala her mermaid gown had come _from _Queen was a good idea but then what the Slayer didn't know wouldn't hurt the gorgeous man any woman would love to be chased by.

Oliver spotted them, his smile widening when he saw Vala in the plum gown. She definitely looked better than the model posing in it when he picked it out. He made his excuses, even leaving the models behind and as he passed another waiter he took fresh flutes and continued to excuse himself from guests wanting his attention.

Vala veered off, leaving Jade to greet the playboy. She had no intention of suffering through pleasantries while he flirted. He had enough women hanging on him to miss her absence and Vala was still thinking of her book. It was important; she knew it deep in her bones even if no one really thought it was. They just assumed it had sentimental value because of Maty, their relationship- what he'd really meant to her. She had been ten years old and 'swept away' with promises of freedom from her siblings and a life Vala hadn't realized was already good enough. She'd had love. She hadn't been alone... But then Maty had been assigned as her Watcher and he'd done his best to fill that loneliness Vala hadn't realized was part of her deal. Maty had been that big brother the Council gave her without intending to.

The NWC definitely wasn't like its predecessor in that regard. All Watchers had more than one girl to them; there were just so many Actives. Sometimes Vala was overwhelmed by the number of girls they had Called but at the time she hadn't had any other options to present.

_'What the hell am I still doing here?'_ she wondered walking past another group of snobby _Dallas_ types. She eyed the crowd and felt out of place. Vala was not one of them, never had been and doubted she could ever fit in a scene like theirs. She knew what she was, _who_ she had to be and was just accepting it when things once again changed. There was nothing to do but adapt and that was one thing Vala had learned to do without trouble though it didn't mean she liked having to do it. She had duties, responsibilities and girls that needed guidance. Vala didn't know how that was going to fare and she was worried because they would all die; it was inevitable and yet she was responsible for them, for walking them hand in hand to their deaths…

Oliver smiled at Jade, offering a flute though she raised the one in her hand and smiled her thanks.

"This is-." Jade glanced over her shoulder and stopped short as she noticed Vala wasn't there anymore. She tried not to frown- hadn't Vala been asked to play nice?

_'I just want to strangle her!'_ Jade closed her eyes and found a smile for Oliver who set the extra flute on a passing tray.

Oliver laughed. "I can find her."

"Hmm," Jade couldn't believe Vala had purposely walked off without a word. "She's hard to miss."

Oliver agreed; the plum colored dress was amazing. The color just added a glow to her natural sun-kissed tone and the fit accentuated her figure. With her dark hair pinned up it left her back exposed and the closer Oliver got to where Vala was slowly walking- heading towards the doors leading outside- he was hoping to surprise her.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Oliver asked knowing she would likely say No. He didn't give her the chance and lightly placed his hand on her back as he led the way to the garden. "Its-."

"I wouldn't want to take you away from your guests." Vala cut in as they stepped out into the night. Her eyes scanned the garden area which was ridiculous. She almost scoffed at his description of it because his 'back yard' was huge- it didn't even deserve to be called a garden. There were trees and flowers and God knew what else but it was beautiful. However, she wasn't letting that distract her. "We'll leave and let you entertain. If you'll just -."

"The view from the docks." Oliver interrupted and took her arm. He led her to a path and continued walking as if she hadn't been about to ask for his answer on the proposal still sitting on his desk. "You should see the bay, its impressive."

Vala wanted to scream with frustration. She had no interest in being arm candy for him and almost said so. The only reason Vala bit her tongue was the fact she couldn't indulge the 'bad behavior' now that she was 'the face' of the NWC. According to Jade.

"Boarding schools…" Oliver smiled at her which Vala returned. "Excelsior Academy." There was a slight wince she caught but said nothing. Whatever his deal she wasn't veering into any topic that wasn't to do with the land the school wanted to buy from him. He, in turn noticed that she didn't offer any information about herself. He had been hoping it would be easier to get her to talk because he had a file with very curious details about her life along with some large gaps.

"What drew you to it? You're head mistress of an all girls school…" he watched her wondering what she was going to tell him and hoping maybe there'd be a little truth. Or she could be the exception and tell him all of it; who she really was and what the hell those girls were doing wandering around **_StarCity_**.

"It's a responsibility I take seriously." Vala replied coming to a stop at the edge of the garden. "Do you have any questions as to the proposal for the land?" she was getting tired of that damn smile of his. She didn't like being there with him and she didn't like all the attention either. Vala would never admit it was uncomfortable and she didn't know how to react. When the hell had she ever been a regular girl who got asked out on a date? Her time with Pablo hadn't been close to what Oliver Queen was showing her. For Pablo, picking a flower off a bush while walking her home had been a grand gesture and at the time Vala had valued the simple uncomplicated effort he had put forth.

_'Okay, avoiding… interesting.'_ Oliver thought. He already knew there was no record of her attending any schools other than the high school diploma that was found.

"None at all." He replied and slid his hand into hers before turning and continuing to the dock. "So, where did you go to school?"

Vala could've crushed every bone in his hand. "It was a girls school." That was true, though he didn't need to know what she had been taught there.

"Ah, I see. What about college? Did you know what to declare or where you undecided?" he glanced at her knowing she hadn't attended any but Vala was looking away, towards the water and the stars reflected on its surface. It was quiet out by the water; they didn't hear the din from the party though the lights from the mansion were still visible through the trees.

"It wasn't difficult." Vala answered on a breath. "My major was always very clearly defined." Because at fifteen she had been Called as The Slayer.

"Of course. Do you always know what you want?" he wondered looking at her. He was trying to put the image of her from the roof top with the woman standing before him. It wasn't easy and as he expected she had lied to him.

"Yes." And right then Vala was reigning in the urge to shove him off the dock. The picture in her head of him treading water almost had her smiling.

"What about your family?-" Oliver knew right then it was a mistake. He recognized the slight change in her expression having seen it on the roof top when he'd been trying to help out the girls.

"Mr. Queen," Vala deliberately took a step away from him, pulling her hand from his and stared up into his eyes. She wanted him to see the game was over and she wasn't willing to keep suffering his attention without actually telling him to go screw himself. "You obviously have no intention of selling the land adjacent to my school. I won't waste anymore of your time-."

"So you don't want to buy the land?" he tried to pretend innocence but she didn't fall for it.

"Good night." Vala turned on her heel and walked back towards the garden and the party hoping to find Jade quickly and get out. Then again, leaving Jade behind was a better idea except for the safety issue; no council members, employees, Watchers, etc and especially the Actives were allowed to go anywhere alone. It was a strict buddy system all around though preferably groups of three or more.

"Wha- wait!" Oliver held back his laugh, pretty sure it wouldn't go over well with her and followed Vala. She was quick even in heels but his stride was longer. It didn't take more than a couple of steps before he was at her side only he didn't reach out for her this time. "Have dinner with me."

Vala stopped on the stone path, a frown on her face as she looked at him again.

"We'll sit down. Eat…discuss the proposal-."

"We don't want it." Vala turned away from him again, one hand grabbing a fistful of the damn skirt slowing her down when he grasped her arm. The urge to lash out was just natural and the annoyance she felt anytime she was forced to be in his company just aggravated her all the more. Sure, the man was charming and handsome and Vala wanted nothing to do with him. Jade had once said Vala was just covering the fact she actually did like Oliver Queen. But only that one time…

"Sorry…" he dropped her arm seeing the pointed look and the glare but moved to stand in her way so she didn't run off as per usual.

"Alright, we can eat-."

"Not hungry." Vala barely heard his second attempt to getting a date with her. She got that feeling, that harsh tug in her gut she hated for what it meant, the discomfort only grew worse the closer they got and looking around the garden, Vala was sure the vampires had to be there. Either close or more than a handful.

"Okay…"

"I really have to go now."

Oliver was surprised and then she grabbed his arm and hurried him to the lights and people and noise. The one place she figured he would be safe while she got to slaying.

"We don't have to go to dinner. We can-."

"Listen," Vala dropped his arm and grabbed at her skirt with both hands as they climbed the steps to the terrace. "You're not my type- actually, _I _am not your type." She rolled her eyes thinking that had to be the understatement of the century considering… "This is where I say something like 'how flattered I am for the attention' but I'd rather not lie. So I'll let myself out. Good night."

He didn't miss the looks she kept passing over the grounds as though she were looking for someone –

_'Or some_thing_.'_ He wondered if there were 'weird' things about to pop out of his bushes and try eating his guests. That was the last thing he needed so he didn't argue or try to follow her once they were inside the mansion. He had something to get from the office he had at home but later, when he had time to go over her little non thank you speech... yeah. Ms. Vala Rey, headmistress was going to have some questions to answer and he wasn't leaving without them.

Vala found Jade happily chatting with a handsome man maybe just a little old for her but then what did Vala know about Jade's preference in men. With an apologetic smile and some girly excuse she grabbed Jade and hurried her away with just a little extra force in her grip that had Jade hissing under her breath about hairline fractures.

"It's better than being turned or drained." Vala answered in an undertone as they hurried out the front door.

"What!" Jade hissed and picked up her pace. "Here?"

"No, Jade." Vala glared. "Of course here! Get in the car and help me out of this damn thing." She ordered opening the door and sliding in after Jade.

"Yuma!" Jade yelled already reaching to Vala's back and yanking the zipper down.

"Emergency gear." The satchel landed with a thunk in front of them and the dividing window slid up in place to give them privacy.

"Ok, so how did it go with Queen?" Jade opened the satchel and pulled out the black pants and long sleeved shirt Vala had taken to wearing whenever she slayed.

"No deal. We move on, figure something else out." Vala didn't dare say anything about the 'date' because it would only get her in trouble and she didn't need to be questioned anymore about the playboy. She slipped out of the heels and quickly pulled on her pants grabbing the belt Jade held out.

"So… wait, he's not selling? What happened?"

"Vampires." Vala snapped slipping on her boots and grabbing the leather jacket from Jade's hand. "Right here. You'd think that was more important." She yanked the hem of her shirt into place and stepped out of the limo. Putting on her jacket she turned to Yuma already closing the trunk and moving to her side. "I want you to pay attention. And stay with Jade. Make sure we get everything." Vala tapped the ear piece and camera she hooked over her ear annoyed by the fact her hair was getting in her way. It would be the last time she let Jade near with a comb or anything remotely resembling a styling tool. "I don't want to be filling in blanks at the next conference."She pulled the extra pins out of her hair she could find then took the weapons he held for her.

"Yes ma'am." He tapped his fingers to his forehead in a half assed salute while Vala frowned. She was tempted to threaten him into seriousness but there were vampires somewhere on the grounds of Oliver Queen's mansion and he had a buffet of 'blue bloods'. Instead, she raised the tanto in a threatening gesture and frowned at him.

Vala headed around the side of the mansion staying in the shadows and searching for vampires. She could feel them. They were definitely on the grounds but they were hiding and that had her worried. She vaulted over the stone wall separating the garden from the front of the house and stayed in a crouch, listening. The party was going strong, people laughing and drinking- the perfect dinner bell and yet they weren't coming in to feed. Vala straightened and headed into the garden, she took the same path that Oliver Queen had led her to the docks.

She hadn't gotten half way through the garden when the first vampire jumped out taking her down with it. Vala rolled, got her leg between them and kicked it off. She rolled to her feet, the tanto in her hand and the stake in the other.

"What." The smirk showed her the fangs but there wasn't a bumpy face to go with it. "Didn't think we were gonna find you." It laughed seeing her expression go from confused to questioning. "**_Sangria Noir_**."

Vala's jaw clenched but she didn't back up when a second stepped out to flank her.

"You realize this is going to end one way." Vala tucked the stake into her back pocket, eyeing the two vamps.

"With you dead."

"Nah, they want her talking."

"Right, you're getting questioned." The vamps smirked both taking a slow step towards her.

"I don't do questions." Vala moved towards them when her familiar voice stopped her.

"Hiya, Jeri." The bubbly red head sauntered from behind the tree twirling a flower in her hand. There was no denying the unnatural shine of her eyes or even the sharp incisors Yuritza flaunted.

Vala felt the breath leave her lungs, it was as though she'd been flung through a wall and all that weight was crushing her. It was almost like being under that building in Prague again.

"Cat got your tongue?" she laughed, the flower tossed aside.

"Yuri…" Vala barely managed to say her name. She'd thought they were safe. That Yuritza had gotten that happily ever after-. "Roco. Where is he?"

"Oh," Yuri waved a dismissive hand. "Married life wasn't for me."

"Tell me you didn't…?" Vala almost begged and the sting in her eyes was nothing compared to the guilt- she hadn't saved them after all and now Roco was either dead or turned.

"Good thing I'd put him on a diet."

***/*/*/***

Oliver took the case and made his way out of the mansion without drawing the attention of his guests. He didn't need any of them seeing Green Arrow coming out of the upstairs window. He wanted to get into the garage and the closest way there was through a part of the gardens hidden from the party. It was the bright flares that drew him off the path though he made sure to leave the case behind. He was no more than a few feet away when a dark bundle flew out of the bushes and knocked him down. He rolled with it, trying to gain the upper hand and grunted in pain as he was forced on his back.

"Ms. Rey?" Oliver could see it was her, in her black clothes just like the time before and she didn't look happy to see him again.

"Tawagoto." Vala cursed. She grabbed his tux jacket and hauled him up as she stood. Vala considered knocking him out but then she turned around and there was another bright flare as she cut one more vampire down. He'd seen her slay and she couldn't do anything about it, not with vampires after her and this time they wanted her alive. That was a change from the usual because killing her, or rather, killing The Slayer had always been priority for any bady.

Oliver stumbled, almost going down, as Vala shoved him in front of her. He didn't have to wonder if it was on purpose though she did keep him from being shot. He ducked down automatically, his hand reaching back to pull her down as well but she pulled away from him. When Vala stopped to face them, Oliver grabbed the long silver dart protruding from the tree trunk and pocketed it.

"Get in your house!" Vala ordered as more bright flashes surrounded her. He wasn't about to leave her alone but he was of no help to her as millionaire Oliver Queen.

Vala didn't see him go but she was hoping self preservation would have him looking for the safety of the party. More Sangria vamps surrounded her though Yuri was nowhere in sight. She'd lost her in the run to get some space between the little army she had brought along and Vala regretted having taken out those vamps in the club like it had been cake. Maybe a little bit of a struggle would've helped but hoping they'd sent less vampires was useless at the moment. Vala was used to fighting groups, she had done it as The Slayer back when she was still _The Slayer_, she had fought the same with the NightStalkers … the only difference was neither Maty nor King where there to fight beside her.

"Tired yet?" Vala swiped then stabbed her tanto into a leather clad chest. His scream was cut short and the floating embers of ash surrounded her but there was no answer to her question. "Seriously, how many is it going to take before you get I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You are coming with us."

Vala turned, her arm slashing down at the darts coming at her but she didn't get the second shot fired at her back. Her body spasmed and it hurt. The jolt of electricity brought her to all fours and she couldn't believe they'd actually tazed her.

_'What the fuck?'_

Vala looked up and found a green shaft protruding from the vampire in front of her. He didn't ash but they certainly looked surprised and it gave Vala the chance to force her arm up and slash at the wires. She still felt the tremors in her arms and legs as she fell onto her back but to her feet. She was slow, felt her muscles were too stiff but if she didn't fight then PeterPan was going to end up sucked dry.

Green Arrow didn't think he was doing that bad. Ok, so his arrows didn't produce that bright cloud of ashes like hers had done. It would've helped if she'd told him they would only burn up if he used silver tips. As it was, Vala would only tell him to butt out though Green Arrow was expecting a thank you for his rescue.

"What part of butt out don't you get?" Vala demanded as the last vamp turned and ran into the night.

"I saved your butt- hey!" Green Arrow ran after her but they stopped at the edge of the garden and Vala cursed under her breath. It was gone and so was Yuritza but now she had another thing to worry about. The vampires from **_Sangria Noir_** had come for her, they'd found **Vala Rey**…

She turned to Green Arrow, the frown on her face made her feelings real clear.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to say thank you."

"For what?" Vala bit out. He sort of smiled, looking up to the starry sky, shaking his head as though asking for patience to the Powers That Be.

"For the rescue."

"Right," Vala scoffed. She walked past him intent on getting off Oliver Queen's property. "Next you'll tell me there's aliens on Earth and they're your close personal friends."

Green Arrow opened his mouth about to say he was friends with an alien and yes they did live on Earth- Smallville, Kansas to be exact but then Clark wouldn't have been too happy. So he gave a sort of shrug of his shoulders; "Something like that."

Vala didn't find it amusing and she turned around shoving her palm into his chest. He gave a slight grunt for the force but stopped following her. "Listen PeterPan," she ignored his annoyance at the title but she reasoned it was his fault. Who the hell wore green tights and expected people not to think he was PeterPan? "Because it's your last warning. _Stop interfering._ You don't know what you're doing."

"Its Green Arrow." He said through clenched teeth. "And is it just me you don't want help from? Because you don't seem to mind having little girls on your adventures."

Vala drew in a breath, hands forcibly unclenching from the fists and looked up at the dark shades covering half his face. She wondered what it was with them, these big kids thinking they were super heroes and wearing masks. What where they so afraid of they hid who they really were if what they were doing was truly helping the community? The Hunters she'd come across hadn't worn masks and while they took care of the supernatural evil they did impersonate various officials. Then again Vala now had to worry that the Sangria vampires would come for her through the school. She had just added one more enemy to the NWC. "Like I said; stay away from us. Before you end up hurt." She stepped away from him her eyes still on his face. "Or worse."

She left him at the edge of the gardens wondering what the hell she was going to do about Oliver Queen now. He'd come across her slaying, he saw the vampires… Her main concern was telling the others of the Sangria Vampires and what if Giles or the others suggested she call in the NightStalkers?

Vala reached the limo still parked on the drive and slipped into the backseat where Jade let out a relieved sigh. "What happened? And why did they want you? Who were they-?"

"Hijo de..." Vala let out a frustrated breath and slid lower in the seat. _'The damn taser.'_

"They shorted the feed." Yuma explained as the limo pulled away from the mansion.

"Last thing we see is Oliver Queen and you telling him to get in his house." Jade flopped back into her seat as well, her eyes focused on the road visible to them through the windshield as Yuma drove them home.

"Let's go to **_StarCity_**, you'll love it." Vala mimicked. "That's what you told me." She glared at Jade who opened her mouth to form a protest but she _had_ said that. "It's got an ocean view. We've got land there…." Vala closed her eyes shaking her head. "What else can possibly happen?" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

_**AN: short and sweet but I wanted to post this before**_**_ I somehow manage to lose this or break the computer yet again..._**


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

**Artemis Academy for Young Ladies**

**_nostri _****_loco _****_est _****_cum _****_electum _****_paucis_**

The letters were engraved in the marble above the entrance to the school. Xander smiled, the girls were on a theme but it fit them all. It was Faith who still hadn't confirmed what name the school in Michigan would bear but then the Actives were having a hard time agreeing on that. He chuckled remembering the barely concealed expression of suffering Faith had tried to hide and failed miserably at. If it weren't for Jack…well, Xander didn't know how that particular unproductive meeting would have ended- not that he didn't have a pretty good idea.

He walked inside and headed right to the security office off the foyer with at least three Actives that he could see watching from the formal living room. Last he'd heard the northside dorm had been finished and that meant the twenty two Actives Vala had brought with her to **_StarCity_** all had their pick of suites. Xander had been impressed with the grand design; three floors, each with thirteen rooms- and yes, he'd pointed out the number but Willow had said thirteen hadn't originally been considered an unlucky number. And the 'rooms' were better than anything the girls'd had in college. There was a large bathroom on each floor, big enough for all twenty six girls on each floor to use comfortably, not to mention the balcony on the second floor… and the first floor? That was like a playground- at least his version of a grown up version. It came complete with media room, 'library' though they called it a study hall the Actives could comfortably do any school work, there was a snack bar! And of course, another set of bathrooms, two storage rooms, the office because no one was dumb enough to think the girls could be left without adult supervision even in their own dorm, or _especially_ there. Then again, one of the suites of the first floor was reserved for a Watcher; adult supervision.

By the end of the month the northside dorm would be filled with the Actives arriving from Ireland and the ones in Cleveland that meant the Watchers on staff would really get to work training and educating all the girls. It was a good thing they were almost done with the interior of the first class room hall. Wood wasn't equipped to deal with the overflow of Actives in Cleveland-

"Mr. Harris,"

Xander still couldn't get used to being addressed like an adult- always ended up thinking they had to be talking about his Dad…

"You're just in time." Yuma pushed one of the chairs across the office into Xander's path, grinning. "We got a 'movie'-."

"Don't let Vala hear you." Hayden walked in preceded by the smell of buttery kernels in two bowls. "She's not finding this any funnier than two days ago." He set a bowl on Yuma's desk and offered to share his with Xander as he took a seat and faced the flat screen both men were in front of.

"You haven't seen it have you?"

"Not yet." Xander answered taking a handful of the popcorn. Both men broke into grins and played the video feed from the attack the night of Queen's gala event. He winced seeing the expression on Oliver Queen when Vala landed on top of him.

"Oh yeah," Yuma nodded with a snort of laughter. "She was not a happy Slayer that night."

"Can you blame her?" Hayden questioned. "We aren't supposed to advertise."

"So what's gonna happen to him? Mr. Playboy there." Yuma nodded to the screen looking right at Xander who sighed.

"That was still being decided." Xander glanced at the door wondering if he really wanted to head over to the conference room for the meeting they were supposed to have. "Vala's…"

"Jade already reminded her." Hayden popped another kernel into his mouth as Xander got to his feet. "You want a copy of this one too?"

"Definitely." Xander called over his shoulder. "Its time for a new screensaver." One he wasn't going to show Vala. Behind him, their laughter followed him into the hall cut off as the door closed.

***/*/*/***

The screen on the wall was broken up into four squares, each one taken up by a familiar face as Xander walked in.

"…I'm hoping Willow has some spell to alter the memory of me slaying. Otherwise-."

_"Whoa," _Faith cut in, _"We're gonna start messing with peoples brains now?"_

_"Unless…"_ Giles paused briefly, clear that an idea was forming. "_Vala, is there a possibility Mr. Queen will accept the truth?"_

She leaned back into her seat, frowning. "Vampires are real. It's my job to slay and no, I'm not crazy." She scoffed.

"Vala," Xander rested a hand on her shoulder as he moved to take the set beside her. He could see her frustration, not that she was bothering to hide it from them. "Hey guys. I'm not too late…"

"Are you listening to this?" Vala turned on him pointing to the screen. "You're all considering recruiting a civilian. This… rich…yuppie…playboy- for what?" she spluttered hoping they were all just kidding and this wasn't her worst nightmare- or rather recent once- come to life somehow. "Because he saw me slay?"

_"Because he has money and a lot of connections we could use."_ Buffy pointed out, proving yet again how unlike the bubbly-airheaded-bimbo she did a great job of playing at.

"Can't you send me to Europe?" Vala pleaded focusing on Giles. She hadn't stopped regretting having listened to Jade about **_StarCity_**.

_"Vala-."_

"We already have a school in the states. Faith's in Michigan and ok so Cleveland isn't as big but there's the castle as well. Why can't I just move my school to, uhm…I could go back to Japan. I like it there. That was going to be my first choice-." Vala rambled because she could already see them finding reasons to say no. "What if-."

_"Hey, the babble is Red's thing."_ Faith pointed out.

"You're easier to defend." Xander added ignoring the slight pout on Willow's face at Faith's comment but it was true.

"Vala!" Jade burst into the conference room. "Vala you won't believe wh-."

"Get to the end." Vala ordered. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear.

"Oliver Queen is here to see you!" Jade almost squealed. Vala dropped her head to the mahogany table with a soft groan much to the girls' amusement. "Some one kill me. _Please_." She muttered loud enough they all heard her.

Faith and Xander chuckled.

_"On a scale of 1 to 10, Jade-_."

"He's gorgeous!" Jade exclaimed not bothering to let Buffy finish her question.

"He's annoying!" Vala scowled jerking her head off the table and glaring over shoulder.

_"Be nice."_ Buffy chided grinning. _"We may need him on our side."_

"Nice…." Vala grumbled under her breath turning that glare back to the huge screen.

_"Jade, what's he look like?"_

At Faith's question, Jade moved to the table then changed her mind about sitting next to Vala and chose to stand three chairs away from the Primary Slayer.

"Blond, green eyes, 6'3" and hot!" she lowered her voice just a little as though to whisper. "I think he's got a thing for Vala."

"He's interested because _I'm _not interested." Vala snapped. "That's how his type think. If they manage that much." She sat in her chair glaring at them all with her arms crossed. They were all obviously finding the situation very amusing but Vala wasn't having any fun.

_"Vala-."_

"I swear, Giles. If 'be nice'…" Vala threatened. Thankfully they all chose not to say anything and the screens went blank on the girls' laughter. She narrowed her gaze on Xander. "Quit grinning."

Xander almost laughed out loud.

***/*/***

Oliver waited in the formal living room admiring the clean lines and the comfortable furnishings. There were two girls he hadn't seen before on those times he'd run into Vala in **_StarCity_** and both were studying him openly. He smiled at them. Not a moment later did they both stand up and quickly walk past him. Turning, Oliver saw why.

"How can I help you, Mr. Queen?" Vala strode into the room; her expression concealed the annoyance from her conversation with the group and the fact Xander was standing in the hall just in Case Vala decided not to play nice.

"Have dinner with me." Oliver smiled, his eyes quickly looking her over admiring the snug fit of her jeans. He tried not to stare too much at the creamy blouse just sheer enough to peek through.

Vala drew in a breath, her arms crossing yet again. "We've had this conversation and my answer is the same." She turned on her heel with every intention of showing him the door even if she wasn't allowed to kick him out it. "Not interested."

Oliver didn't move, he wanted some answers and he had plenty of ammunition with which to get it. "How else will I ask you about the night of the Gala?"

Vala stopped and tried not to grit her teeth, it was crazy to hope he wasn't going to ask but then a lot of people would have ignored the weird events in his garden.

"Exactly what part of that night, Mr. Queen?" she turned around and faced him. "When I refused your dinner invitation? When I decided we had wasted enough time on the proposal for the land you have no intention of selling to us? Or was it when I walked out of your fancy party that has you confused?"

He never lost his amiable smile and he admired her cool demeanor as she ignored his real question.

"You forgot the attack in my garden."

There was a moment of measured silence before Vala spoke up.

"You must've had too much champagne."

Oliver just held out the slim case he'd brought along just for this purpose because he'd known she would try and deny anything had happened. She glanced at it but made no move to take and Oliver had to open it. He wasted no time playing the feed from Green Arrow's goggles while he studied her expression. He couldn't help but admire Vala because she never once let anything more than slight annoyance show on her features. He was prepared to deal with more denials as she looked up at him.

"What? Is this some B movie project of yours …" she wanted to wipe the smirk off his face permanently but she kept her hands to herself while a hundred different thoughts went through her mind, mainly was how she had missed any cameras in the garden or anyone else there filming the entire thing.

"You're very stubborn." Oliver noted as he pulled out the pictures and waited for her to say that wasn't her face.

Vala couldn't understand where he'd gotten the pictures or _how_ because the angles… it just wasn't possible to-

"Are you going to deny that's you?"

"Gimme a second." She snapped and almost bit her tongue for the admission. All she could think of was Giles telling her to be nice and Jade reminding her all the time how they wanted Oliver Queen to be happy. Then he laughed. "What do you want?" Vala bit out dropping her crossed arms. He didn't even seem to be aware of the threat in her voice or stance and yet the others wanted him on their side?

Oliver didn't have to say it again because she already knew what he wanted so he waited.

"Why?" Vala demanded.

"Why not?" he countered.

"Hasn't anyone told you its bad manners to answer a question with a question?" Vala snapped.

"The pot calling the kettle black." Oliver replied.

Xander chose that moment to step into view.

"You haven't won anything." Vala stated in a softer tone.

"8 o'clock." Oliver left the video on photos on the side table and walked out. Xander nodded in greeting as he went past.

"What now?" he took the pictures Vala held over her shoulder for him seeing the bright flash of the vampire going up in ashes and Vala clearly visible through the remains.

"I work out this frustrating need to _kill_ that son of a bitch before 8pm."

***/*/***

* * *

_**AN: the Latin is the school motto : **__our place is with the chosen few_


	34. Chapter 34

**_AN: Yes, short chapters but its this or risk losing all this hard work. So... enjoy!_**

* * *

**34**

Vala hated the dress Jade had put her in. Dark blue, low cut, not short enough according to Jade and just fitted enough if Xander's wandering eye was anything to go by.

"Quit staring." She snapped from her seat in the chair next to the fireplace.

"Crack a smile at least." Jade huffed beside Xander where they sat on the couch waiting for Oliver to show up. "You d-."

"The words 'be nice' are forbidden." Vala warned. "To either of you."

Xander chuckled. "Don't kill or hurt him in any physical way."

"At least." Jade huffed with an eye-roll just as the chime sounded and one of the young Actives ran to answer it. "Ok, time to get this show on the road."

"Do you need a chaperone, Vala?" Xander questioned in a low voice at her side. He could see she wanted to say yes even as they heard Jade greet Oliver and send the Active away.

"No." Vala pouted. "He's so just friggin' full of himself its- uhh!" she glared at him when he laughed because she stomped her heel like a child. Without a word to him she marched into the foyer.

Oliver smiled. "You're going to make us late."

"This was your idea-."

"Have fun, kids. And not too late past your curfew." Xander grinned as he lightly pushed her out the door with Oliver before she could say anything else. He figured Oliver could handle himself and if not, then they'd have one less civilian to worry about. They waited until the car pulled away before laughing.

"Did she leave?" Luis smiled at the giggling pair who pointed at the door and nodded.

"Oh my God. I hope she doesn't hurt him." Jade said on an indrawn breath.

"Did you see the look she was giving us?" Xander chuckled.

"She wanted to _Kill_ us!" Jade exclaimed with more laughter.

"Why doesn't she like him?" Luis frowned. He wasn't sure how to feel about his little sister going on a date now that he knew he had a little sister again. He'd done his 'brotherly duty' with Del but that hadn't ended so well with the abusive bastard he'd let slip through. Mar was… hell; there was no protecting her from any of the loosers she _chose_ to live with on any given Sunday. So how good was Luis really at watching out for his sisters?

"I don't think Vala even knows why." Jade shrugged as they headed back to the living room.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Oliver didn't say anything during the ride into the city. The restaurant would hold his reservation- he wasn't just some celebrity they could reschedule or move around to accommodate.

Vala wasn't impressed by the fancy car. She hadn't dumped her beamer when Giles had suggested she upgrade to something more Slayer friendly or when Faith had proposed a sports car- something Giles was quick to squash. So… no fancy sports cars on Council funds. Faith had pouted but then she ended up getting her bike…

They pulled up to the restaurant full of flashing cameras Vala did not like. She kept her head ducked, avoiding as many as she could and hurrying inside with Queen on her heels slightly frowning. She didn't explain and he didn't ask though that wasn't going to last long. The whole idea behind the 'dinner' invitation was to get some answers about the flaming piles of ash in the shape of human bodies. They followed the hostess to their table and took the menus.

"What happened to your plane?" Vala sat with the menu still closed over her place setting.

"I don't have a plane." Oliver just smiled amicably, picked up his menu and looked through it. "I have a jet."

Vala grit her teeth and snatched her own menu. When Oliver ordered wine for them Vala refused and sipped at her water instead.

"Is your jet supposed to impress me?"

"Does it?" Oliver looked up from the menu, his smile not wavering. She wasn't pretending to be happy to be there with him and tiring as her surly attitude was getting he still found himself too curious to just give up. "No… I see it doesn't."

"You didn't think it would." She knew that. Her curiosity was piqued; he didn't react to finding out vampires were real like regular people did- not that she'd come right out and told him vampires were real but…

"You don't seem that type of woman, Vala." There was more to this mystery; the woman in black jumping off rooftops and hunting down creatures of myth in alleys…

"Now I'm a type." Vala scoffed and sat back in the plush chair. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"What's your hurry?" Oliver didn't get his answer as the waiter came and he placed their order just a little surprised Vala overrode him and ordered for herself in perfect French. That hadn't been in her bio-

"I don't like all the attention," she pointed out the flashing cameras outside of the restaurant, picking up where they'd left off as the waiter left. "And you're the one who wanted dinner so ask your questions, Mr. Queen."

"It's Oliver…" he could see it would be a waste of time to argue so he got down to what he really wanted to know. "Who are you? … What exactly is this NWC? Why- _what_ where those…" he didn't want to say it out loud, it was too ridiculous.

"My name is Vala Rey."

"That's not what I asked-."

"It's _who_ I am." Vala cut in as their food was brought. The words came out and felt right. The Slayer was her calling, her job but it didn't mean that was who she was- she had left that part of herself for 7years before the NightStalkers found her and King sort of dragged her back in. Jericho Hiel had made a life for herself outside of the Council and all the death… Vala chose to return. She didn't say anything else until the waiter left them alone. Her thoughts a bit scattered with the sudden revelation and for once Vala felt that uncertainty ease away for the questions she'd been asking of herself since she'd been 12years old. Her eyes raised from the plate and focused on the man across from her. "As for the NWC, you'll have to speak to someone else about it." She hadn't been told to give him all of their secrets and after what she'd learn at this dinner it would be up to Giles what sort of role Oliver Queen would have in the NWC. If at all. They couldn't just include very Tom Dick and John.

"Alright." Oliver let that slide and started eating. He watched her, wondering how to go about getting real answers from her.

"As to _what_ attacked _me_ in your garden…" Vala set her fork down and rested her hands in her lap. "Those were vampires." She saw the glazed expression flit over his face rather quickly and hid her smile. She wasn't going to sugar-coat anything. Oliver Queen was demanding answers…and Vala didn't like being forced into anything.

"Vampires." Oliver echoed. He'd seen the bumpy faced, yellow eyed, fangy dudes go up in ash… she had _ordered_ him off- told him he didn't know what he was dealing with and yes, she was so right but … "Vampires."

"Evil undead." Vala said straight faced though she wanted to laugh he looked that ridiculous sorta trying to hold his own smile like he thought she was screwing with him. "Soul-less blood suckers, nosferatu- they have plenty of other names but you get the idea now."

"What- why -."

"The why isn't your concern." Vala cut him off yet again. "So long as you don't invite any of them inside your home."

'_Then again some vampires didn't need the invitation to break in and loose you the rental deposit…'_

Unfortunately for Oliver Queen, those were the type of vampires he was likely to encounter thanks to _Jerycho's_ visit to **_Sangria Noir_**.

"Invite- wait," Oliver sat back in his seat, all semblance of even finishing their meal gone. "This is ridiculous."

"PeterPan is ridiculous." Vala noted in a softer tone Oliver still heard.

"PeterPan?" he tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice but he really hated her nickname for Green Arrow. He wasn't amused by the other's jokes because he _did not_ wear tights, damn it!

"The nuisance who seems to believe **StarCity** belongs to him." Vala explained though she assumed he already knew about the green hero in the papers.

"Green Arrow." Oliver corrected.

"Grown man in tights… embarrassing." Vala sighed. She tossed the napkin on her plate in preparation of leaving.

"You don't like him." Oliver stated the obvious and got the dark eyes to look at him.

"Can't hide anything from you."

"Sarcasm….it becomes you." Oliver smirked.

"This evening is over, Mr. Queen." Vala pushed away from the table as he straightened.

"We haven't had desert-."

"I don't like desert." Vala replied as she stood.

"I'm not done aski-."

"I'm sorry." Vala didn't hide her annoyance at having to put up with him- ok, so she wasn't happy about being forced to do something she didn't want to. "You seem to be under the impression that I _care_. Let me be perfectly clear." She lowered her voice and stood beside his chair. "Our only interest in contacting you was for the land adjacent to our school. You've wasted our time and unfortunately involved yourself in…you are in over your head, Mr. Queen. As for any questions you have regarding the NWC, someone else will decide _if_ you're even going to get a chance to ask."

"Someone else…"

"Exactly. Goodnight." Vala strode past the waiter coming with the desert menu and into the crowd at the door.

Oliver was slow to get to his feet and almost knocked into the waiter. He couldn't see Vala anywhere in the restaurant and looking out to the front caught her skirting the flashing cameras.

He sat down wondering what had her hiding from the media and figured it was time Green Arrow met up with the Slayer again.

**O0O0O0O0O**

_It was dark, no moon for the festival but they all came out to celebrate. An endless expanse of shadows- people clothed in black hooded capes and the flash of bright colors or jewels among the lanterns and candles. Music blared loudly from speakers mounted high on selected buildings._

'I remember this…'

_ She turns 360 degrees observing them all- their costumes, some more elaborate than others, beautiful period pieces and finally spares a long look at her own gown._

_She's in costume… the white gown beaded with tiny crystals, the skirt full and yet flowing about her legs delicately. Her hands are gloved, soft leather in a dove gray to match her cloak and that's soft against her bare arms…_

'Rome. … We're in Rome- Maty!'

_When she looks around the revelers are gone. She's alone among a sea of flowered hedges and trees-_

_She remembers the garden, she remembers them and they appear as if called by her thoughts. More women; cloaked, in dark colored gowns and masked. She looks up into the night sky lit bright by a full moon and frowns…_

'There wasn't…I don't remember this…'

_"…the First…"_

_She looks back at the women now standing in a loose circle around her._

_"…Chosen…" the ribbon is pulled loose and the mask slowly falls away._

_"… Slayer's…" another mask is lowered to reveal the face beneath._

_"…death will…." And more of them show themselves._

_Their voices bounce and echo over each other, not one of them clearly heard over the others and they don't stop._

_"…sisters bound…" their faces are familiar and yet strange._

_"… an Army to…" they look at her._

_"…of Service…" their bearing regal in a way._

_"…a Seal to the dark…" somehow commanding as they stand there._

_The ground around her shudders, the grass bubbling up-_

_"…lead t o death…"_

_"…blood shall purify…"_

_Her head jerked up at those words- they were too close to what Caleb had been spouting back in Sunnydale._

_"…Death follows…"_

_Her foot sank into the soft dirt and she pulled out, fumbling her steps as more holes caved in under her feet. She didn't know where to stand and the women kept chanting, their words blending into one long sound-_

_"It's almost time."_

_She jerks towards the voice, her gasp is drowned by the women's war cry and she sees them charge forward. She looks around, slightly turning to find Uber-Vamps coming up from the holes all throughout the garden._

'This isn't right.'

_It wasn't like this at all but her confusion is cut short as Maty grabs her throat in a vice. She claws at his hand, frightened as the shadows hide his face. When the moonlight illuminates him again it isn't Maty… She tries to say his name but the hand at her throat grips her tighter. _

'It's not him!'

_And yet King pulls her face closer to his. Her hand smacks at his shoulder but it doesn't stop his mouth from crushing hers, his tongue from invading her mouth and it hurts. … the sounds cease- eery silence and he pulls away to show his face once again. His grip loosens enough to give her a breath and he speaks, says; "They were all such pretty, shiny things."_

_Caleb's brown eyes stare into hers, his tone is soft, mocking her with his assumed sadness at the loss of the girls. He lets her go, slowly stepping into the shadows of the garden. _

_She looks at them, at the garden littered with them- young girls, their girls, Actives…_

_There's blood on her hands._

_She notices that when the skirt of her dress sticks to them. There's more blood on her once white dress, on the bodice and the crystals glitter like tiny rubies under the moonlight._

'They're all dead.'

_She thinks some of the faces are familiar but her eyes burn with tears and she can't bring herself to brush them away…. All those young girls are dead…_

_"They're dead."_

**O0O0O0O0O**

**StarCity** was looking less attractive with five young girls trying to pull Vala in different directions. It had been over an hour since she'd last seen Jade –

"Food."

Vala turned her attention to the woman who'd left her alone with the Actives and the pink bags in her hands said _why_.

"Right, well I didn't go off alone so you can save that lecture for one of the kids." Jade defended seeing where Vala's attention was focused. "And it's not like I didn't get anything for you." She held out the smaller of the pink bags that Vala ignored, sighed and turned away to find the closest exit. The shopping excursion hadn't been her idea yet she'd been shanghaied anyway. Her bad mood hadn't lifted since the freaky dream the night before-

"Are we leaving so soon?" Cassidy looked from Jade to Vala and skipped her way towards the Slayer. "Just one more store, please?"

"Yeah, one."

"We'll be quick!"

"I hate the mall." Vala muttered under her breath and led the way out to the parking garage ignoring the Actives and their pleas for 'just one more store, please!'. The girls realized using Gemma, the Slayer's own niece, didn't help their case one bit. Vala wasn't giving anyone special treatment, no matter the relationship.

"Come on, girls." Jade hurried them over to the SUV, each with their own handful of shopping bags that was going to cause some sort of hell in the dorm once they got back to the academy. As long as Vala didn't hear it and didn't have to deal with it…

"In. Now. Let's go, let's go." Vala stood beside the driver's side door and waited for the group of girls to climb in the SUV. She preferred her beamer but there wasn't room for all the extra bodies. Sometimes, Vala regretted instituting that pesky rule- the buddy system. And again, she wondered if Buffy or Faith had a freaky dream of their own they'd like to share… Maybe-

"When do we get driving lessons?"

Jade swallowed her laugh seeing Vala's expression; a mix of incredulity, dread and maybe a little bit of panic for the mental image the question brought up.

"Dios nos salve." Vala breathe. She climbed in, never once replying and backed out of the parking spot. Her mind went back to the women- they'd been Slayer's. She was positive, dead Slayer's but Slayer's all the same and they'd charged the vamps in the garden. It hadn't happened that way- not when Vala had been there but the dream was telling her something different. It was the dead Actives lying on the blood soaked grass that-

"Oh come on." Sabine rolled her eyes in exasperation. One more HellMouth Active that hadn't moved to Ireland when the entire core group set up base camp in the huge castle incredibly over-run by Actives from all over the world. One more girl Vala was responsible for.

"We slay baddies all the time." Paolina chimed in. "Driving lessons should be a given, considering. I mean, we do need to know how to drive."

"They do have a point, Vala." Jade spared a side glance to the brunette intently ignoring them. "Vala." She glanced at the street- currently without traffic- then at Vala still staring out the windshield as they slowed to a stop. "Vala?"

It wasn't anything obvious but Vala had been slaying pretty much her entire life. The older the Slayer the stronger and faster… it was a question Giles had put to her that first night in Buffy's house. Vala hadn't thought much on it- she had ignored the changes, pretending to be a regular girl for 7years… taking up the 'cause' as King put it required Vala to let go of her denial and take stock of herself once again.

"What is it?" Jade squinted across the street but she didn't find anything.

Vala unbuckled her seat belt, put the SUV in park and opened her door never once loosing sight of the red head taunting her from the shadow of the building across the street.

"Give me the satchel."

The silence in the SUV changed immediately. Cassidy grabbed the slay kit and passed it over without question.

"Hey-."

"Get them home." Vala ordered slipping out of the SUV with the satchel before Jade finished her protest. The laugh reached her sensitive ears as Vala hurried down the block and waited for the cars to pass.

_"Let's play, Jery." _Yuri taunted as she moved further into the lengthening shadows. It was dusk and the sun was painting the sky in hues of burnt orange and gold's splashed with red. Images from her dream cropped up- dead girls covered in blood- and Vala forced those thoughts out of her head. it wasn't going to do any good, worrying about what the dream meant while she was being called out by an old friend.

Vala crossed the street, her boots splashing into the stream of water running down into the sewage drain. It wasn't exactly her slaying attire- no thanks to Jade though she'd failed to get Vala in the pencil skirt and heels supposedly a requirement for every head school mistress. Jeans and t-shirts had always been the staple when it was just Maty and Vala slaying, the NWC budget allowed for a slightly upgraded version of that. A simple navy blouse and black blazer replaced the t-shirt and jacket, the dark jeans were free of tears or holes and that was going to change once she caught up to Yuritza.

"Stop running, Yuri." Vala called into the narrow alley between the buildings. "I'm ready to play."

**O0O0O0O0O**


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

It was dark; no moon to guide him but then again Green Arrow didn't need it. He'd been scouting **StarCity** since dusk, looking for his mysterious woman in black.

_'Vala Rey.'_ He smirked. _'Vampires…'_ he could almost laugh out loud at the absurdity…but… he'd seen them, fought them, tried to dust them and failed… He just wasn't aware of the rules and a night of black and white horror films had caught him up to speed. (He thinks.)

Green Arrow took a new specialized arrow from his quiver and picked a target while watching the fight below. The dinner had been a failure leaving him with more questions than he started with and a bit confused by Vala's disinterest but then Oliver found he liked that about her. A woman who didn't fall at his feet though he was aware there might be others; Oliver just hadn't come across many of them before Vala. Then again those usually ended up falling into bed with him so.

"Time to see how this works." Green Arrow watched his arrow fly to its target … and waited for it to ash as the other vampires were doing around Vala … "What the hell…?"

The bright green shaft protruded from the vampires back, it stumbled as the tip exploded and the slivers of wood were released.

"That was supposed to work." Green Arrow scowled down at the vampires closing around Vala. She kept trying to move past them but couldn't get far before her way was cut off. "Stupid movies."

He took the second arrow and sighted another target. It hit and the vampire fell screaming as it clawed its back. Green Arrow smiled; pleased by the holy water and garlic tip that said his movie night hadn't been a complete waste of time.

He took down a few more with the same arrows allowing her room to move freely knowing she wasn't going to appreciate his help.

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

Vala grabbed the last vampire and flung him into the brick wall of the building. The mortar crumbled and bits of brick littered the ground where he fell. She kicked him though it did nothing to diminish her anger over loosing track of Yuritza a second time. She wanted to help her, maybe try contacting the NightStalkers for a second attempt on the cure they had used the first time… Would it work?

"Where is she?"

The vampire reached up, made a grab for her throat and screamed when its hand fell away burning to ash before it hit the ground. Pain flared in its shoulder from Vala's silver stake and her knee pressed down on it's chest.

"I can go piece by piece until you tell me what I want to know." Her voice was soft, brown eyes cold. She didn't need to prepare for what she'd do to the vampire to get the answers she was looking for. Torture wasn't that difficult- gruesome, yes, definitely but she had long ago learned to turn that part of herself off. To shut away the young innocent girl she had been in order to be The Slayer. The vampire knew she wasn't bluffing and stammered insults, lies, anything to keep her from cutting him to pieces.

Vala hoped GreenArrow was up on the roof-busy body that he was- watching her work. She'd threatened him, ordered him to stay out of her way and out of their business but the green shafts on the ground were proof that he was ignoring her warnings.

"On a boat!"

"Where? Which one?" Vala trailed her blade up the only remaining leg, the tip cutting through his jeans and into his skin.

"Don't know! I don't know! You fucking bitch-!" he screamed and with a slight twist of her wrist, Vala severed his leg at the knee.

"Who sent you for me?" her fist broke his nose and he spit up blood but at least he was paying attention when she asked him again.

"You fucked with the wrong vampires-."

"You got it backwards, suck head." Vala cut in. "_You _don't know who you're fucking with. I'm not afraid of you. But you…you're afraid of me." She stood, grabbed the stake from his shoulder and wiped it on his shirt while he screamed at her. "I'd leave you to give them a message for me…"

He looked relieved, thinking she was going to let him off when he saw her aiming the gun at his face.

"Wait-."

One shot was enough.

A sun dog…

**O0O0O0O0O**

Green Arrow didn't know how to feel about what he saw her do. First off, body parts _didn't_ burst into ash when severed from a body, that just wasn't supposed to happen. But, it was a vampire so…

_'She's cold.'_

He could hear everyword she said thanks to the arrow he shot into the alley. Part of him wished he hadn't heard any of it- the _way_ she had spoken, her tone… He knew what it took to get there and didn't like the feeling he got from knowing she'd been changed that much. He didn't know Vala-aside from the information in the file back at his office-didn't know what she'd been like before becoming this woman but it bothered him anyway. Nobody deserved to live in that kind of darkness, no one should have to suffer that.

_'Its guilt.'_

Because of Tess.

Green Arrow turned away from the woman in the alley and walked across the rooftop. He wasn't going to think about Tess, she'd made her choice, chosen her side and no matter how hard Oliver Queen tried to 'save' her…the truth was, Tess Mercer wasn't interested in being saved by him.

**O0O0O0O0O**

He wasn't as careful as she'd thought. Vala figured PeterPan would at least make it difficult for her to follow him but he didn't even notice she was on his trail. Then again, the bright green he insisted on wearing wasn't the best color to try and blend into the night with. Black, on the other hand… Vala thought maybe she'd suggest the change, if she didn't maim him too much first.

The part of the city they were heading towards left Vala just a bit confused. She'd figured GreenArrow probably had some cash stashed away, or he stole to outfit himself with those toys but the building… Vala had expected some run down warehouse, maybe an abandoned factory, hell she'd even take a hideout in the sewers!

_'Ugh, the stench. I'm grateful it's not a sewer.'_ She thought watching him 'fly' across to the moderate little high rise on the outskirts of **_StarCity's_** financial district. She was amazed no one had noticed him before.

Vala watched the dim light and his shadow smiling to herself. He wasn't going to like being discovered or having an uninvited guest in his lair but that was the point. She wanted him to get pissed and maybe he'd finally understand she did not want him around interfering with her slaying.

**O0O0O0O0O**

GreenArrow stood in front of the open weapons cabinet. He didn't hear her drop in through the open window to crouch on the ledge. He didn't even hear her walk across the room but he saw her partial reflection in the panel behind his bows. It wasn't even a good look before he had the arrow gun in hand and pulled the trigger before he realized it was _her_.

"Again?" Vala quirked an eye brow in question, the dart in her hand. She snapped it and tossed both pieces on the table between them while her eyes skipped all around the room.

"Are you crazy?" GreenArrow set the arrow gun on the table and walked around to wards her. "I could've kil-."

"Right," Vala scoffed, she pointed at the broken dart with a mocking little smirk on her full lips.

"You shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't interfere with my job either but since you don't seem to understand 'Butt out' and obviously have no concept of personal space, how do you like it?" she waited and tried to see the face behind the mask but he'd picked the perfect style of shades to cover up with.

"I'm not amused." GreenArrow did feel just a little nervous having her in his space. "And I haven't snuck into your school."

Vala laughed. "You can't. But I'd love it if you tried."

"You wouldn't hurt me." GreenArrow took another step towards her. He really didn't think she would but then he couldn't be sure. She had dismembered a vampire. Everything in the file contradicted itself. Vala Rey was supposed to be dead but how did a young girl-just 18- fake her own death and why?

And what about Jerycho Hiel? A woman without a past he could find, who lived in Las Vegas and tended bar yet owned a small plot of land in Mexico…

Then there was this woman, The Slayer.

She ran around his city with a bunch of teenage girls slaying and the fact that he was even thinking 'vampires are real' only squewed his reality of the life he'd chosen to lead; as GreenArrow and Oliver Queen.

"Oh, you break into my school and you won't be safe." Vala promised. She'd been training the Actives for months now and the older girls had been with her recovering other activated Pontentials. They knew exactly what to do if the Academy was breached but she didn't need to inform the nuisance he wouldn't die at their hands. The threat of it would be enough for most. "You wouldn't even make it out alive." She put the challenge out there for him, her smile just a ghost as she held his gaze.

"So that's it," GreenArrow moved into her personal space, his height forcing her to look up. "What you are? Did you follow me just to threaten me? Because you do that already."

Vala shook her head. She looked away from him to hide the smile wanting to come out. She really hadn't expected him to move in on her, let alone _try_ it but instead of being upset Vala just wanted to laugh.

_'Whats wrong with me? I'm supposed to be making a point here.'_

Right. And she would.

Vala moved around him avoiding the gloved hand reaching to her shoulder. She was going to make _him_ uncomfortable with her presence in his hideout. So she started 'snooping'.

GreenArrow followed her closely, not sure what she was looking for and worried she somehow already knew he was Oliver Queen. When she reached into his cabinet, GreenArrow forced himself not to pull her hand out and close it.

"I'm not hard to find." Vala mused out loud. She didn't bother to hide her face and maybe, in light of the **_Sangria Noir_** vamps now on her ass maybe it wouldn't have been a bad idea. "I'm The Slayer …"

One of three, actually but she wasn't about to go explaining Slayer lore to him.

GreenArrow saw her slight frown and then she was in his face, thoughts of who she had been and the fact she wasn't the only Slayer responsible for leading the others pushed aside and forgotten for the moment. "Why are you hiding?"

"Uh-." He wasn't expecting her to reach up and he grabbed both her wrists in his hands.

"What's under the shades?" Vala questioned softly. She was uber curious. What did he have to hide from?

"Why?"

"Just curious." She shrugged. His grip slightly tightened on her wrists but it wasn't painful in the least and she didn't bother making him let go of her.

"Curiosity…" GreenArrow didn't get why she hadn't pulled away from him yet. "Killed the cat."

"Already died." Vala murmured. "Once." She clarified at his surprise. Neither said anything, each one wondering what the other was doing. GreenArrow slowly leaned towards her, giving her enough time to pull away but she just stood still, watching him.

Vala didn't get it. _'What am I doing?'_ PeterPan annoyed her. She didn't even like him…

He didn't let go of her wrists, didn't trust she wouldn't make a grab for his goggles. Her lips were soft under his, not once pushing away from him to end the kiss. He pulled her wrists down, careful to keep them away from his face and wrapped his arms around her waist. Vala rose on her toes, her head tilting back while her fingers hooked into his belt.

_'She's going to toss me across the room any second…'_ GreenArrow thought but it didn't stop him from deepening the kiss. She didn't even protest, her tongue sliding agains his….

**O0O0O0O0O**

_"Has there been any progress with these vampires?"_

Jade glanced at Vala who hadn't responded the first time Giles had asked his question.

"Vala, hey!" she kicked at the lost Slayer's foot earning a narrowed eyed glance before she focused on the screens.

"No." the annoyance she felt was carefully hidden away. Her eyes skipped from Buffy to Faith and then again to Giles. The conference was due to her failure in dealing with Yuritza and what her presence in StarCity meant for the Academy and the NWC. "I have no leads. Yet."

_"I know what that means."_ Faith muttered from her seat back in Michigan.

_"Please, nothing rash, Vala. We don't need to draw more attention. We don't know much aside from what you've told us about these new vampires."_ Giles cautioned. The truth was, Vala had kept the NightStalkers under wraps and out of NWC business from day one. Yuritza's presense along with the **_sangrianoir _**vampires also meant disclosing the NightStalkers existence and that was something Vala wasn't ready to do.

"We have gotten some information." Jade volunteered. The screen in front of her lit up with clippings and documents. An explanation about the limited search Hayden and Rhys were able to do on the club and what they'd found. Vala tuned it out. She knew about **_SangriaNoir_** and its vampires, about the House of Erebus and everything King, Sommerfield, Hedges, Dex and Abby had told her about them. Information she hadn't completely shared with her sister Slayer's or the new council…. But her distraction from the meeting taking place was worse.

Vala couldn't get it out of her head.

… … …

_Vala stretched out lazily. There was something about being blind folded she kinda liked. It was … new._

'Get up, get dressed and get out. You've fucked up your 'point'.'

_The minute she sat up and reached for the blindfold, GreenArrow scrambled to get his goggles in place._

_"Are you running away so soon?" he glanced back at her admiring the curve of her ass as she yanked on her pants._

_"As long as you're still hiding." Vala tossed back at him._

_"The pot calling the kettle…" he sorta smiled but Vala turned towards him, her expression serious._

_"This is me." She eyed him, her dark eyes pointedly locked on his half hidden face. "I'm not hiding behind a costume."_

_GreenArrow smirked. His eyes skimmed over the tight fit of her black jeans and the leather jacket held in one hand. She was always in black …_

_"I've got an extra." He held out the goggles he picked up from the table and held them out to her only half serious about letting her take them._

_Vala felt a little tempted. She couldn't help thinking that if she'd worn a mask or at least made an effort to hide who she was then the **SangriaNoir **vamps wouldn't have found her and the lecture Giles had imparted could have been avoided. There was so much to do yet and Vala had brought upon them one more enemy to fight._

_GreenArrow watched as Vala turned away and jumped out his window without a word to him leaving the goggles still in his hand._

… … …

She was definitely responsible for this new enemy. Vala didn't like the NWC fighting on her behalf. Maybe if it had been the old Watchers Council… those old bastards wouldn't have made her feel guilty for dying in the fight but the Actives… the girls she'd been trying to protect… they were the ones to die, they were going to fight this threat…

**O0O0O0O0O**

It was early afternoon when Oliver Queen arrived at the **Artemis Academy for Young Ladies**. Garth met him at the door with Simone- he was in charge of security and Vala had ordered the older Actives be put to use in that area. They had a rotation going and that had left Nared in the office with Rhys.

"Hmm." Simone turned away from Oliver without another look. She didn't see what the big deal was even if he was good looking and wondered if Vala would finally 'hurt' the millionaire playboy and how Simone could find a way to watch…

"Please," Garth swallowed his laugh and motioned for Oliver to enter. "Follow Simone."

Oliver headed towards the now familiar waiting area; large with a view of the gardens from where he caught a glimpse of Vala in the lead of a dozen or so girls varying in ages. He wasn't surprised to see her leaping over the hedge or up to the second landing of the back steps. After the nights spent as GreenArrow 'bumping' into her, it really shouldn't but the little girl flippling over Vala's head to reach the door first did. He almost rushed out as Vala swept the girls legs out from under her and she hit the cement with an udible thwack Oliver knew had to hurt if not broken something. The little girl pushed up on her hands, shook her head and sprang to her feet smiling…

Their voices echoed in the hall; loud, young and carefree- which confused Oliver considering what he'd seen some of the girls do in his city.

_"Again… fine. Quit fussing, Jade."_

_"At least-. Vala!"_

Oliver listened to their whispered conversation or atleast the bit Vala obviously didn't care to keep her voice down for. He waited and a moment later was rewarded for his patience. He didn't miss the annoyed expression on her features-

"I don't like chocolates. I don't like flowers. I wasn't kidding before Mr. Queen." Vala could hear Jade in the hallway kicking the wall and almost smiled at her frustrated efforts in trying to get Vala to be nice to Oliver Queen.

"You're not allergic are you?" Oliver tried not to let his frustration show. It was times like this when having an alter ego just didn't work in his favor and he realized how Clark must've felt when Lois had been gaga over The Blur.

"I'm not amused." Vala held out the yellow envelope Jade had given her ready to be done with the playboy insisting on 'romancing' her.

"I've never met a woman who didn't like either." Oliver took the envelope and opened it.

"You're a big boy," Vala stated, her eyes skipping over his dark gray suit and white shirt- no doubt tailored and ridiculously expensive- to rest on his perplexed expression. "I won't have to send an escort with you." She turned, moving quickly and called over her shoulder; "Jade can show you out." Vala heard the exasperated mutter in the hallway and smirked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Oliver's eyes followed the sway of her hips across the room, remembered the feel of her waist in his hands when he –

"No." Vala stopped and grit her teeth then turned. "What?"

Oliver jerked his eyes back to her face and pushed thoughts of that night out of his head. She had no idea who he was and how ever much he was tempted to tell her… well, he didn't see it doing him any good. Instead, he walked towards her forcing a smile on his face.

"Why don't you like me?" he stopped close enough she'd have no trouble reaching out with her fist if she felt like it.

Vala scoffed but he didn't seem to be joking and the damn smile irked her more.

"K, what do you want Mr. Queen?" she crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Tired of your models already?" because there was always one or two on his arm where ever he went.

Oliver's smile slowly disappeared. He played a part, did it well and yeah, he liked to have fun.

"A man like you, well known family name, with your kind of cash," Vala completely ignored Jade's pleading whisper not to piss him off or insult their potentially knew ally before he even got to meet with Giles. She had no intention of being nice to Oliver Queen when he seemed more interested in getting in her pants than the world of trouble he wasjumping into. Vala didn't have the time or patience for it. "Obviously with too much time on your hands-."

"I'm confused." Oliver cut in with some annoyance. "Is it my wealth or my name you don't like?" because she certainly didn't have any trouble 'liking' GreenArrow that night.

"It's _what_ that makes you think you deserve, that I don't like." Vala answered. She dropped her crossed arms, her expression not so annoyed now though he could see disappointment there.

"And what's that?" Oliver demanded.

"The world and everyone in it at your beck and call." Vala answered just as Jade began to walk in to attempt and stop her. "To amuse you whenever you like and then toss aside when you're bored with it. Or them."

Jade knew Vala could hear her whispered 'Fuck'. It was pointless to go in there now because all it would do was embarrasse Oliver Queen and Jade didn't see how that was going to help smooth over Vala's outburst.

_'Why me? I just want to know why?'_ Jade pinched the bridge of her nose and waited in the hall hoping that Vala was done.

Oliver stared into the brown eyes. He didn't like what she was saying, what she thought of him- "You don't know me."

Vala nodded. "You're right." She figured maybe there was something else other than the millionaire playboy surrounded by models-everyone had a mask. _'Even PeterPan couldn't take it off._'

"I only know what I've seen." Vala walked into the hallway leaving Oliver for Jade to deal with. She'd thought running with the Actives would get Green Arrow out of her head for a while but it really hadn't done much. She just couldn't figure out why. He was just as annoying as Oliver and the millionaire got sent packing but the masked dude got a roll in the hay for his efforts.

_'I'm so screwed up even Freud wouldn't psycho-analyze me.'_

"You just couldn't be nice, Vala." Jade whisper-hissed to Vala's back as she kept walking.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Jade closed the door behind the delivery man, her smile bright as she went back to the flowers only just delivered. She had no intention of taking them to the kitchen where only Aurora would enjoy them. The arrangement was much too beautiful to hide away and the white peonies stood out against the deep lavender roses.

"I can't believe he found that color…" Jade murmured into the rose she plucked from the arrangement along with the card boldly addressed to Vala Rey.

"Whoa!"

"Check out the flowers."

"Roses?"

"They are so overdone."

Jade turned to the voices, the envelope held out for Vala who strode past the Actives heading into StarCity with her on a smaller shopping excursion. Vala sighed impatiently, her eyes skipping over the flowers sitting in her foyer and tore open the envelope carelessly. She scanned the fancy scribbles once then promptly ripped the whole thing in half.

"Vala!" Jade's wide eyes earned some hastily covered giggles from the Actives.

"I told you to toss anything of his in the trash." Vala reminded.

"You should at least call him-." Jade grabbed the torn up card and hastily read what she could.

"Why?" Vala frowned. "I'm not interested and I've already told him so. It's no my fault he doesn't get what 'No' means."

"Vala…" Jade huffed annoyed and tried for a patient tone. "He deserves to hear your-."

"Knock yourself out, Jade." Vala headed for the doors with the Actives. She didn't need to concern herself with Oliver Queen anymore. For the rest of the day, she was only going to worry about the three girls in her care while they 'shopped' and maybe this time they'd actually get to buy most of the things on their lists without vampires interrupting them. But first there was a meeting with a banker she had to attend before all that 'shopping fun' could be had.

"I don't get you," Jade muttered as they all filed out the door. "Gorgeous millionaire…"

Hannah grinned seeing the mournful expression on Jade's face. She hurried after the girls to the shiny red beamer and hopped into the front seat. There was no arguing from any of the Actives for it. Hannah was older; she patrolled with Vala regularly while Gemma and Cassidy were 'junior Actives in training'.

**O0O0O0O0O**


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

She didn't like it.

There was a lot she didn't like, a lot she complained about, a lot she couldn't fix or change or make better.

Abby hated feeling helpless.

Watching Zoey go through the moves Jery had taught her without any trouble only added to that feeling. Everything was out of control. Their lives so fucked up it was a miracle they were still in one piece.

Abby had failed to do her part and all Sommerfield had asked of her was to care for Zoey.

Zoey …

**O0O0O0O0O**

Oliver walked into the suite reserved for him. He didn't expect the older gentleman sitting in the corner in a comfortable leather arm chair.

"I believe you have some questions."

Giles tucked the hankerchief back into his suit jacket, glasses back in place and waited for Oliver Queen to sit in the second empty chair. There was a lot of ground to cover and a few things he needed to know before deciding if the playboy would be an asset to them.

**O0O0O0O0O**

_"Mistery femme fatale…"_

King almost snorted out loud but with his picture on the top ten most wanted list he didn't need to draw attention. Still, if it weren't for Zoey finding that picture of Jery … who knows when they would have found her.

_'She's dead.'_

He'd been telling himself that from the moment Zoey kicked over the work table, when she bent the metal rebar in half without any trouble at all… things that Jery had done just to mess with him.

**_StarCity_** hadn't been that far considering they really had no destination other than trying to find Jery's 'peeps'. So King was tailing her. That red beamer and the woman driving it…

"It's not Jery." King muttered. But she damn well looked a lot like his evil pixie. An expensive version of Jerycho Hiel.

King waited, finding a moment where she was alone, no little girls flanking her and started across the busy street to where she was standing on the sidewalk. King didn't take his eyes from her face, trying to figure out how the hell he was looking at the same woman who was supposed to be dead…

"Jery." King almost cursed his loose tongue but he was enough away she couldn't have heard him.

Until she turned his way.

"Jerycho…"

She felt it, that soft tug in her gut that only came with him being near. Hearing that name…Vala hadn't thought it was real.

"King?"

He didn't even think about what he was doing and his arms went around her waist, engulfing her in his embrace. She felt real, warm and soft and burying his face in her neck drew in a deep breath. "Jery."

It had to be her. No way could anyone make another one of her, copy her down to the last detail so it had to be his pixie- she laughed. King drew back enough to look at her and found she was smiling.

"I'm dreaming." King muttered before kissing her. He figured that's what it was, a really nice dream and if -.

"Aunt Vala!" Gemma exclaimed right behind Hannah who pulled apart the adults.

"Stop!" Vala ordered stepping into Hannah's punch and blocking King from the Actives.

"But-."

"Vala, he's a-."

"He's not." Vala assured eyeing all three girls.

"Aunt Vala," Gemma eyed King warily. "He feels-."

"Get in the car." Vala ordered as the valet pulled up to the curb. She didn't like the attention they were drawing from the restaurant patrons and people on the sidewalk. "I'll explain later."

"Vala?" King echoed, his brow furrowed. "Jery, what's going on?"

"Jery?" both Cassidy and Hannah echoed as they were ushered into the beamer.

"In the car. Now." Vala ordered again. She turned to King. "What- and don't take it the wrong way- but what are you doing here?"

"Me?" King looked at the girl's, finger already pointed at Hannah. "She yanked… is she- what is she?" he frowned because as far as he knew from what Jery had explained Zoey was the Slayer now. Right? Because little girls weren't that strong without some supernatural magical thingamagig to help out. So how the hell had Jery lived through another HellMouth?

"Hannibal…" Vala sighed. She turned back to her car and the Actives. "Get them back to the mansion."

"What- no!" Hannah exclaimed. "We're not leaving you with-." Her eyes flicked to King and confusion flitted across her features.

"You'll do as I say." Vala herded her around to the driver's side. "And not a scratch on my car." She warned closing the door. "Do not sound the alarm. I'll be fine. Hayden can track my cell and if there's even a-."

"Scratch, yes." Hannah scowled, buckling her seatbelt.

"Aunt V…." Gemma leaned on the widow, her brown eyes darting from King to Vala and back.

"You'll be fine. I'll see you tonight." Vala assured and moved to stand next to King. Her eyes stayed on the red beamer as it pulled into traffic and headed back to the safety of the school.

"Aunt Vala?" King questioned once the car was no longer in sight.

"You first," Vala looked up at him, a soft smile flitting past her lips just seeing him there and her hand reached for his. "Where's everyone?" she could see it in his expression. "Tell me."

But where did he start? The words seemed stuck to his throat. Vala stood in front of him, looking up as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We got fucked." King said and though his tone was laced with anger she could hear the weariness.

"Let's walk." Vala urged.

**O0O0O0O0O**

It's a park. People all around, walking, talking, couples laying out on the grass, sitting on benches, kids running around kicking a ball or just playing. The sort of life that comes from ignoarance of the dark things at the edges of perfect and normal.

"Ice cream?" King slides his eyes over to the brunette at his side. She's in a white sheath dress hugging all the right curves. So plished-_expensive_.

"I hear it's supposed to be part of the comfort food group." Vala replies softly. There's a tentative smile in her voice, attempting levity in the face of all he's told her…just seems wrong.

"Green tea is comforting?" King still can't believe his pixie survived.

"I like the ice cream." Vala shrugs. She cast a glance in his direction then leans her shoulder into his side. That's all it takes for King to drape his arm over her shoulders.

"Since when do you like tea?" King takes a bite of his cone. His eyes wander over the park and for just a moment he's forgotten the wanted posters with his mug.

"It depends on the tea." Vala slips her free arm around his waist. "Do you remember those cinnamon drinks I'd make for us?"

"Everytime it got cold and we couldn't sleep…" King remembers falling asleep with his pixie on those nights.

"My Mom used to make them." Vala breathes a soft sigh; she doesn't have to say anything else.

Walking through the park should be a peaceful activity. Normal people do it all the time…

"You didn't come back."

Vala leans her head into his side. "I couldn't." she doesn't feel like ice cream anymore. "We Called the entire line. I had to help find … How is Zoey?"

They stop and King tosses his cone into the trash can. "Her Mom was murdered by the vampire of all vamps. She's left with a fuck-up like me to watch out for her and suddenly finds she can bust through walls… fucking great." He finishes on a heavy breath. "I'm not- you're not the one-."

"I know." Vala assures, her hand resting on his forearm. "Doesn't mean you can't be mad at me. I did this to her." She agreed to activate the line without once considering the possibility of someone she loves being affected. "I changed her life forever and I'm going to make sure she gets to be an old lady, Hannibal."

He doesn't doubt his pixie will try. He reaches for her, his arms sliding around her waist. "I missed you." He breathes to the top of her head.

Vala holds his a little tighter, still careful of her Slayer strength. "Me too." She missed him more than she thought possible and seeing him again…

The annoying yap of her cell breaks into the quiet moment. She pulls away just enough to get her cell and answers it. "What?"

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

"Excuse me?"

The heavy breath of exasperated annoyance on the other end doesn't seem to get the hint. _"Vala, the girls-. You sent the girls home, alone. Hannah says- she-."_

"I know what Hannah said." Vala cuts in. "Don't worry. I'll be home in a couple of hours. With guests. So get Aurora some help and prep three rooms.

_"Vala-."_

She closed her cell uncaring of what Hayden was going to whine about next. King's curious expression reminds her that their conversation has been all about him and the NightStalkers. She shrugs her shoulder uncomfortably. "I'm…uh, Head Mistress of the school in **_StarCity. _**We've been attacked rather frequently so they're worried I'm on my own."

"With a big bad vampire…" King adds what she's not saying.

"You feel different, Hannibal. To us, its strange and the girls are new to this." Vala explains as she starts walking him out of the park.

"Head Mistress, hmm." King muses.

Vala's eyes slide up to his face and the expression flickering over the handsome features. "Let's go before you start picturing it."

"Too late." King replies with the first real smile in a long while.

**O0O0O0O0O**

The NightStalkers new digs are nowhere close to their usual digs. It's a dirty run down warehouse with broken windows and a definite cold draft.

"Scaling down." King answers the silent question in her eyes.

"Investing in blankest too?" Vala wonders as shewraps her arms around herself. Its definitely colder inside than out.

"Its warmer inside." King assures as they head into another area of the warehouse. True to his word, the next room is smaller and definitely warmer than the rest of their HQ. There's a wall rack with their weapons on display, easy reach if there's a need. The woman standing in front of them turns slowly and the difference is obvious. There's a dead glimmer in her green eyes; a harshness to her features that wasn't there before.

"Abby." Vala walks towards her, ignoring the cold eyes skimming over her body and the clothes she's wearing.

"Guess you're not dead after all." Abby sets down her gun and the clip. She glances towards the table on the opposite side of the room. "Wanna explain the new Slayer to us?"

Vala turned, her eyes finding the little girl on the metal stool sitting in front of the computer. "Zoey…"

"Come on, Whistler." King motions abby out of the room. "We're relocating."

The silence in the room was broken by Zoey. "I know."

Vala slowly walked over, stopping with the table between them.

"I saw you. In my dream…" Zoey smiled tentatively.

"I'm so sorry Zoey." Vala moved around the table until she was standing beside the little active. "I never imagined you could be one of ours."

"Don't be sad, Jery." Zoey was more upbeat than Vala felt. "Now I can help Abby and King."

Vala felt her stomach bottom out. She could see whare Zoey was going with this. "Zoey… what happened to Dex and Hedges…your Mom. It wasn't your fault. You don't have to prove anything."

"I wanst strong enough." Zoey's brow scrunched, her frown leveled on Vala. "I couldn't do anything. Bu I can now. And you're going to teach me."

"No." Vala shook her head sadly. "No, Zoey. Listen to me, sweetie." Vala took the small hands in her own; a pang of guilt hit her knowing the small hands in her own would be capable of much more and all because she'd helped them call the line. "My school isn't like the… Its different." She straightened her shoulders. "You're going tohave to study the boring stuff first. Books; history, science, math, physics- the whole tedious deal. Like any other kids, llike all the Actives…"

"But I want to fight." Zoey's tone rose, more demanding than Vala was used to hearing it.

"Only when you prove to us you are ready." Vala released the small hands tugging out of hers. "I'm not the only one you're going to have to convice. I'm not in charge, Zoey. We're a Council. We make decisions together. We take the consequences of those decisions seriously…"

"But, aren't you the Slayer?"

"I was. Before… I died, Zoey. A long time ago and the power passed to the next girl in line. That's how it used to work. Varan can explain it. She's the senior Watcher at the Academy. She's tough and those pretty brown eyes aren't going to work on her the way they do on King."

"But you're supposed to teach me." Zoey jumped off the stool. "I saw you Jery. You're supposed to teach me!"

"I am." Vala assures. "I'm going to teach you. And I'm going to try and help you get past this." Because the alternative was something Vala couldn't accept.

"I'm not a little kid!" Zoey yelled. "Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid! You weren't there!"

"I wish I had been." Vala didn't try to reach for Zoey. The last thing the little girl wanted was to be touched… "Maybe I could've helped… but Zoey. We can't live with maybe. Or what if. You can't change what happened and you can't blame yourself for not being strong enough. Remember your Mom. All the good things she taught you Zoey. This," Vala waved her hand at their surroundings. The weapons on the rack, the shabby couch- all the trappings of their HQ. "This isn't the life your Mom wanted for you. None of us do." Vala closed the distance between them, setting her hands on Zoey's shoulders. "Right now you don't understand why we do this. But I hope one day you will. I hope you get to be that old."

_'I'll make sure of it.'_ It's the one promise Vala has made to her brother.

"We're ready." Abby's voice cut the thick silence in the small room.

**O0O0O0O0O**


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

Jade eyed King taking in the tall dangerous stranger in the foyer of the Academy. Her eyes slid over to Vala who couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny. Still, Vala didn't put any distance between herself and the NightStalker.

"Are the rooms ready?" Vala's slightly raised eyebrow goes ignored another moment as Jade takes her time assessing the pair in front of her.

"Uh, yeah." Hayden answers. "Guest wing." He motions to the left of the staircase, following the wandering eyes of the NightStalkers.

"You certainly moved up." Abby quips in a dry tone that's missing amusement. It's more of an accusation and Vala knows there's a conversation pending with the woman suffering the loss of her friends.

"I traded one annoyance for three others and a bunch of miny-Slayer's." Vala casts an eye over King, the 'annoyance' both he and Abby know she's referring to.

"Hey," King joins in the moment of banter, Zoëy's hand tucked into his. "Zoëy doesn't think so."

"She's a sweet girl." Vala replies dryly. "Doesn't know any better." She motions to Zoëy who steps away from King and looks up at the adults.

"Hello."

"Zoëy Sommerfield." Jade extends her hand with a smile. "You're our newest addition. I think you'll find this place pretty cool."

"It's big." Zoëy admits. Just the Manor leaves her feeling overwhelmed and awed. Her eyes skip to Vala's who offers a warm reassuring smile. "You live here with all of them?"

"Yeah, and we have about seventy girls – Actives- in the dorms." Vala explains then points to each of the adults. "This is Jade. She's -."

"Awesome." Jade cuts in with a smirk. "I have to put up with Vala." She offers with a wink and a slight whisper everyone can hear.

"You're no peach." Vala retorts. "These three are the annoyances I traded King for. Hayden, Rhys and Garth. There's a fourth around here somewhere." She waves in the general area of the foyer thinking of Yuma. "They're responsible for security on campus- the Manor, the dorms, the grounds and off site. Hayden also teaches weapons and combat skills." She says the last to Abby and King.

"Don't worry." Jade assures. "We have two Doctors on call- live in, actually. The clinic is just past the garden. Can't be too careful."

"Doctors?" King echoes. The idea doesn't inspire much confidence for their well being.

"We're not infallible, Hannibal." Vala points out. "Matthias and Theodore are Sr Watchers, both doctors-."

"Theodore's a surgeon." Jade adds. "In case we ever need one."

"They're safe. And this way there's no need to explain how one of our girls got hurt because she was taking down some tentacly monster, vampire, werewolf, demon- whatever."

"People tend to think we're crazy if we start on 'vampires are real'." Hayden shrugs.

"He should know." Rhys snorts, amused.

"Oh," King agrees. "We know."

"Well," Jade cuts the chit-chat. "I can show them up-."

"Thanks." Vala turns towards the stairs. "I can manage."

"Great, so do I remind you of the council meeting today or will you be down in 1o?" Jade smiles, waiting for the slight annoyance to pass over Vala's features.

"I'm here. So yeah." Vala replies shortly before heading up the stairs with King, Zoëy and Abby following.

_September_

_They're settling in._

_ At least here they won't have to worry about being surprised. State of the art tech and over the top security system not to mention over 70 capable, trained Watchers and Actives ready to defend out school. Our second line of defense is just on the other side of the US- east coast … It wouldn't matter anyway._

_I did this to Zoëy._

_I agreed to Call the line and now Zoëy is part of this. _

_Zoëy… _

_One more girl I dragged into this mess._

_… I just never expected…_

_And Gemma, two Potentials from the same family? How many of us are related in some way to one another? That five degrees of separation that connects everyone in the world to someone else…?_

_But I never considered it. I didn't think of my family. Almost two decades without them … it was easy to forget I wasn't an orphan like Faith of Buffy._

_She's going to die. _

_Zoëy…_

_Both of them._

_Jeez, how many more?_

_Who else did I screw over because we wanted to close the Sunnydale HellMouth?_

_I told Zoëy we shouldn't live in 'what if' but I can't help wondering, if we had fought, just the three of us, Slayer's… couldn't we have spared these girls?_

_What else have we done because we chose this road instead?_

**O0O0O0O0O**

The large conference table faced a wall with three large flat screens. Five faces looked back from those screens. It was difficult for King to keep his snarky comments to himself because the blond girl with the Capt. Fury at her side really needed to be commented on. The only adult on the screen was busy wiping his 'spectacles' while the brunette on the far left was eyeing him up and down like he was some juicy steak.

_'Kinda feel violated.'_ King frowned.

Abby didn't say a word.

The moment they drove up to the Manor it was clear that Jerycho hadn't come back because of the trappings the NWC provided her. By comparison, the NightStalkers had lost everything- everyone that mattered and the war with the House of Erebus was still going. They hadn't accomplished a damn thing…

_"Ms. Rey has informed me of your situation-."_

"Which is?" Abby cut in. She sat with her arms crossed, clearly upset that King hadn't gotten up to leave and there was no way Abby would leave without Zoëy. She wasn't going to lose her as well.

"I told him about the FBI." Vala inserted with a calm gaze. "Of Hannibal's wanted poster and by extension yours."

_"We have people who can take care of that."_ Giles offers.

_"V's not much with the sharing on you guys."_ Faith leaned forward, the low cut of her tank offered a good view of cleavage the Slayer seemed uncaring of sharing. _"All we know is you're on our side. Still dusting vamps?"_ her dark eyes skipped between Abby and King.

"Yeah…" King nodded, eyes skipping along three screens and the people somewhere on the other side of the world.

_"Cool."_ Faith sat back in her chair, boobs safely tucked away and grinned at the others. _"See? Our side."_

Buffy shook her head, eyes rolling. _"You're easy."_

_"Was."_ Faith is quick to correct.

_"And before we get off topic yet again."_ Giles sighs as he calls them to attention. _"We'd like to extend you an invitation to join us."_

Vala knew it was because of her. Because she asked them to help King with the FBI. Because she had to stay on, to do her duty, to fight for the girls she'd put in danger for their choice. Because she didn't want King to leave and be torn about where she belonged and where she wanted to be.

_"Your experience and knowledge would be helpful."_ Xander added. _"There's all sorts of vamps coming out of the woodwork these days- not that you haven't helped, Vala…"_ he was quick to correct.

Vala ignored him, her eyes on Abby who seemed to be the one to convince. "You wouldn't be alone."

_"Let them think about it, Vala."_ Willow smiled at the NightStalkers.

_"Hey," _ Faith called to Vala. _"Heard you ran into some-."_

"Ass ended demons supposedly wiped out back in the 13th century?" Vala quirked an eyebrow.

_"Uh…"_ Faith did her best to remain serious but couldn't help the grin spreading on her face.

"That makes three extinct species, Giles." Vala sighed, her eyes turning up to the screen where he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"Yes, the shorted feed from your camera is-."_

"Not my fault." Vala is quick to point out. "The boys are working on a secondary feed in case there's another demon out there with taser abilities."

_"So, not PeterPan this time?"_ Faith chuckles.

_"Sounded like he was helpful."_ Buffy chimed in with a curious expression lighting her features.

"He saved me a long drop. That's it." Vala scowled. "Giles-."

_"You may not break his leg, his neck, arm or harm him in any way."_ Giles sternly prohibited hoping his order was followed.

_"Thwarted again."_ Willow laughed.

"Maybe I'll get a yes one of these days." Vala scowled. "I'm hopeful."

_"Children…"_ Giles sighed. _"We won't be getting anything else done today. Please, don't be late for the next council meeting." _His screen went dark.

_"He was talking to you." _Buffy pointed out.

"I was here." Vala retorted.

_"Yeah, ten minutes after we were already done with our catch up."_ Xander shook his head. _"You missed out, Vala. And we didn't get to hear about your friends."_

_"Oh, you're so getting _20questioned_ later."_ Willow warned.

"Shoot me." Vala sighed cradling her head in her hands. "Hey, pop that baby already so they can focus on you instead." She eyed Faith who laughed.

_"I hear Jack calling."_ Faith's side of the screen went dark and a moment later Buffy, Willow and Xander were gone as well.

"So…" King swiveled in his comfy oversized chair to face Vala. "PeterPan?"

Vala closed her eyes holding back the groan of annoyance at mention of the vigilante who couldn't seem to get the hint. And then she blushed thinking she'd done a great job of sending GreenArrow a mixed message thanks to their … uhm … roll in the sack.

"Right." Vala straightened in her seat. "Let's get you two up to speed." The touch pad screen on the table lit up and the center screen on the wall came alive again. There were a dozen articles and short vids that played.

"GreenArrow." Vala muted the latest video of the vigilante. "**_StarCity's_** resident hero. A pain in my ass mostly." She taps the table again and a still of GreenArrow from her cam pops on to the screen. "He's sort of-."

"A pain in her ass." Jade confirms as she strides into the conference room. "Hi, so-."

"Jade is lucky I need her." Vala frowns.

"She really does." Jade agrees with a smirk.

"And that I'm not allowed to hurt the puny mortals." Vala retorts with a just a hint of a threat to her tone.

Jade just waves it off with all the rest. "Now," she takes a seat opposite of Abby and smiles at both NightStalkers. "Since I'm putting you to work so to speak. Let's get to know each other." She sets her own touch pad in her lap, the stylus held poised and ready.

"The sooner she gets your answers the sooner she leaves you alone." Vala warns them. She taps her screen and the questionnaire that Jade has on her pad pops up on the screen.

"Feels like _Wheel of Fortune_." King notes.

"No wheel." Vala points out.

"Or Vana White." Jade ads with a smile.

"No…" King smiles. "Evil pixie though…" he winks over his shoulder at Vala.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Fang strides into Vala's office without a nock. "Found it."

"Where?" Vala forgoes the scowl at being barged in on.

"It's going to be a mission just to get it." Fang warns.

"Isn't it always?" Vala challenges rising from her seat. "Where?"

"You can't do this alone, Vala." Fang's dark eyes drop to the messy desk, the maps and papers spread out- Vala's attempt at locating the Slayer Prophecy books. "You need a witch." She looks up and locks eyes with Vala. "Me."

"There's no other way?"Vala frowns. "None?" She doesn't like taking others with her into danger. It's not easy breaking out of the habit- 'you fight alone'. "I don't want to risk anyone else."

"You need _me_." Fang's eyes don't waver and Vala understands. She breathes a heavy sigh and moves around the desk to stand beside her.

"I _can_ protect you." Vala is making a promise. Even if it means letting go of her book once more. This is what she does, protect.

"Alright. I'll need to prepare… then."

"Whatever you need." Vala acquiesces.

**O0O0O0O0O**

It's been a week.

They've fallen into a comfortable routine with the NWC. He can see that Zoëy is happy. She's been smiling a lot more in the last week than she had since …

It's been peaceful. Even Abby has settled in, taking up sparring with the instructors and helping with the girls. When she wasn't working out her feelings by beating up the bag or getting tossed around by the girls she spent her time in the large library reading through the books.

He'd tried it. But it was all about demons and prophecy's – creepy shit and he hadn't gotten a chance to spend any time with Jery. She spent her nights on patrol.

King wondered if Jery was avoiding him.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Abby strode into the head mistress' office without bothering to knock. She let the door close behind her aware of the dark gaze settled on her as she stopped in front of the desk littered with files and forms.

"Somehow," Vala sighed sitting back in her leather chair. "I don't think you're here to help with this mess."

"This was your choice." Abby pointed out. Not one ounce of compassion, no feeling in her tone at all.

"I have a responsibility to these girls, Abby." Vala didn't let the silent recriminations get to her. "I made a choice, yes. I have to live with the consequences of it. It isn't easy… because this isn't where I wanted to be."

"Comfy digs." Abby's eyes skim the plush office. "Nice threads." Her eyes take in the expensive suit, the simple jewelry. "I can see it's been a real hardship. Jery."

Vala couldn't help feeling guilty. If she hadn't left them … would they still be dead? Sommerfield… would Zoëy be an orphan?

"You shouldn't hold it in." Vala's quiet tone struck something in Abby. Her jaw clenched, her green eyes sparked with anger.

"You weren't there." The words spit out of her clenched teeth. "So don't pretend to understand."

"I know what it feels like." Vala's tone remained quiet. She didn't need to get up and yell, to give Abby the fight she wanted. "I know. Don't you think I feel guilty? That if I'd been there maybe Zoëy would still have her Mother. That if I'd made a different choice- if I'd chosen to stop from calling the line Zoëy would still be a normal little girl?

"What's this supposed to do?" Abby demands. "Because you say you feel guilty I shouldn't be pissed? That it makes all your lies ok-."

"That's not what I meant." Vala stood up. "You know it."

"You lied!" Abby yelled, her fist slammed into the desk. "You kept this and all of the others a secret-. We could've used the help, Jerycho!"

And there it was.

The NightStalkers worked in cells. They worked alone, in secret, away from others. It was supposed to keep them safe.

"I can't change that." Vala quietly admitted. "I can't bring them back." Her eyes stung and her throat closed up. She would give anything to change it, to give Zoëy back the family the NightStalkers had been to her, to bring back her Mother…

"Death is your gift." Abby repeated. "You said that, told King and he's wrong. Because that's _what_ you are and it is your fault."

Vala flinched at the door slamming shut behind Abby. She could tell herself Abby was just venting. That her words were out of anger and didn't mean anything… Vala could lie to herself but the heavy pit in her stomach wouldn't let her.

_'I let them down.'_

And she hadn't gone back. Didn't bother to look back …

**O0O0O0O0O**

King dozed in the plush chair across from the huge bed draped in cream and burnt red. He didn't get what all the pillows were for but the one he grabbed was oh so soft… he'd sat, waiting and waiting figuring Jery would have to come in eventually.

The door opening is was jerked him out of his doze.

Vala stopped, her eyes spotting King in her reading chair.

"Hey." King stood up, shoved the pillow back onto the chair before it fell on the ground.

"Hi." Vala quietly replied. She glanced to the door she'd closed behind her as if to leave but this was her room so…

"You've been busy." King noted, hesitating to step towards her.

"Yes." Vala still didn't move any further into the room. She wondered if King would find this the perfect moment to call her out just as Abby had done.

"Haven't seen you." King started towards her. His eyes following the hesitant expression in her eyes.

"You have…I've been around." Vala quietly protests. But she hasn't been available to him.

"It's not the same." King gently smoothes an inky strand behind her ear; his fingers gliding down her cheek in a caress. "I miss out midnight tea parties."

"I've … been … patrolling." Vala tries to hide the breathless note of her voice and fails. "You know…"

"I missed you." King's hands rest on her shoulders, his thumbs lightly caressing her collar, his eyes locked with hers.

"Me too." Vala admits offering a sad smile.

"You survived the HellMouth." King points out.

"A lot of girls didn't." Vala shook her head, thinking of the dead girls and the ones in her dream that left her covered in blood. "We Called the line … I killed them. I chose to make them Slayer's and they died so we could live." Vala had always felt those girls had died- paid with their blood- for her survival on the HellMouth.

"You didn't pick them, Jeryc- Vala." King corrects himself with a huff.

"Why aren't you mad at me, Hannibal?" Vala looks up at him confused. "Why aren't you pissed I lied about who I was? About my name-."

"Whoa, hey." King frowns. "Vala. So what?" he shrugs. "That's the name your parents gave you, its not _who_ you are. I _know_ who you are." He reaches up to her cheek and wipes the tear leaving a glimmering trail and offers a soft smile. "You're my evil pixie."

Vala utters a soft laugh and rolls her eyes. She quiets and her brown eyes trace his face. "I thought you'd be mad, hate this version of me … I, I was afraid to back. Staying here seemed easier." Vala confessed.

King sighs, his hands slide down her arms and pulling her flush against his body. "Is it?" because King feels out of his comfort zone. There's too many people around, too many kids- girls! Giggling, teen-age girls beating on grown ass men and heading out every night with **_StarCity's_** resident Slayer to kill monsters.

"Different." Vala replies. Because this isn't how she was trained. It was supposed to be 'One girl' not an entire world of them.

"Yeah." King agrees. "I don't know…"

Vala feels her chest tighten painfully. She wouldn't blame him for wanting to leave, for telling her that's what they decided… it'll hurt, because she doesn't want him to go, she doesn't want to lose him but she can't force him to stay and she can't go with him either.

"Hannibal…" Vala pulls in a breath from somewhere, her voice steadying before she utters another word. "Its- this is a big change. I know and if you-. If you're not…" Vala leans into his chest, hiding her face in his shirt. It's harder to say than she thought.

"Are you… trying to get rid of me?" King is sort of amused.

"No!" Vala exclaims, her eyes meeting his. "No, I'm just-. I don't want to make you stay if that's not what you want. I mean I'd love for you to stay. I- you don't have to decide right now, Hannibal. I'm not rushing-."

King knew as soon as she started rambling. He didn't need to hear an explanation, he knew.

His pixie wanted him.

Vala slipped her arms around King's shoulders, stood on her toes and let him kiss her into silence. As long as he didn't say he was leaving, Vala would let him kiss her anywhere he wanted!

**O0O0O0O0O**


	38. Chapter 38

_**AN:This is just part of the chapt I've been working on.**_

**38**

Getting the book hadn't sounded like a walk in the park by any means but Fang hadn't thought it would be so…..

"FIRE!" Vala's warning yell was accompanied by a flaming ball the size of a disco ball.

"It's ALL fire!" Fang yelled from the ground as the ball burst against the stone pillar where she had been standing. From across the room more flames rose to finish the flaming pen the long tunnel had become. It was wide with pillars of stone set every 40ft. _Precisely_ 40ft and not a break in any of them.

"I noticed!" Vala grabbed the back of Fang's coat and hauled her out of the way of another blazing ball heading for them.

Fang screamed, the sharp tearing sound of her coat loud in her ears as the ball exploded too close to where they had stood. She tried in vain to put out the flames sputtering into a blaze on her arm as Vala tossed her down.

"Quit kicking out!" Vala ordered as the brown boot came close to her face. She smacked it out of her way and leaned over Fang's body where she lay screeching in Japanese.

"FIRE BALL!" Fang's eyes widened, almost bugging out of their sockets which would have been funny if they hadn't been caught in the tunnel of suffocating heat.

Vala tore the sleeve clean off grabbing Fang and rolling them both out of the way. She jerked the witch to her feet and started running down the length of the tunnel to the opposite end.

Sweat poured off their faces, stinging their eyes and soaking their winter gear. The heat coming off the flames blew hot air at them. Everywhere Vala looked- for a break in the flames, a door, a conveniently marked 'Exit' which is how they'd ended up in the tunnel of hellfire-

"FIRE!" Fang screamed looking over her shoulder. She tripped, her hand latched on Vala's jacket gave a harsh tug but it was her foot tangled with the Slayer's that knocked them both down. The blazing disco ball sailed down the length of the tunnel and dispersed.

Vala rolled to her back, brown eyes staring up at the smooth expanse of stone.

"Stone." Vala sat up, grabbed Fang and pointed. "That's stone-uuhf!"

Fang panted, eyes squeezed shut as the flames shooting out towards them returned to the wall, her nose touching Vala's.

"Seriously?" Vala scowled. She shoved lightly against Fang's shoulder. "I don't swing that way, Fang."

"Neither do I." Fang glared and pushed off. "You're welcome." She motioned to the flames dancing higher and thicker.

"I'll thank you after you get us out of this inferno." Vala jabbed a finger above their heads to the stone. "Bippetty- Bop us an exit."

"I'm not Glinda-!" Fang retorted.

"Did I say _Wizard of Oz_?" Vala demanded. She grabbed Fang before she could retort and ducked out of the way as another flaming ball rushed towards them. "NOW!" she yelled. "Before we're flambéed."

**O0O0O0O0O**

Hayden came across Abby watching the Actives run through some training exercises. She looked tense, her hands were fisted and what he could see of her expression had him thinking twice about approaching her.

Curiosity won out in the end. He moved across the hall to the back of the Manor, his steps steady and loud enough for Abby to hear him approaching. The last thing he wanted was to startle her and end up with some body part flaring painfully. That was a lesson Hayden learned quickly the first few weeks at the Castle.

Hayden stopped beside her and rested the tablet in his hands on the stone ledge. He followed the Actives as they ran into the training gym.

"I'm glad that thing's finally completed." He sighed. Running drills with small groups of Actives in the dorms had been difficult. Not enough space for more than groups of 10 and then it had been limiting.

Abby kept silent.

_"…that's _what_ you are and it is your fault."_

She didn't regret saying any of it. Every word of it, Abby meant wholeheartedly. She hoped they cut into Jerycho as badly as the loss of her friends hurt. Blade had told Abby to let it out. Her grief, the anger, her pain – the unfairness of it all! …..

_'She's death. They all are.'_

Abby kept her eyes on the girls dispersed throughout the grand back garden. They looked no different than school girls in some private school.

"…never thought it would be like this." Hayden's voice sounded hollow to her ears but his words…

"It's only ever been 1girl. Most of us never expected to- well. It's a 1 in a million chance of your girl being Called." He shrugged.

Abby's eyes narrowed slightly. The green darkening, her face flushed with heat, her body feeling like a furnace. She'd lost her family- her Father, her friends….

He spoke of it lightly, like it didn't mean death and blood and pain in the end.

He seemed to notice the dangerous glint in her green eyes, which would be the only warning he'd get and stopped the words coming out of his mouth.

_'Foot in mouth. Damn it.'_ He cursed inwardly and tried to figure out how to get himself out of the pain Abby seemed to want to gift him with.

"Zoëy." She hadn't walked out because of Zoëy and Hayden was talking about how it had been… his tone too upbeat- Abby turned to face him, her voice sounding like a hiss in her ears as she made her threat. "If anything-."

"Blood, pain, dismemberment." Hayden cut in hastily with a nod. "I've heard it all and then some. Don't worry." he assured. "She's too young and green. Vala won't allow her to Patrol let alone Slay."

Abby just stared at him. They wouldn't be standing in Jery's little castle if they'd dealt with the threat on their own instead of dragging innocents into the fight because they needed the bodies.

"Don't you have enough?" Abby demanded harshly. Did they have to take Zoëy as well?

Hayden watched Abby turn on her heel and stalk down the steps and head towards the maze. The safest-_smartest_- thing for him to do would be to let her go.

"Damn it." He sighed. He tapped the screen on his tablet and brought up the maze. "Abby…!" he called as he followed the NightStalker.

**O0O0O0O0O**

King huddled into the Eskimo coat he'd been given when he _insisted_ on following Jerycho from the lodge. The one he'd been comfortably and cozily tucked into with Jerycho for all of an hour before she got up and checked on the orders she'd given out.

His jaw hurt form keeping it clenched in order to prevent the chattering of his teeth. The small tent the Actives had set up did little to keep the freezing wind from trying to blow out their tiny fire.

"Why couldn't we wait inside?" King grumbled as he huddled into the over large furs he was wrapped up with.

"Because Vala said to wait here." Cassidy replied. She glanced over at Sabine who didn't hide her eye-roll.

"You're such a big baby." Sabine added. "And don't tell me to respect my elders." She dismissed Maya's open mouth before the younger Active could say anything.

Maya tucked into her coat, her gloved hands stretching towards the sputtering fire for warmth. "Ese libro es importante. Quisiera poder ayudarle más."

Cassidy leaned forward on her stool, gray-green eyes searching out Mayahuel's. "We are helping. And Vala will get the Slayer prophecy book. That's what Fang's for." Her eyes slid towards King. "_We_ are here to keep _him_ from hurting himself."

"You're doing great." King snarked with a slight chatter of teeth. "I'm freezing my ass off out here instead."

"You could've stayed at the lodge." Sabine pinned him with a slight glare. "Nice and warm and toasty."

The overwhelming urge to stick out his tongue was hindered by the numbing cold and the likelihood that if he did that his chattering teeth just might bite his tongue off.

"We wait." Mayahuel looked up from the flickering flames. "Como Sra Vala say."

"We weren't going anywhere, Maya." Sabine sighed, her breath a white puff of air in her face.

"So…" King eyes the girls. "How much longer, do you think?"

Cassidy's slow smile ended with a giggled laugh, echoed by Sabine and then Maya's bemused smile.

"What?" King frowned eyeing the girls again.

"It's like the brat in the backseat demanding if we're there yet." Cassidy smirked.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Vala peeked over the edge of the hole Fang had 'made' for them- their exit. The cavern was dark and freezing with faint amber glow along the rocks.

"Well?" Fang hissed. It didn't keep her voice from echoing up into the cavern.

Vala scowled and pulled herself out of the hole with Fang dangling from the rope tied around the Slayer's waist. On her knees, Vala pulled the rope until Fangs head and shoulders cleared the hole. She grabbed the back of the heavy coat and hauled her the rest of the way before working the knotted rope.

"I could've used that sleeve." Fang shivered, eyes skimming the cavern unable to see very far. She ran her gloved hand up and down her bare arm but the cold raised goose bumps on her flesh.

"Will you shut up?" Vala ordered in a soft voice. It only diminished the echo and no matter how they tried to move about quietly their sounds carried.

Fang glowered. "Now where?" Fang wondered in a soft whisper. She tried to see into the dark shadows of the cavern but it was difficult and the amber glow was so faint, she wanted to bring out her 'light' but they didn't know what reaction that would cause. The last thing either of them wanted was to get caught in another trap- possibly of fire- like the one they'd barely escaped from.

"Don't you know?" Vala questioned sharply, her features drawing into a scowl. It was slightly better than the one she'd been wearing in the tunnel of fire.

"I don't exactly have a map with an 'X' to mark the location of the book, Vala." Fang sighed in exasperation.

"Then how am I-."

"With me." Fang cut in then shivered. "Did you have tear off my sleeve?"

"I'll let it burn next time." Vala retorted with a glare. She ignored the stuttered protest and turned in a circle, her eyes squinting in the amber darkness of the cavern, head slightly tilted. "There." She grabbed at Fang behind her and started forward with sure steps. The dark didn't scare her anymore. Vala had seen enough and the truth was that the dark was only a cover, something for the monsters and all the scary things to hide in. Like cowards.

Fang stumbled, latching onto Vala's arm with both hands and sticking as close to the Slayer as she could. She opened her mouth to ask where they were going when she felt the barest breeze against her face. It was crisp and had her shivering once more.

Vala reached a gloved hand to the crack in the cavern wall. It was wide enough to fit her arm through but no more-

"Oh no." fang shook her head darting a few steps away from Vala. "I am _not_ going crawl into some crack in the ground. No way, Vala."

"You can make it bigger." Vala motioned for the witch to do just that. "Bippety-Bop." She nodded, arms crossing over her fleece lined leather coat.

Fang stared, incredulous but Vala wasn't budging. "Jeez!" Fang threw her hands up, exasperated and grit her teeth. Hadn't she told Vala she would need a witch? _Her_, specifically and now Fang wished she'd have kept her mouth shut instead of volunteering. Fang moved to stand in front of the crack. The cold air hit straight on but she ignored it as best she could considering the freezing cold and removed her gloves. She placed her bare hands on the cold rock on either side of the crack, her face bent down, eyes closed as she tried to draw on the natural magic. She felt it flow up from the ground, through her feet and up her legs- the slight tremble of her limbs as she gathered as much of it as she could hold before focusing it out through her palms.

Vala watched the slow widening of the crack; the rock formed itself into a smooth tunnel as wide a Fang's arm length. The witch kept her eyes closed but started forward slowly and the rock continued to open up. Vala followed closely, hoping that Fang didn't tire too soon and they ended up locked inside the rock. She had never thought herself to be claustrophobic but the idea of it- of being trapped inside the earth… Vala stiffened her spine and pushed that image out of her head. _'I need to find that book.'_ And that's all she was going to focus on.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Gemma hurried to the classroom, aware that Matthias wasn't going to be pleased about being interrupted. She realized rather quickly that life as an active under her lost Aunt-thought dead by the old Council and her family- wasn't going to be easier for her than it was for the other girls. It was just the opposite. _Because_ Vala was her aunt and the oldest surviving Slayer even if she wasn't the current one Slayer in charge, there was more expected of Gemma. She'd complained to her Father, that it wasn't fair but it was as far as he'd let her get.

_"Life isn't about being fair." Luis had sat down in the plush chair of the room he'd been given in the manor, his dark eyes resting on his daughter and thinking of how his little sister had been able to hide all of it from them. No, life hadn't been fair_ – _it never was. "You're never going to get it easy- especially not from Vala. She didn't have it 'easy' and nothing in life is worth having if it comes 'easy." He'd certainly given Vala a piece of his mind- angry with her for playing dead and then dumping the harsh truth of the short life expectancy of his only daughter because they'd called the line. He couldn't believe her, that there was a greater power-or in their case 'Powers'- that would do something like this to an innocent girl. And Vala had done it to _his _little girl. _

_"But I'm-."_

_"Going to be an example for the other girls." Luis had cut in. "You're a Rey. You have a responsibility now…" he hadn't thought Gemma would be ready for the life of a Slayer, he certainly hadn't been prepared. "Eres mi niña, Gemma. This isn't the life I pictured for you. It's not the life I had thought Vala would live either but we never get the life we dram of, chiquita." _

_"So…" Gemma had sighed; she'd known what her Dad was trying to tell her without actually going into a lecture. "Life gives me lemons, huh." Her lips quirked up in a smile her Father knew well. "Guess we're having lemonade."_

Gemma stopped outside of the door to her classroom. She could see Matthias' shadow through the frosted glass and hear him, as always, lecturing. Before she could turn the knob the sound of hurried footfalls from the opposite end of the hall caught her attention. Turning the corner she saw Zoëy running as fast as her shorter legs would go.

"I'm _soooo_ late!" Zoëy hissed as she hurried towards Gemma.

"You're not the only one." Gemma assured and beckoned her. "Come on, he can glare at us both."

Zoëy grinned. The door opened and Matthias turned a frown on them both as they hustled into the classroom.

"Did you ladies have a nice chat in the hall?" he questioned dryly. "May we continue with the lesson or should we wait on you some more?" he followed them as they each found an empty seat.

"Nope." Gemma shook her head and sat behind Zoëy. Being late wasn't a habit for her but she'd lost track of time talking to her Dad who had gone to stay with his Father. The old man had arrived in StarCity but hadn't been well enough to stay at the Manor. Vala and Luis had decided it would be best-and safer- to move the old man somewhere he could be properly cared for.

"We're all ears." Zoëy piped up as she opened her book. Both girls were unlikely friends. The difference in age… Gemma at 16 being 5years older than Zoëy would normally have nothing in common with the young girl. But they weren't ordinary girls and Zoëy had spent two years with Vala before being activated. It was Vala who'd brought them closer- or rather questions that Gemma hadn't felt comfortable asking of her lost aunt that she could ask Zoëy. And the stories…?

Gemma had grown up believing the monsters were made of fiction and existed only on TV and the Movie screen. Smoke and mirrors, that was all. Only Vala had burst that bubble with Varana's help and the other Actives in her care. There were issues with her Ffather and aunt that had been brought up but so far Gemma thought they were dealing rather well with it. Even if Luis still tended to get over exited during Gemma's training.

Zoey was different. She had learned at a young age the monsters were real and to fear them. But she'd had the NightStalers- King and Abby all that was left of the little family that had offered her some sort of whacked out stability. Still, it was better than not having them at all.

**O0O0O0O0O**


	39. Chapter 39

_**AN:I know. I apologize. I'm trying. ONly a few chapters to go bfo I can put this one to bed. About time too.**_

**39**

King felt it first. The shudder under their feet through tons of snow and the numbness he didn't think would ever leave his body no matter how much heat surrounded him. Though King had tried to picture himself on a beach in the Bahamas somewhere, just laying out under the sun preferably with Jery in a skimpy little bikini… _'Ooh, topless.'_ The image had him smiling when the second tremor shook them where they sat.

"Mountain full of snow trembling is so not a good sign." Sabine stood up quickly, knocking her little stool over.

"Ok girls." King got up as well and started ushering them out of the tent and into the blowing snowstorm that had lessened in the last hour. "That's our cue to leave."

"Nos vamos?" Mayahuel questioned as they stumbled into the lightly blowing snow.

"Which one of you knows how to call Jery?" King glanced from one girl to another.

"You mean Vala." Sabine corrected annoyed by the NightStalker and the careless shrug. "And we don't have reception up in the Himalayas."

"Yeah, I don't think this is normal." Cassidy tottered on her feet as the mountain shook with more force. Maya cried out, pointing to where the ground and snow started to cave in.

King grabbed the closest two and yanked them further away from the widening hole as he quickly backed up. Cassidy and Sabine didn't appreciate his heavy handedness, each Active shaking him off though only Sabine glared at him.

"Are you nuts?" King grabbed Cassidy again as a furry bundle sort of jumped out of the hole and lay in the snow twitching. "…Is that…?" he stopped trying to haul Cassidy away from the hole and took a step past the Actives, eyes squinted against the snow blowing in his face.

A second furry bundle jerkily popped out of the crater- "Vala!" Cassidy rushed forward dropping to her stomach as Sabine lay flat in the snow and held her feet both forming a human ladder. Mayahuel passed King the end of the rope she dug out of a pack and tossed the longer end past Cassidy to where Vala was slowly dragging herself onto the newly falling snow.

Fang's mumbled voice made no sense to either of the Actives trying to pull her away from the edge though her tone left little doubt she was pissed off about something.

"Shut up already." Vala ordered with a scowl as King pulled her past the Actives and Fang slowly being dragged away from the hole by Mayahuel.

"What the hell happened?" King demanded dropping to his knee beside Vala as she unwound the rope from around her wrist.

"Nothing." Vala snarled. She got to her feet angrily, ignoring the surprised expression on Maya's face or King's searching eyes. "Nothing happened." She looked over her shoulder to where Fang was being helped to her feet. "Let's go!"

"Where's the book?" Sabine called, she looked to Fang when Vala stomped through the snow and started yanking the tent apart.

"Don't ask." Fang grumbled trying to keep her bare arm from freezing.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Abby sat in the borrowed SUV and kept watch. She couldn't stand to be at the school anymore. With King off on holiday with Jerycho and Zoëy in training and school there really wasn't anyone Abby wanted to spend time with. She didn't know anyone and she wasn't ready to form any attachments. What was the point if they'd all die soon enough anyway.

Abby wasn't allowed to 'slay'. She snorted, not amused by the carefully phrased denial delivered by Jade. At least the 'boys' had been smart enough not to attempt it.

The NWC staff was focused on Twilight – whoever that was – and put the **_Sangria Noir_** vamps on the back burner. Vampires that Abby could deal with on her own…

The last few days had been calm, too damn boring with nothing to do but wait until she found a leech that could lead her to a nest and it hadn't been hard to find one. The House of Erebus vamps hadn't changed their m.o. They liked clubs, they liked the idiots serving themselves up and they were just as lazy as the other nests she and the NightStalkers had dealt with before.

The soft thump from the back of the SUV drew her eyes to rearview mirror. The soft groan that followed that announced her 'guest' was just waking up. The tarp she'd thrown over him wasn't meant to protect him from the sun, just conceal him but this suck head wasn't like the old vampires. The ones that burst into flames with a little UV light. Abby had recognized this vamp, a new one and an old acquaintance of Jerycho's from her days at **_Cabaret_**.

"Quit playing possum." Abby snarled, shifting in her seat to glare at the unmoving bundle.

"You're going to kill me either way." He muttered sounding petulant and afraid.

"Yeah, I can make it painful and slow." Abby assured. "You tell me what I want to know and it won't hurt as much."

"I don't want to die!" he tried to sip up and only managed to dislodge the tarp over his legs.

"You're already dead." Abby snapped in reply before turning around and staring out the windshield.

**O0O0O0O0O**

King sat in uncomfortable silence, the leather seat making that annoying slithering sound anytime he shifted so he tried not to. Anything to keep Jery from blowing her top because she'd been in a 'bad mood' (to put it lightly) the entire flight home. The girls – the teenage bundles of incessant energy and chateriness – remained calm and mostly quiet. Fang, who sat directly behind Vala, hadn't spoken much either. Everyone was walking on egg shells and King was getting fed up.

They didn't get the book.

He understands its important, that something in it is going to answer all of Jery's questions.

_'It's not like that's the only copy in existence. I mean, there's gotta be another one somewhere. Right?'_

King shifted again, glanced out of the corner of his eye at Jery sitting beside him looking cool and calm. "So-."

"Don't." she cut in. There was something in her tone that told King it wasn't the right time to push her so he clamped his mouth shut, grit his teeth and stepped on the gas.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Abby drives back to the school slowly, her mind going over the 'conversation' with Hayden while he tried to lead her out of the maze in the garden. Tried because she kept walking away from him. It's all so far from what the NightStalkers are used to and Abby always knew Jerycho was hiding something. The name change? She was either hiding or running from someone or something. And then they find out about the Bringers on her ass and by extension Zoëy's. And Jerycho left them- just took off without a word of explanation and then it all went to shit.

Blade just… he never really wanted anything to do with the NightStalkers.

But apparently King knew about Jerycho or knew enough to figure out which way to head when Zoëy … _changed_. Abby figured it made sense, all those late nights and King denying his girlfriend wasn't his girlfriend, the time they spent together-

Abby's just mad at _Vala_ – for putting her Slayer krap on Zoëy.

Hayden just had to point out Vala and the other two Slayers, didn't just shrug their shoulders and say what the hell, let's call the line. That Vala has a niece also in the same situation as Zoëy but that's not Abby's problem. She doesn't care because 'Vala' obviously chose to break ties with the family she still has while Zoëy didn't. she almost yelled at him, that her Mother was killed by the vampire of all vampires along with all their friends and now she's full of anger and hurt and some stupid idea that being an Active is going to make a difference.

She didn't like Hayden pointing out that Abby has the same issues. She doesn't need anyone to psycho analyze her, she already knows what's wrong with her. And that muttered question of when Abby was going to do something about it brings up the fact that her hunting isn't cutting it anymore. She's still scared every time they hunt but the hurt and pain don't numb at all. Abby hurts all of the time, misses her Dad- those sporadic ice cream dates they would have, she wonders what could've been done different to prevent the death of their cell, their friends. And she's angry with King because he can find an outlet for his grief with Jerycho.

Abby has no one to find solace with.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Vala grit her teeth and tried for patience under the onslaught of questions from Jade, her brothers greeting, her nieces excitement and Zoëy's rush into King's arms. There was just too many people around and she was still angry over the loss of Slayer Prophecy book. The reason for the whole adventure that Fang absolutely had to be a part of.

A part of Vala wishes she'd let the witch burn, made a different choice and taken the book instead… but there was Maty's voice in her head, reminding her of the path she was on and how easily she could lose sight of where she was going.

Vala was the first to feel it- that soft tug in her gut. She turned on her heel ignoring her brother and everyone else as she stormed out the front door. Abby hadn't finished pulling up to the front when Vala went around to the side and yanked the door open.

"What the fuck-." Abby jumped out, leaving the SUV still running.

Vala grabbed a leg and yanked, tossing the vamp on his ass in the gravel.

"That's not for you, Jerycho." Abigail warned, hand on her gun, green eyes locked on the Slayer.

Vala frowned. "Donny." She remembered the platinum headed bartended from **_Cabaret_** who apparently hadn't changed the style and his green tipped porcupine spikes had wilted just a bit. "What's this?" Vala turned to Abby, a finger pointed at the scrambling vamp trying to sit up.

"What, you can't tell? Can't you smell it or something?" Abby snarled and stomped over to Donny.

"Where did you find him?" Vala demanded following after her. "Why?"

Abby reached down and grabbed his arm, yanking him up from the ground. "you're also fucking busy with Twilight." She shoves him toward the SUV ignoring the looks from the Actives at the front door. "No one bothers looking for your **_Sangria_** vamps and they're all having a good time opening clubs in **StarCity**, sucking on the civis."

"Abby-."

"Back the fuck off, King." She doesn't bother feeling sorry at his hurt look.

Vala grabs the back of Donny's neck and easily yanks him out of Abby's grip. "Who turned you?"

King steps between Abby and Vala hoping it won't hurt as bad- the pain Abby is going to inflict because she thinks he's taking Jery's side when all he's trying to do is avoid a blowout.

"I aint saying shit." Donny shows his fangs and gets a quip snap jab that leaves his face stinging.

"Wrong fucking answer, Donny." Vala squeezes the back of his neck enough to hear a bunch of little pops before she lets go. "Abby can hurt you." She leans up into his ear, both hands gripping his arms in a crushing grip. "I'm going to make you beg me to put you out of your God damned misery. And I'll keep hurting you no matter what you say, how much you scream or how many fucking times your pansy ass passes out. Because I _don't fucking care._"

King was pretty sure Jerycho meant every word.

"Get him inside." Vala shoved Donny at the Actives loosely standing in front of the steps of the school. Ysolda was the first one to move, grabbing the vamp and forcing him inside.

"Jery…"

"Not right now, Hannibal." Vala strode past him, moved past Jade who didn't say a word though there was disapproval all over her face. Abby was one step behind Vala, ignoring Zoëy's questioning eyes.

**O0O0O0O0O**

King walked the warf with Jerycho. They still hadn't talked about the tortured vampire- now a pile of ashes someone had undoubtedly swept up. The **_sangria_** vamps had set up on a barge in the bay. A big change from the other House of Erebus vamps who tended to pick skyscrapers or swanky digs in whatever city they decided to feast on. It wasn't difficult to find because it was the only barge under construction- a club/bar.

It was the middle of the afternoon which confused some of the Actives who complained it just wasn't the same as slaying at night. There was something just _wrong_ about vampires coming out during the day. Didn't that go against the rules?

King had laughed. What fucking rules? And a dozen voices had chimed at once listing the various rules of slaying. The main rule being _Don't Die._

Well, wasn't that a given?

"Quit messing with your ear." Vala huffed.

"Tell them to shut up." King replied. He heard a dozen more complaints until Jerycho ordered them all to be quiet and threatened to send them all back to the school if they couldn't.

"Thank you." King sighed. "I'm still not used to a bunch of cheery teenage girls hunting."

"Slaying." Vala corrected.

"Same thing." King rolled his eyes. He was really trying to be patient but there was only so much a guy could and should put up with for the girl they love. "Listen, baby-."

"Not now." Vala glared at him.

"Right," King glowered. "That doesn't work for me, Jery."

"Vampires, King." Vala scowled.

"Fine." He acceded but only because she hadn't used his first name. "After we take care of this nest, you and I, sweetheart." He pointed a finger at her then at himself leaning down so they were eye level. "Yeah."

Vala just huffed a breath and strode towards the barge at the end of the pier. She jumped over the side, landing on the deck without a problem and King swore. "Show off."

**O0O0O0O0O**

_"Walked right in didn't ya, Jery?" her laugh echoed in the belly of the metal beast. "Donny play nice with you?"_

_"Donny was an asshole Yuritza." Vala got to her feet, eyes scanning the shadows for more company. She could hear Hannibal stomping around above them, making so much God damned noise the vamps would be on him without no trouble. Which was likely his plan thinking he had to give her some space to make it top side again. "Did you need to turn him? Or Roco? Any of them?"_

_Yuri laughed, her bright eyes reflecting what little light there was from the lamps hanging on hooks. "Donny asked for it."_

_"Donny's ashes." Vala snapped. She hated seeing her friend like this and what she'd have to do._

_There's static in her ear and choppy voices that never quite form full sentences let alone words. All the metal interfering with their equipment and whatever else the vampires have set up._

_._

_._

_"You should've killed her."_

_Vala draws back, her hands are covered in blood and Yuritza is just a burned corpse already dissolving into ashes at her feet._

_"That's what you're thinking." His steps echo loudly on the deck of the barge. "Because then you wouldn't have so many innocent deaths on your shoulders." _

_Vala feels the heavy pressure of his hands on her shoulders. Cold hands sucking the breath from her lungs as they push on her, making her kneel on the deck._

_"Such pretty, pretty shoulders…." _

_She can't move and the feel of his fingers ghosting through her hair to clasp behind her neck only make the cold seems colder._

_He kneels in front of her, his face too close to hers but she can't pull away from him._

_"It's all going to end." He promises._

_._

_._

_The bright green shaft flies past her shoulder. Annoyances is her first emotion and the green clad super hero of **StarCity** lands on deck shooting more arrows into the vampires surrounding her. This time they all ash- mostly._

_"Do I really need to say it?" Vala snaps when he comes to her side._

_"I don't mind hearing you thank me." Green Arrow smirks. The moment doesn't last and they stand back to back making piles of ash of the vampires insistent on getting to Vala. "So you piss everyone off, don't you?"_

_"It's easier than you'd think." Vala replies. She grabs the vampire swiping at her face and slams him down on the deck before stomping on his chest with her heel. "Now leave." She orders pushing back against Green Arrow as one of the Actives finishes off the vamp._

_"I thought we were past this 'go away' phase." Green Arrow sounds amused and annoyed all at once. "You could even follow me back to my lair and we can get to know each other again. I brought your blindfold." In his hand is the fluttering bit of green cloth. _

_She yanks it from his hand, her mouth going dry and her eyes searching out King._

_"Nice." King takes the blindfold from her suddenly slack hand. "You into sharing, Jery?"_

_"What?" her voice rasps out, her brain stalled._

_"We can share." Green Arrow shrugs. _

_"You get her Monday, Wednesday and Friday?" King proposes._

_"Alternating days works for me." Green Arrow agrees._

_"What?" Vala repeats._

_"That leaves Sunday open." King says ignoring her._

_"Sunday she belongs to me."_

_He's behind her. Vala notes the amicable smiles Hannibal and Green Arrow have on their faces. She can feel his cold hands on her shoulders again. That suffocating ache in her chest and he turns her to face him._

_"Sunday…" he runs a finger along her jaw, trailing it slowly over her skin. "Is not for rest." He promises._

_._

_._

_Abby is covered in ashes, blood weeping from the cuts on her skin, more of it soaked into the sleeves of her shirt and on her jeans. Every step leaves a bright red foot print on the white tiles of the foyer._

_"You're death. Their blood is on your hands. It's your fault."_

_Vala doesn't move but each word sears through her like the UV arc cuts through vampires._

_"You left and everyone is dead. You're killing Zoëy too. Slowly, like a fucking poison." Abby has her gun, the grip light even when she raises it. "Why don't you put everyone out of their misery, Vala?"_

_"Don't!" Vala reaches but the warm splatter of blood and brains covers her face. Abby is still standing, half her head blow off, eyes weeping bloody tears._

_"It's not a sin." He says beside her._

_Vala flinches, her eyes darting to his face but remaining in place._

_"Here." He takes the gun from Abby's slack hand and hands it to Vala. "You know how to use it." _

_The metal burns cold against her skin and the handle feels awkward in her palm. Its heavier than it should be, covered in ashes and more blood._

_"One bullet." He says. "That's all you need." He taps her nose with his finger, playful-like then motions for her to look around. "You can end it all."_

_They are dying. _

_Actives._

_Monsters coming out of gaps and tears seemingly out of thin air._

_._

_._

"Jery, baby-!" King jerks out of the fist flying at his face. He's quick to jump out of bed, giving Vala space. "Jery?"

"Hannibal…" Vala wipes at her face, hands clenching into fists in her hair as she curls up.

"You had another one of those nightmares." Hannibal gingerly climbs into bed and when she doesn't answer he scoots in to wrap his arms around her.

"Dreams suck." Vala mutters quickly snuggling into him.

"Try being on the receiving end of your fists, sweetheart." He chuckles but the painful memories are still fresh.

"Did I hit you again?" she peeks up at him; ashamed, embarrassed, frustrated and angry all at once. Her hand gently skims along his jaw.

"You kidding?" he scoffs. "I know how to duck. Smarter than I look, baby." That gets the tiniest smile from her.

"Loads smarter." She agrees.

"Not talking about this one either, right?" Hannibal sighs at her nod but settles into their bed again.

She likes that he's not pushing to get details and this time there'd be parts of it she wouldn't know how to explain. It's easier to ignore the dream when she focuses on Hannibal's beating heart. She counts each one, the measure of each breath as he falls asleep again and stays up until the faint light of dawn lightens the windows of their bedroom.

She's not sure when it happened, when his and hers became theirs but she likes the feeling.

**O0O0O0O0O**

"Who's in there?" Rhys points to the conference room. "There wasn't a council meeting in the calendar for today."

"Vala woke them up." Jade answered from his desk. "You're late." She points out before he can ask why she's in their office and in his chair. "Your commute to work is less than 5minutes."

"What's the matter?" Ashton looks up from his computer, smirking. "Don't have a watch? They come standard on your cell phone." He chuckles.

"It's the alarm, right?" Gryph also has a grin plastered on his face. "Just can't get the settings right. You should read the manual again." He urges only barely managing to hold back his laughter.

"Pranks." Jade huffs, getting to her feet. "You're all too old for this behavior. Now get to work and stay out Vala's way." She shakes her head, heels clicking on the tiles as she head to the office door. "She's not sleeping and _no_." she glares at them over her shoulder. "Her NightStalker isn't to blame. _That_, isn't what put her in this mood."

"Then who can we blame?" Gryph calls to the closing door.

**O0O0O0O0O**

The library has only made the headache worse. She's been poring over books trying to figure out where that symbol comes from, any reference or passage that will shed some light on this Twilight but there's only so much Vala can do with the information in the dream.

She's worried.

"You need a break." King states and he doesn't wait for her response because he knows it's going to be a ''No'. because all he's seen Vala do in the last few weeks is train, work and slay.

_'Ok, so we can add sex to the list.'_

"Hannibal-." Vala protests as she's picked up, the book in her hands is tossed to the stack already on the table.

"Relax." King orders though Vala isn't fighting to get out of his arms. He's still surprised she doesn't use her Slayer strength to hurt him but he thinks Vala likes his 'manhandling'.

King drops into the comfortable couch and lies back noting that Vala snuggles with him instead of getting up and going back to her books.

King smirks and the silence never lasts long. Vala counts in her head, smiling against his chest when he finally speaks.

"You need some distracting."

Vala laughs. She turns on her side and slips between King and the back of the couch. King laughs at the surprised look on her face; she wiggles but Vala's stuck in place.

"You're nuts." Vala grins even as King turns into her and their lips meet.

They're both well aware anyone can walk in- they're in the library and while most of the Actives are in the study halls or dorms, the staff and Watchers are not.

Vala feels playful- a little daring but she doesn't hear anyone nearby.

King half sits up, surprised Vala would take things a little further than he had planned considering _where _they are but he doesn't mind the hand fondling him.

"Now who's distracted?" Vala teases.

King hears the smug tone and chuckles, his hand gliding along her thigh and under the hem of her skirt. "Remember the rules, sweetheart." He warns before King pins her against the cushions and he's biting on her exposed skin.

They both miss the approaching footsteps.

King is enjoying the breathless laughter Vala can't hold back-

"Right." Jade pulls ups short half way into the library. "Well," she clears her throat ignoring the heat rising in her cheeks and refuses to glance at the man standing just a few paces behind her. "You definitely look extremely busy." She's embarrassed to have walked Oliver Queen into Vala and King's make out session, though she's thankful both of them are still fully clothed.

King sits up with a little help from Vala's surprised shove. He mock scowls at Jade getting to his feet. "Interruptions are not welcome."

"Too bad." Jade retorts. "Use the 'Do Not Disturb' sign."

Vala smoothes her skirt, fidgeting with her clothes though everything is still in place, covering what it needs to and thanking the powers King didn't have a chance to distract her into anything more compromising.

"Hannibal, this is Oliver Queen."

Oliver extends his hand as Vala introduces them. He doesn't get it. What's the difference? _Is_ there a difference because from what he saw at the docks, Green Arrow and Hannibal King aren't so different when you look at just the vampire slaying aspect of the men. But not once did he hear Hannibal get told to 'butt out'. And what did King have that Oliver didn't?

"Here." Jade hands over the file Oliver gave her before they entered the library and interrupted the Senior Slayers heavy petting session. Who, Jade thinks, should know better when they have a manor full of underage teen age girls liable to walk in.

"They know who you are." Oliver glances at King. "You as well."

There are big glossy photos of both and another of Abby. But the first thing that jumps out at Vala is the symbol down to the left of the next page she pulls from the file.

"That's definitely not my good side." King jokes over her shoulder.

"Taken in **StarCity**. They know you're here." Oliver doesn't move his eyes of Vala. He's still trying to figure how all the things she doesn't like about him matter. Its bugging him more than it should, he knows this-

"I've put the guys on alert." Jade is al business. "Everyone knows what to do. But you need to stay put. _Don't _go out alone- or at all if you can manage it." She rolls her eyes knowing that's not going to happen. She gives them both knowing stares because they are equally stubborn.

Vala shoves the entire thing at King, her eyes glaring holes at Oliver, ignoring everything Jade just said. "What the hell is this?" she demands of him.

"Information." Oliver replies slightly perplexed by the change in her tone and stance.

"Oh my God, Vala!" Jade exclaims. She absolutely had it with the 'tude and the rudeness.

"Where did it come from? How did you get it? Who gave it to you?" Vala shot off raising a finger in Jade's face to keep her quiet. "I've been trying figure out what the hell this is doing in my dream and here you've got it on paper.

"You _dreamed_ this?" Oliver looks at the symbol she practically shoves in his face. He turns a questioning look to Jade who shrugs it off.

"Slayer thing." Jade turns to Vala. "Have you told Faith? Or Buffy?"

"Over sharing." Vala glares, its clear she doesn't appreciate Oliver knowing more about Slayers because she'd rather he stayed out of their business as much as possible.

"Who's Twilight?" King asks. She's said it enough in her sleep though Vala isn't aware.

"I have sources-." Oliver starts to offer but Vala turns her furious dark eyes to him.

"Get out." Vala orders.

"Excuse me?" Oliver blinks, not sure why he's being kicked out and not at all pleased by Vala's attitude.

"This," Vala grabs the file from King and takes the sheet of paper with the symbol from the dream and holds it up to his face again. "Isn't something your fancy PI just 'finds'. _This_ is serious shit so, where. did you. get it?"

"Answer." Jade urges hurriedly. She knows that face, Vala's 'slay face' and what it means. And after the … 'thing', with the vampire Abby brought in… "Now!" she grabs Oliver's arm and gives it an urgent shake.

Oliver frowns but answers anyway. "It was from Green Arrow."

Vala swears under her breath.

"Peter Pan?" King wonders, taking the sheet from her hand and studying the symbol;

Oliver has to forcibly refrain from making any sort of reply let alone showing them anything more than a frown.

"Alright." Vala shakes her head. "You want to help so bad, fine." She draws a breath, brown eyes meeting Oliver's. "I'm looking for a specific set of books." She likes that he keeps quiet. "You find the books. That's it. I don't want you to go get them. I don't want you to send anyone to get them. _I _will get the books. _Personally_. _Physically_. _Me._" She points a finger at her chest, eyes locked with his. "You tell me where to go. Are we clear, Mr. Queen?"

Jade can see Vala has no patience, she's never really had much of it with Oliver. "Say 'yes'." She urges again.

Oliver pauses, she hasn't said anything about Green Arrow _specifically_. Oliver isn't going to 'ask' him to get the books. So he's not really lying if he agrees to her terms…

"Sure." He nods to the file in King's hands, eyes still on her face. "You're welcome."

Vala subdues the wince because she hasn't bothered to thank him for the information. Jade walks him out leaving them alone again but the playful mood King had managed to coax her into is definitely gone.

"Nice guy." King opens and catches the scowl on her face before she turns back to the desk.

"Pain in the ass." She mutters grabbing the file from King and staring at the glossy pics.

"You gonna tell me?" King leans on the desk watching her sit in the chair he'd only just managed to get her out of. No matter what, there's always a step back for every one he takes forward in this place.

Vala fidgets- picking at the edges of the photographs but it's not like she was cheating on him with that other pain in her ass trying to make green look cool. And she never actually dated Oliver Queen…

"He's…persistent." Vala hedges with a shrug.

King reaches across the desk and grabs the picture of them getting in the car, eyebrow raised. "I was … pictures. But that sounds…yeah. So, uh, you and-?"

"NO." Vala shakes her head adamantly. "Uh-uh, no. the land?" she reminds him. "I told you we tried expanding- its Queen's. was his- he, well, he sold it to us after he spoke with Giles. Before that, Queen wasn't in a hurry to seal the deal." She bites her tongue for the choice of words and King has this mischievous smile on his face that's annoying her just a little.

"So the persistent part…?" he's curious and maybe a little bit of the green monster but it's amusing too.

"You know," she shrugs feeling embarrassed. "Candy, flowers, that sort of thing. I tried throwing them out but Jade, ugh. I ended up sending it to the kitchen."

"You gave up your loot?" King chuckles. "At least it didn't go to waste."

"Oh, you're so not funny." Vala glowers. He's already laughing.

"My evil pixie." King shakes his head. "You smacked him around a little didn't you?" he shrugs a shoulder, and he's trying to lighten up the mood again. "He looks too clean cut but I bet he's got a red room of his own-."

"NO." she points her finger at him, blushing at the mere mention of the book she found him reading. "Well, yeah but that's not-." She wasn't opposed to some of what King offered to try and then Vala remembered her dream and the creepy threesome Twilight had tried to start that she had only managed to wake up from. "I have other things I need to be doing and this." She motions between them with her hand, cheeks flushed and definitely flustered. "This is not that. Shut up, King." She orders when he opens his mouth. Her eyes fall on the scattered pictures and the books and deflates. "Xander and Wood closed another HellMouth."

He doesn't know what to say to that. Sometimes he's not sure if there's anything anyone can say about their lives and the situations they find themselves in.

"Buffy and Giles aren't exactly good since that thing with Lady I'm-gonna-kill-Actives-because-I'm-just-psycho-lik e-that-and-have-too-much-time-on-my-idle-hands." She can see the smile twitching on King's mouth at her words. "Faith is in Michigan, split between her boys and the Actives. And I'm no closer to the answer I _know_ is the Slayer book."

Frustration has been her constant companion since they got back from the mountain with the fire pit in its belly. She lives it, breathes it, dreams it… she's starting to think it's _all_ she is until something (or Abby) tells her she's death and the sharp reminder of everything there is to lose – all the girls…

King does his manhandling thing again, picking her up and taking her seat with her in his lap. "So playboy finds it." He assures, like it's not a problem they haven't been trying to solve already. "And we go get it."

Simple.

"Right now," he pulls the picture of them on the barge closer. "I'm ready to kill something."

Vala nods because she's more than ready to do the same.

**O0O0O0O0O**

"So now what?" Vala asks the screens.

She isn't the only one. Buffy and Faith also dreamt the freak with the icy touch.

_"You're sure it isn't the First?"_ Giles asks yet again.

_"No way."_

_"This was different, Giles."_ Buffy assures. _"There was … he was familiar."_

"As in we should know him?" Vala sat up in her seat.

_"I don't."_ Faith shook her head. _"He major creeped me out. He wasn't looking to make friends with me, or convince me to off myself."_

_"That is strange."_ Giles murmured, that pensive expression growing into a full on frown. _"Three different dreams with the same theme and antagonist."_

"Please don't wipe your glasses again, Giles." Vala glares at his screen. "It's not making them cleaner and its obviously not producing the answer to your question. Or ours." She waves at the other two screens.

_"You getting any, v?"_ Faith wonders.

"Don't start with the jokes or innuendos." Vala orders glaring at her sister Slayers. "Not right now. This friggin … whoever got in our dreams because it sure as hell wasn't like any Slayer dream I've had before. Not even with the First." She's damn sure about _that_.

_"It's a message."_ Buffy agrees.

_"Warning."_ Faith corrects. _"You got the part where we are fighting monsters coming through from other dimensions, right? I'm not the only one who saw that part…" _ her dark eyes lock with theirs.

"It wasn't just us. It's all the girls. Every one of them." All the little ones they activated and the older ones and the ones too old to fight. All of them dying…

_"I'll look into that symbol." _Giles is once more all business. _"This takes precedence over all other projects."_

"Oh, like…" Vala taps her middle finger on her chin, a slight glare leveled at Giles. "Say, the Slayer Prophecy books I keep _losing_! Because that's normal."

Giles sighs, ignores Faith's snicker at the undisguised bird Vala is flipping him. _"Willow can get you another."_ He concedes.

"A buena hora." Vala scoffs. She's already recruited a willing playboy millionaire to find them for her. The screens go black and she's left alone to scowl but instead of waiting for Giles to find the answers she wants Vala heads to the one place in the school where there might be a clue. She already has a headache from the lack of sleep and the fight on the barge. She's pushing that to the back of her mind but Yuritza's face…

Vala's hands feel sticky but she knows they're clean. She scrubbed until her skin was pink and new and nothing of Yuri's ashes were left.

_"So…" King's eyes wandered over the green get up, that smirk threatening to lead into snarky comments was enough warning for Abby. "Hey, that hurts." He pouted, rubbing at his ribs where Abby had shoved her elbow. The same spot he'd gotten kicked by one of the suckheads._

Yeah, that was better and Vala focused on the memory of the NightStalkers first meeting with the Green Arrow. Abby had been more than appreciative of his choice in weapons, the conversation not diverging in the least while the rest of the Actives cleaned up any stragglers.

_'If only it could be this easy.'_ Vala sighed

**O0O0O0O0O**

"So… huh." King has that adorable perplexed expression that Vala can now admit is cute because she's telling him about the gala and the vamps and how Oliver got involved with the NWC. The past few weeks have been a blur of activity and not much time to talk to King let alone fill him on the time gap between them. Not in detail and neither pushes for more than an overview of events because they know the pain that comes with the memories.

"Yeah." Vala's not happy about having to deal with the playboy millionaire but maybe now that King is there he won't try to 'romance' her anymore.

"You know, I'm surprised it took them this long to come for you." King means the **_Sangria_** vamps, whispers of another nest from the same club in Las Vegas passed on through Green Arrow. A nest he thinks she's more than happy to be walking into.

"I'm sure they were busy with the bug up their ass to bother with me." Vala smirks at him. There's no doubt she means King was the 'bug' . He laughs, scowling at the implied insult.

"Evil pixie." King mutters knowing she can hear him though Vala chooses to ignore him. She feels more at ease- slaying certainly helped but it's the knowledge that she isn't being brushed off by Giles, that he's taking her concern seriously even though she worries they might be too late.

King pulls up to a bar. It looks familiar but she can't quite put her finger on what it is.

"You're shittin me." King scoffs. He laughs and points at the door. "You don't see it?" but Vala just stares at him. "It's like the one in _Queen of the Damned_."

"You're right." Vala frowns staring at the door again as they get out of the SUV, her eyes skimming over the façade and it really does look almost exactly the same. "You think they did the same inside?"

King shrugs, the laughter still threading his voice where they meet at the back of the SUV. "Baby, I wouldn't be surprised." He's got Abby's UV arc in his hand. "I won't tell."

"She's already pissed off at me." Vala shrugs taking it. They've all got issues to work out and Vala's dealing with hers by cleaning the new **_Sangria_** nest out of **StarCity **before they can turn more familiars.

They head to front door.

"My first night in Sunnydale," Vala says while admiring the details put into the facade. "I was chased by Bringers." She looks at King. "It's always a cemetery." She shakes her head smiling. "I missed our swanky vamp hunts." She missed more than that.

"We roll in style sweetheart." King smirks. He slips his arm around her waist and pulls her up, off her feet and kisses her. It's not nearly long enough but they have a nest to clean and reluctantly he sets her back on her feet.

"To be continued." Vala promises.

The inside is a close match to the movie as well except for the vampires at the bar. Or the ones King sees cutting into each other. "Gross."

"Not nearly." Vala notes, her gaze passing over the gory sight without a wince. "Seen worse."

"And that doesn't give you nightmares?" King wonders under his breath. They lean up on the bar, King's grin in full effect. "What do you have on tap? O neg, regular O…?"

"You, I'm gonna drink slow." The fangy bald vampire promises. "Maybe I'll even share with my girlfriend."

The bright flash of the UV arc leaves a line burned into his retinas that fades quickly.

"What." Vala glances at King, ignoring the 'look' accompanied by a pleased smiled.

"Jealous?" King smirks. Vala rolls her eyes and goes for the closest vampire she can grab.

**O0O0O0O0O**


	40. Chapter 40

_**AN: Happy 4th of July everyone.**_

**40**

Xander watched Faith sitting across from them fidget uncomfortably. The large baby shaped bumped had, at first, disconcerted him. It wasn't Faith. Not the Slayer he'd come to know and not at all the girl they'd all met in Sunnydale years ago. This was a different Faith and so much more different than the Faith they were used to. She looked different- not just the baby bump. She seemed calmer somehow, maybe she'd found her 'inner peace'…

"Oh, its…" Faith held up a box, her expression confused until the picture on the front was visible. "What the hell?" her eyes shot to Willow.

"Not that I'm saying you shouldn't." Willow was quick to correct. "But if you need a break. Or, you know….have to…slay…" her eyes flicked to where Jack sat next to Faith. The breast milking machine in its box held by them both.

"Oh look," Xander passed the next brightly colored baby gift across. "Another baby present. Open." He ordered smiling.

"Drinks all around!" Garth set his tray on the table on Faith's right. He didn't miss Willow's grateful and relieved smile as she took the beer mug he passed and handed it to Xander before taking one for herself. "What the hell is that?" he pointed at the box with the breast pump pictures. His head tilted at an angle studying the image. "How do you milk yourself?"

"You figure it out." Faith kicked the box over to him, frowning. "What the hell am I doing?" she asked no one in particular. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"We." Jack corrects gently.

"Whoa," Garth plops down in the chair beside Willow, the breast pump kit in his lap. "That 'We' sounds like a whole bunch of me included and I wasn't invited to the baby making sessions." He teases making goofy eyes at Faith. "Too late to change your mind now, Faith. You're definitely stuck with his old ass."

"You're not a spring chicken yourself, ass hole." Jack snorts. "He's a month older than I am." He says to the group.

"Two weeks isn't a month!" Garth protest.

"More like three, isn't it?" Faith cuts in dryly. She's gotten used to the old married couple' spats between the guys. They've known each other forever and a day. Something Faith's never had with anyone. It's a part of life at **LUCS** that she likes, a lot about being there is more of a home than she's ever had.

"You'll be fine." Xander assures when the happy bickering dies down. "We're all one big happy dysfunctional functioning family who just happens to be mystically endowed with a whole bunch of girls that the things in the dark are afraid of." He smiles like it's a normal, everyday statement he's just made. "The kid will have all the big sisters it needs to beat up the bullies in the playground."

"Or," Willow interjects. "You know, they can talk about it. With words." She clarifies when Garth opens his mouth.

"Kid's gonna fight." Faith states. "At least so it knows how to protect itself."

"It?" Garth sighs. "I thought we were going with 'stuffing'?"

"She's not a turkey." Jack retorts.

"I can tell you?" Willow offers. "If you want to know…."

Jack glances at Faith because she hadn't wanted to know. She figured if people were supposed to know then someone in charge of the baby making or creating area of the universe would have made it possible from the beginning and having a doctor or witch telling you definitely doesn't count. There'd be a boy sign magically appearing on her stomach, or a girl symbol, whatever. Maybe install a tiny window where they could look and try to spot the tiny penis or lack of one.

"They'll know next week." Garth says noticing the look shared between the soon to be parents. "You should really call in Gia." He reminds them.

"Yeah," Jack agrees. "That nursery is going to be easier with an EarthFury to do the 'heavy lifting'. I like the commute to work. Moving is a hassle we're all trying to avoid."

"Ditto," Garth nods. "You're not about to leave me here with all the work because your lame excuse is going to be traffic getting home. Not to mention, I'd get dragged into helping you two move!"

**O0O0O0O0O**

Oliver is waiting in the library, sitting on the same couch that Vala had been making out with King on. He doesn't find it amusing in the least. He hasn't bothered getting up and changing seats either.

Vala walks in, her boots clunking on the wooden floors. She's in jeans – ratty old ones with a tear in one leg and snags- a gray t-shirt that could almost be white or maybe it had been at some point but now has grayed with age. Her hair has been pulled out of her face and stuffed into a messy bun high on her head. She has a stained rag in one hand and grease staining the back of the other.

"What can we do for you today, Mr. Queen?" she even manages to sound slightly polite.

"I've found your book." Oliver doesn't bother asking her to call him by his name anymore. "So its more about what I can do for you." And he smiles because the slight tightening of her lips says she gets the double entendre.

"And where is it?" Vala stuffs the rag in her back pocket, eyes searching his face.

"I'd like to offer you some help-."

"No." Vala replies.

"So-."

"What part of 'I don't want you to help me get the book' is not getting through?" Vala demands. "All I want from you is a location. That is it."

Oliver gets up, takes his time adjusting his suit jacket, his eyes never leaving her face. "Mr. Giles -."

"Isn't here, isn't my boss and is not going to make me let you help me." Vala states through gritted teeth. "You're worse than a five year old."

"Pardon?" Oliver frowns.

Vala could kick herself but the words had just slipped out. But he is! "You just make things to damn difficult. And maybe you could be a nice guy under all that flash and cash and – where the hell is my book, Oliver!"

Finally. He figures it's a win no matter what because she used his name. Oliver is smiling when Vala turns on her heel and starts for the door.

"Harper Mills." Oliver calls to her back. He walks towards her leisurely. "About 2 maybe 3 hour drive east of **StarCity**."

"Thank you." Vala forces the words out and continues toward the front door where she's going to restrain herself from tossing him over the front steps.

"You're welcome." Oliver is more than pleased with himself. He got a thank you and she used his name. "My car is ready for a drive- we could be there in an hour." He shrugs. "Maybe an hour and a half."

"Necio!" Vala mutters. She spots the door to the office everyone has dubbed 'the lost and found' because that's where misplaced items usually end up. "Perfect."

"We can stop for dinner on the way back." Oliver offers and maybe things are turning around- "Hey!"

Vala shoves him in and locks the door. There's a chuckle behind her and King looks very amused.

"Is he on a time out for hitting on you?" King grins, shaking his head at the scowl on her face.

"He's on a time out alright." She glares at the door. "I'll let you out when I have my book and you can't get yourself in trouble. Oliver." She tacks on with a smirk.

_"I'm not amused, Miss Rey."_

Vala snorts, amused that now he's all proper with titles when he hadn't bothered with it before she locked him in.

"I am." King laughs. "Does it need a 'Do Not Disturb' sign?" he doesn't stop laughing.

"You planning on lending him yours?" Vala hurries down the hall to the stair case.

"What?! You mean ours," he protests quickly catching up. "Jery, hey, what's the hurry, babe?"

"I've got a book to pick up." She calls over her shoulder then spots Jade heading across the foyer. "Don't let him out of the lost and found."

"Who? And what did they do?" Jade sighs. She wonders which one of the guys thought they could get a prank past Vala and why they hadn't learned their lesson yet.

"Queen. He wants to come with. So keep him locked up until I say he can come out. I mean it, Jade." Vala yells down at Jade's spluttering and surprised voice.

**O0O0O0O0O**

There's a baby at **LUCS** again. It reminds both the guys of the weeks when Jaden had spent most of her time upstairs, away from the bar crowds and the work they hadn't minded taking over. There's a missing four legged mutt missing as well. They still haven't gotten used to the 'relocating' of their friend to some alternate world along with her little family. They'd been feeling left out for a little while, until Faith had quickly pointed out the things they hadn't wanted to think of; blood, pain, death, dying, killing, danger 24/7 and so on…

The new nursery was quickly and easily completed thanks to Gia. The addition to **LUCS **draws attention from the regulars- mostly comments about how fast the work was done and then requests for the contractors number. Gia found it funny. Guy had assured them his brothers wouldn't have found it very amusing- its their trade.

The walls have a faint blue tint, the furniture all white and pops of color in the cushions, the bedding, the curtains and the rug. Who'd have thought Faith was good at decorating…

Willow quietly closed the heavy door behind her and moved towards the crib placed along-side the double paned window. The fuzzy blanket is partly kicked off and the baby is lying on his side, tiny hands encased in mittens to avoid any scratching. He's got a full head of inky hair that curls just a little bit. He's just the cutest thing Willow has seen in a really long time.

"Hi, little guy." Her voice whisper softly, her fingers threading through his silky hair before she picks him up and slowly moves to stand under the window. "I didn't mean to wake you." She says to the dark eyes blinking up at her. He stretches, twisting in her hands and she worries when he opens his mouth but all he does is yawn before settling down and just stares at her. "Oh, good. I didn't think you'd start yelling for your Mom." She smiles- he really does look weirdly like Jack and Faith equally.

Her hair lightens until its white and there's a spring breeze in the nursery. She hums, the words low and soft. The fading light of the moon bathing them in its glow.

**O0O0O0O0O**

He glares at the door and the fading footsteps.

_'She thinks it's funny.'_

Well alright then, he was going to show her how funny locking him in their oversized closet was going to be.

What they didn't know about Oliver was his advantage and he rummaged through the items neatly kept sorted until he found a useful tool.

It didn't take him long to unscrew the doorknob, pop off the other end and let the door swing open with nothing more than the push of his finger.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Vala toes off her boots, fingers working the buttons on her jeans as King closes the door of their bedroom.

"I get a show before we hit the road?" he jumps on the foot of the bed, leaning back and making his goofy sex face when she glances at him over her shoulder. "Oh! Do that number, the one I saw you do with the top hat." He grins reminding her of the night he returned her clutch and threatened to kidnap her again.

Vala stopped, jeans pooled around her ankles. She looked at him again and decided.

"No top hat." She plucked at the t-shirt, playing with the hem and sashayed over to King. The shirt came off, a light snap of the cloth at his face before it went to the floor and she pushed him back so he was lying down.

"Is this a quickie?" King's brow furrowed, he didn't like that idea.

"Something like that." Vala purred in his ear. She grabbed his hands where they were making their way over her ass. She wouldn't have minded a quickie but those never turned out to be quick and Vala had a book to grab before something happened to make it disappear.

"Oh…" King sighed, happily scooting up on the bed. "We're going with the leather straps- Jery? Baby, this never goes quick-."

"I know." Vala got the first hand squared away.

"So it's not a quickie anymore?"

"Hannibal." Vala tugged on the last knot making sure it was secure. She pressed a soft kiss on his lips, hands on either side of his face. "I need you in top shape for when I come back."

He blinked.

Vala pressed another quick kiss on his lips before she jumped off the bed and grabbed her slaying gear.

"Hey!" King yanked on the straps knowing there was nothing he could do to free his hands from where he'd allowed her to tie them. "What the hell-! Jerycho!"

"I won't be long. I promise." Vala says slipping her boots on and lacing them this time.

"NO. I don't want you alone. Jerycho!" King yells when she starts for the door. "I know about the dead book shop guy-ghoul- whatever. Untie me." He orders, glaring at her.

"I will." Vala assures. "When I get back."

"Right now! Hey!" King yells at her back. "Don't think you're getting any if you walk out-!" the door shut with a definite click. "Fuck _me_!" King slammed his head into the pillow yanking violently on his wrists.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Oliver is standing with Jade in the foyer. She's politely trying to get him to lock himself in before Vala sees him and refrains from adding she'll likely hurt them both if he doesn't.

"What is he doing out?"

"Oh…_fuck!_" Jade groans under her breath allowing herself just a second to curse before she straightens up and strides past Oliver to face the Slayer.

"No one mentioned being locked in a closet as part of being involved with the NWC." Oliver speaks up before Jade gets a chance. "Some company would have been nice."

"You did what I asked you to; find my books." Vala points out. "I'm not taking you with me. You're not invited and you are not going. You decide if I lock you in somewhere else or if you're going to sit your ass at home doing whatever the hell it is you do to amuse yourself."

"Vala, please-" Jade tries to intervene only to clamp her mouth shut at the furious glare leveled on her.

"I'm not about to get him killed." Vala snaps. "Being 'nice' to him doesn't work because he still thinks of this as some fucking game." She turns back to Oliver. "Find some other way of keeping yourself entertained because our 'job' is going to kill you faster than boredom."

Oliver would love to point out he's survived their last few encounters, that he's been of valuable help to her and maybe even let it slip she liked him well enough to sleep him….. But he can't tell anyone he's Green Arrow. And its burns to have to keep his mouth shut and take the tongue lashing.

"You should take some Actives." Jade already has a few of the girls ready to go and Yuma in the SUV.

"I'm going alone." Vala walks to the front door. "And don't go in my room."

"Why?" Jade almost bites her tongue because she should've said 'yes, ok' and left it alone.

"Because I said don't go in my room." Vala stops at the door and glares. "No one goes in, no matter what. Stay out of my damn room. Is _that_ clear?"

"Ready!"

Jade is relieved to hear the Actives and smiles at the girls.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere." Vala snaps glaring at the dozen girls hurrying to the foyer. "What -?"

"Do I have to remind you of the ghouls when you went alone?" Jade questions. "Or the trap you and Fang fell into?"

"So your answer is for me take an army of Actives? Are you out of your mind! I don't need to let them know I'm coming, Jade."

"You are not going alone." She crosses her arms, wanting very much to stamp her foot but doesn't. "Giles, Buffy and Faith said not to send you alone."

"Cassidy. Sabine. Let's go." Vala snaps the orders yanking open the front door and stops short. "What is he doing in the driver's seat?"

"You're taking him too." Jade asserts shooing the Actives out the door and effectively pushing Vala out as well. "Good luck and check in." she's quick to close the door on them but doesn't utter her sigh of relief until they car rumbles off.

**O0O0O0O0O**

It takes 3hours exactly to get to the library. The building is all red brick, heavy double wooden doors at the entrance you have to climb two sets of steps to reach. They have old metal handles and beveled glass inserts through which they can see inside. There's not much light and its after-hours but the heavy pounding on the door finally draws someone from the back.

"He looks ancient." Sabine notes quietly. Vala would agree but she doesn't care how old he is. She wants the books and having them this close at hand makes her anxious. She can't afford to lose these as well.

"We are closed." He says in a thick voice when he reaches the door.

"I'm here for a book." Vala replies motioning for him to open the door and let them in.

"It's a library, of course you want a book." He shakes his head exasperated. "Come back in the morning. When the library is open." He makes sure to point at the hours clearly marked on the plaque on the wall to her right.

Vala grabs the metal plaque and rips it out of the wall leaving crumbling bricks and a large hole from the piece that came off.

"What hours?" she questions tossing the plaque to the grass behind Sabine.

He stares at her for a long moment, not moving- "Who are you?"

"Vala Rey." She knows it's not the answer he was looking for. "The Slayer."

"So you are." He nods and just like that, the doors unlock and gently open as if pulled by each steps he takes back.

"Cool." Cassidy smiles, her eyes bright with excitement. "Magic."

"It used to be." The old man agrees. "Come in, come in. I believe what you look for is through here." He waves his hand for them to follow after him and starts down the long corridor to the left.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Jade warned them not to go in Vala's bedroom but that only made them curious. So was she but she was smart enough to wait for the guys to head upstairs to 'investigate'.

Hayden knocked tentatively on the door. "Hello?"

_"Get me the fuck out of here!"_

"King?" Rhys frowned, his surprised voice earning a smart ass response and more cursing.

"What are you doing-?"

"We don't want to know!" Hayden cut in with a shake of his head.

_"Open the damn door and untie me!"_ King ordered.

"_Untie_ him?" Jade echoed.

"He said 'untie' right?" Hayden glanced at them, frowning.

"I heard 'untie'." Rhys assured.

"I don't want to know." Ashton threw his hands up and walked away.

"Too much info." Garth agreed.

"I'm not opening that door." Rhys shook his head and backed up.

"Who can hurt you worse?" Jade questioned seeing Hayden's undecided expression.

"Nope." He shook his head. "Sorry, King. No can do."

_"What?!"_

"Vala was real specific. 'Do Not Open'." Hayden explained.

_"Fuck-! I can hurt you worse than Jery! Untie me, damn it!"_

"Vala's scarier." Jade called through the door. They both heard a loud thump and stepped away from the door.

"A new screen saver." Hayden shook his head walking away from the door. "Yup, we lost a new screen saver."

"Do you really want whatever is behind that door as your screen saver?" Jade questioned. Most of the girls had a crush on the NightStalker as it was but just imagining _how_ Vala had managed to tie up King without a struggle…

**O0O0O0O0O**

They've gone down into the belly of the huge library. Stacks upon stacks full of books in languages from all over the world.

"These are a bit more exotic." He waves his hands encompassing the room they walk into. "Demon texts from other dimensions."

"In a public library?" Sabine questions looking around at the dusty tomes. "Is that safe? I mean, don't people ever come in here?"

"In where?" he looks over his shoulder and winks. "Magic doors. Invisible doors. Doors that aren't doors. We've got them all." He chuckles.

"How do you know where you're going?" Cassidy wonders when he turns right and they walk through another door.

"I'm the care taker, little one." He slows his steps looking tired and very old. "I've been here from the beginning and I will be here until the end." He assures and stops before another door; plain gray metal with a shiny glass knob. "And it will all end soon enough."

"Cryptic." Sabine scowls. "I really hate cryptic. Those are never good."

He chuckles. "Very true. Now," he pulls the door open revealing another dark room filled with shelves of books. "What you want is in here."

"Sounds like you aren't coming." Yuma noted.

"No." he smiled. "We are not."

"We?" Yuma frowned.

"As I understand it The Slayer has always been a female." He arched an eyebrow. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

"Ha!" Cassidy grinned. "You got girly parts, Yuma?"

"If he did he would still have to remain behind." The Care Taker said. "One of these is not like the others." He pointed at the Actives and Slayer in turn.

"Stay here." Vala ordered. "We can take care of ourselves in there."

"It's a bunch of books." Sabine shrugged. "Not like they're going to turn into flesh eating monsters."

"Don't-!" Cassidy threw her hands up. "Why? How many times does that come back to bite us in the ass, Sabine?"

"Why are you so negative? It's always cup half empty with you."

"Would you two like to stay behind?" Vala cut in softly, her darks eye glimmering with frustrated annoyance. "Shut. Up. Stay that way."

"Nicely done." The Care Taker approved. "Now, please don't make a mess of my archives. Everything should be put back in its place."

"Except for the Slayer prophecies…" Sabine pressed her lips closed glancing at Vala.

"Watch your step, girls." He moves aside allowing them to walk through, Vala in the lead.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Cassidy hates the roller-coaster feel. Sabine can't stand the kaleidoscope of lights. Vala grabs onto the girls and lunges at the milky sparkling vortex.

"I'm gonna puke." Sabine groans from the ground. "Ugh, don't they clean?"

Vala knelt between them, her eyes adjusting in the dim torch light, her stomach in knots. She wasn't far from puking either but focused on getting to her feet.

"He could've warned us about the portal." Cassidy groaned rolling onto her back.

The library was gone. No metal book shelves or tiled floors. The cavern was all of earth and stone and wood. Torches cast their light on the open books displayed and stands along the curved back of the cavern. Long stone tables were piled with books, heavy wooden chairs set at each one.

Vala stopped, harshly shushing the girls as they got to their feet and listened. The girls heard it too, all three moving quietly towards the sounds from the next cavern through the connecting corridor. The faint glow intensified until they were able to see their feet on the ground.

"…no…" Vala breathed, eyes widening.

"…its…" Sabine shook her head but the fires burning out hissed and crackled, eating at the parchment and scrolls neatly stored in cubby holes.

"This is recent." Cassidy whispered. "Like right now, recent."

"Go back." Vala ordered. "Look for the Prophecy book, now!" she pushed them ahead, the trio running to the cavern still intact.

They spread out, Cassidy to the center table being careful to handle the books gently but quickly. Sabine with Vala headed for the books displayed on the pedestal stands.

"Uhm, is it labelled?" Cassidy asked as she moved another stack.

"It's black, about as long as your forearm and as fat as an old bible." Vala described.

"So, like most of the books in here." Sabine retorted running over to the next pedestal.

The roar echoed through the corridor freezing the girls in place.

"Vala?"

"Stall it." She ordered moving to the next pedestal.

The girls left what they were doing and stood ready at the entrance while Vala continued to look. She stopped suddenly, her eyes widening at the black leather spine and the faded lettering on the cover she was holding.

"Hope you found it because we've got company." Sabine called.

"Keep it busy." Vala hurriedly opened the book, scanning through the pages. She wanted the information but she knew there was something that always managed to get in her way. The books were lost, destroyed and the same would likely happen to this one. But before that happened, Vala wanted the prophecy.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Yuma hadn't moved from the shelve he was leaning against since they had gone through. "Two hours." He said checking the time on his cell phone.

The Care Taker didn't reply. He continued pacing along the opposite shelf.

"Is this what you do?" Yuma wondered. "Seems… boring." He frowns and glances at the large room they're in. its full of books.

"Someone has to." The Care Taker shrugs. "Why not I?"

"You don't mind?" Yuma shifts.

"Do you mind?" he stops his cataloguing and turns to face Yuma. "Your role with them. The part you play."

"I'm not the one stuck in this place with books to file." He retorts pushing off the shelf.

"You want more than to be their driver. The man who hands them the weapons." His old eyes skip over Yuma with sure words. "You are who you were meant to be. As am I."

"What do you know about it?" Yuma challenges because the old man got it right. He can be more, more than the driver, more than the guy who does the tune-ups and oil changes. He's not just a mechanic. He's capable of more but they haven't allowed him the opportunity to prove it.

The trembling shelves spit out a couple of books.

"Does that happen often?" Yuma asks grabbing onto the closest shelf.

The Care Taker doesn't answer. He's focused on the door rattling in its frame when it bursts open. Three figures hurtle through, skidding on the tiles to bump into varying shelves.

"Close that door!" the Care Taker yells, arm extended, finger pointing to the door where he can see another disfigured shape pushing through.

**O0O0O0O0O**

_The music plays soft and all the masked figures wear beautiful gowns everyone with the same silver mesh mask over their eyes._

_"I know what it says." Vala's voice echoes in the moon-lit garden. "I remember it."_

_"We are death."_

_"We are one."_

_"We are eternal."_

_"And hella cryptic." Vala sighs. "I understand why but I don't like it."_

_They smile, all at the same time. Its creepy._

**O0O0O0O0O**

Jade greets them when they arrive. She has Yuma and Gryph take the luggage up to the guest suites Sally prepared the night before with help from Aurora and a couple of Actives.

Vala is waiting in the conference room with Jade's ringing complaint in the back of her mind. She hasn't changed out of her jeans and boots or shirt and vest. The only concession was leaving the weapons behind.

"I left Jack with the baby." Faith glowers stomping into the room and taking a seat.

"That was 'Hello'." Xander interprets taking another chair.

"She's -."

"Sitting right here." Faith snaps at Willow who re-thinks her choice of seats and moves further away.

"Giles and Buffy will be here in 20." Jade says from the door. "I'll have Sally bring in some drinks."

"Thank you." Willow smiles. Vala just takes up her pacing, forced to wait a little longer.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**_And when the First Evil returns to the realm of man Three will be Chosen. Slayers, gifted with death will rise as sisters bound by the Powers of those who have gone before. An army to each shall be allotted accordingly. Each charged with a Seal to darkness and fight to the death. The blood of the line shall purify and cleanse the evil for a time. Death shall follow with swift wings of pure light and the balance restored._**

**O0O0O0O0O**

"They'll die." Her voice was soft in the large room, the gentle tone of her words seeming louder than if she'd screamed it at them. They all knew what had to be done, what they were going to do.

_'Blood shall purify…'_

The prophecy echoed in the long silence that dragged out after Vala had finished reading it.

"They have to." Willow spoke quietly as well. They were all very somber, Xander still hadn't said a word while Faith looked as though she was going to be sick.

"Man," Faith dragged in a harsh breath. "I'm so _over_ all this death krap." What she wanted most was to be at home with Jack and that alone was a surprise to her. She finally had the family she hadn't let herself even dream of having one day and being a Slayer was taking it all away.

"Ditto- I mean," Xander shifted in his chair, his eyes skipping over the group gathered around the table. "We close the HellMouth's for good but…"

"I hate being me right now." Buffy looked at each one, her green eyes dark with guilt for what they were going to do to the Actives.

"You aren't alone." Vala looked from Buffy to Faith. "We decided as one. We stand together, the three of us."

"We already know we're doing this." Faith grumbled. She didn't like it any more than Vala or Buffy but there weren't any other options being presented.

"Was there anything else in your dream? Either of you." Giles looked between Vala and Buffy, hoping that somehow the girls would remember something else they hadn't thought of before.

"So far it was the same." Buffy replied looking to Vala who nodded. "Same creepy masks and costumes… really creepy party theme."

"Where? Did you recognize the places?" Giles asked yet again.

"Yes." Vala answered.

"Maybe." Buffy shrugged at their looks.

"Ookay." Xander's expression clearly wanted them to go into detail.

"I was in Rome." Vala turned to Buffy.

"Rio… I think?"

"Interesting." Giles murmured watching them both.

"_An army to each shall be allotted accordingly. Each charged with a Seal to darkness and fight to the death._ I think we know where two of the HellMouth's are."

The attention shifted to Faith and she slunk into her chair a little more, uncomfortable.

"Any idea where the third's at?" Buffy asked her.

"Hey," Faith protested. "I'm not with the creepy sex dreams."

"It wasn't a sex dream." Buffy denied with a slight flush in her face that said otherwise though she hadn't mentioned any of the sex to them, nor would she.

"Can we not?" Vala cut in. She didn't want to think of King or what he'd been doing in her dream-

"Freud would disagree."

Vala turned to Xander just a little surprised.

"Two Slayers." she pointed out. "You really think that was smart?"

"I'm just saying…" he shrugged but for just a moment he'd managed to get a slight smile out of Buffy so his job was done.

"We need to find the third point-."

"And then what?" Faith demanded, her dark eyes glaring at Giles. She didn't want to kill more girls and they all knew that.

"A Seal to each." Vala quietly stated. Her eyes found Faith's and held them. "That means we go alone. One of us for a Seal with the Actives."

"How… how do we know?" Buffy shifted her gaze between Vala and Faith. How many girls- Actives, where they going to sacrifice at those seals. How did they know which ones?

"We let them choose…."

"Volunteers?" Faith

"I don't want any of the young ones." Vala was quick to set that boundary and neither was going to disagree with that.

Those girls were all going to die…

"We tell them the truth." Buffy straightened in her seat; she was taking charge and making the hard decisions now that they were certain there weren't other options open to them. She was the first to fight against a prophecy but this time there was so much more at stake and she wasn't that stubbornly naïve young girl.

"No." Giles' firm tone had all three Slayer's looking at him though Buffy's green eyes were just a bit frosty.

"Excuse me?" Vala's brow was furrowed.

"Yeah," Faith agreed. "What?"

"They have a right to know." Buffy's hands splayed flat on the table. Her green eyes narrowed on Giles, anger flushing her cheeks. He didn't look away nor did he fidget under the gaze of his Slayer. He drew in a breath and stared right back at her, his tone calm as he spoke; his words meant for all three Slayer's though his eyes never left Buffy's.

"Do you remember when you first came to Sunnydale?" he could see by the slight shift in her expression that she did, neither of them ever forgetting that first day. "When you found that prophecy, where you would die at the Master's hand… Buffy, you fought crippled with that knowledge."

She didn't need him to remind her of the outcome when Faith was sitting to her left.

"But I fought." Buffy protested. "I did what I had t-."

"So will the Actives, Buffy." Giles sat forward, his arms resting on the table they were gathered around. "Do you want them to have that burden? To know it's the end and they can do nothing to change this?" he couldn't hide the disgust in his voice- he was a Watcher, he was supposed to have the answers for them, at least another option and yet the prophecy Vala and Buffy had pieced together from their dreams wasn't offering any loopholes.

"Maybe it won't be that way…" Buffy's eyes shifted towards Xander, he'd been there to save her…

"Buffy…" Willow's expression hid nothing of her feelings regarding what was coming and it would be soon. She felt the burden of having Called the entire line no matter that all three Slayer's had been in agreement. It had been Willow, _her_ magic that had made it possible and each ones death hit _her_. She felt all their deaths, they came even in her dreams and Kennedy was sick of the sleepless nights that had nothing to do with slaying.

"Telling them won't make us feel any better." Vala's dark eyes rested on Buffy who was ready to protest when Faith spoke up.

"They need to be focused. No distractions.…" Faith ignored Buffy's surprise and looked to Giles. "He's right."

Buffy sat back, her eyes skipping from Giles to Faith and she couldn't help but notice yet again how different Faith was; she'd grown up, matured, became a responsible adult… Faith had earned her place with the rest of the Scooby's, she lead beside Buffy and Vala without that jealousy from her first days in Sunnydale. There was a closeness between Giles and Faith that Buffy was still a little jealous of even if she didn't want to admit it.

"I'll find our third point, work with the covens and see what else we can do." Willow spoke to the silence that had fallen around the table.

"I'll work on getting a number." Giles sighed. No one was hungry anymore and the meal waiting for them in the dining hall went ignored by the three Slayer's. They walked out towards the water with Vala between Buffy and Faith. Air, Water, Fire…

"We don't like this." Vala finally spoke as they walked through the maze. She took the path leading to the exit for the dock. "That's clear."

Both nodded in agreement.

"No luck with your book?" Faith just figured maybe it would have more information, another option or answers but Vala hadn't been able to get another one since hers had turned to dust in Sunnydale almost six years to the date.

"None." Vala frowned. "This latest adventure was a krap shoot. The contact before this one ended up dead. Fang almost died helping me get the only copy- had to leave it behind." It hadn't been easy and the temptation to leave Fang and save the book had been so strong Vala didn't like to think about that night. She told herself it had been the right thing to do, she'd made the right choice but there was always that little '_if only_' Vala couldn't ignore.

"We're gonna get them killed." Faith muttered as they passed the North Dormitory and the Gym blocked their view of the bay.

"Hey," Buffy leaned past Vala, her hand reaching to Faith. "This isn't the same thing."

Faith still couldn't help feeling this was closer to who she had been, that girl full of fear and anger who killed without remorse-

"You're not her, Faith. That's not you anymore." Buffy assured. They stopped at the far end of the Gym, still on the path leading to the dock and the bay. She didn't voice the apology- neither of them had actually come right out and said it but it was there all the same. It was the look the younger Slayer's shared that Vala saw and knew there was a mutual respect between them- even love…

_'As it should be.'_

"Man," Faith blew out a breath, her hand combing through the long black tresses. "Jack's not going to be happy."

Vala finally smiled.

"Blame it on me." Buffy laughed. "Head Slayer's orders." She got a few chuckles from Faith but they grew somber, the three looking out to the water.

"You'll come home to them, Faith." Vala draped her arm over Faith's shoulders pulling her into a one armed hug knowing that Faith was still uncomfortable with shows of affection.

"Chics." Faith grumbled slightly stiff. "It's always the chics who get with the sappy-emotional krap."

"Please ." Buffy rolled her eyes as they continued their walk onto the dock.

"I think Faith wears the pants in their relationship." Vala teased.

"Most of the time." Faith agreed with a smug smile and glint in her eye.

"The rest of the time, Faith just lets him _think_ he does." Buffy quipped.

"Hell yeah." Faith could see the light banter wasn't working its magic. Their decision had been made even before they'd walked out of the conference room. There was red in each of their ledgers and the next fight was going to flood it with more.

**O0O0O0O0O**


	41. Chapter 41

_**AN: Happy 4th of July everyone.**_

**41**

_Its time._

_I can feel it…changing. Everything we've done – what I have done._

_The Actives know there's something going on. They're all tense, hyperaware of everything, worried… They are smart girls, intuitive thanks to the Powers That Be and the old ones, the men who made Sineya, The First Slayer._

_The smart girls, they're afraid. Some are pretending this is another 'slaying gig'. _

_I know who dies._

_I can tell because those Actives… they're too confident – arrogant, too damn sure of their success._

_That why they'll die._

_._

_I don't want to lead them – I've killed so many already it's a wonder no one sees the blood on my hands. There's so much red in my ledger… if there is a heaven, if there's a God and he's the one who sits in judgment…_

_I'm death._

_It's what we were Called to do. That's our purpose._

_A slow poison…_

_._

_Hannibal won't hear any of it. He's afraid for me. He thinks I won't come back from this and I ask myself if I should? Why do I get to live when so many of them have to die for us?_

_Still, he hasn't tried talking me out of this. It's not a choice for me – this _must_ be done._

_Sometimes… I sort of wish he would. That Hannibal would find a way of _making_ me stay-_

_I shouldn't even think of it. I cant. And he won't find another way for this. I have to go._

_Maty says I have to help them. _

_This is why I survived the other HellMouth's. Why I'm here now._

_._

_It's just another HellMouth. At least it's what I keep telling myself, maybe I'll trick my brain into believing it if I just say it over and over; It's just another HellMouth…_

**O0O0O0O0O**

She's been anxious since the talk with the council and what's coming. Vala isn't sure how to approach him even though he's not mad at her for tying him up and leaving without him.

_'HellMouth.'_

They both know what's coming but the Actives still haven't been told. And Vala hates lying…an omission but still a lie.

"Hannibal…"

King's got that cocky smirk in place, at least until he notices her serious expression.

Vala hates to see that wariness cloud his eyes though he forces a light tone.

"Can't get enough of me. I know." He closes the distance between them in three strides. His lips brush hers and then he waits for whatever she needs to say. There's the memory of her leaving, what she told him she was going to do and what he knew could happen.

Vala draws a breath, brown eyes on his. She knows that Zoëy is still upset and she'll be mad about being left behind as well.

"Zoëy…"

"What?" King feels like something is stuck in his chest that shouldn't be there. "Are you…does she have to go-?"

"No." Vala is quick to assure him. "No, not-. She belongs here, with the NWC, Hannibal."

She rests her hands on his chest and King holds her there. It's just one more thing to keep her real for a little longer because it already feels as though she's slipping away from him. In the midst of all the crazy shit going on…

"Ok, yeah. I get it." He nods but Vala still has that look, the one he's come to know usually means pain- the emotional kind and though King would never admit he's a softie…well, he is.

_'With certain people.'_

"You should stay." Vala whispers. She wants him to stay, would prefer it to the alternative- King and Abby off alone cleaning out nests. It would be safer for him- well as safe as possible considering… having a dozen or so Actives for back-up is better than not.

_'Humans are fragile…they break easily…'_

"Be part of the NWC. We need more Watchers, experienced Hunters and you could teach the girls so much. Help them stay alive. A little longer at least." Because they both know Slayers die young. "Zoëy needs you … both of you. And Abby…"

"I know." King has noticed it too and he's concerned as well but there's nothing he can say to Abby that's getting through or she'll listen to.

"I don't want to force you, Hannibal." Vala tries not to grip his shirt in her fingers. "Or think that I'm bribing you …"

King is getting worried because that's too much hedging going on from his evil pixie.

"Now that the FBI are no longer on your ass you and Abby are free to come and go as you please-."

"Whoa." King cuts in. "Hold on, what do you mean?"

"Giles took care of it, finally. You're both cleared of all the charges." She shrugs. "He knows a lot of people, and a lot of those people know who we are and what we do and they don't want to make any of us un-happy. You know the drill, Hannibal. I asked Giles to do this for me."

"Like a favor." King scowls. He's looking for the catch even with her and King is concerned she's the one to pay the price.

"Stop looking for the downside, Hannibal." Vala sighs. "Unless, you don't want to stay with the NWC?" maybe he doesn't want to be in one place. Maybe he'd rather move around like they did before-

"And what am I doing for the NWC?" King asks. "Is anyone ever going to tell us what that means?"

"New Watchers Council." Vala shrugs a shoulder. "So it's not too creative but it is recognizable." And that's what they wanted.

King wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up. She doesn't protest and even has a little smile on her lips when he sits in the fluffy chair with her in his lap.

"Job description?"

"You'd be part of the school. Teach a course; weapons, combat… whatever you like you'd be here with Zoëy. Abby too." Her hand caresses his face, brown eyes staring into his. "I'd know you were safe here. That's all I want, Hannibal." Vala just hopes that he can see its true.

"Benefits?" King's voice is soft. He relaxes into the chair, his arm curling around her waist while his hand rests on her hip.

"Benefits…" Vala echoes. "Health care, retirement plan… excellent travel packages – all over the world, actually. A steady pay check with hazard pay, of course."

"Of course." He agrees. "I think I need some convincing." His lips brush lightly on her jaw. Vala can feel from the slow touch he's intent on being very thorough.

"Mmm… I think I could try… some convincing." Vala murmurs.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Xander is annoyed with his magic eye. Its already giving him a headache and it's not even noon. He could barely mediate between Vala and Willow who still hadn't been able to produce another Slayer Prophecy book. The partial prophecy Vala remembered didn't answer all the questions it brought up.

"Xander."

He looked up, dropping his hand from the annoying eye and bit back the shocked gasp that rose at the sight of the Active. The young girl and the 'other' one, the shadow of the disfigured _dead_ Slayer in the tattered old Victorian dress.

"The rich dude is in the library Jade. Says he wants Vala."

"Ok, let Vala know I'll be with Oliver." Xander changed direction. He could hear the Active calling to Vala and turned around. He waved seeing her already coming from the back of the Manor and waited.

"What he want now?" Vala growled scowling as they walked to the library together.

"Maybe he's going to ask you on a date again." Xander smiled. He'd heard about the last attempt and that Oliver had gotten himself out of a locked room.

"I'll let Hannibal have a talk with him if he does." Vala assured.

"Guy fight is not the same as chic fight." Xander said making a face.

"Says you." Vala retorted. "Some girls like to see guys have it out. Quite a few of those 'girls' wouldn't mind patching up the play boy and they are old enough I don't have to step in and say No."

"Evil Pixie." Xander nods. "I get why he calls you that."

They walked in together, Vala's mood a little lighter.

"Say thank you." Jade ordered coming towards Vala, smiling.

"No." Vala replied immediately.

"You might want to once I give you this." Oliver held out a wrapped parcel. He looked too much like the cat that ate the cream.

"What is it?" Vala didn't bother taking it.

"Open it." Oliver urges.

"Why? Is it going to bite me?" Vala huffed.

"Oh my God." Jade threw her hands up. "You are the biggest pain in the ass I've ever worked with!" she exclaimed. "Just take it. Take it!" she grabbed the package from Oliver and shoved it at Vala. And just to make sure Vala didn't give it back, she tore a piece of the brown paper off.

"What the hell…" Vala's eyes widened with surprise. She tore off the rest of the paper with haste and couldn't believe what she held in her hands.

"You're welcome." Oliver grinned. He certainly was pleased with himself.

"Hey…" Xander frowned, head tilting as he studied Oliver. "You're… you're Green Arrow!" he jabbed a finger at Oliver, glancing to Jade and Vala and back to Oliver.

"What?" Oliver felt the smile wipe off, his whole body go cold and hot quite fast and tried to calm his racing heart. "No-."

"He's who?" Vala stared at Oliver, her face pale though outwardly calm she's really hoping that Xander is wrong.

"Green Arrow." Xander repeated then turned to Oliver. "Sorry, magic eye." He pointed to his face noticing the confused look.

"Xander lost his eye." Vala explains. "That one is … magic. It's got a weird side-effect." What she doesn't mention is her night with Green Arrow who she now finds out is really Oliver Queen. She hopes he gets the hint and keeps his mouth shut too.

"It makes sense." Jade get weird look from all three. "Vala, your Slayer-sense must've picked up on it. That's why you didn't like Ollie-. Ummm…." She realizes maybe that was too much and blushes.

"Sometimes _you _shouldn't speak." Xander dead pans. He gets smacked by Jade who turns to Vala.

"Now you've got your book, I can tell Giles your attention will be-."

"The Prophecy." Vala answers. "Thank you." She says to Oliver then walks out of the library.

"I swear!" Jade huffs with annoyance.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**_Hannibal King …_**

_So here's what I know;_

_Vala Rey. She was the Slayer that closed the Prague HellMouth back in '98 when she was only 17. She died there and the next girl- the Potential was Called… those old bastards didn't bother to confirm it – her death - and Vala quietly went away. Skip a few years and some rather interesting ones at that and I get this evil little pixie I'm thinking is a Familiar walking out of the fang club set up in Vegas. We didn't know any better and I wasn't going to stop and ask questions. Yeah! _

_Jerycho Hiel left all of us questioning what the hell we were up against now. Hell, Abby thought maybe she was like Blade, a DayWalker… so I had to find out. I wouldn't admit it but Jery … she's exactly my type of woman. _

_Yeah, I didn't believe it either and I was pissed. She comes in and tells us she's The Slayer like we're actually gonna buy into the load of bull only it's all true and I'm an ass to her. Of course, King all the way. That's me._

_She stayed with us, with me … 2years before the HellMouth dragged her ass to **Sunnydale** and certain death. She didn't even say goodbye! Alright, technically … she did. And Jery was smart to leave without waking me up. Like I was really gonna let her go off and fight this HellMouth without me, ha! I wasn't going to admit I was already too fucking attached to her- whatever, she was gone._

_We had our own little war to deal with and our own world of hurt to live through while Jery and the 2 other Slayer's Called the entire line of Potentials. … You'd think Jery would've called and let me know she wasn't dead. Maybe even ask me to drop by and visit … maybe … not like we hadn't meant anything to each other … not like I hadn't told her about my 5 year hell those nights neither of us could close our eyes for more than a few breaths before it all came back to fuck with us and nothing out there to take out the frustration or fear that was just under the surface of that cool and calm façade we wore … No, what the fuck for, right? Because Jery hadn't shared her nightmares with me either, because it wasn't like I'd held her in my arms while she let the silent tears roll down her face and I listened to all that guilt for her friend and Watcher dying and allowing her family to believe she was good and dead- I'm not mad. For reals, I'm really not mad- ok, not anymore but a guy has the right to get pissed when the woman he's been 'baring his soul' to just up and leaves after a night of s- uh, yeah… So, uh, not getting into a girly moment here or anything but a guy can get upset over something like that too. _

_… awkward … _

**_StarCity_**_! Yeah, that's when I saw her again 2 years after she up and left in the early hours just before dawn… but I'm not dwelling. Nope, not King._

_We were looking for her- I was looking for Jery but we got Vala Rey The Slayer instead. I had known Jerycho wasn't her name, at least not the one she'd been born with but Jery was all I knew and … well, it just fit her. _

_Vala Rey took some getting used to._

_We needed The Slayer. We needed her for Zoëy._

_When little Zoëy kicked a work table and sent it flying across the room … Abby and I were fucking concerned to say the least. Not like it was a fluke or something right? I mean what 11 year old can do that?_

_And yeah, I was thinking the same thing; Jery died. Again._

_Just our fucking luck to find out Zoëy had been a Potential and hey, those Powers That Be never let us in on that essential bit of news. Cus it's not like it was Essential!_

_But it makes sense; that Mom & Pop place Jery stopped for the restroom break … all those ugly creeps in brown dresses … they hadn't just been after Jery. _

_Bringers were taking out Potentials all over the world and Zoëy had been on their shit list too. Wrong place, wrong time, and fuck if we were going to let them get more than a stab at our girls._

_That's when Jery finally asked for help- asked Hedges anyway but she told us more than she would have otherwise. She had no idea there were two other girls, Slayer's or what it meant but it only took her a couple of months before she joined them. Jery stayed to help set up our HideOut…guess I should've known it then._

_So, Zoëy was the Slayer and that meant Jery had to be dead. And the other Slayer too… wasn't sure how it worked and I'm not up to listening to Varana philosophize over it cus… yeah. But neither Abby nor I were up to hoping Jery had pulled another miracle and actually survived the _**Sunnydale**_ HellMouth. Dead was simple… and I didn't want to think past what Zoëy needed from us._

**_StarCity_**_ was a stop along the way to where ever in our search for some answers because everything we knew about The Slayer was what Jery had told me and I wasn't going to be much help in figuring out anything more. And there had to be more for Zoëy cus… there just had to be._

_I'm not going to forget that feeling, not ever. Jerycho standing on that sidewalk, looking like some fucking expensive dream in that dress… not the little gold number from the first time I laid eyes on her in Vegas and assumed she was a Familiar. This time it was white, form fitting and just a little longer than I prefer but then she wasn't going to a club in the middle of the day. I don't remember calling her name, or even crossing that busy street- hell, I'm fucking lucky I didn't get run over! But she heard me- had to have felt me and that wasn't as creepy as when she first told me I 'felt' different than the other NightStalkers because of the left over strain of vampirism in my DNA. Guess not all of it was purged with the cure but I'm not complaining the little extras I now have that aid in killing the blood suckers or saving my ass from time to time. _

_I knew it was her- it was Jerycho- even before I looked into her eyes or even heard the soft gasp as she said my name when I scooped her up into my arms. That didn't last long though because one of those little girls – Active, that's what they've started calling the Potentials activated the day they closed the HellMouth. That little girl pulled me off Jery with a painful grip I'm not likely to forget. I think she left me with a bruise permanently branded into the muscles in my arm! _

_… …. …. She's making me write this down just like I told her to write down those years Vala Rey was dead… maybe this time it's going to be different. That Prophecy- it doesn't say Vala's not coming home. It doesn't say she's going to die closing all the HellMouth's … But then, how many fucking lives do these girls have to spare?_

_And what am I going to do if she doesn't come home?_

_Fuck._

_Me._

Home_. _

_I said home. … _

_The NWC gave us a home. _

_They gave Abby a place to belong where the 'demons' in her head can get 'exorcised'. _

_They've given Zoëy a whole new family with a lot of girls that understand what she is and what she's going through. Zoëy has sisters… the Actives… _

_They gave me back my life. They took care of our 'wanted' posters and didn't ask for anything in return. We didn't have to take the jobs offered to us… Abby wasn't going to leave Zoëy. I wouldn't either._

_This won't be home without her … so what if this time my evil pixie doesn't come back?_

**O0O0O0O0O**


	42. Chapter 42

_**AN: The end is here. Short and sweet.**_

**42**

Rio is teeming with life, stuffed full of people and cars and smog. Its how she remembers it.

The private jet taxies into the NWC hangar and the chattering group of Actives moves like a well-oiled machine to disembark.

144 Actives.

Buffy watches them descend, trying to remember their faces and names.

_'They're all dead and don't realize it. What are we doing?'_

Buffy has doubts. She hates what they're going to do. But they all agreed.

"Grab a van and lets move, ladies!" Buffy hurries them along. They have a schedule to keep.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Faith could do without the heat and dirt but she got Australia and with it a number. 108 to be exact and that's how many Actives were trailing in the caravan behind her Jeep.

_'108 innocent girls I'm leading to the slaughter house.'_

She's been fighting the urge to turn around and forget the whole thing- just call it off and look for another way to close the HellMouth's.

How did this make them any different than Lady Genevieve? It was still genocide, wasn't it?

_"Almost there."_ The crackling voice through her ear piece belonged to the Active driving the Jeep. A volunteer…

**O0O0O0O0O**

Vala led the Actives to the garden. 192 girls, each one of them an orphan. Vala had made sure of that, sent back the girls who had families, people who would miss them, that would mourn the loss. If this was meant to be, if the Actives had to die… Vala didn't want anyone to suffer their loss like her own Mother had mourned for hers. Parents should never have to outlive their children. It was unfair-

_'This isn't fair to anyone.'_

Faith had demanded she find an alternative. With the Slayer prophecy book that Oliver put in her hands, Vala had thought it was possible. Some other way around the piece she remembered of the prophecy …

There was nothing else. No hidden message. No more dreams. No warnings of any kind. And they weren't closing the HellMouth's – not exactly.

This was a lock.

The girls would shed their blood and lock the HellMouth's – all of them. But that didn't mean someone couldn't find the 'key' to that lock and open them again in the future.

Was their loss worth it?

**O0O0O0O0O**

Willow stood on a barren plot of land in the African continent. 366 Actives waited patiently while she cast the spell that would unite them. She was going to pull Buffy, Faith, and Vala with her into a 'bubble' out of time. It wasn't going to be an easy fight and they all knew what the sacrifice was going to be. No one liked it and they all agreed to lie.

The girls would never know what purpose they served.

400 girls for a sacrifice and the 366 with Willow had no guarantee of surviving the 'bubble' if it burst because she couldn't hold it together.

Willow hadn't said anything to Kennedy. Council business stayed with council members and Willow had promised to respect that. Everyone put the NWC first, their council had to be united and the members had a choice to make; to let go of the people in their lives who couldn't accept it…. Or leave with them.

It was a sore subject with Kennedy and Willow. The choice of who she would choose coming closer every day.

**O0O0O0O0O**

The ground crumbled under their feet, opening craters and spewing out monsters of every shape and size. Monster they'd fought and some they'd never seen before.

They felt the pull of magic, it flowed through the ground and in the air filling the Actives and Slayers. The rush of sounds died suddenly, the sky filled with burning stars streaking through the darkness and that stopped suddenly too.

Vala found herself on her knees, Actives lying dead all around her, blood soaking the ground. Not far off was Buffy also on her knees with the scythe in her hands. Faith slowly stood up, shaky and covered with gore from the disemboweled demon whos claws twitched tearing into the chest of an Active.

Willow floated above them, her hair glowing white and banishing the dark with her light.

_"Do it now."_

Vala gets to her feet, Maty's sword in her hand. Buffy has the scythe up, slashing at the demons trying to hold her off. Faith jumps on the biggest one, slashing and gouging at its beady eyes.

The three Slayers are cut off from the fight by the Actives surrounding them. Each one lays a bleeding palm on the scythe then shove the stake end into the ground.

_"Don't let go."_

Buffy reaches her free hand to Faith. Together they take Vala's free hand just before the ground opens up and sucks in every monster it spewed out at them. The dead Actives look like broken dolls as they fall into the dark. The ones still alive scratch and dig at the ground fighting the pull including the ones that arrived with Willow.

"Willow!"

Vala tries to reach out for Kennedy but Faith and Buffy won't let go of her hand.

_"Do not let go!"_ Willow orders. She's struggling to hold the Actives with her and keep the Slayers from being sucked into the pit beneath them. Kennedy's cries for help turn to anger and that choice Willow had been avoiding is here.

_"I'm sorry."_

Faith, Buffy and Vala are violently thrown. The sky burns as bright as the sun, blinding the Slayers…

**O0O0O0O0O**

_**AN: Ok, I was teasing before. There's one more chapter and I am finally done with this fic.**_


	43. Epilogue

**43 epilogue**

The incessant pounding on her head is what wakes her. She glowers at the ground- full leafy, lush green and extremely wet. That pounding is only drops of water from the leaf over her head. She moves carefully, slowly, taking inventory of her body before she tries to sit up or move too quickly. Her hand feels stiff, fingers curled around something smooth and … _'Mine.'_

She frowns. There's only one other time she'd ever felt anything like it.

She sits, carefully. Her fingers curl around the handle and she pulls it from under the vines and leaves. She gasps.

"… black…" she runs her fingers over the black handle and up the sharp edge of the onyx blade- every detail exactly like the scythe she knows is red.

_'What does this mean?'_

The crunch of leaves snaps her eyes away from the scythe and she in a crouch, ready to defend herself.

"Faith." Willow breathes a sigh of relief, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'm glad I found you."

"Where are we?" Faith stands up, water dripping from her head and clothes in the light drizzle of rain. Its darkened Willows cherry blond curls a deeper shade buts it not nearly as red as Faith remembers.

"Indonesia." Willow answers. "It was the closest I could manage…"

Faith holds up the Scythe. Willows eyes go wide but she doesn't move to take it when Faith holds it out.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know." Willow whispers.

**O0O0O0O0O**

She coughs and splutters, shaking her head and rolls onto her side, out of the puddle. She blinks the water out of her eyes and tries to focus but it's all green. Sunlight peeks through the canopy of branches above her and the soft squishy 'bed' is loaded with bugs, she just knows it is.

"Gross." Her voice is hoarse and she coughs, sitting up. She grips the Scythe in her hand and by now its pure reflex. When she gets to her feet they sink at least an inch in mud, the heels poking holes in the soft mush.

"You should've worn flats."

She looks up, green eyes focusing on the slim figure in a flowy skirt and bandeau top. "You're going blond?"

Willow shrugs a pale shoulder peppered with freckles. "It's getting darker slowly." Her eyes drop to the Scythe and she points. "What happened to it?"

"Is it broken?" Buffy frowns and notices the Scythe has darkened, the blood red color bleeding into the blade and the stake.

Willow runs a tentative finger over the handle quickly pulling her hand away as if it burned. "It's them."

"Who?" Buffy doesn't understand.

"It's their blood." Willow says in a soft voice.

**O0O0O0O0O**

She's alone, gently rocked back and forth. She thought she heard him, but that was only the sound of the waterfall feeding the pool she was in. The rough stump of wood caught on something and sent her into a lazy spin.

_'They're all dead.'_

She can't feel the tears on her face from the water spraying onto her. She's weighed down by it and what she's helped to do.

_"Get up."_

She ignores the whisper like she's ignore the soft voices-

"Vala?"

She recognizes that voice. The splash of water draws her attention and Willow is hip deep in the pool, her pale hands grabbing the floating stump.

She gasps. "Vala, the Scythe."

Vala's hand spasms, her fingers closing around the handle and the voices she's been ignoring get louder. She sits up, the Scythe held between her and Willow.

"Its… why did it change? Why is it silver?" Vala frowns, her eyes looking to Willow for the answer.

Willow shakes her head, red hair bounding on her shoulders, the humidity making it curl gently.

**O0O0O0O0O**

_Willow chose to save us._

_I think she picked Buffy over Kennedy…_

_They're all dead, the Actives… sucked into the HellMouth, trapped there and I wonder whats going to happen when the HellMouth is opened again. _

_Are they still alive?_

_Will they be the same girls we left to die?_

_I don't know if what we did was worth the sacrifice those girl made. They never had a choice… because we never told them everything._

_We aren't any different than the Powers That Be are we?_

_._

_She found us, each one on a different island in Indonesia. That's where she was able to bring us back and she paid… It took her a while to put herself together._

_We hiked to the same point, the tallest mountain on the island- our respective islands, I should say. _

_Willow never let go of us, we were the ones pulling her apart. A different piece of her for each one, each Slayer._

_That was weird._

_But not as strange as seeing the Scythes._

_Faith's is black._

_Buffy's is a deep red._

_Mine is silver._

_… I can hear them._

_We don't know why but Willow thinks it's the same as what happened to her. We held onto each other and the Scythe and Willow too. We were pulled apart by the magic and it split the Scythe in three- one for each of us._

_But unlike Willow, who managed to unite her three selves … the Scythes won't become one anymore._

_We tried._

_We stood atop that mountain and put the Scythes together…_

_She spoke to us. The maker._

_She quoted the full prophecy and left us … but she told us about The Seed of Magic._

**O0O0O0O0O**

**_AN: And this is where the comic book can take over for season8 of Buffy._**

**_I am done_**.


End file.
